Somente Por Você
by A.Prince
Summary: Depois de uma visita à cozinha e um encontro com a Sabe-Tudo, Snape começa a refletir que, talvez, suas férias não estejam sendo tão ruins. Após sobreviver à guerra, por ser um traidor,precisa se manter longe dos comensais que escaparam, na sede da ordem.
1. Largo Grimauld, nº 12: Onde tudo começou

Disclaimer: NADA disso me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Só pego pra me distrair um pouquinho.

Essa fic eu dedico às minhas primeiras leitoras: Nina Potter, Anne, Lilian Grange,r Daniela Snape, Penelope Cooper, Kanastra, Aradia La Fata e Viola Psique Black.

Agora, Vamos à história. Boa leitura para vocês! Bjs!

Capítulo 1: Largo Grimauld nº 12: Onde tudo começou

O dia de verão mais quente do ano finalmente estava terminando, porém este estava dando lugar a uma noite ainda mais quente e abafada.

Havia dois meses que a guerra entre luz e trevas havia terminado. Harry Potter, o – menino – que –insistentemente –continuava –a –sobreviver, havia, para o alívio de todo o mundo bruxo, derrotado de uma vez por todas, Lorde Voldemort. Contudo, mesmo com a derrota do bruxo negro, ainda havia Comensais da Morte – que estranhamente conseguiram escapar de Hogwarts sem que ninguém percebesse –, escondidos em algum lugar, apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar.

Devido ao fato de Snape, ter sido revelado um espião de Dumbledore um pouco depois da batalha, o professor foi inocentado e não fora mandado à Azkaban, como os outros seguidores de Voldemort haviam sido. Só que isso não diminuía em nada os problemas que o professor tinha. Com uma traição declarada, Severus havia assinado sua sentença de morte. Se algum dos Comensais restantes o achassem ele estaria perdido. Por esse mesmo motivo, Dumbledore achou melhor que ele passasse os dois meses de férias no quartel general da Ordem da Fênix, enquanto Hogwarts era reconstruída. O velho diretor havia achado que seria muito arriscado Snape ficar na escola enquanto ela ainda estava sem nenhuma proteção.

O engraçado foi que ele não havia se preocupado nenhum pouco em como Severus ficaria, tendo de suportar uma casa cheia de Grifinórios irritantes – incluindo o Trio de Ouro (Tirando a garota, por quem Snape, recentemente, se descobriu atraído) e último dos Marotos e _lobisomem_, Remo Lupin – que haviam comemorado incessantemente o fim da maldita guerra durante as últimas sete semanas. Havia poucos momentos em que eles se calavam e se lembravam tristemente dos momentos felizes que passaram ao lado dos amigos mortos. Jorge Weasley era o que mais estava abalado. A perda de Fred, seu irmão gêmeo, morto em combate pelo Comensal Grayback, parecia estar consumindo toda sua energia. Ele estava mais magro e mais pálido do que o normal e já não mais fazia brincadeiras como antes. Apesar de não demonstrarem Molly e Arthur também estavam sofrendo com a morte do filho, mas achavam que só iriam trazer mais dor e aflição se ficassem chorando pelos quatro cantos da casa.

_Pense pelo lado positivo. Só falta uma semana para você voltar para o silêncio e solidão de sua fria masmorra_.

Aquele tinha sido o mantra de Snape desde o início para que ele conseguisse aguentar – sem estuporar ninguém – aquele pequeno período de tempo com aquelas pessoas que ele tanto desprezava.

Desde quando chegara à velha mansão, Snape só havia saído de seu quarto para fazer suas refeições. Era raro alguém vê-lo perambulando pelos cômodos da casa. Até aquele momento ele havia se saído muito bem na missão de fingir que ninguém mais existia, mas podia admitir que estava se tornando insuportável ter de ficar escondido como um maldito rato.

Já passava um pouco das onze horas da noite e Severus ainda se encontrava acordado, andando impaciente de um lado para o outro no pequeno cômodo em que havia sido alojado. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida ele estava sentindo os efeitos do verão. Já havia tirado praticamente toda sua roupa, permanecendo apenas com sua calça negra, mas parecia que nada adiantava para amenizar as ondas de calor que invadiam todo seu corpo. O que mais ele poderia fazer? Já tinha tomado seis banhos e até renunciado à suas camisas e sapatos, mas de nada havia adiantado. Nem mesmo os feitiços refrescantes que ele lançara haviam feito diferença.

_Talvez se eu ficar apenas de cueca possa melhorar meu estado – _Severus pensava sonhador – _Sim. Farei isso depois de beber um bom copo d'água, mas para isso tenho que ir até a cozinha._

Como já era tarde e a casa estava inacreditavelmente silenciosa, Snape concluíra que todos já deviam estar dormindo. Sendo assim, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se vestir. Não colocaria o blusão sabendo que ninguém estaria acordado para vê-lo. De forma ágil e silenciosa, Severus deixou seu quarto em direção à cozinha.

-SS/HG-

_ Mas que calor infernal é esse? Vou acabar derretendo! Hermione estava desesperada. Ela estava vestida apenas com um short de lycra minúsculo e um top que só lhe cobria os seios, mas ainda assim estava quase morrendo de tanto calor. Já havia tentado de tudo para amenizar aquela sensação, mas nada do que ela fazia adiantava. Gina Weasley, que estava dividindo o quarto com a garota, olhou-a de forma compreensiva. _ Eu sei Mione, também estou com muito calor e realmente não sei o que fazer para acabar com isso, a menos que eu passe a noite inteira dentro de uma banheira cheia d'água. Francamente, nunca vi um verão tão quente assim na Inglaterra!

De repente Hermione já não ouvia mais nada. Sua boca estava horrivelmente seca e ela precisava urgentemente de um copo com água.

_ É isso! – sobressaltou-se assustando a menina ruiva.

_ Isso o quê Mione? Não vai dormir em uma banheira, vai? - Gina a encarava espantada, mas Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em negativa – Então o que é?

_Tenho que beber água, mas antes de descer tenho de me vestir .

A ruiva olhou para as roupas da amiga e depois lhe sorriu.

_ Não precisa. Olha a casa como está silenciosa. Não tem mais ninguém acordado.

Hermione parou para escutar os barulhos do lado de fora e assustou-se com o silencio que havia encontrado. Nunca, desde a primeira vez em que estivera ali, havia encontrado a casa tão calma daquele jeito. _ É verdade – Hermione sorriu – Quer que eu traga alguma coisa pra você?

_ Não precisa. Eu estou bem.

Hermione então assentiu e deixou o quarto rapidamente.

A menina estava entrando na cozinha quando sentiu seu corpo chocando em algo duro e molhado. Iria cair, mas um par de braços fortes a envolveram pela cintura, puxando-a para si tanto quanto possível. Era um homem, disso tinha certeza. O tórax largo e bem definido não havia deixado dúvidas quanto a isso. Hermione estava com seu corpo encharcado enquanto sentia os pêlos do estranho roçar em sua barriga lisa. Ela afundou o rosto em seu peito tentando decifrar quem era, quando simplesmente arregalou os olhos.

_Espera aí! Eu conheço esse cheiro! Mas... Não pode ser! O que ele faz acordado há essa hora e andando sem roupa pela casa?_

_ Obrigado. Conseguiu arruinar minha noite! Será que nem tão tarde eu tenho liberdade de andar nessa casa sem que alguém me perturbe?

O perfume amadeirado e aquela voz sensualmente arrastada não deixavam dúvidas para a menina de quem o homem se tratava.

_ Lumus – murmurou Snape.

Quando Severus olhou para a figura a sua frente, deparou-se com uma Hermione Granger praticamente nua e toda encharcada. Ele não pôde deixar de olhar o corpo da jovem, afinal ela era realmente muito bonita e se ela não fazia questão de cobrir o corpo, não seria ele quem o faria. Mas, de repente, ele sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força.

_ Granger – suspirou tentando manter a calma – O que você está fazendo andando pela casa a essa hora da noite?

Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos do professor. Ela estava assustada, com medo de que ele fizesse algo de grave com ela, mas ainda assim, seu lado feminino falou mais alto e ela se permitiu observá-lo um pouco.

Severus era magro com músculos nos lugares certos e tinha o corpo bem definido. Uma não muito vasta camada de pelos cobriam seu peito fazendo um trajeto por todo seu tórax antes de sumir por dentro da calça. Ele tinha algumas cicatrizes, mas elas só faziam com que ele ficasse ainda mais másculo diante da figura frágil que a menina representava.

_ O que houve? Ficou muda ou o quê? – perguntou irritado.

_ Eu... Vim beber água e me parece que o senhor também – Hermione observou algumas gotas de água que ainda rolavam por sua pele.

_ Sim eu vim, mas me parece que a Srtª fez o favor de jogá-la toda em cima de mim.

_ Me desculpe. É que eu pensei que ninguém estivesse acordado.

Severus assentiu e apertou os olhos enquanto corria o olhar pelo corpo de sua aluna, agora mais intensamente e com um inegável desejo

_ Mas eu estou – ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto caminhava em direção de Hermione e a puxava para mais perto de si – E a propósito, apesar de ser seu professor, eu sou, acima de tudo, um homem. E aconselho que se a Srtª não quiser me dar mais idéias do que eu já estou tendo, que volte para seu quarto imediatamente senão não responderei pelos meus atos – Snape deu uma leve mordida no pescoço da garota.

_ Co - como se o senhor estivesse mais vestido do que eu – Hermione ofegou.

_ Ah sim, mas o problema é que se eu quisesse conseguiria fugir de você, mas receio que a recíproca não seja verdadeira.

Por um instante os dois se fitaram intensamente. Aqueles eram mesmo Hermione Granger e Severus Snape? Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e depois colocou a mão da menina em cima de seu membro – já bastante excitado – que pulsava intensamente. Hermione gemeu.

_ Além disso Srtª Granger, meu amiguinho aqui raramente recusaria um presente tão bom. Portanto, se você tem juízo, retire-se daqui agora antes que eu cometa uma loucura.

De jeito nenhum. Hermione jamais havia pensado que algum dia pudesse se encontrar numa situação daquelas com seu professor, mas depois do que havia acontecido ela estava revendo todos os seus conceitos. Ela estava louca de desejo por ele e não perderia essa oportunidade por nada desse mundo.

_ Não mesmo – murmurou capturando os lábios de Severus em um beijo selvagem e cheio de desejo. Seus braços enroscaram-se em seu pescoço enquanto ela o puxava mais para si tanto quanto possível.

Snape a beijava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Sua língua fazia uma excursão exploradora enquanto ele devorava sua boca descobrindo seus mínimos detalhes. Estremecendo, ela colocou as mãos nas costas de Snape. Unhas curtas arranharam a pele ao longo da coluna dele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Ela se inclinou para trás e fitou-o intensamente. Os lábios dela estavam úmidos e inchados, e seus seios subiam e desciam com rapidez sob o top.

Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e do que estava prestes a acontecer, Snape se afastou dela de súbito.

_ Maldição Granger! O que você fez comigo? – Severus passava as mãos pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar.

Hermione apertou os olhos e o encarou confusa.

_ Eu? Foi você que parou! O que houve?

Snape suspirou. Não sabia que seu autocontrole estava tão bom assim.

_ O que houve é que não podemos. Eu, querendo ou não, ainda sou seu professor e tenho que respeitá-la, por mais que minha vontade seja colocá-la em cima dessa mesa e terminar o que comecei.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Snape riu.

_ Então o que acontece agora? – perguntou confusa.

_ Absolutamente nada. Eu sugiro que voltemos para nossos quartos e finjamos que nada disso aconteceu.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

_ Você sabe que não posso. Jamais vou querer e nem conseguir me esquecer do que quase aconteceu aqui esta noite.

Snape caminhou até ela e depositou-lhe um beijo casto na testa, afagando seus cabelos e se afastando logo em seguida.

_ Eu sei que não, por que é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer comigo, mas pelo menos tente. É a única coisa que podemos fazer.

Sem mais palavras, Snape deixou a cozinha e uma Hermione frustrada e transtornada para trás. Se for isso o que devia ser feito, ela fingiria que não havia rolado nada, mas jamais conseguiria esquecer dos beijos de seu professor.

Hermione, como que tentando acalmar os nervos e seguindo os seus planos iniciais, bebeu um grande copo de água gelada e subiu para seu quarto logo em seguida.

Gina já estava dormindo quando ela chegou, e era até melhor assim. Hermione não queria dar nenhuma explicação do por que havia demorado tanto na cozinha. Ela jamais contaria sobre seu incidente com o Mestre de Poções. Deitou-se em sua cama tentando dormir, mas logo viu que aquela seria uma missão quase impossível. Não conseguia tirar Snape de sua cabeça e, foi pensando nele que depois de duas horas, ela finalmente adormecera.

-SS/HG-

_ Meu Merlin o que foi que eu fiz? – Snape andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto como se quisesse fazer um buraco no chão. Ele ainda não conseguia entender qual fora o motivo pelo qual ele havia agarrado a Granger e quase feito-a sua. Está certo que ela era uma mulher linda e estava em sua frente praticamente nua, mas aquelas não eram razões plausíveis para ele ter tido aquele tipo de comportamento. Mas que droga! Ele era Severus Snape, o cruel e insensível Mestre de Poções e não deixaria que nada nem ninguém o tirassem do sério.

_ Se Minerva descobrir que eu toquei em sua menina de ouro ela acaba comigo.

Severus sorriu em resposta a seu pensamento e se jogou na cama, retirando apenas seu cinto.

Depois de muito tempo divagando com sua mente e com os pensamentos ainda voltados para Hermione Granger, Snape caiu em um sono profundo. -SS/HG-

Primeiro capitulo pronto. Postarei o segundo ainda hoje, mas nem sempre será dessa forma.

Então, o que acharam? Continuo com essa maravilhosa loucura? Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês. Vale tudo. Elogios sempre são bons e, criticas são sempre construtivas.

Angelina V. Valentine


	2. Nem todos são idiotas

Disclaimer: NADA disso me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Só pego pra me distrair um pouquinho.

Capítulo 2: Nem todos são idiotas

Snape estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça ao acordar. A dor estava tão forte que ele chegou a achar que poderia cair da cama quando tentou se levantar. Por sorte, antes de Alvo trancar-lhe naquela casa estranha, ele havia levado alguns frascos de poções para o caso de ter um inconveniente desses. Ele se deitou, após tomar sua poção, para esperar que ela surtisse algum efeito.

Ainda que fosse errado de sua parte – e Severus admitia isso – as imagens da noite anterior insistiam em serem repassadas em sua mente e ele assistia todas a todas elas com os olhos fechados e um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que teria acontecido, em como teria sido. Teria sido ele o primeiro de Hermione, ou ela já teria tido esse tipo de experiência antes? Com quem teria sido? Potter? Weasley? Krum? Não. Ela não teria sido estúpida o suficiente para se entregar a qualquer um desses idiotas. Mas por que, exatamente, ele estava se importando com isso?

_Eu não me importo_ – pensou sacudindo a cabeça furiosamente – _Não me interessa com quem aquela sabe-tudo já dormiu. O que rolou com Hermione foi apenas efeito do calor e do longo tempo de abstinência. Só isso. Nada mais._

Essa era a concepção de Snape, mas uma vozinha irritante, que ele não sabia de onde vinha, apareceu para contradizê-lo e ao mesmo tempo irritá-lo.

_Sério Snape? Você não se importa nenhum pouquinho? Então por que está tão interessado em saber se ela esteve com o testa - rachada ou com o cabeça – de – fósforo?_ _E desde quando ela passou a ser Hermione e não mais Srtª Granger? Admita logo. Você está caidinho pela garota. E ela por você._

Snape tentava afastar aquela voz de sua cabeça, sem sucesso algum. O fato era que por mais que tentasse, não conseguia negar o que ela estava lhe dizendo. Ele desejava a garota e era realmente uma pena que ele não pudesse tê-la. Mas será que ela o queria mesmo, ou aquilo havia sido apenas curtição? Não. Ela não seria capaz de tal coisa. Pelo menos era nisso o que ele queria acreditar.

_Isso é patético. Não devia estar parado aqui discutindo com a minha mente. Isso só pode ser pelo fato de estar muito tempo sem fazer minhas poções._

O efeito do remédio veio depressa e agora ele já podia se levantar com mais segurança. Ele ainda tentava argumentar com a voz, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se convencer que toda aquela loucura era passageira e que quando voltasse a Hogwarts tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Cansado de bancar o adolescente idiota, Severus desceu de seu quarto para tomar seu café da manhã. Suas atividades noturnas fizeram com que ele dormisse com fome e acordasse com mais fome ainda. Teria descido para comer de madrugada, mas temia encontrar Hermione e não ter forças para resistir outra vez. Vestindo apenas seu blusão branco, pois o calor na casa já estava insuportável, o professor desceu as escadas e rumou para o cômodo subterrâneo. Ali o encontro com a menina seria inevitável, mas pelo menos teria mais pessoas presentes e ele se veria obrigado a controlar seus impulsos.

De um só supetão Snape adentrou a cozinha e se sentou em seu lugar de costume, enquanto Molly terminava de preparar a primeira refeição do dia. A mulher era uma ótima cozinheira e dona de casa e, apesar de bastante orgulhoso para dizer isso em voz alta, Snape havia se acostumado com o tratamento carinhoso que a mulher tinha para com ele.

No exato momento em que Severus pensava nisso, Hermione apareceu na porta com Gina. Embora suas roupas fossem curtas, elas eram definitivamente maiores do que as da noite anterior. Ela estava vestida com uma camisa sem manga branca e um short justo negro que deixava pouco para qualquer um imaginar. Snape a olhou maliciosamente por um instante, mas logo se recompôs suspirando pesada e irritadamente.

_Essa garota realmente me tira do sério. De todas as formas._

Ele terminou esse pensamento com um sorriso de canto de boca, mas logo este se desfez quando Lupin irrompeu pela porta e sentou-se ao seu lado como de costume. Mesmo que Snape o considerasse como o menos insuportável e o mais sensato dos quatro marotos, a simples presença do homem era capaz de irritá-lo extremamente. Severus olhou-o de cima a baixo e depois deu um muxoxo de desaprovação.

_ Sabe Lupin, não acho que seja apropriado você ficar andando pela casa, despido desse jeito – Disse Snape. Seus olhos negros faiscando perigosamente.

Lupin deu uma rápida olhada em suas roupas, ou melhor, em sua única peça de roupa. Devido ao calor ele trajava apenas uma cueca samba canção branca, o que lhe dava uma enorme sensação de conforto.

_ Não acho que esteja inapropriado. Ainda não voltamos para Hogwarts – lembrou Remo.

Snape suspirou irritado. Os olhos se enchendo de malícia.

_ Isso é verdade, mas queria lembrá-lo de que, apesar de não estarmos na escola, você continua sendo um professor e deve se dar ao respeito.

Severus se lembrou do fato de Hermione tê-lo visto sem camisa, mas como o lobo não sabia disso ele decidiu se aproveitar.

Lupin sorriu e assentiu.

_ Você está certo. Contudo, o calor está insuportável e há a grande necessidade de eu me vestir assim. Se você consegue controlar o calor que sente e vestir toda essa roupa, meus parabéns. Mas receio que eu não seja assim tão cordato, portanto, seria loucura minha tentar colocar uma camisa.

O sorriso de Snape desapareceu sendo substituído por uma carranca de desagrado. Lupin deu um sorriso maroto para Severus.

_ Vamos lá Severus. Deixe de bancar o durão. Não precisa ter vergonha de mostrar o corpo, afinal não deve ser tão ruim.

_ E não é – murmurou Hermione dentro de sua caneca. Porém, como a audição de Lupin era mais apurada que a dos demais, ele conseguiu entender perfeitamente bem as palavras de Hermione.

_ Louco você deve estar para eu me exibir em público, mas desconfio de que essa hipótese está fora de questão – disse Snape com um pingo de irritação na voz.

Lupin, por sua vez, não pareceu escutar a resposta rude de Snape. Sua atenção estava diretamente voltada para Hermione. Como ela saberia sobre o corpo de Snape? Será que eles...? Uma idéia formou-se em sua cabeça. Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo naquela casa de qualquer jeito.

_ Como foi sua noite Hermione? – Lupin lhe sorriu.

_ Er... Hum... Digamos que foi um pouco... Conturbada – Hermione corou e seu olhar foi de encontro ao de Snape que também a encarava.

Lupin assentiu e depois se virou para Snape.

_ E a sua Severus?

_ Suponho que melhor do que a sua – respondeu com certa rispidez.

Remo olhava de Snape para Hermione rindo francamente.

_ Creio que sim. Atividades noturnas sempre fazem uma noite ficar boa.

Hermione corou violentamente e Snape se mexeu desconfortável. Com isso Lupin teve a certeza de que rolara algo entre os dois, o que era realmente muito bom, dependendo do ponto de vista. Agora Severus iria poder reconstruir sua vida.

_ O que está querendo insinuar seu lobo dos infernos? – grunhiu Snape possesso.

_ Eu? – Lupin fez cara de inocente – Categoricamente nada.

Nesse exato momento, Molly sentou-se na mesa sendo seguida de várias travessas que levitavam até pousarem suavemente sobre a mesa. O cheiro estava ótimo e Severus não duvidava que o gosto também estivesse. Ele serviu-se de ovos, bacon e torradas e comeu tudo com gosto, fazendo dessa forma com que seu estômago se aquietasse.

Durante o café, dessa vez observando com mais atenção, Snape reparou que o Trio de Ouro já não era mais o mesmo que tanto o azucrinava em Hogwarts. Os meninos pareciam ignorar Hermione, que por sua vez, fingia que nenhum dos dois existia. Parecia que as únicas pessoas com que a garota conversava livremente eram Gina Weasley e Lupin que lhe sorria abertamente.

-SS/HG-

Dado certo momento, Snape levantou-se e foi direto para seu quarto sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Aquilo fez com que Hermione sentisse uma enorme sensação de abandono. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer. O próprio Snape disse que ela teria de esquecer o que aconteceu, mas será que ela conseguiria? Não estava certa de que poderia se tornar tão indiferente quanto Severus. Ela tinha medo de admitir, mas sabia perfeitamente que ela não conseguia esquecê-lo por uma única e simples razão: não era apenas desejo o que sentia por ele, ela o _amava._

Hermione tinha certeza de que começara a sentir isso durante a batalha em Hogwarts quando Harry, Rony e ela o encontram a beira da morte na Casa dos Gritos. Ela deixou seus pensamentos a guiarem para o exato momento em que o acharam...

__ Vão! A professora McGonagall vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível – Disse Hermione de maneira urgente e preocupada._

__ E você Mione? – perguntou Rony olhando a namorada apertando o pescoço de Snape para conter a hemorragia._

Os dois olhavam pasmos para a garota que irrompia em lágrimas tentando salvar a vida de seu professor.

__ Eu vou ficar. Preciso ajudar o professor Snape – disse procurando algo dentro de sua bolsa com a mão livre e olhava para Harry impaciente – E você Harry? O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Snape te mandou ir ao escritório de Dumbledore para usar a penseira._

Harry assentiu e foi embora. Rony continuou olhando a garota de modo irritado e confuso.

__ Mas Hermione, ele é um Comensal da Morte! Ele matou Dumbledore! Se morrer será bem feito!_

Rony se calou ao encarar o olhar raivoso que a namorada lhe direcionava.

__ Não interessa o que ele é! Não vou deixá-lo morrer nem que isso seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida!_

__ Não vou deixar você arriscar sua vida por causa desse traidor!_

__ Ah você vai sim – Hermione tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e agora apontava diretamente para o peito do ruivo. Ela estava descontrolada e faria de tudo para poder voltar a ver o brilho nos olhos de Snape._

__ Você vai me matar Hermione? Vai me matar pra tentar salvar um cadáver? – Perguntou Rony perplexo olhando fixamente para a varinha de Hermione._

__ FAREI O QUE FOR PRECISO! – gritou em plenos pulmões – E ele NÃO está morto! Ainda tem pulso, só está muito fraco – novas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto._

__ Faça como quiser – Rony se virou para ir embora, mas ainda de costas dirigiu suas ultimas palavras para Hermione – Mas não conte comigo para nada!_

_Hermione observou Rony partir por um segundo e logo depois dedicou sua total atenção à Snape._

__ Tudo bem professor. Eu estou aqui e não vou deixá-lo._

Demorou algum tempo para que a menina conseguisse encontrar um feitiço que fechasse as feridas pelo corpo de Severus, mas Hermione não desistiu e suspirou aliviada quando o sangue parou de jorrar de seu pescoço e tórax. Ela abriu alguns botões da camisa do homem afim de melhorar sua respiração. Depois, cuidadosamente para não deixar sua cabeça tocar o chão, a menina remexeu em sua bolsa até encontrar o objeto desejado. Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia Dumbledore antes de morrer, havia lhe dado um frasco com uma poção que servia para anular o veneno de criaturas mágicas, e foi esse mesmo líquido que ela empurrou goela abaixo de Snape, agradecendo aos céus pelo velho diretor ter tido o bom senso de prever que algo desse tipo pudesse acontecer.

__ Agora só falta repor seu sangue – Hermione soluçou – E lhe passar um pouco de minha energia – ela acariciou lhe o rosto – Por favor não morra..._

Ela fez com que Snape engolisse mais um frasco de poção. A de agora servia para repor-lhe o sangue perdido. Hermione fechou os olhos com força e concentrando-se profundamente passou a esfregar as palmas das mãos e em seguida colocou-as sobre o peito de Snape.

__ Passius Energius – murmurou Hermione._

Severus inspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos por um segundo antes de apagar novamente. Hermione checou seus batimentos e foi com grande alegria que ela vira que seu professor estava vivo. Conseguiu, afinal, salvá-lo. Ele não morrera! Poderia ver de novo seu professor caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ela depositou-lhe um beijo casto em seus lábios frios e agora avermelhados, antes de desmaiar ao seu lado.

Ela acordou de manhã e sentiu que estava sendo observada. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que não estava mais na Casa dos Gritos, mas sim no que restou da ala hospitalar do colégio e que Minerva McGonagall a fitava com completo interesse e alegria.

_ _Onde está o professor Snape? – perguntou preocupada à professora – Ele está vivo! Voldemort quer matá–lo – disse levantando-se da cama, mas foi interrompida por Minerva._

__ Acalme-se querida. Lord Voldemort está morto! O Sr. Potter finalmente conseguiu! – os olhos da velha bruxa se encheram de lágrimas._

__ Mas onde está o professor Snape?_

__ Atrás daquelas cortinas – ela indicou a cama ao lado, protegida por cortinas brancas. O Srs. Potter e Weasley foram atrás de você na casa dos gritos quando a batalha terminou e viram que estavam os dois vivos. Os trouxeram imediatamente para cá e nós cuidamos para que ficassem bem. – ela lhe sorriu enquanto Hermione suspirava aliviada. – Um feito extraordinário, devo acrescentar. São poucos os bruxos que conseguem livrar uma pessoa da morte, no estado em que Severus se encontrava._

_ _E Harry e Rony? Onde eles estão? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas._

__ Estão cuidando dos que morreram. Infelizmente não foram poucos e... É com grande tristeza que eu lhe digo que um dos gêmeos não conseguiu sobreviver. Ainda não sei dizer qual foi. Os Weasley estão arrasados. Principalmente o outro gêmeo. Perdemos também nossa querida Tonks... Lupin está abraçado à seu corpo desde que a guerra acabou. Ele está muito abatido... – ela tirou os óculos para limpar as lágrimas que rolavam – Só fico me perguntando como ficará o pequeno Teddy. Remo não tem nenhuma condição de cuidar do garoto sozinho..._

Hermione sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem furiosamente dentro de seu estômago. Um gêmeo morto! O que seria dos Weasley agora? E Tonks! Como seria a vida de Lupin daqui pra frente, sendo ele incapaz de criar o próprio filho sozinho? A menina tentou se levantar, mas novamente foi impedida.

__ Onde pensa que vai Srta?_

__ Falar com eles. Eu preciso..._

__ Descansar. – Minerva se dirigiu à saída, mas parou para olhar novamente para Hermione._

__ Obrigada por salvar um homem inocente de um destino terrível – Minerva sorriu._

Hermione estava confusa. Do que ela estava falando?

__ O quê...?_

__ Severus nunca foi um traidor. O Sr. Potter teve a bondade de nos mostrar – a mim e aos aurores – as lembranças de Severus. Ele foi inocentado._

__ Quer dizer que ele não vai ser preso? – Hermione sorriu._

__ Não. Mas agora Srta. Procure descansar._

A menina assentiu e a professora desapareceu de suas vistas. Ela se deitou observando a cama onde Snape estava antes de adormecer novamente.

_ Hermione, querida, você está bem? – Preocupou-se a Sra. Weasley ao notar o olhar vidrado da garota.

Hermione pareceu despertar de seus devaneios. Meio constrangida, ela fitou Molly com completo interesse enquanto tentava ignorar os olhares de curiosidade.

_ Sim Sra.?

_ Será que você poderia me ajudar com a louça? Gina, você também.

_ É claro – responderam juntas e se levantaram indo em direção a pia.

-SS/HG-

_ Por Merlin! Por que eu não consigo me lembrar? – Snape tentava de todas as formas se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite da batalha. A última coisa que ele podia lembrar era de Voldemort lhe rasgando o pescoço e logo depois, Nagini o atacando. Fora esses pequenos detalhes ele não sabia de mais nada. Não se lembrava do porque fora inocentado, como chegou à enfermaria e, acima de tudo, não conseguia entender como havia sobrevivido.

Snape já tinha recorrido à Minerva, perguntando-lhe o que havia acontecido, mas por alguma razão, a velha achou que aquilo não lhe interessava. Como ela podia pensar que ele não precisava saber do que havia acontecido a si próprio? Aquele pensamento por vezes o revoltava. Tinha vontade de quebrar tudo à sua volta. Sentia-se impotente por não saber o porquê de tudo aquilo e pior, por não saber o que esperar das pessoas à sua volta.

Contudo, mesmo com tanta coisa para se preocupar ainda havia algo que o deixava ainda mais nervoso: Hermione Granger, sua mais nova obsessão e Lily Evans a mulher que amou a vida inteira, mas que agora estava esquecendo.

_ Eu não gosto dela – murmurou para si mesmo, pouco convincente – Lily! É ela quem eu amo!

_Ah sim! Lily! _– disse a voz dentro de sua cabeça – _Esqueça essa mulher Snape! Ela está morta, homem! E mesmo se estivesse viva. Ela preferiu o Potter a você, já Hermione..._

_ Não! – Snape gritou interrompendo a voz – Não posso esquecê-la. Eu prometi – Snape se largou de joelhos no chão, apoiando sua cabeça na cama. Lágrimas que ele não podia conter rolavam furiosamente por seu rosto, deixando manchas nos lençóis brancos.

_ Não precisa esquecê-la Severus – a voz de Lupin o pegou de surpresa, mas ele não fez nenhuma menção de ser grosseiro com o homem, pelo contrário. Ele o encarou com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos. Parecia estar sob efeito de uma cruciatus – Mas também não precisa se esquecer de viver. Você já vingou a morte de Lily, agora siga em frente.

_ Não posso Lupin! Não posso abandoná-la... Eu... Eu a amo.

_ Não Severus. Você a _amava_ e é justamente por isso que está chorando – disse Lupin sentando-se ao lado de Snape e segurando seus ombros – Você está com medo de que a única razão que lhe manteve vivo se perca e você desista de viver. Não se prenda ao passado Severus. Viva o presente. Tenho a certeza de que há uma linda mulher disposta a ajudá-lo.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Snape confuso.

_ Que não há outra razão para ela ter lhe salvado a vida se realmente não gostasse de você.

_ Quem é essa mulher Lupin? – Snape estava desesperado. Tinha de saber a verdade. Tinha que saber o porquê de estar esquecendo cada vez mais de Lily.

_ Desculpe Severus, mas isso você terá de descobrir sozinho.

Com isso, Remo se retirou deixando um Snape confuso, furioso e deprimido para trás. Por que ninguém lhe contava o que ele precisava saber? Será que o que Lupin havia dito era verdade? Ele realmente havia deixado de amar Lily?

A verdade era que ele não pensava mais nela. Sim, ele se _lembrava_ dela, mas era como se ela fosse um episódio distante, e apesar de verdadeiramente ser, em sua mente, há apenas alguns meses, ainda não o era. Em sua cabeça ainda não estava claro se o que o fizera se esquecer dela fora Hermione Granger, o fim da guerra, ou um ajuste dos dois.

Severus ainda repousava a cabeça em sua cama sem força para se erguer. O ano letivo logo teria início e ele, um homem feito, um Mestre de Poções, um Sonserino conhecido por ser insensível, um combatente audacioso conforme o que diziam as notas nos jornais tinha medo do que estava sentindo, do que poderia fazer. O fato era que ficar perto de Hermione estava se tornando praticamente impossível, ainda mais depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

-SS/HG-

Segundo capitúlo, terminado!

Então, o que acharam?

Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês. Vale tudo. Elogios sempre são bons e, criticas são sempre construtivas.

Angelina V. Valentine


	3. Acertos e descobertas

Disclaimer: NADA disso me pertence. Todos os personagens que possam ser reconhecidos, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos à história!

Capítulo 3: Acertos e descobertas

A semana se passou rapidamente. Snape continuava agindo como se Hermione não existisse, embora aquela missão fosse muito difícil. Todas as noites, Hermione chorava. Não conseguia entender o porquê de Snape tratá-la daquela forma. O.K. Não podiam ficar juntos, mas será que era muito difícil pra ele lhe dizer um bom dia?

Era dia 31 de agosto e a Mansão Black se encontrava em polvorosa. Todos estavam saindo para comprar os materiais para o próximo ano letivo ou indo trabalhar. Hermione, porém, não se encontrava disposta para sair e pediu à Gina que comprasse seus materiais. Após entregar a ruiva uma sacola cheia de galeões, Hermione subiu as escadas de volta ao quarto. Pela primeira vez em dois meses, teria a casa só para ela.

_ Tem certeza de que quer ficar Mione? – Gina perguntou num tom agradável.

_ Tenho sim Gina. Não estou com vontade de sair hoje.

_ Se for por causa de Harry e Rony...

_ Não é não, Gina... Só estou precisando ficar um pouco sozinha.

_ Tudo bem, então. Se você tem certeza...

Hermione assentiu e forçou um sorriso para a amiga.

_ Não nos espere para almoçar. Vamos demorar... Lupin quer nos mostrar algumas lojas que ele costuma ir e depois vamos à loja de Jorge... Mamãe está tentando fazer com que ele volte ao normal, mas todos sabem que sem o Fred isso jamais vai acontecer. Eles pareciam que nasceram grudados.

_ É verdade – Hermione suspirou tristemente ao se lembrar de como Fred e Jorge eram unidos.

_ Bom, tchau Mione. Não esquenta, trarei tudo o que você vai precisar para amanhã.

Hermione assentiu e Gina foi embora.

Algumas horas depois, ela ainda estava concentrada na leitura de um livro, quando seu estômago se contraiu furiosamente. Já era tarde e ela ainda não havia almoçado.

_Bem _– pensou a garota – _Vou almoçar e depois volto para terminar de ler._

Ela desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha e começou a remexer nas panelas em cima do fogão. Havia bastante comida ali. O que a deixou confusa. Por que a Sra. Weasley fez tanta coisa se só ela iria almoçar em casa? Dando de ombros, Hermione acendeu o fogão e passou a esquentar a comida enquanto preparava uma jarra com suco de abóbora.

-SS/HG-

Snape pensava estar sozinho, mas estava redondamente enganado. Quando sentiu o cheiro da comida que invadia toda a casa, Severus teve a certeza de que alguém ficara. Estava com fome e não tinha nenhuma idéia do que iria comer até aquele momento. Ele colocou um blusão preto e seguiu direto para a cozinha sem pensar duas vezes.

_ Pensei que todos haviam saído – falou em tom de voz alto, ainda sem saber quem estava na cozinha.

Hermione deu um salto. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Lupin havia dito que ele tinha saído para comprar os ingredientes para as poções, então, o que ele, pelo amor de Merlin, ainda estava fazendo em casa?

_ Professor Snape? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

_ Ah é a Srta? – perguntou parecendo ligeiramente desconfortável.

_ Sim sou eu. Algum problema? – Hermione estava começando a se irritar.

_ Absolutamente nenhum – mentiu – só que pensei que você tinha saído com seus amiguinhos.

_ Está equivocado – ela suspirou tirando a comida já quente do fogo – muitas coisas aconteceram desde que a guerra acabou professor. Harry e Ron já não são mais os mesmos.

Snape se sentou também. Finalmente iria descobrir o que aconteceu com o Trio de Ouro.

Hermione levitou as travessas com comida e a jarra de suco para a mesa e logo em seguida, os pratos e talheres.

_ O senhor me acompanha? – perguntou.

_ Ah claro – respondeu, mas sem nenhum traço de sarcasmo ou grosseria.

Os dois se serviram e comeram tranquilamente e em silêncio. Hermione sabia que Snape não era de falar, muito menos durante as refeições. Após terminarem, Hermione levitou a louça suja até a pia. Ela enfeitiçou a os objetos de tal forma que eles passaram a se lavar sozinhos. Quando terminou de guardar tudo em seus devidos lugares, ela se sentou novamente à mesa, encarando de sobrancelhas erguidas um Severus Snape que a fitava com completo interesse.

_ Algum problema professor?

_ Sim. Estou curioso – ele sorriu de canto de boca.

_ Curioso? O senhor? – Hermione parecia não acreditar – Com o que? Posso saber?

_Mas é claro que pode – ele assentiu sorrindo – Isso envolve você.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. O que teria feito para deixar Snape curioso? Ela estava confusa. Ele passou a semana inteira ignorando-a e agora puxava assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_ Não faça essa cara de preocupada Srta. – ele disse – Eu só quero saber por que o Trio de Ouro está de laços cortados.

Hermione pareceu congelar. Será que ele não sabia mesmo o porquê ou só estava curtindo com a cara dela? Só então ela se lembrou de que Minerva havia lhe dito que não contaria nada a Snape até ela própria já ter lhe contado tudo.

_ O senhor não se lembra de nada o que aconteceu na Casa dos Gritos?

Agora a garota chegou ao ponto que estava faltando. Snape se sentiu eufórico. Será que ela sabia o que havia acontecido? Ou melhor, será que ela lhe contaria?

_ Não Srta. Eu não me lembro de absolutamente de nada o que houve. Ninguém, até agora, teve o bom senso de me contar. – ele suspirou – Por quê? Você sabe de alguma coisa? – indagou o mestre.

Hermione corou e baixou o olhar antes de responder.

_ Eu sei de tudo professor.

_ Tudo? – ele se endireitou na cadeira, ligeiramente contente – A Srta. Poderia me contar?

Hermione suspirou. Ela não tinha a intenção de contar nada, mas achava injusto que o homem não soubesse de absolutamente nada o que havia lhe acontecido.

_ É difícil contar... – os ombros de Snape caíram com essas palavras – Será que o Sr. Se importaria de usar a legilimência?

A alegria voltou a tomar conta do homem que agora puxava a varinha de suas vestes e apontava para a cabeça da garota.

_ Concentre-se no pensamento o qual deseja me mostrar. Não vai doer nada.

Hermione fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Estava de volta a noite da batalha em Hogwarts, mais precisamente na Casa dos Gritos com Harry e o namorado Rony. Ela estava feliz, mas essa felicidade se esvaiu num instante o qual ela se deparou com seu professor quase morto. Pânico e desespero tomaram conte de seu corpo e mente. Ela agora não pensava em mais nada que não fosse salvar a vida do homem que passara anos humilhando-a...

Depois de alguns minutos, Snape saiu da cabeça de Hermione parecendo bastante confuso e chocado. Ele havia acabado de ver tudo o que havia acontecido desde o ataque de Voldemort até o seu despertar na Ala Hospitalar do colégio. Ela o salvara! Fora Hermione quem abandonou tudo e todos para ficar ao seu lado e livrá-lo da morte eminente. Severus sorriu abertamente para Hermione antes de se ajoelhar ao lado dela e segurar seu rosto nas mãos.

_ Obrigado Hermione – Snape acariciou-lhe o rosto do mesmo modo que ela havia feito, fazendo com que a menina fechasse os olhos em puro deleite.

_ Não podia deixá-lo lá – uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

_ Foi por me salvar que os idiotas não estão falando com você? – perguntou levemente irritado, ainda com as mãos em seu rosto. Snape sentiu nesse momento que suava frio e um enorme nó se formava em sua garganta.

_ Em parte. Dois dias depois de termos vindo para cá eu fui conversar com os garotos. Sabia que talvez fosse melhor esperar, mas não conseguia mais fingir que estava tudo bem.

_ E qual foi essa conversa que você teve com o Weasley e Potter?

Hermione gelou. Será que ele ficaria aborrecido se ela contasse? Que se dane! Fora ele que perguntou, então que aguente.

_ Eu fui até quarto dos garotos naquela manhã, para conversar com Rony. Eu terminei meu namoro com ele e parece que Harry não gostou muito disso. Só lamento pelos dois. Não gosto mais de Rony e não iria ficar com ele só para satisfazer o desejo do grande Potter! – Hermione explodiu. Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, mas Snape notou que não era tristeza e sim raiva.

Severus franziu o cenho e arqueou a sobrancelha. Por que raios ela terminara com o ruivo? Snape sempre achou que os dois morreriam juntos, então por que...?

_ Porque a Srta. Terminou com ele?

Hermione encarou Snape e sorriu ironicamente.

_ Não vou lhe contar.

_ Ah você vai sim, a não ser que queira que eu use legilimência – seus olhos faiscaram com essa possibilidade.

_ O.k. – Hermione suspirou – Eu terminei com Rony por causa de você.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Ele ouvira mesmo aquilo? Sim ouvira. Ele não ficara irritado como esperava, pelo contrário. As palavras da garota só fizeram com que ele tivesse a absoluta certeza de que não era apenas desejo o que sentia por ela. Era um tipo de sentimento que ele só havia experimentado uma vez e jurou nunca mais sentir novamente, mas parece que de alguma forma, Snape voltara a se apaixonar. E o pior foi que naquele momento ele teve a total confiança de que já não amava mais Lily. Seu coração, agora, era completa e exclusivamente de Hermione Granger.

Há muito tempo ele havia trancado esses sentimentos num quarto escuro e jogado a chave fora, e, no entanto essa garota tinha conseguido pegar a chave de volta. Além do mais, em questão de dias, ele havia criado uma conexão de carinho para com a jovem, o que o deixava ainda mais alucinado por ela.

_ Sabe muito bem que não podemos, Granger. Não posso me envolver com uma aluna – disse Snape suavemente.

_ Eu sei – os olhos novamente se enchendo de lágrimas.

Severus pegou o rosto da moça nas mãos e limpou uma lágrima que escorria.

_ No entanto, Srta. – Snape fez com que ela abrisse os olhos – me parece que já estou envolvido e não vou permitir que você escape de mim Hermione.

Hermione iria falar algo, mas Snape calou-a com um beijo alucinante e cheio de paixão. O que o Mestre de Poções havia pensado ser só desejo, revelou-se algo muito mais forte do que ele imaginara. A garota havia feito com que ele voltasse a querer viver e muito mais do que isso, que ele voltasse a _gostar_ de viver. Ao se separarem ambos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes, mas não davam nenhum sinal de que queria interromper o abraço.

_ Como ficaremos agora, professor? – perguntou uma Hermione rubra e ofegante.

_ Como a Srta. Desejar – disse em tom sensual.

Hermione riu e mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo pensativa. Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

_ E então, _minha senhora, _o que vai ser? – perguntou fazendo uma reverência profunda assim como os elfos domésticos.

_Minha senhora?_ Ela havia escutado direito ou fora apenas uma alucinação? Uma coisa dessas saindo da boca de Snape e ainda mais para ela, era algo realmente muito difícil de acreditar.

Deixando esse pensamento de lado, Hermione passou a brincar com os botões de Snape enquanto ele esperava pacientemente, sem se mover um centímetro, por sua resposta.

_ Bem... – Hermione corou ao que Snape riu.

_ Pode falar – encorajou-a –Farei tudo o que me pedir.

_ Tudo? – ela gargalhou ao imaginar Severus sentado à mesa na hora do jantar com uma roupa vermelha e dourada chamando Lupin pelo primeiro nome.

Severus pareceu perceber a intenção da garota, pois logo se apressou em completar:

_ Desde que não envolva sua querida Grifinória e nenhum de seus amiguinhos.

_ Que pena... – Hermione fez cara de triste – Mas há outra coisa...

_ Diga – Snape agora se concentrava na curva do pescoço de Hermione.

_ Estive pensando em... Bem... Não me leve a mal, por favor... Em terminarmos o que começamos outro dia – Ela estava completamente ruborizada e baixou os olhos quando Snape levantou a cabeça para fitá-la intensamente.

Para sua surpresa, Severus não riu dela muito menos fora grosseiro. Ele apenas assentiu sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_ Seu desejo, pra mim, é uma _ordem._

Em apenas um segundo, Hermione se encontrava em cima da mesa enquanto Snape se apressava em cobrir-lhe os lábios com um beijo tentador e apaixonado.

Severus arrancou a camisa de Hermione a passou a brincar com seus seios por cima do sutiã. Seus movimentos pareciam ter sido meticulosamente planejados para levar quem quer que fosse à loucura. Ele passou a acariciar seus cabelos e braços dando um leve chupão na veia pulsante no pescoço da menina. Hermione se perguntava, enquanto Snape voltava a trabalhar em seus seios, como o Sonserino conseguia transformar o mais simples movimento em uma deliciosa tortura.

Snape desviou sua atenção dos seios de Hermione, descendo um pouco mais e abrindo o botão do short, usando a língua para brincar com seu umbigo.

Ondas de prazer a percorreram e, Hermione entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos dele, um pouco em protesto, um pouco em encorajamento.

_ Professor! – murmurou tremendo – E se alguém aparecer?

Ele riu contra sua pele trêmula.

_ Estou contando com isso – disse, malicioso. Então, subindo na mesa, inclinou-se sobre ela, prendendo-a com suas longas pernas, observando os lindos olhos âmbar. À primeira vista. Hermione não passaria de uma mulher bonita, entretanto, possuía uma sensualidade que tinha mais a ver com paixões contidas do que com o corpo deliciosamente curvilíneo que ela não parecia nenhum pouco hesitante em entregar. Hermione era inteligente e cautelosa, mas seu lado oculto era impetuoso e aventureiro. Uma criatura tátil cujo desejo de tocar e ser tocada era o ponto fraco.

Mesmo agora, estava revelando a dicotomia em sua natureza: os olhos demonstrando apreensão crescente, enquanto o corpo vibrava de excitação, as mãos moldando-lhe os bíceps distraidamente, provocando-o com imagens de Hermione massageando outras partes de sua anatomia masculina.

Os lábios entreabertos pareciam suplicar para serem beijados, e Snape instantaneamente a beijou, virando o corpo de lado sobre a mesa, de modo que pudesse traçar o contorno dos seios de Hermione, descendo a mão para o botão do short novamente.

Hermione emitiu um gemido baixinho, cobrindo-lhe a mão com a sua, mas ele a beijou afastando-lhe a timidez.

_ Ora, foi você mesma quem pediu – disse suavemente e parecendo divertido – Não vai me fazer esperar mais, vai? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Hermione segurou-lhe os ombros, instintivamente puxando-o para baixo, mas, em vez de abaixar a cabeça, ele moveu-se para explorar um seio, provocando-lhe o mamilo com os dedos até que ela não pudesse mais suportar... Sedenta por tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer... Disposta a dar tudo o que possuía.

_ O fecho é aqui – disse ela, impacientemente guiando-lhe os dedos para o meio do sutiã, sentindo-se atordoada quando os olhos de Snape registraram aceitação sensual.

_ Você é tão má... – sussurrou ele, ajoelhando-se de pernas abertas sobre ela prendendo-a na mesa.

_ Você me faz sentir assim – murmurou ela, experimentando uma incrível sensação de liberdade, a liberdade de parar de lutar contra os seus sentimentos e abraçar o grande amor que sentia por seu professor. Agora, nada mais estava no caminho da exploração daquele novo prazer maravilhoso, e talvez descobrisse uma coisa ainda mais preciosa do que qualquer outra que já tinha perdido.

Hermione rendeu-se a mais um beijo devastador e, quando Snape se afastou ofegante, ela viu que ele já abrira sue sutiã e expusera-lhe os seios à suas suaves caricias, e quentes de seus olhos desejosos. Ela esforçou-se para abrir-lhe o restante dos botões.

_ Vá em frente – murmurou com voz rouca, colocando as mãos dela sobre seu peito para que Hermione sentisse as batidas fortes de seu coração.

_ Você é linda – ele roçou os lábios de leve nos seios dela – só espero não perdê-la também – sua boca se fechou em um dos mamilos, enlouquecendo-a de prazer.

Tudo parecia girar em cima da cabeça de Hermione, enquanto Snape segurava o outro seio e o guiava para a boca. Sensações indescritíveis percorreram o corpo de Hermione e ela lutou por controle, deslizando as mãos para baixo do blusão dele, sentindo os músculos rígidos, enquanto ele mudava de posição ficando no meio dela.

_ Você quer mesmo se tornar minha? – sussurrou ele, e qualquer ilusão que Hermione tinha de recuperar o controle desapareceu quando o sentiu deslizar a mão por dentro de seu short jeans, os dedos encontraram o elástico da calcinha e de um pequeno leão bordado no centro.

Ele riu quando tateou o bordado.

_ Um leão?

_ Sim – disse ela, ofegante – desculpe-me por ser tão óbvia.

Outra risada vibrou contra os lábios dela.

_ Não acho que você seja óbvia – os dedos másculos penetraram o elástico para encontrar o ninho quente e sedoso.

Snape tocou-lhe o ponto sensível com tanto erotismo que a fez gemer.

Resolvida a retribuir as carícias, Hermione escorregou as mãos pelas costas amplas até a altura das nádegas firmes. Sentindo-o estremecer, mordiscou-lhe o colo, usando a língua para provocar-lhe a orelha, enquanto as mãos tentavam entrar por baixo do pano da calça.

Snape trocou de posição, ficando sobre seu quadril, afim de fazê-la sentir a dimensão de seu desejo.

Os dedos gentis continuaram a estimular Hermione e, ela já estava à beira de uma explosão quando, subitamente, Snape se afastou e praguejou, caindo de costas na mesa ao seu lado.

_ O que houve? – perguntou ela, confusa pela retirada violenta.

_ Desculpe-me meu anjo, mas teremos de terminar isso aqui em outra ocasião – disse ofegante vestindo rapidamente o blusão.

Por um momento, Hermione continuou desnorteada. Então, para seu horror, ouviu a voz de Lupin vindo dos corredores acima da cozinha.

_ Severus! Hermione! Vocês estão aí em baixo? Não sei mais onde podem estar.

Hermione pulou da mesa num sobressalto, fechando freneticamente o sutiã. Snape não fez nenhuma tentativa de ajudá-la a endireitar a roupa no corpo, ajeitando as próprias roupas, observando-lhe as mãos trêmulas lutando para enfiar a camiseta. Desesperada, ela forçou-se a ter calma enquanto Lupin continuava a descer e, agora, batia freneticamente na porta da cozinha.

Snape caminhou até a porta, mas Hermione o puxou.

_ Espere, não faça isso. Ele vai nos ver!

_ Essa é a idéia. Quer que ele continue gritando e chame a atenção de todos? É melhor que só Lupin veja, do que o resto da casa.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela continuava frenética, terminando de arrumar sua roupa, enquanto Snape abria a porta e deixava Lupin entrar.

_ Procurando por nós? – perguntou irritado.

_ Se Hermione estiver com você, sim – soou a voz de Lupin – Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui embaixo? – perguntou olhando de Snape para Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ O que mais você acha que poderia estar fazendo em uma cozinha? – sibilou perigosamente. Os olhos negros lampejando raiva.

_ _Quer mesmo_ saber o que acho? – Lupin perguntou, maroto.

Hermione viu Snape fazer menção de pegar a varinha, por isso tratou de interromper a conversa dos dois.

_ Nós estávamos almoçando, Remo – Hermione lhe sorriu.

_ Ah claro! Como sou estúpido! - Lupin assentiu pouco convencido e se encaminhou novamente para a porta. – Ah! – disse antes de sair – Hermione sua camisa está do lado avesso e seu short com o botão aberto e, Severus, seus botões estão em casas erradas.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos. Como poderia ser se ela já havia conferido antes? Severus parecia estar na mesma linha de raciocínio que ela, pois no instante seguinte os dois se encontravam de cabeças baixas para poderem averiguar suas vestes.

_ Ora, seu lobo desgraçado! – Disse Snape furioso depois de entender o que Lupin fizera.

_ Desculpe Severus – disse o outro gargalhando – Não pude evitar. Foi mais forte do que eu.

Hermione estava confusa. Do que os dois estavam falando? Por que Snape estava tão aborrecido? Ah! Mais é claro! Lupin havia blefado com os dois para poder saber o que realmente aconteceu, e o pior era que eles caíram direitinho! Hermione – agora rubra até o último fio de cabelo – se perguntava como não notara antes.

_ Saia daqui antes que eu te estupore! – Snape falava num tom ameaçador um pouco mais alto do que o habitual. Seu rosto estava vermelho vivo.

_ Ok, ok. Já estou indo – Lupin levantou as mãos – Mas quando vocês forem terminar o que estavam fazendo um pouco antes de eu chegar, peço que façam no seu quarto, Severus. Que, aliás, é o único nessa casa que não o divide com ninguém.

_ Como você se atreve a sugerir... – Snape cerrou os punhos tentando controlar a vontade de surrar Lupin.

_ Não estou sugerindo nada. Eu tenho certeza – disse ainda rindo bastante – mas não se preocupem. Não pretendo contar a ninguém. Só que... – ele olhou fixamente para os dois - Sabe, Molly está meio velha e os garotos são muito novos para poderem presenciar esse tipo de coisa – Lupin deixou-os com um ar divertido.

Hermione encarou por alguns segundos, perplexa, a porta pela qual Lupin saiu. Como puderam ser tão descuidados? E se fosse outra pessoa, senão Remo? E se Snape não tivesse escutado quando ele os chamou? O que a Sra. Weasley diria se tivesse sido ela quem os chamara? E Harry e Rony? O que pensariam se os tivesse encontrado há dez minutos? Ela virou-se para Severus em busca de uma resposta, mas ele a encarava com avidez e profundo interesse.

_ O que você acha de Lupin ter descoberto? – perguntou nervosa.

_ Acho que ele já sabia antes mesmo de nos ver hoje – respondeu dando de ombros.

_ Como? – Hermione parecia um tanto perturbada.

_ Não faço a mínima idéia, mas não acredito que isso seja uma coisa com a qual devemos nos preocupar – ele suspirou pesadamente.

_ Por que acha isso? É claro que devemos nos preocupar. Se ele...

_ Lupin não vai contar a ninguém. Parece que ele queria que eu ficasse com você.

_ Mas... – Hermione continuava confusa.

_ Depois nós conversamos. Agora eu tenho que sair – ele deu um leve beijo em Hermione e se dirigiu para a porta.

_ O quê? Você não pode sair sozinho!

_ Eu acho que posso – ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

_ Mas onde vai? – perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida.

Snape não respondeu. Apenas deu um meio sorriso e desapareceu escada a cima. Hermione arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Como aquele homem conseguia parecer tão indiferente depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido? Como ele podia simplesmente virar as costas e sair sem nem ao menos dizer para onde? Será que ele não tinha a noção de que estava correndo risco de vida? Então Hermione se lembrou de um detalhe crucial: ele era Severus Snape, ex. espião duplo e Comensal da Morte. Ele jamais deixaria se manter preso por que meia dúzia de assassinos havia conseguido escapar. Ela deu um sorrisinho travesso enquanto subia as escadas de volta para a sala de estar.

-SS/HG-

Bem, é isso meninas! Terceiro capitulo pronto e postado. O quarto vou postar quando tiver com o quinto pronto. Isso pode ocorrer só no finalzinho da semana que vem, pois sábado tenho prova de mat e durante a semana vão sair os resultados, então…

Obrigada pelo carinho, Viola Psique Black! E sim, vou seguir sua sugestão. Não sei ainda com quem Lupin vai ficar, mas vai ser com uma das duas. Eu realmente gostei da idéia! Obrigada por me dá-la. Não tinha pensado nisso antes, mas agora faz todo o sentido. Tanto uma quanto a outra ficam bem ao lado de Remo…

Carol Snape, obrigado por estar acompanhado a fic. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Prometo postar o mais rápido possível. O único problema é quando você fica totalmente sem inspiração. Portanto, se demorar, por favor leva em consideração

Espero postar no mínimo uns quatro ou cinco capítulos esse mês. Claro, aproveitando o fato de ter acabado de entrar de férias… ¬¬

E, como um último pedido (e quem sabe um pouco de chantagem emocional?), mandem reviews. Eles realmente ajudam na hora de achar motivação para continuar escrevendo

Preciso saber se estão gostando ou não! Bjs e até a próxima!

Angelina V. Valentine


	4. Mudanças

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os personagens que possam ser reconhecidos pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

Chega de papo e vamos à história!

_

Capítulo 4: Mudanças

Severus andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Londres. Ele sabia que precisava mudar, mas não era apenas uma mudança de conduta. Precisava modificar sua aparência também, pois todo seu estilo estava diretamente ligado com o que ele fora no passado. Não que ele ligasse para o que as pessoas achavam a seu respeito, ou que ainda duvidassem de sua lealdade. A questão era que ele iria mudar por que tudo o que ele era hoje o fazia se lembrar de Lily e da culpa que tinha por ter sido o responsável por sua morte, ainda que na época não soubesse. As roupas fechadas e a aparência desleixada se deviam ao fato de que ele, desde a morte de Lily, havia se decidido a não mais entregar seu coração a ninguém. Morreria fiel a Lilian, o amor de sua vida, e teria feito isso se uma grifinória atrevida e metida à sabe-tudo não tivesse salvado-lhe a vida. Snape deu um sorrisinho ao pensar em Hermione. Como poderia, ele, Severus Snape, estar envolvido com uma aluna? Uma trouxa Grifinória e, ainda por cima amiga do grande Potter? Só podia estar louco!

_Bem, agora não é hora pra pensar nas origens dela. Hermione é uma linda menina, inteligente e, acima de tudo, gosta de mim. E isso é a única coisa que importa._

Snape parou, sorrindo, diante de uma loja a qual ele achou interessante. Se iria mesmo mudar seu aspecto, seria melhor começar por esse pequeno detalhe.

-SS/HG-

Logo após a partida de Snape, Hermione havia se juntado aos demais habitantes do largo Grimauld que voltavam sobrecarregados de sacolas de livros e vestes. Molly, apesar de estar com uma expressão carregada de tristeza, tentava não deixar esse sentimento transparecer para não preocupar o resto dos filhos. Lupin olhava a todo instante para Hermione de um canto e com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto conversava com Gui. E, apesar de estar absorta em uma conversa com Gina sobre como seria o último ano em Hogwarts, não conseguia deixar de notar os olhares furtivos que Rony e Harry lhe lançavam. Por que eles eram tão teimosos? Será que não podiam esquecer de uma vez a briga que tiveram e voltar a se falar como antigamente? Talvez, eles tivessem preferido que ela ficasse com Rony, mesmo que não gostasse mais dele. Poderiam achar que esse era um gesto nobre de sua parte, mas isso ela não faria nem morta. Gina havia dito, quando elas subiram de volta ao quarto, que os garotos estavam querendo uma reconciliação, mas que tinham medo de chegar nela e levarem um fora. Hermione achou isso uma tolice. Não trataria mal seus amigos por tão pouco.

Aquele havia sido um longo dia, Hermione pensava enquanto arrumava seu malão para o dia seguinte. Quando poderia imaginar que se veria numa situação dessas com Snape? Até algum tempo atrás ela o considerava como mais um Comensal da Morte imundo como todos os outros, mas a visão de seu professor entre a vida e a morte parecera transformar todo o ódio e ressentimento que sentia, num sentimento saudável e que a fazia se sentir nas nuvens. Não era a mesma coisa que sentia por Rony, o qual ela julgara amar. Era algo muito mais forte e que ia além de sua compreensão. O mais estranho era que se perguntassem o que sentia por Snape há um ano, sua resposta seria mágoa, raiva e desprezo. E, no entanto, se essa mesma pergunta fosse feita agora, ela poderia dizer com toda a sinceridade do mundo que o que sentia era amor e um intenso desejo.

Sabia que, talvez, Snape poderia não estar sentindo a mesma coisa por ela. Poderia ser só desejo da parte dele ou, então – e Hermione não gostou nenhum pouquinho de pensar nisso – poderia se dever ao fato dele achar que estava com algum tipo de dívida com ela. Ele seria tão estúpido de achar isso? Talvez. Hermione não sabia responder. Contundo, decidira não pensar nisso. Perguntaria quando ele voltasse, por hora se preocupar não adiantaria nada. Mas... E se ele dissesse que era por isso que ele estava com ela? Hermione conseguiria aguentar essa resposta de Snape?

Hermione admitia que estava sendo boba de pensar nisso, pois Snape e ela já tinham ficado na semana passada e ele ainda nem sabia que fora ela quem o salvara. Ele havia dito que sentia muito por não poderem ficar juntos, mas então, o que havia mudado em apenas uma semana?

_Isso só ele vai poder te responder Hermione_ – disse uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que ela julgava irritante.

Após arrumar seu malão, Hermione se jogou na cama fechando seus olhos com força e cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos e, embora Gina estivesse tagarelando algo sobre quanto tempo demoraria para ter uma visita a Hogsmeade, ela não escutava nem uma palavra do que a amiga estava lhe dizendo. Hermione permanecia concentrada nos beijos de Snape e nos quão bons eram. Sua voz grave a deixava ofegante mas seu toque, ah seu delicioso toque, a deixava extremamente excitada.

Depois de algum tempo sem prestar atenção em mais nada que não tivesse diretamente ligado ao Mestre de poções, algumas batidas fracas e impacientes na porta do quarto a fizeram voltar à realidade.

_ Mione você pode abrir pra mim? – Gina lhe sorriu de dentro do banheiro – É que eu não consegui arrumar todas as minhas coisas e tenho de fazer isso antes do jantar.

_ É claro, Gina.

Hermione se levantou e, em passos pesados, cruzou o espaço entre a cama e a porta, abrindo-a sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Harry e Rony estavam parados do outro lado e a olhavam com cara de cachorro abandonado. Hermione teria rido se não fosse tão orgulhosa. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e os encarou com uma expressão que variava entre surpresa e curiosidade.

_ Será que agente podia falar com você – Harry se adiantou.

_ É Mione, agente queria te pedir desculpas.

Hermione não deixou transparecer, mas essas eram as palavras que ela mais desejou ouvir durante aqueles dois meses. Ficar sem falar com seus melhores amigos havia sido uma tortura e, essa atitude que eles tiveram de ir falar com ela, deixou-a extremamente feliz e satisfeita.

_ Entrem – ela deu passagem para eles entrarem.

Após se acertarem, os três amigos se abraçaram fortemente e juraram que nunca mais ficariam sem se falar por tanto tempo de novo. E para compensar o tempo perdido, eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando animadamente até que a Sra. Weasley apareceu no quarto, parecendo realmente satisfeita e ao mesmo tempo descrente, e exigiu que eles parassem de falar e descessem imediatamente para o jantar que já estava sendo servido.

No exato momento em que desceram o ultimo degrau da escada que os levava para a cozinha, Rony arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_ O morcego vai ficar realmente irritado – ele disse ainda encarando a cozinha, da escada.

_ Concordo com você Rony – disse Harry que parecia tão preocupado quanto o amigo.

Hermione e Gina franziram a testa ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar ver além dos meninos, mas como eram bem mais altos que elas, aquela missão não pareceu tão fácil.

_ Do que vocês estão falando? – Gina perguntou.

_ Tem algum idiota – e eu não faço a menor idéia de quem seja – que está sentado no lugar do Snape – Harry virou-se para encarar as meninas.

_ Será que esse imbecil não se lembra da última vez que o Lupin fez isso? O Morcegão quase o matou! – sussurrou Rony com urgência.

As duas garotas conseguiram, com muito esforço, passar pelos garotos e apertaram os olhos para poderem observar o estranho de cabelos repicados e negros. De repente Hermione congelou, mas ninguém pareceu perceber. Ela parecia estar colada ao chão sem conseguir dizer uma só palavra, mas sabia que conhecia a cicatriz branco-perolada no lado esquerdo do pescoço do homem sentado... Seria aquilo possível ou era só uma alucinação? Não podia ser, ou então não estariam todos vendo a mesma coisa que ela.

_ Não me lembro de já ter visto esse homem – Gina coçou a testa – vocês se lembram?

_ Não. Esse cara nunca veio aqui antes – Harry deu de ombros.

_ Eu também não conheço – Rony deu um suspirou irritado – mas de qualquer forma, não vai ser bom pra ele quando o ranhoso chegar.

_ Parem de falar besteira! – Hermione pareceu se recuperar do choque – Ele não é nenhum estranho! Todos nós conhecemos e além disso, Snape não vai ficar aborrecido, coisa nenhuma.

_ Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Snape _não vai e nem pode_ ficar irritado – Hermione disse devagar como se estivesse falando com crianças de seis anos.

_ E por que não, Mione? – Harry perguntou.

Gina parecia estar na mesma linha de entendimento que Hermione, por que logo ela estava encarando o homem com os olhos arregalados. Sua boca se abriu formando um perfeito "o".

_ Mas... Não pode ser... – Gina disparou assombrada.

_ O que não pode ser? Será que dá pra alguém fazer o favor de dizer por que vocês estão olhando para aquele _babaca_ com essas caras? – Rony estava impaciente. Harry assentiu.

_ Ai! Será que vocês não percebem? – Hermione explodiu.

Os meninos se entreolharam e depois balançaram a cabeça em negativa. Hermione abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas foi interrompida por Lupin que vinha descendo as escadas.

_ Vocês vão ficar parados aí a noite toda? – perguntou.

Harry e Rony se viraram para Lupin, enquanto Gina e Hermione se dirigiam para a cozinha, chocadas.

_ Você conhece aquele palhaço ali? – Rony perguntou.

_ Quem? – Lupin franziu a testa.

_ Aquele ali que está sentado no lugar do Snape – Harry apontou.

Lupin apertou os olhos para enxergar. Por um segundo, sua expressão variou entre surpresa e descrença, mas logo ele se recuperou e abriu um largo sorriso, antes de assentir para os garotos.

_ Sabe?

_ Sim – ele assentiu novamente.

_ E quem é? – Rony estava ficando irritado.

_ Aquele é Severus – disse em tom agradável.

_ _SNAPE?_ – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

_ Sim. – Lupin atravessou a porta sendo seguido por Harry e Rony que estavam bastante confusos.

O jantar daquela noite foi o mais estranho e silencioso que Hermione já havia visto desde a primeira vez que pôs os pés na Mansão Black. O fato de Snape estar sentado do outro lado da mesa completamente diferente do que todos conheciam pareceu deixar todos os habitantes da casa sem palavras.

Até mesmo Jorge que, ultimamente, andava totalmente alheio a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, estava olhando atônito para seu ex. professor de poções.

Snape, apesar de continuar com a mesma expressão fechada de sempre, havia feito uma mudança radical em seu aspecto: Os cabelos longos e oleosos, deram lugar ao famoso corte do tipo "tijelinha", mas com uma jogada de corte desorganizada, meio repicado, e com uma aparência macia e brilhante. As roupas aristocráticas foram substituídas por roupas que, Hermione tinha certeza, serem trouxas. Ele vestia uma blusa de manga longa branca e com gola em "v". As calças pareciam bem menos formais, embora tivessem o mesmo corte das demais. Ele parecia absorto a todos os olhares pousados sobre ele, prestando atenção, somente, em seu prato e na sua taça de vinho tinto.

Contudo, Lupin não se deu por satisfeito de apenas observá-lo e resolveu puxar assunto com mestre.

_ Pelo que percebi – começou Lupin remexendo em sua comida com o garfo – você resolveu aderir ao uso de roupas trouxas, não Severus?

_ Não que isso seja da sua conta – retorquiu Snape – Mas, o fato é que está quente e eu tinha que fazer algo. Além do mais, estava precisando de roupas – ele deu um grande gole em sua bebida.

_ Ah, sim. Também tive de comprar algumas – Remo sorriu – Gostei do cabelo. Combina com você.

Snape assentiu.

_Eu também gostei Remo_ – Hermione pensou – _Mas também gostava do antigo. E essas roupas? Meu Merlin! Ele está incrível!_

Pela primeira vez durante todo o jantar, Severus encarou Hermione, de forma sedutora, por alguns segundos e depois deu um sorrisinho enviesado. Ela baixou os olhos, constrangida, e quando voltou a levantá-los, observou Lupin encarando-a com algum tipo de censura divertida. Ela soube imediatamente o que aquele olhar significava.

_Pare de babar Hermione. As pessoas vão acabar percebendo._

Hermione corou violentamente e passou o resto do jantar concentrada apenas em seu prato. Quando finalmente acabou, ela levantou-se rapidamente e foi direto para seu quarto. Só que não contava com uma coisa: Snape tinha ido atrás dela, fazendo-a parar antes de adentrar seu aposento.

_ Preciso falar com você – disse suavemente.

O estômago de Hermione se contraiu de uma forma engraçada quando os dedos longos do Sonserino se entrelaçaram nos dela. E, apesar de já ter experimentado o poder daquelas mãos fortes e ágeis, ela se flagrou revivendo as imagens daquela tarde.

Ela encarou os olhos negros por alguns segundos tentando decifrar o que ele estava sentido, mas nada achou além de um leve traço de impaciência.

Hermione se obrigou a desviar do olhar penetrante e do novo rosto de Snape, pois senão seria impossível formular uma resposta coerente.

_ Mas... Não seria estranho? – ela perguntou – Quero dizer... Bem... Eu levantei e logo em seguida você também. E depois nós dois sumimos?

Snape sorriu e assentiu, mas pôs um braço claramente possessivo na cintura de Hermione e passou a conduzi-la ao andar superior, onde ficava seu quarto.

_ Prometo que não vou demorar.

Ao chegarem ao quarto onde Snape estava hospedado, Hermione reconheceu-o imediatamente. Pertencia a Régulos Black, irmão de Sirius, que foi morto quando decidiu abandonar o cargo de Comensal da Morte.

Hermione deitou-se na cama de Snape enquanto o observava trancar a porta e lançar um Abafiatto nas paredes. Ele estava com um semblante bem tranquilo, embora parecesse um tanto desconfortável. A menina esperou até que ele sentasse em uma poltrona negra à sua frente, e o encarou divertida.

_ E então _professor Snape_, o que deseja? – perguntou maliciosamente.

Snape suspirou. Ficar perto de Hermione estava, realmente, se tornando bastante complicado, concluiu ao sentir sua calça ficar desconfortavelmente apertada. Bom, aquilo teria de esperar. O que tinha de falar era mais importante.

_ Bem Srta, o que quero é bastante simples – disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Hermione assentiu sorrindo, ao que Snape continuou.

_ Hoje de manhã, acabei escutando, por acidente, é claro, uma pequena confabulação entre você e a Srta Weasley.

Hermione gelou. Se ele escutara a conversa como havia dito – e ela duvidava que tivesse sido mesmo por acidente – então ele saberia exatamente o que iria rolar aquela noite. A menina, instintivamente, corou ao pensar no assunto e que logo Snape havia descoberto.

_ Não fique assim Hermione – ele disse, sorrindo – Não quero saber o que Potter e a Weasley vão fazer essa noite, até porque isso não me interessa. O que quero saber é onde a Srta vai passar essa noite, pois por motivos óbvios, no seu quarto e que não vai ser.

Hermione suspirou. Sim, ela abdicara do quarto por aquela noite. Queria dar uma privacidade aos seus amigos antes de voltarem para Hogwarts e lembrou-se de que Lupin estava a par de todo o assunto, já que seria no quarto dele em que ela iria passar a noite. Remo dormiria em um colchonete, enquanto ela ficaria com a cama.

_ No quarto de Lupin – ela deu de ombros.

Snape arregalou os olhos e se levantou de súbito.

_ O quê? – perguntou incrédulo – Não, a Srta não vai dormir no quarto do lobo. Se quiser deixar seus amiguinhos sozinhos vai ter que dormir aqui. Comigo.

Hermione sorriu. Era o que mais queria. Dormir com Snape, mas é claro que de manhã ainda não estavam juntos, por isso dormiria com Lupin.

_ Será que o professor Snape está com ciúmes? – perguntou, divertida.

_ Longe de mim – Snape sorriu – Só estou preservando algo que me pertence.

Hermione levantou da cama indo em direção à Severus e se sentou em seu colo.

_ Quer dizer que agora eu pertenço ao Mestre de Poções? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, divertida.

Snape fechou os olhos enquanto tomava os lábios de Hermione em um beijo.

_ Certamente.

Hermione riu, enquanto se desvencilhava do colo de Severus. O homem parecia confuso com essa súbita interrupção e não fez nenhuma questão de esconder.

_ O que foi? – Hermione sorriu – Não achou que fosse ficar aqui direto, achou?

Severus assentiu, enfiado os dedos entre os cabelos negros.

_ Não se preocupe. Estarei aqui quando todos forem dormir – ela lhe deu um beijo casto na testa, observando o Sonserino suspirar, contrariado.

-SS/HG-

Bem meninas, é isso! Capítulo 4 pronto e postado! Espero que gostem.

Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu queria terminar o 5 pra postar o 4. Falhei em minha missão, por isso já aviso que o próximo pode demorar um pouquinho. Estou em uma fase totalmente sem criatividade.

Viola Pisque Black, agradeço o carinho e espero que continue acompanhando a fic! No próximo capítulo terá um pequeno começo para o desenrolar de mais um casal (RL/LL)

Para criticas, elogios ou sugestões, basta mandar reviews!

Abraços à todos e até a próxima!

Angelina V. Valentine


	5. De volta à Hogwarts

Capítulo 5: De volta à Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todo seu universo pertecem a J.K. Rowling (Mas juro que não me importaria se ela quisesse me dar o Snape e o Lupin de presente)

O capítulo é bem curtinho, mas é pq eu queria postar ainda hj. Então, pode não ter ficado tão bom. Qualquer dúvida, critica ou sugestão, me mandem reviews.

Bem, vamos à História que é por isso que vcs estão aqui

Severus acordou, no dia seguinte, sobressaltado com batidas na porta. Olhando para o lado, observou Hermione dormindo profundamente.

Aquela noite tinha sido difícil. A menina não dormia de jeito algum e consequentemente fizera com que ele não dormisse também. Ela parecia disposta a terminar a atividade que haviam começado naquela tarde, mas Snape se manteve firme em sua decisão. Não tocaria mais em sua menina, por enquanto. Não daquela forma. Não tinham porque ter pressa. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo e, também, ele não queria que Hermione se arrependesse de algo que tinham feito, sobretudo àquilo. Ela não gostou muito de sua atitude, nem apoiou a iniciativa, mas disse que entendia seu ponto de vista e, depois de ter murmurado algo como "é nisso que dá ficar anos sem mulher" e receber um olhar mortal de Snape, finalmente adormeceu, deixando o homem ao seu lado estupefato pelo seu atrevimento.

Suspirando, Snape levantou da cama disposto a cessar o barulho em sua porta e, de quebra, estuporar alguém.

_ O que você quer? – perguntou abruptamente.

_ O que quero? – Lupin repetiu, divertido – Quero que você acorde Hermione, pois Molly está quase arrancando os cabelos. Diga à ela que tem meia hora antes que eu tenha que vir aqui novamente.

_ E posso saber o motivo de tanta afobação? – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Sim – Lupin assentiu – Estamos atrasados e, a menos que você queira que Molly suba aqui e descubra que vocês estão juntos, é melhor acordar a bela adormecida e fazê-la se apressar.

Snape assentiu, contrariado. Hora de voltar pra casa, pensou.

Já estava fechando a porta para acordar a garota quando, mais uma vez, a voz de Lupin pôde ser ouvida.

_ Severus?

_Sim?

_ Como pretende voltar? Vai com expresso ou…

_ Não gosto muito de ficar próximo aos pivetes antes do tempo necessário. Vou de flú.

Lupin assentiu, desaparecendo pelo corredor ainda escuro.

Snape se virou, novamente, pra Hermione. Quieta assim até parecia um anjo. Só parecia mesmo! Só Merlin sabe o trabalho que deu e o tamanho do controle que teve de ter pra poder tirá-la de cima dele.

_Falando desse jeito, estou me sentindo uma bicha! Quando um homem em sã consciência se recusaria a uma noite de sexo com uma linda jovem? Que coisa mais gay! _

Decidindo tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que discutir com sua mente sobre sua opção sexual, Snape foi em direção à Hermione sacudindo seu braço gentilmente, antes de acordá-la com um beijo casto em seus lábios.

_ Que foi? – Perguntou uma Hermione extremamente sonolenta.

_ Bom dia pra você também, Srta. Educação – Snape sorriu.

_ Bom dia – ela riu e lhe deu um beijo – E aí? Mudou de idéia?

Ela estava provocando pra ver se ele cedia. Bem, não seria tão fácil, mesmo que ele estivesse ficando louco sentindo o pé dela brincar com seu membro por cima da calça.

_ Não – ela bufou e parou imediatamente com a brincadeira – Além do mais, você está atrasada. Molly está desesperada com a demora de vocês.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, levantando da cama num só pulo. Dando um último beijo no Sonserino, ela desapareceu praticamente correndo, do quarto que agora estava mais vazio do que nunca.

Snape ainda estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas quando uma coruja das Torres bicou sua janela até que ele, com muito mau humor, deu espaço para a ave passar. A estranha coruja carregava um envelope com o brasão de Hogwarts, o que deixou o homem em alerta e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

_Severus_

_Por motivos que eu ainda desconheço, Dumbledore acha melhor que você venha junto com os outros no expresso. Ele alertou que pode ter algum risco por meio do flú. Talvez as lareiras possam estar sendo vigiadas pelos Comensais remanescentes. Peço que, por favor, não tente ignorar este aviso. Dê alguma tranquilidade à essa pobre velha que está sendo obrigada a escutar dia e noite, Alvo dizendo que você é o menino dele e que ficaria muito triste se algo lhe acontecesse._

_Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall._

_ Velha maldita! Velho esclerosado! – Snape amassou o papel antes de mandar a coruja ir embora rispidamente – Vão me fazer passar por isso!

Terminou de vestir seu blusão preto e pôs um colete também negro, por cima da camisa. Bem, velhos hábitos nunca mudam. Dando uma última olhada no espelho, Snape deixou o aposento para trás, sendo seguido por sua mala.

Assim que desceu para o café da manhã, Severus viu o caos em que a casa se encontrava. Era assim todo maldito começo de ano escolar? Ainda bem que teriam de sair logo. Contudo a tortura ainda iria continuar no expresso. Pirralhos melequentos que iriam pela primeira vez pisar em Hogwarts. Snape não conseguia suportar ficar muito perto deles, mas teria que tentar.

Olhando para Hermione, que agora estava sorrindo para Lupin, ele concluiu que talvez pudesse tirar algum proveito dessa viagem enfadonha. Se ela fosse com ele poderia matar o tempo com a língua na garganta dela ou simplesmente conversando. A Grifinória era muito boa com as palavras, mas será que também seria boa com as mãos? E com a boca? Será que a bruxinha se sentiria intimidada ou com vergonha se ele lhe dissesse que queria passar por uma boa sessão de sexo oral? Depois ele lhe daria tudo o que ela pedisse. Absolutamente tudo.

_Para com isso Snape! Você disse que não iria se apressar! Mantenha a calma!_

Pro inferno com aquilo. Ele já aguentara tempo demais! Aquela noite tinha se tornado verdadeiramente uma tortura para ele. Suportar a garota se esfregando em seu colo tinha sido demais. Ela provocara. Agora teria de arcar com as consequências. A boca de Hermione o estava enlouquecendo só de observá-la. Seria ela tão macia sobre seu membro como aparentava? Talvez. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: Daria à sua menina uma primeira vez inesquecível!

Uma idéia extremamente assustadora e excitante passou pela mente do Sonserino no exato momento em que Hermione o olhou maliciosamente e mordeu os lábios. Ele lhe daria o que ela tanto queria! Ele a tomaria para si. Sim, seria perigoso. Mas, o que seria da vida se no fosse alguns riscos? E, também, quem nunca fantasiou com o expresso Hogwarts? Snape, pelo menos depois dessa viagem, teria algo realmente muito bom para lembrar do trem. Só restava saber se Hermione aceitaria entrar com ele nessa loucura.

_Depois que você começar, duvido que ela terá forças para parar._

Snape sorriu. Sim, ele sabia que ela toparia qualquer coisa depois que ele começasse a usar as mãos. Ele tinha milhares de fantasias sexuais com os mais diversos lugares no castelo e sabia que até o final do ano letivo teria realizado pelo menos 90% de todas elas.

Terminando o café, e ainda absorto para todo o resto que não fosse a viagem que em breve estaria fazendo, Snape deixou a mesa e foi ao encontro de Lupin do outro lado da cozinha.

_ Mudança de planos. Por alguma razão Minerva acha que eu deva ir com vocês no trem. E já aviso que quero uma cabine exclusivamente para mim. E você Hermione – ele se virou de Lupin para a menina que o observava atentamente – Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, vá ao meu encontro. Estarei na única cabine trancada. Não vou ficar na ala dos Sonserinos, por motivos bem óbvios. Queria que você, se puder, levasse chocolate.

Hermione assentiu um pouco confusa.

Snape sorriu para Lupin maliciosamente, deixando com que o lobo soubesse de suas intenções, e foi embora rapidamente.

Ok, hoje aquele trem vai pegar fogo, pensou Lupin sorrindo.

Bem meninas, é isso! Capítulo 5 pronto!

Viola pisque Black, disse que postaria um começo de RL/LL no capítulo cinco, mas decidi adiar pro seis. Achei que seria interessante descrever o que aconteceu antes da partida do expresso Hogwarts. Não aconteceu nada demais entre o Sev e a Mione essa noite. Ele ficou um pouco careta, sabe? Mas acho que agora isso irá mudar! Quanto ao Harry e Gina, digamos que eles tiveram uma noite meio agitada.

Rafaela obrigada pela atenção! Espero que esteja gostando! E não se preocupe. Não preciso aproveitar o carnaval. Estou de férias e só volto no dia 15. Depois daí é que vai ficar mais complicado, mas prometo não deixar vcs muito tempo esperando Sei como isso é ruim e e não sou tão má assim

B. Andrade Não tem problemas. Fico feliz que esteja lendo a fic e gostando!

Bjs p vcs e até a próxima!

Angelina V. Valentine,


	6. Expresso Hogwarts: Viagem rmo ao paraíso

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Já o Snape é outra história. Se ela o matou é pq não quer mais!

AVISO: Contém cenas NC. Se não gostam, melhor deixarem de ler o capítulo. A maior parte fala sobre Snape e Hermione "brincando" um pouquinho.

Pra compensar o último cap, esse será bem longo.

Muito bem, vamos à História:

Capítulo 6

Expresso Hogwarts: Viagem rumo ao paraíso

A caminhada até o metrô ocorreu estranhamente bem. Claro que não em silêncio, mas bem. O único que se manteve calado e impassível fora Snape, mas isso era mais do que esperado. Foi uma surpresa para todos o Mestre estar voltando à Hogwarts com o expresso e a curiosidade era geral, mas é óbvio que ninguém perguntou nada. Snape era absolutamente avesso a qualquer tipo de intromissão em sua vida particular e, quando isso acontecia, vinha sempre uma resposta ácida por sua parte. Todos ali sabiam dessa característica um tanto peculiar do homem que caminhava a frente de todos com um ar incrivelmente arrogante e imponente.

Alguma coisa está estranha, pensava Hermione. Snape nunca foi de comer chocolates e agora pedia para que ela os levasse pra ele? E que olhar foi aquele que ele direcionou à Lupin antes de sair? Eles não eram inimigos mortais? Então, por que diabos, agora estavam conspirando? Pelo menos foi isso o que estava parecendo. O homem que caminhava à sua frente não era mais o professor Snape, o cruel Mestre de poções, definitivamente não. Ele agora era somente Severus Snape, o homem. Não mais o Comensal da Morte ou o espião da Ordem da Fênix. Um homem de carne e osso, com medos e desejos, como todo o resto do mundo. Hermione sorriu. Não pôde deixar de imaginar que, talvez, ela fosse a causa de tamanha transformação. Sim, porque antes de estarem juntos e se acertarem, ele continuava sendo a mesma pessoa fria e calculista de sempre. A menina tinha certeza de que não sentiria a menor falta do antigo Snape, mas também sabia que ele não desapareceria completamente. Quando estivessem sozinhos, ele seria apenas o seu Severus, mas quando estivessem em sala, ele voltaria a ser o professor Snape e faria de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. Era preciso, precisavam manter as aparências para ninguém desconfiar do que estava se passando. Ela só esperava que ele pegasse leve e não fosse tão cruel como antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A estação do metrô estava completamente lotada naquele dia e a paciência de alguns, em especial a de Snape, parecia estar em seu limite. Barulho sempre o incomodou, mas a desordem era mil vezes pior. Ao escutar risadinhas vindas de Harry e Rony e querendo saber qual era o motivo da demora deles, quando todos os outros já estavam lá embaixo, aguardando o trem chegar, Hermione voltou-se aos garotos:

_ Qual é? Vocês pretendem começar a andar quando?

_ Quando o morcego conseguir passar pela roleta – disse Rony, arrancando mais risadas de Harry.

Involuntariamente, os olhos de Hermione correram para a direção na qual os meninos continuavam olhando e se deparou com um Snape, particularmente furioso, travando uma verdadeira batalha com a roleta e quase arrancando os cabelos diante de sua vergonhosa derrota. Hermione suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

_ Francamente, vocês não têm mais o que fazer não? – e saiu em direção ao Sonserino que estava claramente desesperado.

_ PQP! – Snape praguejou baixinho.

_ Cuidado com a boca. Há damas aqui.

Snape que até aquele momento não havia se dado conta da presença de Hermione, se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha e revirar os olhos.

_ O que quer?

_ Parece que precisa de ajuda – disse uma Hermione um tanto divertida.

_ Isso é meio óbvio.

_ E também – ela ignorou Snape – Achei melhor fazer com que Harry e Ron parassem de rir da sua cara antes que você percebesse e os estuporasse na frente de todos.

Snape olhou na direção dos meninos com uma expressão assassina, o que fez com que eles parassem imediatamente e fossem em busca dos outros. Hermione gentilmente lhe tirou o bilhete das mãos e pôs no lugar indicado, em seguida a roleta destravou e deu passagem a um Severus Snape frustrado.

_ Obrigado – Disse seco.

_ De nada – Hermione sorriu – Mas… Você não é mestiço? Já deveria saber como usar o metrô.

Snape bufou.

_ Não é por que tenho sangue de trouxa que tenho que saber usar tudo o que eles inventam. Quando tenho que ir a algum lugar vou por meio de flú ou aparato. É bem mais simples.

Hermione assentiu, sorrindo. Snape a encarou com uma carranca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kings Cross. Mais exatamente, plataforma 9 ¾. Era incrível e fascinante de olhar. O trem vermelho, grande e imponente, parado à frente de todos, esperando a entrada dos alunos para leva-los à Hogwarts, o lugar mais mágico do mundo, literalmente. Hermione se lembrava de quando fora à escola pela primeira vez e, involuntariamente, uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Aquela seria a última viagem que faria naquele trem. Talvez voltasse ali daqui a alguns anos para observar o embarque de seus filhos. Seus e de Snape. Todos com os olhos e cabelos negros do pai, mas sem aquela expressão fria e rude que ele tanto gostava. Não. Eles teriam todo o amor do mundo e não precisariam esconder seus sentimentos das pessoas por medo de se machucarem. Pois foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com Severus.

_ Eu sei Hermione. Também pensei nisso – Snape se colocou ao lado da menina, sorrindo.

_ Mas, como? – Ela estava admirada – Você…?

_ Não. Não precisei entrar em sua mente pra saber. Está óbvio. Pelo menos pra mim – Ele riu em resposta à cara assombrada de Hermione.

_ E o que achou?

_ Só espero que pareçam com você. Se herdarem essa minha beleza, estaremos fo… - Hermione pôs um dedo em seus lábios, deixando-o incapacitado de terminar sua frase.

_ Se forem parecidos com você teremos tido muita sorte.

Snape revirou os olhos.

_ Sinceramente, nunca vou entender o que você viu em mim. Eu nunca te tratei bem, muito pelo contrário. Sempre fiz questão de te humilhar o máximo possível. Não sou bonito, nem rico. Vinte anos mais velho e um ex. seguidor das trevas E você? Uma jovem bonita, com a vida toda pela frente e um coração tão puro que às vezes chego a me assustar.

Hermione estava à beira de lágrimas após esse pequeno discurso de Snape, mas decidiu que aquele não era um momento para chorar. Não na frente de todos.

_ Eu vi você. Vi através da sua máscara. Vi o verdadeiro homem e não mais um fantoche nas mãos de Dumbledore ou Voldemort. E você pode não achar o mesmo, mas é um homem extremamente bom. Poucos sacrificariam a vida por amor e você fez isso. E tem mais! Descobri que por debaixo dessa roupa toda tem um corpo MARAVILHOSO e sua voz é irresistível. Quer mais alguma coisa?

Snape balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

_ Você é realmente maluca.

Harry, Ron e toda a família Weasley estavam abismados com o comportamento atípico de Snape, que agora ria para Hermione. Ela tinha mesmo posto o dedo na boca dele e não fora azarada? O que será que estava acontecendo? Lupin estava tentando desviar a atenção deles do casal mais à frente e só conseguiu isso graças a Luna que chegou bem em tempo para evitar perguntas. O lobo suspirou aliviado quando eles se voltaram para a menina recém-chegada.

_ Olá pessoal – disse a loira.

Alguns acenaram de volta e outros como Harry, Rony e Gina, abraçaram a menina.

_ Olá Luna – Remo se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo casto na bochecha.

Luna arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente.

_ Ah… Olá Remo – Disse visivelmente embaraçada, mas ainda assim, foi capaz de retribuir o beijo do lobo.

Ele também ficou constrangido e isso estava evidente. Não esperava que ela lhe devolvesse o beijo e isso o pegou desprevenido. Que formigamento fora aquele em seu corpo? E o que era aquela sensação estranha na boca de seu estômago? Por que estava sentindo isso? Foi só um beijo na bochecha, oras! Estava parecendo um moleque que acabara de receber seu primeiro beijo! Luna parecia estar sentindo o mesmo, pois se afastou rapidamente de Lupin, ainda um pouco constrangida, com os olhos baixos, evitando olhar para o rosto do homem.

Snape e Hermione que chegaram bem a tempo de ver essa cena, trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de acenarem em despedida. Hermione foi em direção à Luna, a fim de cumprimentar a colega. Já Snape deu um leve tapinha nas costas de Lupin.

_ O que foi isso hein? O lobo está pensando em se arrumar com a maluca?

_ O quê? Não… É só… - Lupin foi pego de surpresa por Snape e acabou se atrapalhando. O que diabos aquele homem estava insinuando?

_ Combina – Snape riu com gosto – Aluado e Di-Lua!

_ Severus isso não tem graça – Lupin alertou, um pouco desconfortável – Luna é minha aluna e além do mais…

_ Quando era comigo tinha graça, né? E tem mais, Hermione _também é minha aluna._

_ Mas são duas coisas completamente diferentes e… - Remo tentou argumentar.

_ Não, não são. São exatamente iguais – Snape suspirou – E agora sou eu quem lhe digo: Para de palhaçada e vai viver a vida. Você acha que Tonks gostaria que você ficasse sozinho e sem ninguém? E além do quê, ela pode te ajudar com seu filho. Se der certo, é claro.

Severus foi embora deixando Lupin com a cabeça a mil. Poderia isso ser possível? Ele nunca olhara para garota com outros olhos, mas agora, pensando melhor, ela era realmente muito bonita. Além de ser uma garota única. Será?

_Para com isso Remo! Onde você está com a cabeça? Não devia escutar Severus! Ele que há dois dias não sabia em o que era uma mulher só dele. _

Balançando a cabeça para tirar aquele tipo de pensamento tosco de dentro dela, Lupin foi se despedir da família Weasley. O trem já dava sinais de que iria partir e se o perdesse seria realmente um problema. E além do mais, queria saber de tudo, todos os detalhes do que Snape estava prestes a fazer. Seria ele um maníaco depravado, que queria saber sobre como sua aluna era na cama, ou melhor, poltrona? Ah dane-se! Estava mesmo curioso e quem não está que atire a primeira pedra!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ E então Mione? Conta pra gente como foi sua noite com Lupin! – Gina estava quase explodindo de ansiedade.

Foi uma boa decisão as meninas ficarem em uma cabine separada dos meninos, pois nessa hora Hermione sabia que estaria corada até a raiz dos cabelos. Não via a hora de poder encontrar Snape e ser poupada de toda essa humilhação.

_ Você dormiu com Lupin? – Luna perguntou espantada.

Aquilo que Hermione pôde sentir na voz de Luna era um claro tom de ciúmes?

_ Eu, ahn, é….

_ Dormiu sim. Ontem eu passei a noite com Harry no nosso quarto e Hermione foi dormir com Lupin. A noite com meu gatinho foi mágica! Mas o que realmente importa aqui é a sua, Hermione. E não me enrole! Quero saber de tudo, nos mínimos detalhes.

Luna encolheu os ombros. Não queria ouvir que Lupin estava tendo um caso com Hermione. Não agora, quando podia dizer exatamente o que sentia pelo lobo.

Aquela era a hora. Não podia deixar com que Luna pensasse que ela estava com Lupin, quando estava visivelmente declarado que a garota nutria algum tipo de sentimento pelo professor. Além do mais, teria mesmo que abrir o jogo algum dia e era melhor que fosse ali, pois assim elas não se sentiriam traídas quando descobrissem.

_ Eu não dormi com Lupin, Gina.

_ O quê? É claro que dormiu!

_ Não eu não dormi! Não dormi com Lupin por que passei a noite no quarto de Snape! Nós estamos juntos.

_ COMO É QUE É? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Era hilário ver a cara espantada que as meninas fizeram.

Hermione riu. Depois de passado o choque, Gina começou a fazer nota de alguns pensamentos enquanto Luna suspirava com alívio.

_ Mas como aconteceu? O Snape te odeia!

_ Simplesmente aconteceu, Gi. Naquele dia quando fui beber água lá na cozinha e nós nos encontramos. Foi ali que começou, mas ele disse que não podíamos e nós simplesmente voltamos para nossos quartos. Ontem ele decidiu que não dava mais pra ficar longe. Saiu e quando voltou, estava daquele jeito.

Gina sorriu. Era realmente inacreditável! Severus Snape e Hermione Granger; Sonserino e Grifinória; Professor e aluna; Comensal da Morte e uma nascida trouxa. Um relacionamento fora de todos os padrões.

_ Você é que foi esperta – Gina gargalhou – Snape está muito gostoso!

Hermione tossiu, mas Luna resolveu incentivar as loucuras de Gina.

_ É verdade. Ele ficou bonito.

_ Assim como o Lupin, né Luna? – Hermione indagou.

Luna arregalou os olhos. Como ela descobriu?

_ Lupin? O que tem ele? – Gina estava confusa.

_ Nada! – Luna se apressou – Absolutamente nada!

_ Por enquanto – Hermione murmurou sorrindo.

/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estava demorando. A espera o estava consumindo pouco a pouco. Seu coração estava tão acelerado, que Snape temeu que ele explodisse a qualquer momento. O fato era que a ansiedade e a expectativa de estar fazendo sexo dentro do expresso Hogwarts, com uma aluna, era grande demais. Estava tudo preparado. Com um feitiço bem simples, duplicou o tamanho da poltrona onde ficariam e fez com que a outra em frente à ela desaparecesse. Um lençol branco forrava o tecido do assento, conjurou alguns travesseiros e a luminosidade estava relativamente baixa no lugar. Seria mais fácil para Hermione se estivesse escuro. Aquela seria sua primeira e vez e ela podia ficar um tanto constrangida.

Já estava quase indo em busca de Hermione quando ouviu batidas em sua porta. Era ela. Aquela era a hora. O momento que tanto esperou. O momento em que faria sexo por amor e não por fazer. Esperou a vida inteira por isso e seria ali, naquele momento. Com as mãos trêmulas e o coração quase saltando pela boca, Snape abriu a porta para que a menina pudesse passar. Quando Hermione entrou, subitamente estranhou a escuridão do local e virou-se para Snape.

_ Mas que diabos…? – Ela nunca conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, pois no momento seguinte, os lábios de Snape estavam colados aos seus, unindo-os em um beijo delicioso e tentador.

__Abafiatto – _Snape murmurou e essa foi a última coisa que Hermione pôde ouvir, já que mal terminara de falar, ele já estava a beijando de novo, roubando-lhe todo o sentido, enquanto a colocava gentilmente deitada sobre a poltrona recentemente ampliada.

Agindo sem pensar, diante da semi-escuridão do aposento, Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Snape. Os dedos se entrelaçaram na maciez dos cabelos que lhe cobriam a nuca, ao mesmo período em que colava os lábios contra os dele. Um gemido rouco se formou na garganta de Snape antes de ele aprofundar o beijo. A boca insaciável sobrepujava a de Hermione, a língua experiente efetuando uma incursão exploradora, enquanto a fascinava.

Um calor intenso a dominou. Os mamilos tumefizeram e a área íntima entre suas coxas umedeceu profusamente, quando Snape afastou os lábios em busca da curva graciosa de seu pescoço. Os lábios ávidos detendo-se sobre a pulsação descontrolada.

Hermione arqueou as costas em um gesto instintivo, enquanto Snape cobria um de seus seios com a mão, capturando-o, para em seguida, deslizar o polegar sobra à rigidez de mamilo túmido. Ao mesmo tempo, os lábios continuavam a preguiçosa exploração do pescoço. Em seguida, uma trilha de beijos úmidos e quentes percorreu o caminho da base do pescoço até o local onde a mão estimulava o seio firme, pronto para ser apanhado pelos lábios sôfregos.

_ Parece que mudou de idéia – Hermione sussurrou – Ou isso é só pra me provocar?

_ Mudei sim – murmurou com a voz rouca – Trouxe o chocolate?

_ não tinha. Iria te avisar, mas você não deu tempo.

_ Não importa – disse resoluto, antes de voltar sua atenção ao que estava fazendo antes.

Ela ofegou quando Snape lhe sugou o mamilo. A língua traçava movimentos eróticos através do tecido fino do vestido que usava, fazendo com que Hermione enterrasse os dedos nos cabelos negros, enquanto uma onda de prazer inundava todo seu corpo.

Um gemido passou pela garganta de Hermione quando a pressão dos lábios aumentou e os dentes mordiam-lhe delicadamente. Snape se moveu e ela pôde sentir a rigidez da ereção contra suas coxas. O corpo vigoroso excitado roçando contra o dela várias vezes para informá-la do quanto a queria.

Ele lhe baixou o vestido até o limite abaixo de seu umbigo e como gratificação teve integral visão dos seios firmes e a rigidez dos mamilos excitados.

_ Severus...? – gemeu Hermione, em tom inquisitivo.

Ele levantou o olhar carregado de cobiça para observá-la por alguns instantes até que, com uma das mãos pousadas de modo possessivo sobre um dos seios, baixou a cabeça, dedicando total atenção ao outro.

Em resposta ele a sorveu com mais veemência, experimentando o gosto daquela garota. A mão que se encontrava pousada sobre um dos seios escorregou, deslizando pelo abdome macio, antes de baixar totalmente o vestido preto para encontrar a sedosidade da lingerie.

Podia sentir a umidade através do tecido fino quando a mão longa se pôs sobre a intimidade de Hermione e os quadris curvilíneos se movimentaram no ritmo de suas caricias.

A intensidade com que ele lhe sugava o seio diminuiu quando desviou a atenção de ambos para o ponto mais abaixo, onde acariciava. A respiração ofegante, seguida de um leve tremor indicava que ele havia conseguido sua finalidade. Acariciando-lhe mais uma vez o seio, Snape ergueu- se para tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo molhado.

Os lábios macios de imediato se entreabriram, deixando clara a urgência do desejo de Hermione. Mal podia conter a excitação provocada pelo toque erótico enquanto os dedos ágeis se moviam mais além, permitindo que ela se acostumasse ao toque antes de deslizar a mão para dentro da calcinha e escorregar para o interior úmido e cálido da intimidade feminina.

Ela estava lubrificada e intumescida e se tornou mais ainda quando os dedos longos se retraíram para lhe estimular o ponto mais sensível, voltando, em seguida, a penetrá-la, enquanto as coxas torneadas se entreabriam para lhe facilitar o acesso.

Hermione se perdeu no prazer sensual que Snape criava a cada toque, movendo-se contra o corpo masculino, enquanto o movimento dos dedos, antes suave, tornava-se cada vez mais pressuroso.

Os olhos castanhos se dilataram quando sentiu as mãos experientes em seus quadris e o toque dos lábios sensuais contra a pele sensível do interior das coxas antes de escorregar para a intimidade pulsante.

Uma onda quente de prazer a envolveu, enquanto a língua macia lhe explorava o ponto mais sensível da feminilidade, criando uma brotada de liquido quente entre suas coxas.

Hermione movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro enquanto se perdia no êxtase daquela sensação. As mãos de Snape lhe seguraram as nádegas enquanto a erguia para facilitar o acesso. Ele suavizou o movimento da língua, mantendo-a a beira do que Hermione pressentia ser uma experiência tão avassaladora que poderia levar à loucura. Os dedos torturadores se moveram para se postar na reentrância da intimidade úmida, deslizando para dentro e para fora, até que Hermione suplicasse para ser possuída.

Os músculos internos de Hermione se apertaram em torno dos dedos dele. Sentindo os tremores que estavam começando a lhe sacudir o corpo, ele deslizou a outra mão até lhe capturar um dos seios, guiando o mamilo para os lábios e sugando com avidez ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a resposta do corpo feminino. As costas de Hermione se curvaram e os quadris se moveram no ritmo das investidas cada vez mais rápidas dos dedos ágeis.

Quando se certificou de que ela ultrapassara o ponto do autocontrole e não mais conseguiria evitar o orgasmo iminente, Snape deslizou mais para baixo, movendo os lábios para tomar a intimidade feminina. Um pouco mais acima de onde seus dedos a estimulavam até que Hermione gritasse, sacudida por convulsões quando alcançou o ápice do prazer por um tempo prolongado.

Depois de algum tempo foi que Hermione pareceu recobrar a lucidez e sentiu o sal das lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Não de arrependimento ou dor, mas sim de incomparável prazer.

Ela sabia perfeitamente que Snape dedicou-se somente em lhe dar prazer, e ainda estava dando enquanto acalmava os tremores irrefreáveis com os movimentos delicados de suas mãos, esquecendo-se totalmente de si mesmo.

Aquele era Snape, disse ela a si mesmo. O homem que acusara, não uma vez, mas várias de não passar de um homem arrogante e intratável. Um cruel e detestável Mestre de poções.

Hermione deitou-se de costas, ofegante, varrida por um mar de sensações, onde só ela e Snape existiam. Moveu os braços e deslizou pelos ombros largos, quando mais uma vez ele rolou sobre seu corpo. De imediato, Hermione lhe tomou os lábios num beijo profundo que refletiam o doce prazer que sentira há pouco. Era como se tivesse morrido e chegado ao paraíso.

Um paraíso onde o desejo, a ânsia e eroticidade rapidamente foram reacendidas quando Snape, com movimentos rápidos e precisos, se livrou das próprias roupas e voltou para seus braços. O corpo masculino era como pele sedosa sobre os músculos rígidos. Úmido e poderoso. Os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos lhe davam um ar lascivo quando os olhos ônix a fitaram com intensidade antes de ele lhe apartar as pernas.

_ Não ainda – murmurou Hermione, sabendo que aquela seria a segunda vez que Snape a levaria a loucura sem se importar com a própria satisfação. A necessidade de tê-lo dentro dela foi posta de lado enquanto se ajoelhava na poltrona e o empurrava para que ele deitasse.

_ Quero-a agora – gemeu Snape, trêmulo de desejo.

_ Logo, logo – garantiu em tom de voz rouco, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para traçar uma trilha de beijos suaves como o toque de uma pena por toda a extensão do peito musculoso. O corpo de Snape enrijeceu quando ela se demorou a lhe explorar o umbigo. Os lábios e a língua brincando preguiçosamente no local. Hermione estava tentando levá-lo à loucura, concluiu Severus, ofegante, enquanto arqueava as costas e fechava os dedos em torno das cobertas, à medida que ela dava continuidade ao passeio erótico, escorregando a língua por sua pélvis até alcançar a imponente ereção.

À loucura total, confirmou Snape, enquanto sentia a maciez inebriante dos lábios contra a pele retesada da masculinidade. A língua quente e macia deslizando da base à extremidade do membro rijo, onde se fecharam, fazendo com que leves tremores de prazer lhe sacudissem o corpo. Os dedos delicados o acariciavam pela trilha úmida deixada pela língua, que o provocava cada vez mais.

Como ela adivinhou que aquilo era o que ele queria mais que tudo, não sabia dizer. Mas, estava muito enganado sobre a boca de Hermione ser boa. Não era boa, era _maravilhosamente tentadora_ em contato com sua pele.

_ Não mais, Hermione! – Suplicou, enquanto as mãos fortes se fechavam contra os punhos dela e puxavam pela extensão do corpo viril até que Hermione ficasse deitada sobre ele – Quero estar dentro de você. Ir fundo em você – Acrescentou ao mesmo tempo em que rolava para inverter a posição entre ambos antes de penetrá-la lentamente – Muito fundo – Gemeu ele enquanto deslizava para dentro da reentrância quente e úmida.

Os músculos internos se fecharam contra a rigidez invasora, antes de começar a se mover no ritmo que Snape impunha.

Não houve dor. Hermione sentiu sim, uma sensação estranha, uma incomoda ardência, mas nada que fosse insuportável de se sentir. Era apenas novo. Logo, logo se acostumaria.

Custou todo o autocontrole de Snape para manter os movimentos lentos e suaves, permitindo assim que o corpo feminino se moldasse e adaptasse ao tamanho e à rigidez dele. Trincou os dentes e gotículas de suor lhe brotaram na testa enquanto investia lentamente contra a maciez convidativa, quase perdendo o controle daqueles movimentos quando ouviu o ofegar de Hermione. Os gritos roucos que se formavam na garganta enquanto as mãos delicadas se curvavam em seus ombros, quando ela começou a se mover, frenética, contra o corpo musculoso.

Snape a acalmou, roçando os quadris contra os dela. As investidas mais curtas. Deslizando contra o interior sensível, fixou o olhar no de Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que a empurrava cada vez mais para o limite do clímax, apenas para mantê-la lá até que os espasmos se abrandassem e começasse a investir outra vez.

Minutos depois, Hermione lhe envolvia o corpo com as pernas puxando-o para dentro dela. Era o sinal que não podia mais esperar.

Os olhos castanhos se dilataram e respiração foi suspensa quando Snape se enterrou na maciez quente do corpo feminino como uma espada no corpo do oponente. Quase que instantaneamente ela cedeu ao orgasmo alucinante. Uma satisfação profunda e intensa se apossou dele quando sentiu os músculos internos de Hermione tensionarem e relaxarem, os olhos se fecharem e o rosto enrubescer quando ela colapsou no lençol, esgotada.

_ Olhe para mim, Hermione – Encorajou-a Snape em tom gentil, colocando a mão sobre a face afogueada – Quero que fique olhando para mim como fiz com você – pediu em tom rouco.

Hermione descerrou as pálpebras. Os belos olhos escurecidos e enevoados pelo torpor quando o fitou.

O olhar de Snape faiscava de desejo. A face masculina, rubra, quando inclinou a cabeça e fechou os lábios em torno de um dos mamilos rígidos. Mais uma vez, os quadris de Snape começaram a se mover para frente e para trás dentro dela, enquanto as mãos delicadas acariciavam-lhe as costas e, em seguida, apertavam-lhe os cabelos da nuca.

Minutos mais tarde, Hermione o sentiu explodir de prazer dentro dela. Era como se tivesse crescido ainda mais a preenchendo por inteiro. Ele jogou o pescoço para trás com os olhos fechados. O autocontrole totalmente perdido enquanto a levava junto com ele naquele vórtice, onde o fogo os consumia e os fundia em um só.

Completamente exausto Snape desabou, ofegante, ao lado de Hermione. A menina descansou a cabeça sobre o peito de Severus, que subia e descia rapidamente com a respiração descontrolada. Enfim aconteceu o momento que ela mais ansiava, mas sempre julgou impossível. Jamais cogitou a possibilidade de que algum dia, o mestre de poções poderia tê-la levado à loucura como fizera essa noite. Com um enorme sorriso de satisfação, Hermione se virou para Snape.

_ Sim, você realmente mudou de idéia. E nossa! O que foi isso? Uau!

Snape riu. Só Hermione mesmo para fazê-lo rir naquela hora.

_ Eu que o diga! Você me deixou sem forças pelo menos por hoje.

_ Mas já? Está ficando velho mesmo – Hermione brincou.

_ Continue falando assim e você sairá dessa cabine sem poder andar.

Hermione fingiu um estremecimento enquanto carregava sua voz de sarcasmo.

_ Estou morrendo de medo.

Enquanto observava a menina se aconchegando em seu peito e sua respiração lentamente voltar ao normal, Snape refletia o que acabara de acontecer. A experiência mais completa e instigante que ele jamais experimentara.

Nunca antes compartilhara tal impetuosidade seguida de uma inigualável ternura. O dar seguido do receber, à medida que ambos se entregaram à liberdade dos sentidos. Ao prazer que transcendia as palavras e a razão.

Ia além da racionalização de Snape.

Volveu o olhar à garota ao lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e uma das mãos espalmada sobre o peito largo. A face, repleta de sombras refletidas pela fraca luz que incidia pela janela.

O que aquela menina fizera com ele?

Que particularidade possuía que o fazia querer permanecer ao lado dela? Esperar, ansioso, para que fizessem amor outra vez e a mantivesse cativa ali enquanto mais uma vez levava a ambos ao limite da insanidade?

Limite da insanidade?

Havia ultrapassado as barreiras de qualquer sensação que um ser humano poderia experimentar. Um prazer que nunca antes alcançara com mulher alguma.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de ele ter feito aquilo por que a amava, e não somente para lhe satisfazer uma necessidade, como havia feito em todas às vezes.

Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

_ Devo ir agora?

_ Não. Fique mais um pouco.

E então Hermione sentiu um par de braços fortes a apertarem e um beijo extremamente doce se apoderar de sua boca. Sim, aquela viagem seria inesquecível. A última e a melhor de todas. Teria aquela recordação pra sempre e quando seus filhos alcançassem uma certa idade, poderia contar-lhes sobre o lugar inusitado em que ocorrera sua primeira vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TERMINEI! Depois de horas quebrando a cabeça, finalmente consegui algo decente p postar. Bem, decente, só no sentido de qualidade pq esse cap foi sacanagem pura. Não vou dizer que estou com vergonha, pq isso não seria verdade. Sexo, pra mim é um assunto como qualquer outro, apesar de ainda existirem tabus. O fato é que escrever NC dá trabalho. Pra ficar bom, é preciso descrever todos os tipos de sensações ou emoções sentidas na hora e isso é MUITO trabalhoso. Espero ter feito bem o meu trabalho.

Agora, posso dar uma sugestão? Escutem a música "The lady in Red" (A dama de vermelho), não sei o nome no cantor, mas é simplesmente perfeita. Vou usá-la aqui. Já imaginei até a cena. Na verdade são duas. Uma vai ser durante um baile desses da vida, a outra é surpresa. Não sei daqui a quantos capítulos isso vai acontecer, mas com certeza essa música vai entrar aqui. Eu AMEI e não estou conseguindo mais parar de ouvir. Ela me ajudou e muito a escrever esse capitulo aqui. Ela e vocês!

Viola Psique Black, B. Andrade e Rafaela: Obrigada pelos comentários e também por acompanharem a fic. Vcs fazem com que tenha inspiração mais rápido, sabiam?

Um beijo e até o próximo. Tem novidades por aí. Prometo que não vou demorar. Uns três dias no máximo, mas posso postar antes. Vai depender da minha criatividade.

Para qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestões, mande reviews!


	7. Por que nós?

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence. Não os personagens, pelo menos. Eles são fruto da grande imaginação de J.K. Rowling.

Bem, vamos lá:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 7

Por que nós?

Se havia algo que tinha aprendido com Snape naquela tarde – além dos grandes prazeres do sexo – era jamais duvidar de sua palavra. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido. Da cabeça até o dedão do pé. O homem era simplesmente insaciável! Quantas vezes ela tentou colocar a roupa e ele a retirou, iniciando mais uma sessão daquela tortura prazerosa? Não que Hermione tivesse tentado impedir, na verdade ela não se importou nenhum pouco com isso, quando a boca de Snape estava passeando por seu corpo. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes… Naquele momento nada mais importava. O mundo não existia. Só os dois. Snape só parou quando o Trem estava dando indícios de parar. Aquilo se tornou um problema. Como Hermione sairia dali sem que a percebessem? Como ele próprio sairia dali sem levantar nenhuma suspeita? Após se vestirem rapidamente e de qualquer jeito, decidiram que primeiro sairia Hermione. Ele daria alguns minutos de intervalo e sairia também. Dessa forma, quem viu Hermione sair não o veria e vice-versa.

_ Até mais – Hermione lhe deu um beijo rápido.

Snape a abraçou fortemente e logo em seguida a soltou.

_ Não se esqueça: Assim que todos estiverem na cama, passe em minha masmorra. Você tem que tomar sua poção. Não queremos um filho há essa altura do campeonato.

Hermione assentiu e saiu rapidamente. Puxando sua varinha, logo fez um feitiço para se recompuser. Agora, ninguém mais suspeitaria do que aconteceu. Tirando, é claro, um ligeiro desconforto ao andar, o que a fazia mancar um pouco. Mas isso poderia se explicado por uma leve torção no tornozelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape sentou-se na poltrona da cabine - agora de volta ao normal - enquanto esperava até que pudesse sair. Um aperto em seu peito dizia claramente que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe de sua pequena. Aquela menina havia, em pouco tempo, se tornado parte de sua vida. Uma parte do próprio Severus Snape. Isso o assustou, de princípio, mas agora era perfeitamente normal. Algo que ele se dispôs tentar, mesmo sem nenhuma experiência. Esperava estar fazendo certo e, a julgar pelo modo que Hermione saiu quase saltitando daquela cabine, achou que estava se saindo razoavelmente bem. Sem contar o pequeno problema que a menina estava para andar, parecia estar bem. Não queria tê-la deixado nesse estado, mas a cada vez que a via tentando colocar a roupa, um desejo fora do comum o fazia arrancá-las e tomar o corpo da menina por diversas vezes seguidas.

_Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho._

Snape sorriu à esse pensamento. Sim, ele tinha exagerado, mas os dois anos sem ter relações daquele tipo, tinham sido todos saciados naquela tarde. Da próxima vez estaria mais controlado, sendo assim, perfeitamente capaz de aceitar quando ela dissesse que tinha que ir.

Levantando de seu assento, abriu a porta da cabine e saiu. O colete negro em uma mão, o blusão pra fora da camisa, e o malão sendo puxado pela outra mão. Estava com a mesma expressão taciturna de sempre, sem perceber o quanto seu cabelo estava bagunçado ou suas roupas amarrotadas.

_ _professor Snape? É mesmo o senhor?_

Harry e Rony pararam de súbito ao ver o estado de seu professor. O homem estava com cara de quem passou uma noite inteirinha em um prostíbulo.

_ Não Sr. Weasley. Sou sua avó – respondeu, sem muita paciência.

Depois daquela grosseria, seria interessante deixar Snape entrar no castelo daquele jeito, mas seu lado racional disse para Harry que seria um pouco injusto de sua parte se não o avisasse.

_ Não foi isso o que Rony quis dizer, senhor. É que parece que bem…

_ Não enrole Potter.

_ É que parece que acabou de sair de uma zona – Ron soltou, sem perceber.

_ Como é?

_ Não leve a mal senhor, mas quem te ver dessa forma vai pensar a mesma coisa. Rony só foi um pouco mais direto – Harry disse meio sem jeito – Não quero saber o que aconteceu pro senhor estar dessa forma, mas acho que a professora McGonagall não iria gosta se o senhor aparecesse assim no salão principal.

Harry e Rony foram embora sem esperar resposta. Snape mordeu a língua. Seria capaz de matar Potter e Weasley lentamente. Ainda assim, deu uma rápida olhada em seu corpo. Não queria e nem iria admitir, mas Potter estava certo. Não podia aparecer assim na frente de todos. Estava deplorável. Como pôde esquecer-se de fazer o feitiço? Bufando, sacou a varinha de seu bolso e acenou para si mesmo. Nem um segundo depois, já estava como novo.

Saindo do trem, andou a passos largos pelo caminho que teria que seguir até poder pegar a carruagem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ E então Rony? O que acha que aconteceu com o morcego? – Perguntou Harry.

Todos os ocupantes da carruagem se viraram para Rony. Hermione ligeiramente preocupada, Gina curiosa, Luna com um leve interesse e Lupin divertido.

_ Pra mim aquela mala dele está é cheia de revista pornô. Ele estava acabado! Aquelas mãos devem ter trabalhado a viagem inteira e, coitadas! Tiveram que mexer _naquilo_ – Rony estremeceu.

Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto tossia desesperadamente; Gina e Lupin gargalhavam e Luna apenas sorriu.

_Aquele idiota se esqueceu de fazer o feitiço_ – pensou Hermione.

Inconscientemente, seu olhar correu direto para Lupin e Gina, que a encaravam com uma expressão do tipo: Vamos conversar depois, mocinha.

_Estou perdida. Hoje vai ser uma noite cheia._

__ _Rony você está falando das mãos como se elas não pertencessem ao corpo dele – Harry alertou.

_ Ainda assim, tenho pena delas.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/_

Estavam perto. Hermione sabia disso, pois podia ver os portões de Hogwarts pela abertura da carruagem onde uma figura negra os esperava. O que Snape estava fazendo ali, parado igual a um poste? E como chegou tão rápido?

Não houve muito tempo pra pensar, pois logo que a carruagem parou, Snape caminhou apressado até onde eles haviam estacionado.

_ Por que demoraram tanto? Não tenho a vida de vocês, sabe?

Ele estava irritado ou era impressão sua? Hermione observou o estado de Severus mais atentamente. Sim, ele estava irritado. E muito. Entretanto, não havia somente irritação. Havia algo como… Apreensão? Talvez. Ele estava muito tenso. Dava pra ver que estava preocupado com algo. Seus ombros tensionados e a postura reta não deixavam nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso.

_ Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? – Lupin perguntou, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

_ Ao contrário de você, que prefere enfrentar uma patética viagem em uma carruagem puxada por um cavalo invisível, eu costumo usar a cabeça. Aparatei aqui. – Respondeu rispidamente.

Lupin assentiu.

_ O que quer? Acho que não merecemos tamanha consideração de sua parte. Não ao ponto de nos esperar chegar, pessoalmente.

Snape revirou os olhos, demostrando que estava prestes a dar uma surra no lobisomem.

_ Não, você não merece. O fato é que mal tinha posto os pés pra dentro deste portão quando recebi um patrono vindo de Minerva. Ela quer conversar conosco sobre – Snape corou nessa parte – Bem, ela explicará a vocês. Não sou pago pra ficar repetindo isso.

Remo considerou por um minuto. Os meninos estavam confusos, mas ao contrário de todos os outros, Hermione notou quando Snape enrubesceu. O que quer que Minerva queira, era bastante constrangedor. Dificilmente Snape se deixava abalar por qualquer coisa e aquele comportamento não era nada característico dele.

_ Você disse vocês, certo? - Snape assentiu – Isso quer dizer que esse assunto não diz respeito somente a nós dois. Quem mais ela chamou?

Snape sorriu malicioso, olhando em direção das três meninas.

_ Granger, Lovegood e Weasley.

Rony estava dando um passo à frente quando Snape o interrompeu.

_ Não você seu imbecil. Sua irmã. Você e o Sr Potter estão dispensados.

Snape e Lupin saíram sendo seguidos pelas meninas, enquanto Harry e Rony se encaravam confusos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

_ O QUÊ? – Hermione gritou. Minerva só podia estar brincando.

_ Sem exaltações Srta Granger, por favor.

_ Ela está certa Minerva! Não podemos dar uma aula desse tipo! – Lupin se desesperava.

_ Eu gostei da idéia! – Gina interveio.

_ É claro que gostou! – A voz de Snape pôde ser ouvida vinda de uma poltrona, onde o homem estava simplesmente jogado – Quer que eu chame Potter? Talvez amanhã vocês possam fazer uma apresentação. Sabe como é, mostrar como se faz na prática.

Gina apertou os olhos, encarando Snape furiosa. Quem era ele pra falar de alguma coisa?

_ Pelo que soube, o senhor também poderia fazer parte do show. Creio que deva ser um ótimo…

Hermione arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão confusa. Por um segundo, teve a sensação dos olhos de Snape cintilando em sua direção.

_ Nem termine o que começou. Juro que te azaro! – Alertou.

_ Pode azarar o quanto quiser, mas que Rony viu você saindo da cabine igual a um tarado pervertido, todo desarrumado, isso viu.

_ Ah disso a Srta. Sabe bem, né? – ironizou – Além do mais, o Sr Weasley deve estar com algum problema mental. Já tinha antes, mas agora vejo que está piorando.

_ Severus… - Lupin começou.

_ Cale a boca Lupin! Não venha dizer que vai se sentir a vontade conversando sobre esse tipo de assunto no meio de todos os alunos! É constrangedor demais ter que dizer com quantos anos perdi a virgindade!

_ Se é que perdeu mesmo – Gina sussurrou, mas com um tom alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

A maioria tentava abafar risadas, mas Luna continuava em silêncio. Talvez por choque ou por estar sem vontade de dar alguma opinião. Falar desse assunto era sempre doloroso demais.

_ Se quiser continuar com a cabeça onde está, é melhor você calar a boca – Snape grunhiu.

Hermione estava nervosa. Teria que ter um jeito de acabar com aquilo. Minerva estava bêbada quando planejou àquilo? Só podia, pois em seu estado normal é que a professora não estava.

_ Professora – Hermione começou – Acho que devo concordar com o professor Snape. Isso são assuntos pessoais. Não acho que deveria expor esse tipo de informação para todos do colégio.

Minerva assentiu. Estava cansada de toda aquela discussão, mas andava um pouco distraída também. Por que Snape cortou o cabelo e abandonou as antigas roupas? Balançando a cabeça, encarou Hermione atentamente.

_ Srta. Granger isso já está decidido. Só chamei vocês aqui pra saber se vocês vão ou não participar da aula. E além do mais, apenas alunos a partir do quarto ano poderão assistir à palestra.

_ Então há um meio de não participar? – Hermione considerou. Os olhos de Snape e Lupin brilharam. Nada mais satisfatório do que poder escapar daquela árdua tarefa.

_ Apenas se a Srta for virgem – Minerva suspirou.

Hermione afundou em sua cadeira. Lembranças daquela tarde invadindo sua mente.

_ Ah então professor Snape – Gina sorriu diabolicamente – Não sei por que ficou tão desesperado. Nem vai precisar participar mesmo.

Lupin riu com gosto, mas Minerva e Snape fuzilaram a garota com os olhos.

_ Para Gina, isso é sério! – Hermione gritou, histérica. – Por que nós, professora? – Perguntou à Minerva.

_ Apenas monitoras e professores -TOTALMENTE HOMENS – (frisou, quando Snape fez menção de se pronunciar) poderão participar como palestrantes. Os demais poderão observar enquanto vocês falam.

_ E qual seria o objetivo central dessa palestra – Snape bufou. Hermione não perdia a mania de se mostrar uma sabe-tudo.

_ Acho que há pouca educação sexual nessa escola, Srta Granger. Sempre disse isso a Alvo, mas ele não me escutava. Não sou idiota. Sei muito bem o que acontece dentro desse castelo – nessa parte todos coraram, sem exceção – E não vou julgar vocês. Sei como é ser um adolescente. Os hormônios em ebulição e tudo mais. Só quero que vocês tenham uma base. Saibam o que devem ou não fazer. E quem melhor do que vocês para ajuda-los?

_ Quer mesmo que eu diga? – Snape perguntou acidamente.

_ Chega Severus. Você pode sair se quiser, mas saiba que os alunos já foram avisados sobre as condições para ser um palestrante. A menos que você queira que todos pensem que você é virgem…

_ Você é diabólica, sabia? – Snape sorriu cansado – Não me dá outra escolha. Eu vou.

_ Eu também, né. – Lupin riu – Seria meio difícil explicar o motivo de ter um filho sendo virgem.

_ Estou dentro! – Gina pulou de sua cadeira.

_ Quanta novidade! – Snape a olhou sarcástico. A menina apenas sorriu de volta.

Luna apenas assentiu para Minerva. Não iria detalhar os fatos. Era vergonhoso lembrar-se daquele comensal que decidiu fazer dela seu brinquedinho sexual.

_ Eu vou participar professora, isso é certo – Hermione corou – Mas antes tenho uma pergunta.

_ E qual seria Granger? – _Hermione você não é mais virgem?_ Minerva pensou.

_ A senhora disse que as monitoras iriam participar, a não ser que fossem virgens. Só temos eu, Gina e Luna aqui. Grifinória e Corvinal. Isso quer dizer que…?

Snape levantou os olhos nessa parte. Era interessante saber que tinha ao menos uma garota pura em sua casa. Lupin também se mostrou interessado.

_ Sim. As monitoras de Lufa-lufa e Sonserina são virgens.

_ Isso sim é uma novidade! – Gina gargalhou – Uma Sonserina virgem? Jamais imaginei que isso poderia acontecer, mas também feia do jeito que é coitada, deve ser difícil arrumar um homem.

Snape mordeu a língua. Não poderia ofender Gina sem fazer o mesmo com Hermione, já que eram da mesma casa. Essa iria deixar passar, mas a ruiva ainda iria lhe pagar bem caro.

_ Mais alguma pergunta?

Ninguém se manifestou. Minerva assentiu suspirando.

_ Muito bem. Vocês serão divididos em duplas. Weasley você vai ficar com o professor Anthony Dale que estará lecionando transfiguração a partir de agora. Já conversei com ele. Você pode conhecê-lo assim que descermos para o Salão principal. Vou apresentar os dois e vocês podem conversar um pouco antes de ter que ir pra cama.

Gina assentiu.

_ E quanto a nós? – Lupin perguntou, temendo o que estava por vir.

_ Bem, Remo você ficará com Lovegood e Granger você fica com Severus.

Todos se encararam completamente assombrados. Os olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante denunciava o estado de alteração naquela sala. Gina apenas riu. Minerva não sabia o quanto estava certa ao pôr Lupin e Luna e Snape e Hermione juntos. Tomara que esse tal de Anthony seja bonito, pensou Gina, enquanto ouvia sendo gritado em coro:

_ O QUÊ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabei! Capítulo 7 pronto! Foi feito em um momento de completa viagem, mas achei que valeria arriscar. E aí? O que acharam?

Viola Psique Black, sim vocês me inspiram. Pq? Bem, isso é fácil de explicar. Eu simplesmente DESTESTO esperar e quando vocês comentam, sei que estou fazendo vocês esperarem e isso me deixa mal. E tbm pq sei que vocês estão gostando. Daí eu meio que me obrigo a criar as cenas pra fic. Eu, literalmente, quase arranco os cabelos aqui em casa. É horrível quando há falta de criatividade, mas isso só durante o dia. Á noite minha mente funciona que é uma blz. Espero ter tiradu essa sua dúvida : )

B. Andrade, eu tbm acho! Quem me dera um Severus desse aqui!

Rafinha não se preocupe! Estarei esperando você voltar!

Renata, ai se eu te pego é uma droga, definitivamente. Entretanto, concordo com vc. Seria uma boa cantar isso p Snape rsrs.

Qualquer dúvida, critica ou sugestão, já sabem onde me encontrar!

Bjs e até o próximo!

Angelina V. Valentine


	8. Apresentações

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, nem Snape e nem Lupin teriam morrido. E, claro, Hermione não terminaria com Rony.

Vamos lá?

Capítulo 8

Apresentações

O que será que Minerva tinha pra falar com Snape e Lupin de tão importante, que tiveram que ir embora para que essa pequena conversa acontecesse? Fosse o que fosse Hermione não estava gostando nadinha da sensação de aperto em seu estômago. Tinha que ser coisa boa, por Merlin! Não podia se preocupar com mais nada. Já bastava toda aquela besteira sobre a aula de educação sexual! Sem contar o problema com as duplas. Por que a diretora os tinha separado em duplas, ninguém sabia. Ainda. Alguma coisa ela estava tramando, isso era certo. O problema foi que ela não contava com a calorosa discussão que se sucedeu depois que havia dado aquela notícia, ou talvez contasse. Já trabalhava tempo demais com Snape pra saber que o homem não aceitaria isso tão fácil. Já tinham pedido demais dele quando resolveram obriga-lo a dar a aula. Fazê-lo trabalhar em equipe já era demais. Mesmo que fosse com ela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. De nada adiantaria ficar naquele estado. Saberia o que fora discutido após sua saída da sala. Mesmo que Snape não lhe contasse – o que ela duvidava – ainda podia contar com Lupin.

Olhou pros lados em busca de Luna e Gina reparando, apenas naquele momento, que já haviam chegado ao Salão principal. Em um lugar não muito longe, na mesa de Grifinória, Harry e Rony acenavam desesperadamente para que elas os vissem. Impossível não ver, quando eles estavam praticamente pulando, tentando ser notados. Estavam caminhando para lá, quando Gina estreitou os olhos e parou subitamente.

_ O que foi Gina? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Quem é aquela que está sorrindo pro Harry? _Meu Harry?_

Hermione e Luna também pararam. Realmente, havia uma garota conversando com Harry, mas também com Rony. O único problema é que nunca tinha visto aquela garota e ela não era do primeiro ano. Não. Parecia ter a mesma idade de Luna e Gina. Mesmo sentada dava pra ver que era alta e magra. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados caindo em cascata até a altura da cintura. Num breve momento o qual ela olhou diretamente pra sua direção, Hermione reparou em seus olhos. Verdes intensos. Ela era bonita, muito bonita.

_ Não sei Gi. Nunca vi essa garota por aqui. Você conhece Luna?

Luna tombou a cabeça para o lado, parecendo pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos, a menina balançou a cabeça.

_ Não, eu não conheço. Talvez seja aluna nova.

Gina não parecia estar assim tão convencida, bufando e ficando a cada segundo mais vermelha.

_ Ah eu vou lá tirar essa vaca oferecida de perto do Harry!

Hermione e Luna a puxaram para trás. Precisavam acalmá-la, se não ela faria um escândalo ali mesmo, para só depois perguntar quem a menina era.

_ Espera Gi! Olha mais uma vez, Luna pode estar certa. Ela está sim conversando com Harry, mas está falando com Rony também! Deve estar tentando se enturmar.

_ Faça-me rir, Hermione! Olha a cara dela! Definitivamente ela não tem onze anos!

Bem, nisso ela tinha de concordar. Suspirando, olhou para Luna em busca de ajuda.

_ Por que você não senta lá e tenta resolver isso amigavelmente? Seria mais fácil, não?

Gina bufou, mas assentiu concordando. Hermione suspirou aliviada. Quando Gina queria, podia ser terrivelmente explosiva e, a única coisa que a deixava descontrolada desse jeito era o ciúmes doentio que sentia por Harry.

Quando perceberam que a ruiva já estava de volta ao normal, voltaram a caminhar para o lugar onde os meninos ainda se encontravam acenando.

_ Vocês perderam a seleção das casas – Harry disse.

Gina assentiu, olhando-o mortalmente. Harry engoliu em seco.

_ O quê Minerva queria? – Rony perguntou.

_ Quando formos ao salão comunal nós lhe contamos. Minerva deu autorização para Luna dormir lá essa semana. – Hermione finalizou.

Os meninos assentiram. Um leve pigarrear foi ouvido e então Harry se lembrou da presença feminina ao seu lado

_ Pessoal essa é Anna Vettorazzi. Ela veio transferida de uma escola na Itália, por que seu pai veio trabalhar aqui. A seleção foi feita e ela foi colocada aqui na Grifinória.

_ Prazer – Hermione e Luna e disseram juntas. – Somos Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood.

_ Muito prazer meninas - Anna sorriu amigavelmente.

Gina deu um sorrisinho malicioso, estendendo a mão para a garota.

_ E eu sou Gina Weasley. A namorada de Harry.

/

Hermione estava cansada. Depois de um dia "daqueles", a única coisa na qual ela podia pensar era em um banho quente e em sua cama. Claro que nada disso iria acontecer tão cedo. Primeiro teria de fazer sua ronda pelo castelo e depois ir à masmorra de Snape, buscar sua poção. Essa parte era a que estava preocupando a menina. Duvidava que o homem a deixaria sair apenas com a poção, mas ainda assim tentaria argumentar. Não aguentaria mais nada hoje e se ele insistisse, temia por dormir em seus braços.

Suspirando, Hermione olhou à sua volta. Apesar da tensão que se instalara na mesa logo no inicio, estava tudo correndo dentro dos conformes. Rony estava com a cabeça baixa, prestando atenção somente em seu prato. Balançando a cabeça, Hermione se perguntou como o menino conseguia comer tanto. Luna estava conversando com Anna sobre alguns animais que certamente nem existiam. A menina se mostrava interessada, mas Hermione sabia que isso não era verdade. Correndo os olhos para Harry, a menina riu. O amigo estava com um olhar preocupado e evitava a todo custo olhar para a menina de olhos verdes. O motivo? Uma Gina Weasley que não tirava os olhos de cima de si. Aquilo não era nada bom. Estava com uma expressão desafiadora, do tipo: "Se olhar pra ela arranco seus olhos".

_ Uau! – Hermione ouviu.

Desviando sua atenção de Gina e Harry, a garota olhou na direção em que havia ouvido a voz. Vinha de Anna que agora observava algo na porta do salão que ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que era. Luna também parou de falar e seu rosto se carregou com uma expressão estranha. Raiva comprimida? Talvez.

_ O que foi? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Quem são eles? - a menina sorriu.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para onde a garota continuava encarando, embasbacada. Uma onda de irritação percorreu seu corpo na hora que ela entendeu o motivo de tamanha euforia e da súbita mudança de humor de Luna.

Parados na porta do Salão Principal estavam Snape, Lupin e outro homem o qual ela não reconheceu. Esperavam Minerva dar algumas instruções a Filch e logo retomaram a caminhada. Mesmo de longe dava pra ver Snape bufando, enquanto Lupin ria de algo que o outro homem disse. Estava tão irritada que nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de saber quem era o estranho. O sangue havia subido a cabeça e tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que de costume. Olhou para o lado, observando Anna sorrir para os homens. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para sorrir para Snape? Ele era dela e não o dividiria com ninguém. Luna parecia estar na mesma linha de pensamento de Hermione, pois, pelo que pôde perceber, ela estava com a mesma expressão assassina no rosto. Ela não iria chegar perto de nenhum dos dois. Ela não iria deixar. Hermione sorriu maliciosamente, entendendo, naquele momento, o que Gina havia sentido quando a viu sorrindo para Harry.

_ Por que essa caras meninas? – Lupin perguntou, sorrindo.

_ Não foi nada – Luna disse rispidamente. Hermione assentiu.

Lupin apertou os olhos, avaliando a situação. Snape correu seus olhos para Hermione. Ela parecia irritada. O que será que aconteceu? Severus arqueou a sobrancelha, ao que Hermione respondeu com uma única palavra.

_ Depois. – murmurou, de modo que só Snape ouvisse.

Snape assentiu, dando-se conta, pela primeira vez, da presença de uma outra garota. Não se lembrava dela. Bufou. Só faltava essa! Mais uma Grifinória para lhe tirar a paciência.

_ E quem é você? – Lupin perguntou.

_ Sou Anna. Vim transferida da Itália – respondeu sorridente.

Luna a fuzilou com os olhos.

_ Coisa boa não deve ter feito – Disse Snape, seco.

Anna abriu mais ainda seu sorriso. Ah então seu alvo era Snape? Bem, vamos ver se ainda vai sorrir pra ele depois que eu arrancar todos os seus dentes, pensou Hermione.

_ Não é nada disso. Meu pai aceitou um emprego no Ministério da Magia daqui. Como não tenho mais ninguém na Itália, tive que vir com ele.

Snape revirou os olhos, sem paciência. Hermione sorriu, quando a menina deixou seu sorriso morrer.

_ Muito prazer. Sou Remo Lupin, professor de DCAT – Lupin lhe estendeu a mão a qual prontamente foi aceita – E esse – Ele apontou pra Snape, que não dava nenhum sinal de que iria se apresentar – É Severus Snape, professor de Poções.

_ Prazer - ela lhe estendeu a mão, olhando-o maliciosa.

Snape olhou para a mão da garota com indiferença. Agora sabia qual era o motivo de Hermione estar daquele jeito.

_ Como queira.

Severus disse por fim, deixando Lupin e Anna levemente constrangidos. A menina recolheu a mão, claramente envergonhada. A pele alva sendo atingida por um rubor intenso.

_ Não ligue pra ele, Anna. Severus é sempre assim.

Snape bufou e Hermione revirou os olhos. Anna assentiu.

Harry, Rony e Gina assistiam a cena com indiferença. Já estavam acostumados com Snape para ficarem espantados por qualquer coisa.

_ Então, vamos andando Severus?

_ Já era hora, não? – Snape sorriu – Ah! Granger, Weasley e Lovegood. Assim que terminarem passem na minha sala. Queremos conversar com as Srtas. Sobre o pedido de Minerva.

As meninas assentiram, observando os homens irem embora. Anna iria falar alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo. Hermione e Luna agradeceram a Merlin por isso. Naquele momento, a última coisa que queriam era ouvir sua voz. Minerva que vinha acompanhada pelo rapaz que ela havia visto conversando com Snape e Lupin, parou a sua frente. Dessa vez todos se viraram, curiosos em saber que era o homem.

_ Pessoal esse é o professor Anthony Dale. Como eu havia dito, ele agora é responsável por transfiguração.

_ Olá – O homem sorriu.

Todos assentiram, cumprimentando-o.

Hermione o avaliou, sorrindo. Não passava dos vinte e cinco. Alto, com um corpo definido aparecendo por baixo do blusão branco. Os cabelos castanhos dourados, olhos azuis e uma boca incrivelmente vermelha. Era lindo! Ele sorriu para ela e Hermione corou.

_ Ah Anthony essa é Gina Weasley. – ela apontou para Gina – Seu par na aula de sábado.

_ Muito prazer Srta Weasley – Anthony apertou a mão de Gina.

_ Prazer professor – respondeu sorrindo. Olhava admirada para as covinhas nos cantos da boca do homem.

Hermione riu. Aquele era o ponto fraco de sua amiga.

_ Severus lhes avisou de que têm que passar em sua sala depois do jantar? – Minerva perguntou.

_ Sim – Hermione respondeu.

_ Muito bem – ela assentiu – Boa noite Srta Vettorazzi. Espero que esteja se dando bem em Grifinória.

_ Estamos indo muito bem, professora - Anna sorriu para Minerva.

Aham, muito bem! Poderia ser melhor se você não estivesse dando em cima do que é meu, pensou Hermione.

A velha bruxa assentiu, gesticulando para que o homem ao seu lado a seguisse.

Anna afrouxou a gravata em seu pescoço enquanto sorria descaradamente.

_ Se soubesse que tinha tantos professores bonitos aqui, teria vindo há mais tempo.

Hermione e Luna estreitaram os olhos. Rony e Harry a observavam com descrença.

_ Está falando sério? – Rony perguntou.

_ Sim. Os três são bonitos, mas o de cabelo preto é o mais sexy. Como se chama mesmo? Ah sim, _Severus Snape!_ – ela riu.

Vadia! Arrancar os dentes era pouco! Essa garota merecia passar dias sendo torturada, apenas por cobiçar o homem alheio!

_ Snape é virgem! – Harry exclamou.

Gina gargalhou, sendo acompanhada por Luna e Hermione.

_ Se eu fosse você Harry, não contava muito com isso. – Gina disse em meio ao ataque de risos.

Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos. Anna os observava com óbvio interesse.

_ Do que vocês estão sabendo que nós não? – Harry perguntou.

_ Não vão me dizer que vocês o pegaram…? – Rony franziu o nariz.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

_Não seja nojento Rony. Acha mesmo que Snape faria isso na frente de alguém?

_ Então como…? – Harry começou.

_ Detalhes Harry, detalhes.

Gina, Hermione e Luna se entreolharam, sorrindo maliciosamente. Curtindo uma informação a qual somente elas tinham. Isso fez com que Rony, Harry e Anna as olhassem em completo estado de confusão.

/

Bem pessoal, Terminei!

Posso confessar uma coisa? Não gostei muito desse capítulo, sabem. O fato é que eu estava completamente sem criatividade para fazê-lo e por isso pode ter saído estranho. Só estava tendo idéias para o capitulo 9 que será o da aula, mas enfim… Prometo melhorar no próximo.

Queria também me desculpar por um terrível erro de português. Eu escrevi "tiradu" ao invés de "tirado". Eu sei mereço uns cem crucius! Uma pena minha varinha não funcionar…

B. Andrade e Renata, obrigada!

E Renata eu tenho sim umas sugestões para lhe dar, mas são todas elas daqui e acho que você já as leu. Tem "Doze horas", "Uma mudança inusitada", "Quando uma guerra termina", "Um casal divino", "Quando tudo começou"… E por aí vai. Espero ter ajudado.

Pessoal queria perguntar uma coisa. Estou querendo que uma pessoa faça uma visitinha para Hermione e queria ver o que vocês acham. Sei que pelo filme, ele está morto, mas isso também se aplica à Snape e Lupin. O que vocês acham de Scabior aparecer por aqui? Não sei vocês, mas eu achei que rolou um certo clima entre eles na floresta do Deão, pelo menos da parte dele. Vamos ver, talvez role. E antes que vocês me perguntem, não. Hermione não vai deixar Snape. Se Scabior aparecer vai ser algo meio forçado, ok?

Sei que demorei para postar, mas pq estava mesmo sem criatividade. O próximo virá mais rápido, prometo!

Bjs e até o próximo!

Angelina V. Valentine.


	9. E começa o show!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não foi, não é e nem nunca vai ser meu. Nem o Snape (infelizmente).

Um aviso? LONGO! MUITO longo. Desculpem-me, eu realmente me empolguei. Outra coisa: esse capitulo aborda temas sobre sexualidade. Se não gosta, por favor, espere o próximo capitulo.

Um pedido? Por favor, não percam a paciência e parem na metade.

Vamos lá?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 9

E começa o show!

Um barulho extremamente irritante foi o responsável por acordá-lo naquela manhã. Batidas; Batidas em sua porta! Maldito seja quem quer que esteja do outro lado. Já desconfiava de quem pudesse ser. Depois da morte de Dumbledore e de ter sido comprovada sua inocência, Lupin havia aderido aos métodos do antigo diretor e, pelo que parecia, não tinha nenhum medo da morte. Seu lado emocional fazia com que Snape aceitasse os abusos do lobo a quem, há alguns anos, tinha tido como um inimigo. Claro, pois para o homem ainda estava recente a perda da mulher que amava; Sua esposa. A única mulher que havia confiado nele o suficiente para poder dividir sua cama. E, por conseguinte a este fato, talvez precisasse de algo com que se distraísse. E parece que o escolhido fora o Morcegão das Masmorras.

Snape sabia muito bem o que era se sentir indefeso diante do sentimento de perda e da total e absoluta impotência diante da grandiosidade que era a morte. Passara por isso uma vez. Com Lílian. Não Lílian Potter, mas Lily Evans. Ainda que a mulher não mais falasse com ele na época, ele ainda amava com toda a sua vida. Por isso voltara a lutar com Dumbledore. Por ela e somente por ela, se viu obrigado a aturar o filho do homem que mais detestou; conseguiu suportar a dor que era olhar nos olhos da cópia exata de Tiago Potter e ver refletidos neles, Lílian. Mentiu por anos a fio para o bruxo mais perigoso que um dia já existiu, sem nunca ser descoberto. Claro, houve consequências; Torturou centenas de pessoas e ainda teve de matar seu único amigo, Alvo Dumbledore. E pra quê? Para que seu disfarce não fosse descoberto! Maldita a hora em que tinha ouvido Lucius Malfoy e toda aquela corja de bruxos imundos e sem mais nada na cabeça senão arrogância e ambição por poder! Mas não podia culpa-los totalmente. Eles não o obrigaram a nada; Ele é quem fora fraco. Ah sim! Fora por livre e espontânea vontade que se aliara àquele megalomaníaco desgraçado, mas houve contribuição. Um ódio fora do comum pelo garoto mais arrogante e desprezível que um dia tivera o infortúnio de conhecer. Ele e seu amigo pulguento, Sirius Black. De quebra ainda havia Pedro Pettiggrew; O infeliz que depois de anos, descobrira ser o verdadeiro traidor dos Potter. Ah como gostaria de tê-lo matado ele mesmo! Infelizmente, esse não fora o caso. E, pra fechar com chave de ouro: Remo Lupin! Esse definitivamente nunca lhe causou nenhum problema, mas como andava ao lado dos outros três, acabava por levar também sua parcela de culpa. A partir daí estava formado o grupo dos "Marotos" e o seu inferno particular.

Nada, jamais iria tirar de sua cabeça que tudo poderia ter sido diferente; Que _ele_ poderia ter sido diferente. Poderia ter ouvido Lily, quando esta dizia que suas companhias não eram boas. Poderia ter desistido daquela idéia maluca quando ainda havia tempo. Aí, talvez, sua amiga de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes ainda estivesse viva. A mesma garotinha que de outrora fora feliz ao seu lado. Eram bons amigos até aquele dia em que o estúpido do Potter decidiu arriar lhe as calças. Maldito!

Bem, Lílian era uma lembrança distante e, agora, depois de anos se martirizando, conseguia ver que os dois só foram amigos e nada e nem ninguém iria mudar esse status. Ela estava predestinada a se casar com Pontas, assim como ele, a reconstruir sua vida com Hermione. Snape sorriu ao pensar nela. Sua menina. Sim, ela o fazia feliz e conseguia fazê-lo esquecer de seus problemas, por um determinado espaço de tempo.

Mais umas boas batidas em sua porta fizeram com que Snape deixasse seus pensamentos de lado. Ainda meio irritado com a interrupção de seu sono e de sua caótica linha de raciocínio, pôs os dois pés no chão frio e começo a caminhar lentamente até sua sala de estar, onde, provavelmente, era onde o lobo queria estar. Isso contando com o fato de que ele não parava nem um segundo com aquele barulho irritante. Snape olhou para o relógio em cima de sua lareira. Oito da manhã! O que aquele imbecil estava querendo com ele há essa hora em um dia de sábado? Morrer? Pelo visto aquela opção era tentadora, só pode!

Abrindo a porta abruptamente, Snape deu de cara com Lupin. Se ele estava assustado com a cara que Snape fez? Claro que não! Nem um pouco. O infeliz ainda teve a coragem de sorrir abertamente. Desnecessária essa pequena demonstração de que não lhe faltava nenhum dente. Por algum acaso ele tinha cara de dentista? Isso, pelo que sabia, era com os pais de Hermione. Não com ele.

_ O que você quer?

Lupin suspirou, tentando se fazer de ofendido com a atitude grosseira do homem, mas isso foi só por alguns segundo, visto que esse tipo de coisa era inútil com Snape. Bem, talvez Hermione conseguisse alguma coisa, mas ela tinha algo abaixo da cintura que interessava muito mais ao homem em sua frente, do que o que _ele _tinha dentro das calças.

_ Bom dia pra você também Severus – Remo voltou a sorrir.

_ Sem gracinhas. Não estou com paciência hoje. – Severus rosnou.

Lupin assentiu, ainda sorrindo. Isso, continue rindo pra ver o que te acontece, pensou Snape.

_ Isso não é novidade nenhuma, sabe? – Suspirou – Não vai me convidar para entrar? Não é muito educado deixar as visitas esperando em sua porta.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho maldoso para Lupin.

_ Não sou muito educado, lembra?

Lupin fingiu que não ouviu e entrou nos aposentos de Snape sem receber o convite que estava esperando. Isso deixou o Sonserino perplexo e com uma vontade mortal de afogar o lobisomem dentro do lago negro. Sim, essa era um boa idéia. Ou pelo menos seria se já não tivesse planos para o lago. De qualquer forma, seria difícil explicar à Minerva o desaparecimento do professor de DCAT do mapa.

_ Agora que você já está devidamente confortável, deitado em meu sofá e espalhando suas pulgas por todo o canto, poderia me fazer o favor de me explicar o que você quer comigo? – Disse fechando a porta e tentando demonstrar uma calma que na verdade não existia.

_ Ainda não. Só um instante.

Lupin conjurou um travesseiro e pôs embaixo de sua cabeça, de modo que estivesse o mais confortável possível. Voltando a se deitar no sofá espaçoso, voltou a encarar o Mestre de Poções. Este estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Lupin estava brincado com ele, não estava? Era melhor que parasse, pois sua paciência já estava no limite.

_ Agora sim. – Lupin considerou – Sabe que dia é hoje?

Snape fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma.

_ Sábado! – rosnou – E você faz questão de me acordar a essa hora.

Remo franziu a testa, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, ponderando.

_ Jurava que você acordava mais cedo – disse por fim.

_ Sim, eu acordava. Na época em que o Lorde ainda estava vivo – suspirou, sentando-se em uma poltrona em frente a Lupin.

_ Sim, sim. De qualquer forma, me senti na obrigação de lhe avisar que nove e meia você tem que estar no Salão Principal para dar sua aula.

Sabe aquela frase que costumam usar? "Se está ruim, acredite: pode piorar!" Sim, essa frase podia resumir completamente o que Snape estava sentindo. Já não bastava ter acordado com um péssimo humor e uma bela dor de cabeça? Não, claro que não! Ainda havia a bendita aula sobre educação sexual! Snape, sinceramente, não entendia o motivo que levou Minerva a fazer uma brincadeirinha dessas. Isso porque, de fato, aqueles adolescentes com cara de idiotas, deviam saber mais sobre o assunto do que todos aqueles professores juntos. Tentou dizer isso à velha, mas e aí que ela lhe escutava? Tola. Era lamentável pensar uma coisa dessas, mas era mais fácil juntar um grupo com cinco meninas e cinco meninos Sonserinos e esperar pelo resultado. Definitivamente, se sairiam bem melhor do que eles. Ou talvez não, corrigiu. Não quando eles tinham Gina Weasley no banco de palestrantes. Aquela garota iria arrepiar os cabelos de muita gente! Oh Merlin, toda a reputação e autoridade que tinha conquistado nos últimos anos, seria jogada por ladeira abaixo em apenas algumas horas! E, pra completar a excelente ideia da brilhante diretora, ainda havia a questão com as duplas. Pra que seria? Bem, um pequeno teatrinho seria montado. Desgraça! Os três homens teriam de mostrar, na prática (não completamente, é claro. Minerva ainda não tinha chegado a esse nível de loucura), o que, na opinião deles, as mulheres mais gostavam de fazer antes do sexo. Seria extremamente divertido ver Lupin agir desse modo com Luna e sabia que iria ter de se controlar para não rir, na hora em que o homem fosse fazer sua parte. Com a Weasley seria um pouco diferente; Tinha dó do pobre que havia ficado como sua dupla, embora pudesse admitir que não havia gostado nadinha do novo professor. Era enxerido demais. Quanto à ele e Hermione? Bem, essa parte seria potencialmente complicada. Por quê? Simples: Teria de dar um jeito de não ficar excitado na frente de todo mundo. Isso seria praticamente impossível, mas teria de fazer de tudo para não acontecer. Se ficasse com seu amiguinho rígido na frente de todos, após um pequeno "teatrinho" com uma aluna, não seria visto com bons olhos depois. A recompensa depois de todo esse trabalho? Ao final da aula, os alunos participariam de uma espécie de votação. A dupla que melhor se saísse durante a apresentação, levaria consigo dois cupões do valor de 10 galeões cada, para serem gastos na loja de doces, dedos de mel. Se pudesse desistir disso tudo, Snape daria em troca cinquenta galeões para cada palestrante, mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Não daria aos alunos o gostinho de lhe chamarem por um novo apelidinho que eles tanto gostaram de inventar: "O virgem de quarenta anos". Alguns diziam que esse era o nome de um filme trouxa, mas Snape não queria saber. Odiava ser apelidado, mas se pudesse escolher, gostaria que eles voltassem ao antigo "morcegão das masmorras". Soava mais agradável e menos ofensivo. Tolice de sua parte. Se não aparecesse no salão naquela manhã, estaria condenado a ser taxado como um virgem até o resto de sua vida. Mesmo que essa história não tivesse nenhum fundamento.

Que Merlin me ajude, pois hoje será um dia cheio e extremamente constrangedor!

_ Hei Severus! – Lupin lhe chamava, impaciente.

_ O que houve? – Snape saiu de seu estado de estupor.

Lupin riu, ainda deitado no sofá verde-musgo.

_ Pare de pensar. Está dando pra ver uma fumacinha saindo da sua cabeça!

Snape estreitou os olhos. Então você quer mesmo brincar? Pois bem! Vamos ver se você aguenta!

_ Isso por que estava imaginando o quão desastrosa vai ser sua apresentação com a Lovegood. Tem certeza que vai saber onde pôr as mãos? – Snape riu maliciosamente – Sabe, por mais que eu não seja contra, acredito que a relação aluna/professor, não vai ser muito bem vista pelos outros do corpo docente. Se o "Reminho" decidir levantar e apreciar o show… Não sei não.

Lupin fechou os olhos, suspirando. Escondendo o rosto com as mãos, assentiu brevemente.

_ Isso vai ser complicado. Por mais que não tenha nenhum tipo de envolvimento com Luna, ainda sou um homem. Pode ser que aconteçam coisas que eu realmente não quero. Estou há muito tempo sem ter esse tipo de contato com uma mulher e, ainda que seja mera brincadeira e não vá ser levada até o final, acredito que meu corpo não vá ligar muito para esse fato. – Abrindo os olhos novamente, voltou a encarar Snape com uma expressão levemente carregada – E suponho que este também vá ser um problema pra você. Principalmente porque já tem um tipo de relação com Hermione. Portanto, seu corpo pode ser menos piedoso na hora de interpretar.

Ah Lupin você é um gênio, pensou, sarcasticamente. Já sabia disso muito antes dele precisar lhe lembrar desse fato. Aliás, era justamente nisso que estava pensando há alguns minutos. Será que poderia levar isso adiante sem que maiores danos fossem causados? Bem, não tinha opção de escolha. _Teria_ de interpretar; _Teria _que se controlar. Por mais difícil que fosse essa sua nova missão.

Por um breve momento, sentiu falta da época em que recebia missões por parte de Dumbledore e Voldemort. Por mais desagradável que fosse, de qualquer um dos lados, sabia que seria menos constrangedor, embora não menos doloroso.

Lupin pareceu perceber para onde os pensamentos de Snape estavam correndo. Não era justo deixar o homem se culpar pelo passado. Ele já fazia isso tempo demais e não precisava fazer também naquele momento.

_ Severus?

_ Sim – respondeu estranhamente calmo.

_ Estive pensando – ele franziu os lábios – Não era para Hermione estar aqui? A julgar pelo modo como vocês andam grudados, eu pensei que talvez…

Snape suspirou ao lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Constrangedor e humilhante. Parece que isso era só o inicio.

_ Realmente. Ela estaria aqui se Dumbledore não tivesse resolvido aparecer em momentos inoportunos.

O rosto de Lupin se iluminou e seus olhos foram tingidos por um brilho incomum. Um sorriso relativamente exagerado e uma expressão curiosa sendo estampada em seu rosto.

_ Dumbledore? O que foi que ele fez?

_ Tudo o que não devia – Snape considerou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

_Hermione havia entrado furiosa em sua masmorra. Snape suspirou. Tinha uma vaga idéia do que havia acontecido para a menina se encontrar daquele jeito. Aquela aluna nova realmente estava passando dos limites que eram considerados aceitáveis. Nada, porém, que fizesse com que Snape pudesse fazer uma queixa formal com Minerva. Não, não era pra tanto. Eram olhares furtivos em sua direção, palavras postas em frases com duplo sentido, um leve roçar em suas mãos quando iria lhe entregar os trabalhos pedidos, enfim, nada grave demais. Ainda assim, estava lhe causando problemas sérios com Hermione. E a cada dia que passava ela parecia ainda mais irritada com o comportamento da garota. Pelo que conseguiu saber através de Lupin, eles eram o alvo principal das conversas que elas tinham dentro do dormitório feminino. Isso gerava uma revolta total. Tanto em Luna e Hermione como também em Gina. Não deviam ser conversas saudáveis, pois se fossem, elas não teriam o porquê de se enervarem. Algo lhe dizia que tudo o que saía da boca da menina de olhos verdes, com direção a Lupin e, principalmente à ele, tinham algum teor erótico. No inicio, chegou até a se divertir com o fato. Estranho ficar sabendo das quedas que suas alunas tinham por ele. Mais estranho ainda era ver Hermione tão mal humorada por causa disso. Mas isso era só no inicio, ou melhor, nos primeiros dois dias. Agora estava ficando sério demais. Hermione estava se recusando a ter qualquer tipo de relação mais "intima", alegando que ele podia muito bem dar uma "trava" naquela aluna atrevida. Era injusto! O que ele poderia fazer? Se tirasse pontos estaria prejudicando Grifinória e, por conseguinte, Hermione. E detenções ele não se atreveria a dar a ela. Não mesmo! Poderia ser estuprado dentro de sua sala se o fizesse e, isso o colocaria em mais apuros do que já estava. O melhor a ser fazer era continuar ignorando e Hermione, uma garota tão inteligente, não conseguia entender isso. Era mais simples quando era solteiro, pensou._

_Antes que ela pudesse sequer abrir a boca pra começar mais uma, das inúmeras discussões que tiveram por causa desse assunto, Snape se adiantou e tomou a boca da menina em um beijo que nem ele se julgava capaz de dar. Sem interromper o contato nem por um segundo, Severus levou Hermione até o sofá onde a prendeu entre suas pernas. Se ela objetou diante de suas atitudes? Nem um pouquinho. Snape sorriu internamente. Não sabia que era tão bom assim, sendo capaz de ruir com todo o controle de sua menina com apenas um beijo. Eles continuariam com o beijo se o ar não lhes tivesse faltado. Aproveitando esse momento, Hermione tomou a palavra._

__ Não pense que me esqueci do que lhe disse na terça._

_Snape suspirou e usou todo o seu autocontrole para não revirar os olhos. Se o fizesse, estaria perdido._

__ E…?_

__ E nada. Mantenho a minha palavra – Snape deu um muxoxo – mas, devido à situação, posso abrir uma exceção para o dia de hoje. Não que isso seja diário, professor._

_Snape riu, antes de beijá-la novamente. Alguns minutos depois, o clima já estava consideravelmente quente e suas roupas de cima já estavam no chão, assim como as de Hermione que já estava com as mãos no zíper de sua calça, com a finalidade de retirá-la o mais rápido possível. Ela teria tido êxito em sua missão se não fosse um pequeno detalhe._

__ Severus eu… – a voz de Dumbledore pôde ser ouvida vindo de um quadro próximo a eles – Eu realmente acho que cheguei em hora errada. – completou com um tom de voz levemente divertido._

_Snape sentiu Hermione ficar tensa e seu corpo se tornou rígido de uma hora para outra. Diabos! O que Dumbledore fazia li naquela hora? A menina estava com os olhos arregalados. E agora? Como sairia dessa situação. Olhou para Snape que apenas suspirou._

__ O que quer aqui? – Snape perguntou tentando recobrar a razão. _

_Dumbledore sorriu matreiro. Coçando levemente sua barba, ele disse apenas:_

__ Vim lhe fazer uma visita. Tenho que conversar com você – ele respirou fundo – Ah, olá Srta Granger. É um prazer revê-la._

_Hermione arregalou ainda mais os olhos – se é que isso era possível – Extremamente corada, se desvencilhou de Snape._

__ Olá diretor e tchau._

_Só deu tempo de Snape ver Hermione pegar sua blusa no chão e desaparecer de seus aposentos. Velho maldito! Logo agora que teria o que tanto esperou por dias, ele resolve aparecer e estragar tudo!_

_Olhando feio para Dumbledore, Snape bufou. A reação do velho? Apenas sorriu. Depois de tudo, ele ainda tinha a coragem de sorrir!_

__ O que foi que eu fiz?_

__ Acabou com todas as minhas chances de ter uma tarde prazerosa! – Snape rosnou, recolocando sua roupa._

_Fim do flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era tão engraçado assim ter perdido a chance de aliviar toda a tensão de quatro dias de aula? Para Dumbledore e Lupin, que agora rolava de rir, parecia que sim.

_ Bem, diante dos fatos, se fosse Hermione nunca mais apareceria aqui – ele continuou a rir – Imagine a situação contrária. Pense que você é quem foi pego por seu ex. diretor se atracando com uma de suas professoras. É terrivelmente constrangedor.

Snape assentiu. Realmente seria humilhante e como se já não bastasse seus problemas com a menina italiana, ainda vinha mais essa. Se Dumbledore já não estivesse morto com certeza seria alvo de alguns crucius acidentais, saídos da varinha de Snape.

_ Estou tentando reverter essa situação – Snape disse.

_ E enquanto isso? Estão mantendo "contato" onde?

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_ Se quando diz "contato" se refere apenas às preliminares damos um jeito pelos cantos do castelo. Agora, outros tipos de contatos, Hermione está se recusando a ter.

_ Greve de sexo? – Lupin zombou.

_ Aí você já está querendo saber demais, não acha – finalizou Snape, com um leve resquício de irritação na voz.

/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estava tensa. Não, palavra errada. Hermione estava surtando. Era hoje. Hoje era o dia da tal aula sobre educação sexual. Estava num dilema. Não tinha a menor idéia do que a aguardava e tinha medo de que talvez desse algum vexame. Pior do que isso? Tinha a interpretação com Snape. E se algo saísse do controle? E se _ela_ saísse do controle? Seriam consequências muito graves, disso ela sabia. Já tinham conversado sobre isso enquanto se agarravam nas salas vazias do castelo. Ainda assim, sentia um pouco de receio. Medo? Sim, muito medo. Gina a tranquilizou por diversas vezes, mas não iria ser ela quem estaria nos braços do homem que a levava a loucura. Anthony era bonito, lindo na verdade. Contudo, Gina amava Harry, portanto, sua apresentação seria muito superficial. Naquela situação só podia confiar em Luna. E, por falar nela, a menina não se encontrava em melhor situação do que a sua. Estaria nos braços de Lupin em breve e isto estava minando com seu autocontrole. Estavam parecendo mais com duas crianças com medo de serem postas de castigo sem ver tv. E, pra completar a desgraça toda, o que vem? A Anna Vadia Oferecida Vettorazzi. Se Hermione estava exagerando? Não mesmo! Ela praticamente se jogava nos braços de Snape durante as aulas. Nos de Lupin também, mas como o homem era mais gentil e quase não tinha desafios para ela, Severus era uma opção melhor. Teria prazer em quebrar todos os ossos de sua costela. Detalhe: Sem magia. Hermione sempre fora uma menina muito pacifica, mas Anna a estava tirando do sério. Bem como a Luna e Gina, que não tinha nada a ver com a história, mas ficava irada ao ver as peripécias que a outra aprontava durante as aulas de DCAT e poções. Só havia um único cego na história toda: Snape. Este, definitivamente não enxergava um palmo a frente dos olhos ou simplesmente se fazia de burro! Doeria pra ele lhe dar alguma punição? Parecia que sim. Isso fora motivo para diversas discussões que tiveram e uma atitude mais drástica: Deixaria Snape sem sexo enquanto ele não tomasse uma atitude. Teria sido mais fácil se ela, por algum motivo, não tivesse cedido na última quinta feira. O que aconteceu? Estavam quase se comendo no sofá da sala de estar de Severus quando Dumbledore apareceu no quadro para lhe fazer uma visitinha. Nem é preciso dizer que ela quase morreu de tanta vergonha, né? Nem falou com o velho direito, muito menos com Snape. Pegou suas roupas e saiu da vista dos dois antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer "bom dia". Se algum dia voltaria às masmorras de seu querido professor? É claro que sim, mas só depois de ter se recuperado do choque causado por Dumbledore. E, quando o Mestre resolvesse tomar uma atitude quanto às investidas que a outra estava dando nele.

Para se ter uma ideia dos abusos cometido por Anna, pense na coisa mais obscena que você tem conhecimento. Acredite: É muito pior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

__ Me responde uma coisa, Hermione – Anna disse com um tom levemente açucarado._

__ O quê? – Hermione estava sem paciência._

__ Sabe, na aula de educação sexual, o Snape vai participar?_

__ Sim. – Ela suspirou._

__ E você sabe se ele vai responder a qualquer pergunta?_

_Hermione encarou a menina, furiosa, mas não precisou dar a resposta, pois esta saiu da boca de Gina que estava se controlando para não lhe dar um murro._

__ Sim ele vai. A menos que você pergunte qual o tamanho do pênis dele ou o nome da mulher que ele meteu pela primeira vez. Satisfeita?_

_Anna arregalou os olhos fingindo-se ofendida. Hermione e Luna se limitaram a rir, enquanto Gina e Anna se encararam com ferocidade Dava pra ver que isso não era nenhum exemplo de harmonia._

__ Basicamente – Luna começou – É isso. Nós somos obrigados a responder qualquer pergunta menos àquelas de um teor extremamente pessoal. Essas ficam ao nosso critério, mas, conhecendo Snape do jeito que conhecemos, é claro que ele não vai responder uma coisa dessas. Isso, se ele não te azarar lá mesmo. Diante de praticamente toda a escola._

_Fim do flashback_

_/_

Como que para relaxar, Hermione deu um gole em seu hidromel, sentindo o gosto doce descer queimando por sua garganta.

_ Estou perdida! – murmurou para si mesma.

_ Ah não está não! – Gina entrou no quarto num só supetão – E termine logo isso aí! Ainda temos de buscar Luna e só faltam vinte minutos para a aula começar.

Hermione respirou fundo. E o inferno começa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo pronto. Salão Principal lotado. De onde saiu tanta gente, Snape jamais poderia dizer. Todos do corpo docente estavam lá, inclusive Sibila. Se ela viesse com alguma gracinha iria tomar um fora. Não estava com a mínima paciência para aturar-lhe as loucuras. Argo filch estava encostado na parede do fundo do salão com sua gata no colo. Snape estreitou os olhos. Nada lhe tirava a idéia de que aquela gata sofria abusos sexuais. Bem, isso não era de sua conta. Olhou para Minerva lançando lhe o mais puro desprezo, ato o qual a diretora ignorou totalmente. Flitwick estava sentado na primeira fileira com uma expressão bastante ansiosa no rosto. Anão depravado. Na verdade, bando de depravados! Observando melhor, todos os professores estavam na primeira fileira. Menos, é claro, os que iriam palestrar e Minerva que estava encostada à uma parede na lateral do salão. E ainda tinha aqueles adolescentes espinhentos, doidos pra saber como é estar dentro de uma mulher. Por Merlin! Daria qualquer coisa pra poder sair correndo daquele salão agora mesmo! Olhando para os demais palestrantes, sentado na mesa atrás de si, Snape viu que aquela vontade não era só dele. De todos, os únicos que deixavam escapar alguma animação era a Weasley e o idiota do Dale. Formavam uma dupla perfeita!

Depois de alguns minutos, após o silêncio se instalar no local e eles poderem falar sem se interrompidos, a aula teve seu inicio. Dale começaria, sendo seguido de Lupin e Snape. Depois as meninas entrariam em alguma questão que era desconhecida por eles. Daí, em seguida, viria a parte mais temida de todas: As perguntas feitas pelos alunos. O teatro viria só depois disso tudo, portanto, Snape decidiu que era melhor se preocupar só quando chegasse a hora.

_ Muito bem. Agora que vocês conseguiram calar a boca, podemos começar. Não vou perder tempo, pois vocês nos conhecem a tempo o suficiente para que eu o faça. E, mesmo que o professor Dale seja novo na escola, todos vocês tiveram aulas com ele nessa semana. Portanto, vamos pular essa parte, de modo que possamos acabar com isso o mais breve possível.

_ A sexualidade sempre foi um tema de difícil discussão, sobretudo para crianças e adolescentes. – Dale começou. Sua voz magicamente aumentada para que todos pudesse escutá-lo - A curiosidade, a descoberta das diferenças no próprio corpo e no corpo do outro, a descoberta das carícias e a fonte incontestável de prazer que o sexo representa, fizeram do assunto um tabu e algo que "não é conversa para crianças" contribuindo ainda mais na imaginação de cabecinhas ansiosas por informações.

Nessa parte, Dale passou a palavra a Lupin que começava seu discurso sem apresentar nenhum tipo de alteração.

_ A educação sexual aborda temas como o sexo, a gravidez, o aborto, métodos contraceptivos e doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Alguns defendem que tal termo já caiu em desuso cedendo lugar para o termo orientação sexual, mas esse ainda confunde algumas pessoas, pois também é empregado para designar a opção sexual de cada indivíduo, ou seja, sua preferência por indivíduos de gênero igual, diferente ou por ambos.

Muito bem. Sua vez. Respire fundo Severus Snape. Você consegue!

_Estou perdido!_

_ Antes de tudo, quero esclarecer umas coisinhas – Snape pôde ouvir suspiros de desagrado e muxoxos que percorreram por todo o salão, mas decidiu ignorar – Vou falar apenas uma vez e espero que isso entre nessas cabeças ocas que vocês têm acima do pescoço: Educação sexual não significa apenas passar informações sobre sexo. Significa também o contato pessoa / pessoa, transmissão de valores, atitudes, comportamentos. É importante observar se os professores estão preparados psicologicamente para falar sobre sexo. A maioria não fez nenhum tipo de curso. – O que é nosso caso. Estamos apenas improvisando, porque nem eu fui capaz de tirar essa ideia da cabeça de Minerva e acreditem: Eu tentei – O que esses professores geralmente sabem é baseado em curiosidades de revistas e troca de informações com colegas, ou na leitura de livros que só dizem a respeito do biológico sem levar em conta respeito, sentimentos e emoções. Nós estamos propondo algo diferente. Ao invés de ficar horas aqui tentando enfiar na cabeça de vocês uma tese sobre educação sexual, preferimos deixar que vocês mesmos tirem suas dúvidas. Ou seja, vocês perguntam, nós respondemos. Isto desde que não sejam coisas muito pessoais. Eu por exemplo não direi nada que possa comprometer outras pessoas ou mesmo citar nomes. Mas isso sou eu. Os outros são livres para fazê-lo se assim desejarem.

Após esse pequeno discurso, Snape sentou-se. As meninas realmente surpreenderam a todos. O assunto da "gravidez na adolescência" realmente impactou. Deu pra ver isso nos rostinhos que de outrora estavam excitados. Eles agora só mostravam um tipo de… Receio. Snape riu. A partir dali eles iriam pensar mil vezes antes de saírem transando que nem loucos, sem nenhum tipo de cuidado. A apresentação foi perfeita e arrancou aplausos de todos, até mesmo dos Sonserinos. Parece que não fora só ele quem sucumbiu ao poder Grifinório. Minerva estava orgulhosa do trio de meninas e também pelos homens, apesar de Snape ter sido um pouco grosso. Nada fora do normal, pelo menos. Gina, é claro, teve seus deslizes quando um Sonserino a interrompeu por nenhum motivo específico, a partir daí ela soltou o verbo. Minerva e os outros professores, de inicio ficaram horrorizados, mas quando ela se acalmou tudo voltou ao normal. Além disso, nada, absolutamente NADA pagava o fato de estar vendo o Weasley e o Potter de olhos arregalados, logo na segunda fileira. Bem, parece que eles não conheciam esse lado "selvagem" da menina.

Mais algumas palavras aqui, informações ali e a parte mais desejada pelos alunos enfim chegou. Lupin deu o aviso de que poderiam começar e, qual não foi a surpresa de Snape quando viu que a primeira mão a ser levantada fora a da Srta Oferecida, como Hermione carinhosamente apelidara? Muito bem, vamos lá!

_ Sim Srta. – Lupin disse – Pra quem e qual vai ser sua pergunta – ele lhe sorriu.

A menina estreitou os olhos maliciosamente enquanto sorria em direção à Snape. Ele engoliu em seco quando Hermione lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

_Severus você está ferrado! Se der a resposta errada, você fica sem sexo pelo resto da vida!_

_ Professor Snape – ela disse confirmando todo seu medo – Eu queria saber, pelo ponto de vista de um homem, qual a melhor forma de fazer sexo oral?

_PQP! E agora o que eu faço? Estou SUPER fodido!_

Snape percebeu quando alguns professores engasgaram, entre eles, Minerva e Sibila. Outros se mostraram ansiosos pela resposta, tais como Flitwick e Filch que, Snape podia jurar, apertou sua gata ainda mais contra o peito.

_ Basicamente só é preciso excitá-lo. Ao contrário das mulheres, os homens gostam que tudo seja rápido e um pouco "selvagem". Desabotoe as calças dele e comece logo a acariciá-lo. Já é um bom momento para você começar a despi-lo, mas aprenda a dosar a selvageria com a calma, ou seja, faça-o esperar um pouquinho.

Minerva mordeu os lábios e Snape pôde ouvir o salão enchendo-se com os comentários maldosos sobre o que tinham escutado. Flitwick quase caiu de sua cadeira, o que fez Severus pensar que, talvez, o professor sairia dali morto! Lançando um olhar à Hermione, suspirou com alivio. Ela parecia estar satisfeita com a resposta, embora ainda olhasse de cara feia para Anna.

_ Bem era só essa a pergunta? – Lupin sorriu.

Claro que não era! O que aquele estúpido achou? Que aquelas crianças estavam ali apenas para saber como se fazia sexo oral? Não mesmo. Dado certo momento, Minerva estava tão envergonhada que se retirou do salão, assim como a maioria dos professores. O pobre do Flitwick permaneceu. Coitado, será que não via que estava bem perto da morte? Enfim, teve todos os tipos de perguntas. Umas foram completamente absurdas, mas nada que Gina não pudesse responder. Rony e Harry também se retiraram. Não estavam mais aguentando aquele tipo de coisa. Isso foi gratificante para Snape. Os Grifinórios eram fracos até quando o assunto era sexo. Olhando para mesa de Sonserina, o homem não pôde conter um suspiro. Seus alunos continuavam ali, firmes e fortes!

Se aquela tinha sido a última pergunta da garota dos olhos verdes? É claro que não! Ela o bombardeou com elas. Já estava ficando extremamente chato respondê-la, mas ele teria que aguentar.

_ Professor Snape, quando não se deve fazer sexo anal?

_Por Merlin, que obsessão é essa que vocês têm com sexo anal? – ele suspirou pesadamente – Ok. Você não deve fazer se tiver feridas ou quando não tiver vontade, oras! – Se irritou, após ter escutado diversas perguntas sobre esse tipo de atividade sexual.

Em dado momento, uma aluno da Corvinal se levantou e se dirigiu à Luna, algo que deixou a menina mais vermelha do que um tomate:

_ Luna: Você prefere as luzes acesas ou apagadas?

_ Apagadas, com certeza. Tomar a inciativa de apagar ou diminuir a luz é legal, principalmente no começo. Fico mais à vontade e consigo me envolver melhor. Sei que os homens preferem transar com as lâmpadas acesas, então valorizo quando algum deles presta atenção e cede para me agradar.

Anotou isso Lupin? Snape riu ao ver o lobo engasgar. Aquilo estava ficando divertido.

_ Professor Lupin, pornografia é a mesma coisa que erotismo?

_ A barreira entre estes conceitos é móvel; é frequente que constatemos que o que hoje é consensualmente visto como erótico foi catalogado como pornográfico no num passado às vezes recente; como evoluirão os valores sociais que suportam estes conceitos?  
>Muitas vezes, a diferença entre pornográfico e erótico está nos olhos de quem vê.<p>

Boa resposta Lupin! Ei, por que suas perguntas são fáceis?

Snape engoliu em seco. Uma menina de sonserina levantou a mão e se dirigiu à Hermione:

_O que acha quando ele usa a língua?

Hermione lançou um rápido olhar a Snape e sorriu.

_Adoro sentir a língua dele passeando por todo o meu corpo. Saber intercalar os movimentos suaves a outros mais rápidos é fundamental.

Snape tossiu, mas ninguém pareceu perceber. Estavam concentrados demais em Hermione.

_ Gina, onde foi que você transou pela última vez?

Espera aí! Essa é uma pergunta pessoal! Ela vai mesmo responder? Snape sorriu. Sim ela iria.

_ Em casa. Harry dorme separado de mim por imposição dos meus pais. Mas, no meio da noite, ele escapou e veio parar na minha cama. A sensação de perigo aumentou nossa tensão - e o meu tesão.

_ Professor Dale, costuma usar alimentos durante uma relação sexual? Quais são seus preferidos?

_ Sim. Alguns sabores abrem o apetite. Na minha lista, chocolate e champanhe estão no topo. Uma calda bem cremosa, espalhada pelo corpo, atiça qualquer libido. E a bebida mata a sede, depois do esforço.

Dale, meu rapaz, você subiu em meu conceito.

_ Professor Snape – Ok, mais uma pergunta para o nem tão temido morcegão - É bom usar a língua ou os dedos durante o ato?

_ Língua e dedo formam uma combinação mágica. Mas é preciso ter paciência e entender os exercícios como um aquecimento. Como todo preparo só indo com calma para fazer efeito sem machucar.

Assim se seguiu mais de uma hora naquele ritmo de perguntas e respostas. Parece que estava enganado, pensou Snape. Aquelas crianças não sabiam quase nada sobre sexo. Eles tiveram que lhes ensinar praticamente tudo. Não que tenha sido ruim, na verdade, foi bem engraçado observar o professor de feitiços quase tendo um infarto em sua cadeira.

Hora do teatro! Dale e Gina foram os primeiros. Como o esperado, tudo fora muito superficial e mecânico. Alguns apertos na cintura, um leve beijo atrás do joelho e por aí foi. Em seguida veio Lupin e Luna. Eles optaram por um estilo mais romântico, e muito mais natural. Estavam apreensivos, isso era visível, mas é claro que haviam dado seu melhor. Aliás, Snape se surpreendeu com o autocontrole daqueles dois. Podia jurar e apostar todo o seu dinheiro com qualquer um que um dos dois iria ceder e pôr tudo por água abaixo. Ainda bem que não o fizera, pois há essa hora estaria na miséria.

Suspirando, Snape se levantou. Sua vez. Hermione caminhou em sua direção praticamente tremendo. As mãos fechadas em punho, demostrando seu estado de agonia. Era agora. Ou faria tudo certo ou seria demitido ainda hoje. Ah quer saber? Por inferno com tudo. Se ficar duro, ficou! Que vá as favas!

_ Relaxe – sussurrou no ouvido da menina – não vou fazer nada que nos prejudique. Nada que não possamos manter no controle.

Snape se colocou atrás de Hermione e olhou para todo o Salão. Há essa altura, Minerva e os demais já haviam voltado aos seus lugares, inclusive Potter e Weasley.

_ Muito bem – Snape começou – Em minha opinião, antes de mais nada, seja gentil.

Dizendo isso, Snape apertou a cintura de Hermione e colou seu corpo ao dela, mergulhando sua cabeça em seu pescoço, depositando pequenos beijos no local. Hermione fechou os olhos tentando manter o foco. Se essa era a idéia de Snape para não perderem o controle, ele estava se saindo terrivelmente mal.

Ruídos excitados foram ouvidos por todo o salão. Isso não seria o suficiente para pará-lo.

_ Depois, surpreenda-a!

Virando Hermione para si, ele a pegou no colo fazendo com que ela tivesse que enlaçar suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Hermione o olhava, espantada. Snape havia ficado louco?

E lá se vão mais comentários e suspiros excitados dos presentes. Snape correu seus olhos para onde Minerva estava completamente abismada com toda a encenação. Bem, não era um show que ela queria? Era um show que ela teria.

Snape colocou a menina cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, colocando-se entre suas pernas. Hermione fechou os olhos em puro deleite e se controlou para não soltar um gemido.

_ E por último e mais importante: Toque-a!

Foi aí que a verdadeira explosão aconteceu. Enquanto Snape passava a boca e as mãos por todos os lugares do corpo de Hermione que lhe era permitido no momento, pessoas gritavam. Umas furiosas, outras excitadas. Assovios e palmas também podiam ser ouvidos, o que foi muito bom. Se isso não ocorresse seria difícil explicar os gemidos de Hermione.

_ Chega! – Minerva interveio, saindo de seu lugar – Muito bem! Fim de aula!

Snape levantou os olhos sorrindo. Causara o impacto que queria. Agora Minerva pensaria duas vezes antes de lhe obrigar a fazer algo. Não podia puni-lo, pois não fez nada o que não tivesse sido permitido pela diretora de antemão. As regras eram claras. Não podia haver beijo na boca e nem nudez. Muito menos, é claro, o ato sexual em si. E isso nunca ocorreu. Pelo menos não ali. Ajudando Hermione a se levantar, Snape agradeceu a todos que continuavam aplaudindo. Pelo visto, ele havia excedido à todas as expectativas!

_ Muito bem! Que comece a votação! – Minerva falou, ainda um pouco atordoada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ACABEI! Exatamente às 22.56 do dia 3/3/12.

Foi um capítulo que realmente deu trabalho, então espero que gostem. Aliás, foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever. É longo eu sei e, talvez, vocês tenham perdido a paciência comigo. Desculpe qualquer coisa, ok?

Chay, menina, me desculpe! Sei que errei seu nome no capitulo passado, mas prometo nunca mais acontecer. O fato é que eu já tinha lido os reviews há algum tempo e acabei me confundindo.

Rafinha que bom que você voltou! Estava sentindo sua falta!

Viola Psique Black: Não se preocupe. Sei bem o que é isso. A vida real não é fácil, mas espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Quanto à Luna, concordo com você, mas sabe como é. Ela passou algum tempo em poder dos Comensais da Morte e talvez algum tivesse tido essa ideia, então resolvi aproveitar. Mesmo que não tenha me agradado.

B. Andrade, meu amor, por onde andas? Estou sentindo sua falta, sabia? Espero que esteja tudo bem!

Bem meninas, é isso. Um bjão em todas vcs e até o próximo!

Para criticas, sugestões ou duvidas: Mande reviews!


	10. Uma serpente entre os leões

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, ou seja, não pretendo lucrar um só centavo com isso aqui.

Aviso: Capítulo longo e com cenas NC.

Vamos lá!

/

Capítulo 10

Uma serpente entre os leões

Severus observava Hermione sorrindo, juntamente com os amigos, na mesa de Grifinória. Parecia que o idiota do Longbotton estava servindo como o palhaço da noite. Pra falar a verdade, Snape sempre o viu como um palhaço. Um garoto incapaz de realizar a tarefa de fazer a mais simples das poções, sem que a mesma não apresentasse nenhum risco às pessoas ou acabasse explodindo. O pobre coitado morria de medo dele e com razão. Entretanto, isso era antes. Há algum tempo aquela imagem de menino indefeso havia abandonado seu rosto. Ele agora era um homem. Não apenas no sentido da idade ou no corpo definido que agora possuía. Isso para Snape não tinha o menor significado. Pois, veja bem, se fosse julgar só por isso, Weasley também era um homem, embora tivesse atitudes bastante infantis. Não. Snape se referia ao psicológico do rapaz. A guerra fora um ótimo artificio na vida do garoto e o fizera crescer. Ele parecia mais responsável e maduro, carregando em seu rosto uma expressão de triunfo e completo orgulho. Snape entendeu. Ele, enfim, havia vingado seus pais. Franco e Alice Longbotton. Lembrava-se deles. Eram pessoas extremamente boas e gentis, apesar de Franco tê-lo tentado matar várias vezes. Bem, esse era seu trabalho. Tinha de capturar bruxos das Trevas e, na época, ele ainda era um.

Desde o fim da batalha Snape percebeu que os sentimentos de Neville em consideração à sua pessoa haviam mudado. Não era mais medo, mas sim um profundo respeito, tal como deveria ter sido desde o inicio. Aliás, ficou sabendo, após ter se recuperado, que fora ele quem matou Nagini, decapitando-a com a espada de Gryffindor e que também impediu a entrada de centenas dos seguidores de Voldemort de entrar nos terrenos da escola, inclusive o grupo dos Snatchers. Imundos. Lembrava-se do líder deles com clareza. Scabior. O desgraçado era capaz de tudo por dinheiro e foi de grande ajuda ao Lorde das Trevas, sendo responsável pela captura de milhares de nascidos trouxas. Era bem feito que tivesse morrido.

Voltando sua atenção ao grupo Grifinório – mais uma vez – Snape estreitou os olhos. O clima descontraído havia sido trocado por uma atmosfera tensa e, a julgar pela expressão da menina Weasley, nem um pouco amistosa. Correndo seus olhos pela mesa, descobriu o motivo da virada drástica de humor. Anna havia chegado e olhava diretamente em sua direção, enquanto cochichava algo que fez com que Hermione ficasse vermelha instantaneamente. Snape suspirou. Mais problemas! Como se já tivesse poucos. Fechando os olhos, como que para se acalmar, Snape deu mais um gole em sua bebida. Como podia uma garota de dezessete anos lhe pôr em tão desagradável situação? Ela era bonita e uma novidade na escola, então por que insistia em dar em cima dele quando poderia ter todos os garotos de Hogwarts aos seus pés? O desafio? A sensação de perigo por se envolver com um professor? Aquela era uma questão para a qual ele jamais encontraria uma resposta.

Desviando sua atenção da italiana, voltou a observar Hermione. Sua pequena parecia cada vez mais irritada. Não devia ficar desse jeito. Era quase como uma ofensa, como se ela não confiasse o bastante nele. Será que não via que ele só tinha olhos para ela? Que não tinha nenhuma intenção de ceder aos pedidos mudos da garota de olhos verdes? Por Merlin! Ela nunca lhe chamara a atenção e não seria por que ela vivia se oferecendo que isso iria mudar. Hermione nunca precisou usar desses artifícios e ainda assim, ali estava ele: De quatro pela Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória. Snape sorriu. Ela ficara tão feliz por terem ganhado a votação no dia anterior! Irradiava alegria. Não parecia em nada a Hermione que estava encarando seu prato com uma expressão mortífera. Ciúmes!

Logo após o término da contagem dos votos e do anúncio dos ganhadores dos cupons, Hermione foi para Hogsmeade levando consigo vinte galeões para trocar por doces. Dividiu o prêmio com os outros palestrantes e com Potter e Weasley. Ainda assim, havia lhe sobrado ouro o suficiente para trazer umas boas três sacas de doces. O resultado disso? Havia balas até mesmo em sua gaveta de cuecas. Deprimente. Após sua chegada do vilarejo, Hermione havia feito uma visitinha à seu professor de Poções, mas recusava-se a entrar em seus aposentos, com medo de que Dumbledore pudesse aparecer novamente. Isso fez com que Snape fizesse um feitiço para tapar a visão do velho, caso isso voltasse a acontecer. Depois disso, sentindo-se mais confiante, a menina entrou. Uns bons quinze minutos se passaram, enquanto os dois se pegavam no sofá e quando Snape propôs irem para o quarto, Hermione lembrou-se de seu juramento e o empurrou para longe. O Sonserino, mesmo que contrariado, acatou a decisão da garota. O que mais poderia fazer? Obrigá-la? Jamais. Não fazia parte de sua conduta agarrar meninas contra sua vontade. Contudo, após o acontecimento, seu corpo pedia desesperadamente por um banho frio. Precisava se acalmar, oras! Tentando ser gentil e, ao mesmo tempo querendo reverter a situação ao seu favor, Snape convidou Hermione para partilhar o banho. Em vão, é claro. A menina recusou-se a entrar na banheira com ele, dizendo que o esperaria até que terminasse. Tudo mentira. Depois de terminado seu banho, Snape voltou ao seu quarto, mas Hermione já havia ido embora. Entretanto, não antes de espalhar doces por toda a masmorra. Aquilo fez com que se sentisse frustrado. Ao que parecia, Hermione estava levando sua promessa ao pé da letra. Como ela conseguia? Como suportava ficar perto dele sem o tocar? Quem dera tivesse a sorte de poder ter um autocontrole desses. Estava a cada dia mais difícil não poder ter o corpo macio da menina sob o seu. Aquilo o espantou. Havia ficado muito mais tempo sem aquele tipo de contato e isso nunca fora problema. Até agora. Snape suspirou, bebendo o liquido bordô de sua taça de uma só vez. Havia tomado uma decisão. Era hoje que daria um jeito de terminar com toda aquela palhaçada. Seria difícil, mas preciso.

Virando-se para Lupin, sussurrou com o tom de voz mais simpático que conseguiu fazer:

_ Lupin qual é a senha do Salão Comunal da Grifinória?

Lupin engasgou e encarou Snape com espanto. Será que ele seria capaz de fazer o que estava pensando? Sim, seria. Ou então o homem que estava encarado não seria digno de se chamar Severus Snape.

_ O que pretende fazer lá?

_ Tricô – ironizou.

Remo riu. Nem quando precisava dele, Snape conseguia deixar de ser sarcástico.

_ Se é assim, quem seria eu para lhe negar? A senha é "Harry Potter".

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e seu rosto se contorceu em desagrado. Por que, em nome de Merlin, tinham que pôr uma senha tão estúpida? Falta de criatividade? Na certa. O fato é que não podia se preocupar com quem tinha sido a mente brilhante que escolhera aquela senha patética. Tinha de se apressar se não quisesse ser visto por ninguém. Contudo, seu lado Sonserino lhe disse que podia perder mais alguns segundos se fosse pra descobrir o nome do acéfalo responsável pela brincadeira.

_ Quem foi o imbecil que inventou essa idiotice?

Lupin deu de ombros, recebendo de volta um muxoxo da parte de Snape. Grifinórios incompetentes! Nem pra saber quem é o responsável pela escolha das senhas eles eram capazes. Que belo diretor de casa Lupin estava se saindo!

_ Obrigado – agradeceu seco.

_ Disponha.

Snape bufou e se levantou indo em direção à saída. Vamos ver se você vai ser capaz de me impedir essa noite Hermione, pensou. Um sorrisinho maldoso apareceu em seus lábios quando passou pela garota, encarando-a. Isso a deixou ruborizada. Coitada! Mal sabe o que a aguarda!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione encarava a porta do Salão Principal, em um misto de confusão e curiosidade. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, isso era certo. Por que Snape saiu do salão tão cedo? De certo, mal havia tocado em sua refeição; Não havia dado tempo. Será que tinha tampo trabalho para fazer que nem tempo pra comer ele teria? É claro que não! Se fosse por isso, qual seria o motivo daquela expressão maliciosa em seu rosto e toda aquela tensão que estava emanado de seu corpo? Ele conseguia disfarçar muito bem, mas não dela. Estava absurdamente tenso, apesar de querer demonstrar naturalidade. E mais: O que aquele sorrisinho dele queria dizer? Lembrava-se bem dele. O Sonserino sempre o usava quando estava prestes a retirar pontos de Grifinória ou quando Neville errava as poções. Com isso, Hermione automaticamente se pôs em alerta. Coisa boa o homem não iria fazer. Isso não era bom…

Hermione bufou. Malditos Sonserinos e sua mania de achar que poderiam fazer qualquer coisa e saírem ilesos! Isso era uma coisa que ela jamais alteraria; Snape pôde ter mudado em vários aspectos, mas continuava sendo um Sonserino nato. Sabia quando devia ir em frente, mas também sabia quando deveria recuar. E, pela cara que estava fazendo ao sair, desistir de sua ação estava fora de cogitação naquele momento. Fora esse seu comportamento atípico, ainda tinha mais um motivo para que Hermione desconfiasse de que o que Snape estivesse prestes a fazer fosse, no mínimo, duvidoso. Ele saíra na hora do jantar, quando, provavelmente a maioria das pessoas estariam no Salão Principal, apreciando os dotes culinários dos Elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Sendo assim, estaria ele bem mais à-vontade para fazer o que lhe desse na telha. Fosse o que fosse Hermione só esperava que não passasse de mera traquinagem e ele não pusesse sua vida em perigo. Não suportaria viver sem ele e a dor de quase tê-lo perdido uma vez, já fora suficiente para toda a sua vida.

Voltando-se ao grupo de amigos, Hermione tentou prestar atenção no que ouvia, enquanto tentava não se preocupar com o homem de cabelos pretos.

_ É incrível como as coisas mudaram – dizia Neville – Há dois anos, quem diria que Snape seria capaz de dar uma aula como a de ontem. E mais: interpretar com a Mione do jeito que ele fez! Puxa! Parecia real!

Um sorriso enviesado apareceu no canto esquerdo da boca de Gina ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione corava e Luna assentia. Harry e Rony não estavam muito contentes com o que havia acontecido e não faziam nenhuma questão de esconder o desagrado.

_ Nós tentamos falar com a McGonagall hoje, mas ela nos pediu que voltássemos depois do jantar. – Harry ficou vermelho.

Rony assentiu, ganhando a atenção de todo o grupo.

_ E o que vocês querem com a McGonagall? – Luna perguntou.

_ Fazer uma queixa contra Snape! – Rony exclamou.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando-o com curiosidade.

_ E qual o motivo pra tanta revolta?

_ Ah nem vem Mione! Você pode não ter reparado, mas Harry e eu vimos! Na verdade, toda a escola está comentando sobre aquele espetáculo ridículo de ontem. Está na cara que o morcego estava se aproveitando de você!

Gina explodiu em risadas, sendo acompanhada por Hermione. Luna encarava Rony e Harry com uma expressão comovida. Já Neville e Anna – que estranhamente ficara quieta até o momento – deixavam transparecer confusão.

_ Acha mesmo que Snape estava se aproveitando de mim? Logo de _mim?_

_ Não é só a gente Mione – Harry ajeitou os óculos no rosto – Madame Hooch e a professora Sprout estavam conversando com Flitwick sobre isso mais cedo.

_ Ora Harry faça-me o favor! Aquilo tudo se chama _interpretação_ e Snape jogou de acordo com as regras. Não fez nada que não lhe fosse permitido.

_ Luna e Lupin e Gina e Dale não fizeram isso que ele fez! – Rony gritou – Hermione será que você não percebe? Ele passou aquelas mãos nojentas em você! Ficou no meio de suas pernas e beijou seu corpo todo! Nem eu que era seu namorado jamais fiz isso.

Hermione suspirou e Gina revirou os olhos. Neville abraçou Luna e olhava de um para outro com evidente curiosidade.

_ Então essa é a questão? – Hermione perguntou – Ciúmes? Está mesmo com ciúmes do Snape?

_ É o que parece não é Mione – Gina riu.

As bochechas de Rony se tornaram absurdamente rubras no momento em que Gina disse isso.

_ Eu não estou acreditando nisso!

_ Ei pessoal, por que não falamos de outra coisa? – Neville tentou.

_ Sim. – Luna sorriu – É melhor mesmo. Os zonzóbulos na cabeça de vocês devem estar ficando malucos.

Anna franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o nome qual Luna havia mencionado. Os outros apenas deram de ombros.

_ Sabem – Anna começou – Eu não me importaria se Snape fizesse isso comigo. Na verdade, acho que teria deixado com que fizesse mais.

Ok. Agora estava ficando bem pior do que quando começou. Se Hermione estava irritada com Rony, havia ficado mil vezes mais depois dessa pequena explanação.

_ Esta aí o porquê foi Hermione é quem foi escolhida pra ficar com Snape e não você – Gina disse, irritada – Era um _teatro_ inocente, preparado para ensinar a vocês as preliminares das preliminares. Agora, se estivéssemos tratando de um teste para um filme pornô aí sim você seria chamada. Embora tenha quase certeza de que Snape não seria o ator.

Neville cuspiu todo o suco de abobora de volta na caneca. Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos e Hermione e Luna apenas encaravam com indiferença.

_ Você não pode falar desse jeito comigo. – Anna ficou vermelha – Posso pensar que você me tem como uma qualquer!

_ É mesmo? – Gina perguntou sarcástica. – Pois fique sabendo que é isso mesmo que eu acho de você! O que mais eu poderia pensar? Na aula de transfiguração você dá em cima de Anthony; Na de poções cai matando em cima do pobre do Snape e o coitado do Lupin? Por Merlin! A esposa dele morreu não faz nem quatro meses e você já está querendo ocupar o lugar de Tonks! Agora me diga: O que você quer que eu ache? Que você é uma santinha que não sabe o que faz? Faça-me rir!

Anna parecia chocada depois de ouvir as palavras de Gina, assim como todo o resto da mesa. Até mesmo Hermione havia ficado espantada. Luna baixou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada. Estava sentindo-se suja após de ouvir aquilo. De fato, havia poucos meses desde a morte de Tonks e ali estava ela. Apaixonada por seu marido.

_ Creio que isso não tivesse sido necessário, Gina – Harry disse.

_ Não estou nem aí para o que você acha Harry. Essa garota precisava escutar isso. Talvez até mais! Por quê? Está com peninha?

_ Não é isso Gi, é só…

_ Cala a boca Harry. Não torne a situação pior do que já está!

Rony decidiu interferir. Conhecendo a irmã do jeito que conhecia, faltava muito pouco para ela perder a cabeça.

_ Isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que depois de jantarmos vamos fazer uma visitinha à diretora. Snape fez mais do que devia e tem que pagar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, visivelmente perturbada. Se isso iria mesmo chegar à diretora, seria obrigada a ficar contra seus amigos, caso fosse necessário. Não deixaria que Snape sofresse nenhum dano causado por mero ciúme de um garoto bobo. Gina bufou.

_ Vocês são mesmo uns idiotas – disse Hermione, levantando-se para ir embora.

Gina e Luna assentiram e levantaram-se também.

_ Isso ainda não terminou Sr. Potter. – Gina estreitou os olhos – Ah, e se vocês forem mesmo adiante com essa palhaçada de denunciarem Snape, espero que estejam preparados para passar vergonha.

Gina se virou e esperou Luna se despedir de Neville que observava a cena, abismado.

_ Tchau Neville.

_ Até depois, Luna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após uns bons dez minutos andando até chegar à torre em que se localizava o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e aturar o quadro de uma mulher querendo quebrar uma taça com a voz e recusar-se a abrir a porta antes de tê-lo feito, ali estava Snape: em frente ao quarto da Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts, Hermione. Agora não tinha mais volta. Passara por coisas muito piores para deixar-se intimidar por uma porta.

O caminho até a torre fora calmo. Ninguém nos corredores, nenhum, pirralho atrasado, nem mesmo os fantasmas estavam ali para perturba-lo. Esse fato fez com que Snape se pusesse a pensar. Que tipo de criatura eles eram? Masoquistas? Sim, pois não podiam comer e ainda assim participavam do jantar todas as noites. Será que amenizava a dor deles verem as pessoas comerem? Tanto faz. Agora não tinha tempo para pensar muito nos fantasmas. Tinha que entrar no quarto de Hermione o mais rápido possível para fazer tudo como queria antes que a menina chegasse. Além do mais, seria estranho se alguém aparecesse e visse o diretor de Sonserina parado em frente ao quarto de uma aluna de Grifinória.

Respirando fundo, Snape destrancou a porta de Hermione com um feitiço bem simples e adentrou o aposento. Será que ela acharia isso uma invasão a sua privacidade? Talvez, mas se preocuparia com isso depois. Uma vez dentro do quarto, Snape deixou seus olhos correrem pelo local. Era bem organizado e se não fosse pelo fato de ser Grifinório demais, poderia até ser considerado um aposento bonito. Snape sacudiu a cabeça. Seu objetivo era o banheiro, não o quarto. Olhando mais atentamente, Snape achou uma porta. Uma única porta. Certamente era aquela que o levaria ao seu destino, não tinha como errar.

O olhar de Snape se deteve na cama outra vez, enquanto exalava um profundo suspiro. Pelo menos era de casal. Só assim, não teria de se contentar com o chão duro ou ficar se espremendo em uma de solteiro. Se fosse o caso, poderia aumentar o tamanho, mas não queria dar a Hermione tempo para mudar de ideia. Ignorando o formigamento em seu estômago, começou a se despir. No banheiro, descobriu mais provas da eficiência dos elfos do castelo. Toalhas limpas se encontravam sobre a bancada, juntamente com uma coleção de sabonetes, óleos e sais de banho. A banheira era embutida no chão e larga o suficiente para duas pessoas. Snape sentiu um arrepio ante ao pensamento de relaxar nela. Isso era muito, muito errado.

Quando a água quente começou a escorrer, adicionou o óleo e os sais. Uma nuvem de vapor fragrante encheu o toalete e Snape se deleitou com o banho revigorante. Esquecendo-se, por alguns segundos, o que o tinha levado ali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aos poucos o humor de Hermione estava voltando ao normal. Mais precisamente, à medida que se aproximavam do Salão Comunal. Depois do que foi obrigada a ouvir há alguns minutos, tudo o que Hermione queria era um banho. Gina lhe fez um grande favor ao confrontar Anna daquele jeito. Ela realmente precisava ouvir certas verdades, mas só a sensação de estar longe dela era mais gratificante do que ter saído viva da batalha final.

Ciúmes era mesmo uma coisa horrível e deveras complicada. Por que Hermione achava isso? Bem simples. Se alguém lhe perguntasse a quem ela preferia entre Voldemort e a menina italiana, ela diria sem nem mesmo hesitar, que Voldemort era bem menos odioso do que aquela garota. Isso de inicio a incomodou. Nem mesmo quando se julgava apaixonada por Rony, havia sentido uma coisa assim. Podia admitir que fosse difícil vê-lo com Lilá e sentia raiva dos dois por isso, mas com Snape era pior. Muito pior. Às vezes aquela sensação era tão forte que tinha vontade de jogar tudo por alto e gritar para Anna que Severus era dela. _ Só dela._ Mas vontade é uma coisa que dá e passa e Hermione tinha plena consciência de que teria de se controlar. Afinal, não podia destruir o futuro dos dois por causa de uma coisa tão estúpida quanto o ciúme.

Enfim, quando chegaram a seu quarto, Hermione e Gina pularam na cama e Luna sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente às duas.

_ Se Harry pensa que vai ficar defendendo aquelazinha e vai ficar por isso mesmo está muito enganado – Gina estava espumando.

_ Calma Gi. Harry não fez por mal – Luna tentou acalma-la.

Hermione suspirou.

_ De qualquer forma, acho que isso vai calá-la por um bom tempo – Hermione considerou.

Gina bufou em descrença e Luna baixou os olhos.

_ Gina você acha mesmo que seja errado ela estar investindo no Lupin, quando Tonks não completou nem um ano de morta? – Luna perguntou sem graça.

Hermione e Gina encaram a garota loira. Gina confusa e Hermione complacente. Sim era. Mas o errado eram suas atitudes, pois elas em nada condiziam com seus sentimentos.

_ É errado porque ela fica dando em cima dele sem gostar do cara. – Gina explicou – Remo já está fragilizado com tudo isso e ainda vem uma garota lá do quinto dos infernos pra poder iludi-lo?

Hermione assentiu em concordância.

_ Sim Luna. Veja bem, o que você sente é algo puro e você não precisa se jogar nos braços dele a cada cinco minutos para que ele te note. Você gosta dele e não fica se insinuando. É o contrário de Anna. Isso não é errado. Você não está iludindo-o e nem mesmo o deixando em uma situação desagradável. Você respeita a dor dele e está esperando o melhor momento possível para mostra-lo o que está guardando para si. Entende isso? Gostar de Lupin não é errado.

Gina escutava tudo com cara de quem acabou de saber que ganhara na loteria. Luna gostava de Lupin e ninguém lhe disse nada? E como Hermione sabia disso?

_ Você está afim do Lupin?

Luna assentiu.

_ E por que raios ninguém me falou nada? Só a Hermione é que tem direito?

_ Eu não disse nada para Hermione, Gina. De alguma forma ela descobriu.

Gina riu. Bem típico de Hermione.

_ Claro. Pra quem decifra os enigmas do Snape desde o primeiro ano. Descobrir as paixões secretas da amiga não é nenhuma novidade.

Hermione e Luna riram. De fato não fora nada tão complicado. Estava na cara, só não via quem não queria. Ou talvez ela fosse observadora demais.

_ Hum, Hermione?

_ Sim Gi?

_ Posso pegar um daqueles sabonetes seus de baunilha? Harry gostou do cheiro. Disse isso na última vez que usei.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Aproveita e traz um pra Luna também. Assim podemos ver se é só Harry ou se Lupin também se rende ao aroma – Hermione riu.

Luna estranhou o fato, mas nada disse. Gina pulou da cama, indo saltitando em direção ao banheiro. Entretanto aquela euforia toda só durou alguns segundos, pois mal havia fechado a porta, ouviu-se um grito vindo de dentro do cômodo.

_ TARADO! – Gina gritou – PERVERTIDO! Não se atreva a levantar! Não quero te ver pelado! E você? Estava querendo me ver nua?

O quê? Com quem Gina estava falando? Estaria um elfo doméstico dentro de seu banheiro? Improvável, mas não impossível. Luna a olhava espantada e só o que pôde fazer foi dar de ombros.

_ Te ver nua? Isso é uma piada? – a voz de um homem pôde ser ouvida – Que eu saiba esse quarto é da HERMIONE e não seu! Agora, se não quer me ver nu é melhor sair, porque eu pretendo me levantar daqui a cinco segundos.

Snape? Não, não podia ser! O que Snape estaria fazendo em seu banheiro? E ainda por cima nu? Não teve tempo pra pensar, pois logo em seguida Gina saía de seu banheiro com o rosto esfogueado, completamente envergonhada. Apesar de chocada com o fato de seu professor se encontrar ali, Hermione conseguiu rir. Quem diria que estaria viva para ver Gina com vergonha? Luna se espremeu na poltrona tanto quanto possível, quando percebeu de quem era a voz do homem.

_ É melhor aquele cretino não aparecer aqui sem roupa – Gina alertou – Professor ou não, juro que vou azará-lo.

_ Snape está lá dentro? – Luna perguntou.

_ Está! Peladão dentro da banheira!

Quando Snape saiu do Salão Principal com aquele sorriso no rosto, Hermione soube que não iria fazer boa coisa. Mas quando, em nome de Merlin, poderia adivinhar que seus planos eram espera-la, nu, dentro de seu banheiro?

Pouco depois, Snape saiu de dentro do aposento enrolado em uma toalha verde. Estava com uma aparência calma, mas o rosto rubro mostrava seu estado de inquietação. Que belo prêmio! Snape e Gina envergonhados e no mesmo dia. Luna também havia corado ao ver seu professor de poções seminu, mas não era a mesma coisa que os outros dois.

_ Olha me deixe explicar, quando resolvi vir até aqui jamais imaginei que vocês viriam também, ou pior, que uma das duas entraria naquele maldito banheiro e me pegariam em tal situação. – Snape lhes disse.

Gina estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

_ Ainda assim, poderia ter me poupado de tê-lo visto nu! Não escutou a gente conversando ou ficou surdo?

_ Olha o respeito! Ainda sou seu professor, apesar das circunstâncias. – Snape grunhiu – Quanto a tê-las escutado, tenho que dizer que acabei adormecendo e, por isso, não pude ouvi-las. E Srta Weasley, não creio que tenha sido tão desagradável assim, sua visão. Meu corpo, certamente, é bem melhor que o do Potter.

Gina e Luna coraram mais ainda. Hermione só observava a discussão, controlando-se para não rir. Era cômico demais! E, mesmo que Snape estivesse apenas enrolado em uma toalha, ela não sentia nenhum tipo de ciúmes. Confiava nas duas amigas, como confiava em sua mãe. Tipo de coisa que não aconteceria se Anna estivesse ali também.

_ Isso não vem ao caso, _professor_ Snape. E agora? O que vou fazer para conseguir dormir? Certamente que a imagem de você peladão vai me deixar com insônia!

_ Por quê? Gostou tanto assim?

_ Ora seu…

Luna se levantou da poltrona, evitando olhar Snape.

_ Por que não vamos embora e deixamos o professor conversar com a Hermione? Afinal, é para isso que ele está aqui, não?

Snape sorriu assentindo.

_ Obrigada Srta. Lovegood. Serei imensamente grato se me fizer o favor de tirar essa maluca daqui.

Gina estreitou os olhos novamente, ficando a cada minuto mais vermelha. Luna a impediu de chegar muito perto de Snape, ou as consequências seriam drásticas.

_ Eu vou embora sim! Mas só porque cansei de ter que olhar pra você e ainda por cima de toalha.

_ O que está esperando, então?

Gina bufou, rumando para a porta. De lá, ainda dava para ouvir alguns impropérios que eram lançados à Snape. Nada que ele não pudesse ignorar. Luna saiu um pouco depois, despedindo-se, da maneira que pôde, dos dois.

_ Boa noite professor – ela sorriu, envergonhada – Hermione, até amanhã.

Snape assentiu.

_ Boa noite Luna.

Hermione pôde ouvir a porta batendo suavemente, após a partida das duas. Ainda assim, era difícil tirar os olhos de Snape. Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, desistindo de tentar desviar os olhos um do outro. Era viciante e o os olhos negros a prendiam com intensidade.

_ Juro que nem que eu viva por mil anos eu vou conseguir te entender – Hermione sorriu.

_ Enfim um enigma meu que é impossível para você decifrar – Snape suspirou – _Abafiatto_ – murmurou apontando a varinha para a porta.

Hermione assentiu.

_ O que veio fazer aqui?

_ Simples – os olhos ônix brilharam de desejo – Vim demovê-la dessa ideia absurda de se manter em abstinência.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Mesmo? E o que vai fazer a respeito de Anna?

_ Ah já pensei em algo, pode deixar – ele se aproximou dela – Mas isso é surpresa. – Snape a beijou.

_ Gostou do banho professor? – Hermione entrelaçou os braços no pescoço largo.

_ Sim – disse – Me desculpe pelo show, Hermione. Não escutei vocês entrando – disse ele, sabendo que sua voz não soava normal.

_ Não tem problemas – disse, afastando-se um pouco.

Snape voltou a se aproximar e Hermione sentiu um arrepio ao senti-lo tão próximo.

_ Acho que só há um jeito de mantê-la parada – Com apenas uma pequena pressão dos dedos na nuca de Hermione, Snape tomou posse de seus lábios. Ela sentiu o quarto oscilar. A ponta da língua macia provocava a dela, antes de lhe traçar o contorno dos lábios.

_ Ainda gostaria de discutir sua decisão Hermione? – questionou ele, tirando a gravata frouxa do pescoço de Hermione.

_ Não – retrucou ela, descerrando as pálpebras. Até mesmo o monossílabo lhe custava um esforço enorme, enquanto deslizava o olhar pela boca sensual de Snape. Segundos depois ele a beijava outra vez e a paixão espiralou em seu interior. Encontrava-se grudada a ele, sem se dar conta de se mover. A toalha dele escorregou, despercebida, em direção ao chão. Com um som abafado de prazer, Snape enterrou os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto tratava de despir o uniforme que ela ainda vestia. A camisa logo foi ao chão, acompanhada de sua saia e sutiã. Por sorte, Hermione havia tirado as meias e o sapato ao entrar em seu quarto. Enquanto isso, as mãos do homem escorregavam sobre a pele quente. Hermione viu-se assolada de desejo e pressionou seu corpo ao dele – Severus – murmurou, sentindo o sangue latejar em suas orelhas – Eu quero. Dane-se o que disse antes. Faça amor comigo. Agora – as palavras se perderam nos lábios ávidos que se apossaram dos dela. – A luz – ofegou Hermione, enquanto ele a deitava na cama.

Os olhos negros se encontravam ainda mais escurecidos e intrigantes.

_ Eu quero vê-la.

O corpo másculo se moldava ao dela. Não a amou com suavidade. Hermione não esperara gentileza ou paciência. Não dessa vez. Imaginara calor, urgência e paixão e não se desapontou. As mãos longas moviam-se firmes sobre seu corpo, explorando-o antes de se apossarem do que queriam. Abandonando os lábios intumescidos de Hermione, deslizou a língua pelo pescoço delicado, sempre faminto, em uma jornada extasiante em direção aos seios firmes. Ela gemeu, experimentando os espasmos de prazer, quando ele deslizou a língua pelo mamilo rígido. O desejo se espalhava por seu abdome e ventre, enquanto as mãos experientes a apertavam e deslizavam por suas costelas, antes de se deterem na cintura e quadris. Ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios quentes e tentadores lhe sugavam os seios.

Hermione começou a se contorcer sob ele. O instinto feminino, tornando seus movimentos sensuais e convidativos. As mãos longas massageavam a pele sensível do interior de suas coxas, fazendo com que os músculos relaxassem. Aprendera que ele fazia amor como preparava suas poções, com intensidade e dedicação. Havia nele uma rudeza, um domínio latente, um poder que exigia mais do que uma simples submissão. O abandono seria uma resposta muito suave. Hermione descobriu seu próprio poder. Ele necessitava dela. Podia sentir a urgência nas mãos que a exploravam e na fome dos lábios que a assaltavam. Encontravam-se entrelaçados um no outro. Carne contra carne; lábios contra lábios, como se a única realidade fosse a umidade dos beijos que trocavam e o calor da pele de ambos. O aroma suave da madeira queimada acrescentava algo eterno e primitivo ao ato.

Enquanto sentia o corpo formigar sob as mãos hábeis, Hermione começou a imprimir sua própria exploração. Descobriu os músculos firmes e definidos que a magreza de Snape disfarçava. Enquanto movia os dedos pelos quadris retos, ele gemeu contra seus lábios e aprofundou o beijo. As mãos antes urgentes se tornaram selvagens, desesperadas e Hermione despencou com ele em um mundo regido apenas pelas sensações. O prazer era acurado, aguçado e lhe trazia uma ponta de dor. Parecia não haver uma parte dela que Snape não quisesse conhecer, saborear e conquistar. Hermione fechou os braços em torno do pescoço forte, enterrando os lábios na pele quente e úmida. O sabor dele a preencheu de imediato. Ali havia algo obscuro e masculino que ansiava por conhecer. Sendo assim, traçou com a ponta da língua uma trilha quente e úmida sobre a pele em chamas, explorando-o, descobrindo-o. A paixão cresceu a um ponto que ela imaginou impossível. Tanto emocional quanto fisicamente e a resposta de Hermione era absoluta. Pertencia àquele homem. O ar saía com dificuldade dos pulmões, transpondo os lábios em forma de gemidos e suspiros. O desejo chegou ao auge, quando Hermione sussurrou o nome dele.

_ Severus – De imediato a boca ávida se apossou de seus lábios com desespero renovado, impedindo-a de falar, antes de se mover sobre elas, apartando-lhe as pernas.

O prazer que Hermione julgara se insuperável, cresceu. A paixão a invadia em ondas quentes e irresistíveis, subjugando-a em uma jornada tumultuada até que todos os seus sentidos se fundissem em um só.

A madrugada se aproximou lentamente. Ainda se encontrava aninhada aos braços fortes, quando o ruído contínuo da chuva a seduziu a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logo após o jantar, ignorando toda e qualquer manifestação que houve contra o ato dos dois, Harry e Rony seguiram direto para a sala da diretoria. Snape não iria se aproveitar da melhor amiga deles e ficar impune.

Bateram na porta algumas vezes, até que a voz severa da diretora pôde ser ouvida.

_ Entre.

Os dois entraram acanhados e indecisos sobre como abordar o assunto. Como falaria sobre aquilo com Minerva sem que a mesma os pusesse para fora à base de vassouradas?

_ Muito bem Potter, Weasley. O que vocês queriam comigo hoje cedo?

Rony olhou para Harry. O menino suspirou inconformado. Por que sempre as tarefas mais difíceis eram destinadas a ele?

_ Bem professora, queremos fazer uma queixa sobre a conduta do professor Snape.

A bruxa franziu as sobrancelhas, ajeitando seus óculos sobre o nariz.

_ Severus? O que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

_ Simples – Rony disse – Apenas se aproveitou mais do que devia da Mione ontem naquele estúpido teatro.

A diretora assentiu. Já havia escutado coisas do mesmo tipo dos demais professores. Entretanto, nada poderia fazer. Snape estava de acordo com as regras que ela havia imposto. Não podia puni-lo.

_ Desculpe-me ter que desapontá-los, meninos, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a esse assunto. Severus não infringiu nenhuma das regras. – Minerva suspirou.

_ Como não? Só faltou ele… - Rony corou – Bem a senhora sabe.

_ O que Rony quer dizer, professora, é que mesmo que não tenha infringido nenhuma das regras, Snape ganhou algo com isso. De fato, faltou bem pouco para ele completar o ato com a Mione, mesmo sendo à frente de todos.

Minerva os ouvia com atenção. Realmente, havia achado a apresentação de Snape um pouco calorosa demais. Não gostou nada disso, mas sabia que ele tinha feito tudo para se vingar; Para mostrar que quando faz algo obrigado, as consequências são desastrosas. Vendo por esse lado, até que o que ele havia feito foi bem pouco diante do que podia ter sido.

_ Como disse, nada posso fazer. A única culpada nessa história sou eu. Deveria ter especificado mais as regras. Deixei-os muito à-vontade nesse quesito.

_ Mas… - Rony tentou protestar.

_ Mas nada Sr Weasley. Não posso punir o professor Snape e isso é assunto encerrado. Agora aconselho a vocês irem para seus dormitórios.

Harry e Rony encararam Minerva, indignados, mas saíram de vista tão rápido quanto o possível. Ainda que a diretora não pudesse lhe punir, eles lhe dariam o troco por querer se aproveitar se sua amiga. Isso iriam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olá pessoas! Está aí o capitulo 10! Espero que gostem!

Desculpe essa minha demora, mas estava sofrendo um bloqueio mental. Não conseguia pensar em nada para colocar aqui. Enfim, após diversas tentativas, acho que consegui algo que valesse a pena.

Aliás, estava dando uma olhadinha na fic por aqui e vi que há falta de algumas letras nas palavras. Acho que o site está ficando maluco, sabem?

Hoje estive pensando em algo que me deixou um tanto desconfortável. Faltam apenas oito dias para minhas aulas começarem. Acho que até lá consigo fazer mais dois capítulos, mas depois não sei. Podem demorar mais a vir. Mas, deixemos assuntos desagradáveis para depois.

Viola aqui estamos! Mais um capítulo pronto! Espero que lhe agrade tanto quanto os outros.

B. Andrade mais um capítulo longo p vc! E ah! Acabei de ler seu comentário! Vc não é chata não rsrs

Rafinha obrigada! Agora, quanto à Anna levar uns bons tapas, acho que isso não vai acontecer. Por enquanto. Quem sabe mais pra frente? Mas acho que só o que ela ouviu de Gina serviu para lhe dar um bom choque.

Obrigada pessoal!

Bjs e até o próximo que, eu espero, venha mais rápido que esse.

Para dúvidas, sugestões ou críticas, já sabem onde me encontrar!


	11. Sonserina e Grifinória

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, Voldemort também não, Lupin muito menos e o Snape, ah esse só nos sonhos.

Aviso: Capitulo longo.

Vamos lá!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 11

Sonserina e Grifinória

_Hermione _

_Não estarei nas masmorras hoje. Saí com Lupin, então não se preocupe. Devemos estar de volta antes do café da manhã e não pretendo fazer nada de errado, até por que aquele lobo imbecil não o deixaria. Peço-lhe que se controle e tente dormir. Olheiras não vão lhe cair bem._

_Severus Snape _

Aquela era a milésima vez que lia o bilhete de Severus. E aquela era, também, a milésima vez em que não se conformava com o mesmo. Com quem Snape achava que estava falando? Com a mãe dele? Ele realmente achava que podia sair para passar a noite fora e ainda ter a cara de pau de pedir para que não se preocupasse? Até parece que isso seria algo possível. Como conseguiria dormir, sabendo que Snape estava na rua, de madrugada, em algum lugar que ela desconhecia acompanhado apenas por Lupin? Aliás, onde Lupin estava com a cabeça quando permitiu que Severus fizesse uma coisa dessas? Ou pior, quando decidiu embarcar com ele nessa _"viagem noturna_"? Onde estava àquela figura de homem responsável que ela conhecera há alguns anos? Havia simplesmente desaparecido? Morrido? Talvez. Há tempos não via mais aquele senso de responsabilidade que de outrora fazia parte da conduta do lobo. Na verdade, isso passou a acontecer desde o final da guerra; Desde a morte de Tonks. Muita coisa havia mudado desde então. O ex. Maroto que era conhecido por sua calma e passividade, agora podia ser tomado como um rebelde. Não ligava a mínima para as regras e o pior era que ele também estava inclinado a quebra-las. Hermione sabia que, se fosse outra época, ele jamais aceitaria seu relacionamento com Snape. Nessa parte tinha que ser sincera e, apesar de estar muito inclinada a quebrar-lhe as pernas e com uma vontade enorme de estrangulá-lo, agradecia a Lupin por entender e admirava muito o homem em questão. Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso com ela? Como o próprio Snape foi capaz? De qualquer forma, não havia conseguido dormir nem por um segundo. Isso acarretou um sério problema à sua aparência, dando a ela, o trabalho de realizar feitiços em seu rosto logo pela manhã.

Mais irritada do que jamais estivera em toda sua vida, Hermione saiu de seu quarto e rumou para o Salão Principal, onde Gina, Harry, Ron, Luna e Neville a aguardavam. Era bom que Rony ficasse com a boca fechada, pois não estava com a mínima paciência para aturar gracinhas hoje. Já havia ficado sabendo que os dois tinham ido falar com McGonagall sobre Snape, mas que não havia dado em nada. Os dois ficaram furiosos, é claro. Mas isso já era esperado, afinal. Ela não avisou que isso aconteceria? Sim, mas aqueles dois idiotas jamais a escutavam!

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores parcialmente vazios, Hermione refletia sobre o que havia acontecido no domingo à noite. Primeiro a discussão entre Gina e Anna, depois Snape nu em seu quarto na Torre da Grifinória e a noite maravilhosa que passaram juntos. Pelo menos até a hora em que ele teve de partir, é claro. Naquela noite ela tinha plena consciência de que não resistiria às investidas do Sonserino. Ainda assim, acreditou nas palavras do homem, de que tinha uma ideia para manter a italiana longe de seu caminho; De que ele já sabia o que fazer para ela não mais importuná-lo. Se ele cumpriu? Lógico que não. Deveria saber que estava sendo iludida, mas preferiu confiar em Snape. A segunda feira logo se apresentou e com ela, as aulas de poções. Snape estava mal humorado como sempre, o que deixou Hermione confusa. Podia jurar que ele havia saído muito bem disposto de seu quarto há apenas algumas horas. Bem, isso não vem ao caso. O fato era que Anna, após ouvir o que quis e o que não quis, de Gina, resolveu atacar com tudo. Já não fazia mais questão de ser discreta, muito pelo contrário. Hermione viu quando ela puxou-o pela mão, sorrindo descaradamente, para que ele lhe tirasse uma dúvida. O que Snape fez? Depois de passado o choque, tirou trinta pontos de Grifinória e mandou a garota cumprir detenção com Pomfrey. Não é preciso dizer o quanto Hermione achou isso insuficiente, não? Na sua época, Snape mandava o Trio de Ouro cumprir detenções com Filch, o que era mil vezes pior do que com a velha bruxa. Então, por que diabos, com Anna ele era mais suave? Será que gostava de ver Hermione naquele estado? Aquilo era doentio e estava fugindo de seu controle. A menina balançou a cabeça, decidida a esquecer da aula de dois dias atrás. Não era saudável ficar relembrando disso, pouco antes de tomar seu café da manhã, concluiu ao chegar ao Grande Salão.

O salão Principal estava cheio, como de costume. Isso nunca a incomodou, até agora. Todo aquele barulho estava acabando com a pouca paciência que havia lhe restado. Estava com sono, com fome e com raiva. Sendo assim, o mínimo ruído estava sendo capaz de tirá-la do sério. Agora sabia o que Snape sentia todas as manhãs. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de culpá-lo por ser ele, o responsável por estar naquele estado deplorável. Respirando fundo, Hermione caminhou até onde estavam seus amigos. Uma única olhada para a mesa dos professores foi o bastante para lhe informar que nem Snape e nem Lupin haviam chegado. Bando de irresponsáveis! Além de passarem a noite na farra, ainda se achavam no direito de se atrasarem para suas respectivas aulas. Hermione suspirou, tentando manter a calma. Seus amigos não tinham culpa por Snape ser um safado de marca maior.

_ Bom dia Mi – Gina sorriu.

Hermione sorriu de volta, sem nenhum humor. A menina ruiva pareceu entender e apenas assentiu.

_ Bom dia galera – Hermione sentou-se.

O clima na mesa de Grifinória, aos poucos, estava voltando ao seu normal. Depois de uma tigela de cereais e uma caneca de suco de abóbora, Hermione já estava conseguindo mante uma conversa decente com Neville sobre algumas plantas aquáticas raras, enquanto o restante do grupo afundava-se em conversas sobre o próximo jogo de quadribol. Aquele assunto era definitivamente entediante, mas estava conseguindo distraí-la por um breve momento. Isso é claro, até chegar às masmorras onde teria, nos primeiros horários, a aula de poções.

_ Hei, acho que vamos ficar com horários vagos hoje – Rony disse animado.

Hermione voltou-se para o ruivo, assim como os demais.

_ E por que você acha isso? – Harry perguntou interessado.

_ É simples. Basta olhar na mesa dos professores. O morcego não está lá, sendo assim, sem aulas.

Os olhos de Neville brilharam por um segundo. Não tinha mais aquele medo incontrolável de seu professor, mas ainda sentia um profundo alivio quando era poupado de sua presença nas aulas.

_ Não sei não – começou Gina, incerta – Talvez ele tenha preferido tomar seu café da manhã em seus aposentos.

Ah claro! Só se agora os aposentos dele forem a rua, pensou Hermione.

_ Talvez. – Rony considerou – Mas ele nunca deixou de aparecer no Salão durante as refeições. Além do mais, Lupin também não está aqui.

_ É verdade – Harry sorriu – E ultimamente eles andam muito de conversa um com o outro. O que torna possível a possibilidade deles terem saído.

Harry, até que enfim você está usando sua cabeça para algo! É claro que aqueles dois estavam vadiando. Desde a noite passada, mais precisamente. Hermione só não sabia onde.

_ Mesmo com a falta de Lupin, eu vou para a sala de DCAT – Luna disse, dando de ombros – E acho melhor que vocês comecem a se apressar. Se o que Gina disse for verdade, vocês só têm dez minutos para chegarem às masmorras se não…

_ Snape escalpela a gente – Neville completou assustado.

Aquela frase foi seguida por um silêncio absoluto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maldita a hora em que foi dar ouvidos a Lupin! Maldita a hora em que encheu a cara de uísque de fogo! Era para ser apenas uma simples visita ao povoado em busca do anel dourado que, agora, brilhava em seu dedo anelar direito. Mas não… Aquilo havia se tornado muito mais do que tinha planejado. Tudo culpa daquele lobo dos infernos! Lupin iria pagar bem caro. Isso iria.

Depois daquela aula na segunda feira, precisava se redimir com Hermione. Precisava fazê-la entender que não estava dando mole para a outra menina. Admitia que cometeu um erro ao aplicar a detenção na garota com Pomfrey e não Filch, mas o que poderia fazer? Foi pego de surpresa! Quando poderia imaginar que alguém se atreveria a lhe dar as mãos no meio de uma aula? Nenhum aluno jamais havia cometido tamanha loucura e isso o deixou atônito. Não sabia o que fazer e disse a primeira coisa coerente que passou por sua cabeça. Agora precisava consertar a besteira que havia feito. A única coisa em que pôde pensar foi na joalheria de Hogsmeade. Teria que fazer Anna entender que ele não a queria, que tinha outra. O que melhor do que comprar algo que demonstrasse isso sem ter que dizer absolutamente nada? Foi então que tomou a decisão de que teria de usar uma aliança. Não sabia como Hermione reagiria, mas aquilo fora o melhor em que ele pôde pensar. Não havia outro jeito. Logo após o jantar, na noite anterior, avisou à Minerva e Lupin que iria a Hogsmeade e que voltava em breve. Seria uma visita rápida e precisa ao povoado, isso se Remo não tivesse se oferecido para ir junto. Ali foi que começou toda a desgraça em sua noite, que tinha tudo para ser perfeita. Voltaria para Hogwarts e iria ao encontro de Hermione, mas não. Tinha que virar babá noturno de um lobo velho e bêbado. E isso o levava de volta à Lupin e a derradeira noite de terça feira.

Podia ter voltado para Hogwarts após ter achado o que queria, podia ter deixado Lupin se afundar em cachaça sozinho, podia ter ficado na sua e permanecido sóbrio, podia não ter dado ouvidos aquele lobo patético e dado meia volta quando ainda era tempo. Podia ter feito tanta coisa… Se tivesse escolhido qualquer uma dessas opções, talvez aquilo não estivesse acontecendo. Mas, quem disse que ele o fez? Que nada! Tinha que entrar naquele bar desgraçado, tinha que encontrar aquele velho miserável e o pior de tudo: Tinha que ter duvidado de sua capacidade e apostado sua dignidade, achando que já era um jogo ganho. Tolice! Jamais fora de se deixar levar por impulso, mas quando se está bêbado, acredite: São poucas as coisas que você consegue negar. Isso lhe trouxe problemas, muitos problemas. Ainda que quisesse desistir de passar por toda aquela humilhação, era um homem de palavra e cumpriria sua parte no trato. Além do quê, havia feito um voto perpétuo com o ancião em questão. Ele e Lupin. Parece que o velho Dumbledore não confiava nele… E a julgar pela sua aparência naquele momento, viu que o velho tinha toda a razão. Se não estivesse valendo sua vida, seria capaz de rasgar aquilo tudo e mandar aquela aposta para o inferno! Não fora ao Salão Principal tomar seu café e tinha quase certeza que Lupin tinha feito o mesmo. Era melhor que as pessoas os vissem aos poucos. Iriam ficar chocadas demais e era bom encontrar uma boa desculpa para poder dar à Minerva e Hermione. E não aparecer no Salão havia lhe dado mais algum tempo. Não podia simplesmente chegar para a diretora e lhe dizer:

"_Bom dia McGonagall! Você pode estar estranhando a minha aparência no dia de hoje, mas saiba que tudo não passou de uma brincadeirinha com o irmão de Alvo, quando Lupin e eu duvidamos que ele seria capaz de seduzir Rosmerta."_

Ou melhor, olhar para Hermione e dizer com a cara mais lavada do mundo:

"_Olá Hermione! Sei que não foi certo passar a noite fora, mas quanto a isso culpe Lupin. Em relação às roupas? Perdi uma aposta com o velho Dumbledore, depois de horas enchendo a fuça de uísque e achar que ele não poderia dar uns pegas na Rosmerta. "_

Não, definitivamente não poderia fazer isso. Respirando fundo, Snape deixou suas masmorras para a primeira aula que daria naquele dia: Sonserina e Grifinória – 7º ano. Era hoje que seria desmoralizado! Além, é claro, de ter quase certeza de que Hermione estaria furiosa. Não era para menos. Ele também não ficaria contente se ela sumisse e só voltasse no dia seguinte. Só podia esperar que ela entendesse.

_Sei que nunca fui um bom homem, mas Merlin me ajude!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dez minutos. Snape estava atrasado dez minutos! O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nem na época da guerra, quando vinha todo arrebentado das reuniões com Voldemort, ele se atrasava. Então por que estava fazendo isso agora? Lupin também não havia sido visto o que fez com que toda a raiva que Hermione estava sentindo se transformasse em preocupação. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com os dois enquanto estavam na rua? Será que alguns dos Comensais que restaram os encontraram?

_Para de pensar nisso Hermione! _

Não adiantava. Nada seria capaz de amenizar aquela angústia que crescia em seu peito a cada minuto que se passava. Não queria pensar que eles pudessem estar feridos ou coisa pior, mas o que mais poderia achar? Snape nunca fora tão irresponsável.

_A hora em que ele aparecer, vai me pagar!_

Mal acabara de ter esse pensamento e Hermione ouviu a porta da masmorra fechando-se abruptamente. Snape chegara. Chegara e estava com cara de poucos amigos. Parecia estar mais irritado do que em qualquer outro dia. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. A preocupação já estava dando lugar à uma raiva descomunal. Snape estava irritado? Pois bem! Ela estava furiosa.

_ Calem a boca todos vocês. Não estou com paciência para nenhuma graça. – Snape caminhou lentamente até sua mesa.

Foi nesse exato momento que começaram os comentários e risinhos abafados. Hermione trocou um olhar horrorizado com Gina e depois correu seu olhar para onde estavam Harry e Rony de olhos arregalados, parecendo petrificados. Olhou mais uma vez para Snape. Aquilo estava errado. Muito errado. Claro, estranhou o fato de o homem estar vestindo um blusão vinho por baixo do colete negro, mas _aquilo já era demais_. Pela frente era apenas um colete social, como todos os outros que ele vinha pondo desde que começaram as aulas. Mas só pela frente. Nas costas, havia um leão esmagando uma serpente com as patas dianteiras e uma pequena frase, em letras grandes e douradas, com os dizeres…

__"Grifinória arrebenta!_" – A voz de Draco Malfoy pôde ser ouvida – O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo professor Snape?

Snape fuzilou o rapaz loiro com os olhos. A essa altura, quando o choque já havia passado na maioria dos presentes, o único som que podia ser ouvido era o abafar de risos ou um ou outro aluno cochichando no ouvido do colega ao lado.

_ Menos vinte pontos para Sonserina – Snape disse lentamente – É melhor você calar a boca Sr. Malfoy. O que estou fazendo não diz respeito a ninguém, muito menos ao senhor.

Malfoy baixou os olhos. Snape estava realmente muito irritado. Com razão, Hermione sorriu. "Grifinória arrebenta!" O que será que havia acontecido para ele estar vestido daquela forma? Hermione se permitiu rir baixinho, assim como Gina e Harry. Rony foi um pouco mais corajoso e decidiu fazer um comentário maldoso:

_ Ele deve estar bêbado – Cochichou para os amigos.

_ Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória Sr Weasley – Snape sorriu – Podem começar. As instruções estão no quadro negro. Se eu ouvir mais uma gracinha a respeito de minhas roupas vou deixar toda a turma em detenção.

Sem mais palavras, Snape sentou-se e pôs-se a corrigir os trabalhos de outras turmas, enquanto seus alunos preparavam suas poções. Vez ou outra deixava seu olhar correr para Hermione. Sua expressão mudava a cada segundo. Uma hora parecia divertida e na outra cheia de raiva. Engoliu em seco. Teria de arrumar um jeito para amansar a fera. Precisava fazer algo para que ela se acalmasse e ele conseguisse falar. Se bem lembrava, uma Hermione furiosa não era uma coisa a qual seria saudável ter ao lado. Ainda mais quando o objeto principal de sua fúria era ele próprio.

_ Professor? – Anna o chamou em um tom claramente desapontado.

Snape suspirou fechando os olhos antes de se voltar para a garota.

_ O quê?

_ Isso é uma aliança? – Anna apontava para sua mão direita.

Snape sentiu seu rosto queimar. Absolutamente todos os alunos naquela sala olharam para sua mão. Hermione olhava do pequeno anel para seu rosto sem entender nada. Gina olhava de Snape para Hermione rindo até não poder mais e Harry e Rony que acharam que não poderia acontecer mais nada naquele dia, apenas olhavam para o Mestre com descrença.

_ Isso não é da sua conta Srta. E menos dez pontos para Grifinória. Não dou liberdade para alunos ficarem me perguntando sobre minha vida pessoal. É um absurdo e se a Srta vier me fazer mais uma dessas suas perguntinhas ridículas, esteja preparada para cumprir detenção pelo resto do ano. – Snape sorriu maliciosamente – E vocês? O que estão olhando? Terminem a poção ou zero!

Snape sorriu satisfeito quando Hermione lhe sorriu e assentiu. Ainda havia raiva em sua expressão, mas a emoção mais presente era um profundo carinho. Já Anna não parecia muito satisfeita com a resposta do mestre. Não entendia por que fora tão grosso. Era só uma pergunta, oras! Custava ter respondido com educação?

Depois do incidente com a menina italiana, a aula se passou agradavelmente bem. Snape corrigindo e tirando pontos de Grifinória e os alunos com as cabeças baixas, atentos as suas poções. Quando o sinal tocou, todos correram para fora da sala, prontos para comentarem o que tinha se passado lá dentro. Snape sabia que antes de chegar a hora do almoço, toda a escola já saberia o estado em que se encontrava e especulações sobre sua mudança de estado civil já estariam sendo montadas.

_ Srta Granger – Snape suspirou, cansado – fique. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos com a Srta.

Hermione assentiu. Harry e Rony abriram a boca, prontos para argumentar, mas Gina deu um jeito de puxá-los para fora da sala antes que Snape os pusesse em detenção.

Trancando a porta com um feitiço não verbal, Snape caminhou em direção à Hermione que o encarava com uma leve irritação e, antes que ela pudesse protestar ele a abraçou com força e tomou seus lábios nos seus.

_ Pode me soltando – Hermione tentava se afastar.

_ Só se você prometer que vai me deixar falar – Snape sorriu.

Hermione fechou a cara. Não estava pra brincadeiras e Snape estava facilitando.

_ É justamente isso que eu quero que você faça – Hermione virou o rosto, quando ele tentou beijá-la – Por que dormiu fora do castelo?

Snape suspirou e soltou-a, puxando-a pela mão até uma cadeira em frente a sua.

_ Não era pra ter acontecido. Eu tinha que ir à Hogsmeade, pois como você bem disse, só poderia lhe procurar depois que tivesse dado um jeito na italianinha. Pois bem, achei que se ela pensasse que estou comprometido pararia com as insinuações.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Duvidada que ela parasse por tão pouco, mas gostou de saber que Snape fora capaz de colocar uma aliança no dedo por ela.

_ Não faz sentido. Você não ficou a noite inteira procurando um anel.

Hermione era esperta, mas disso ele já sabia. Passando as mãos nos cabelos negros, Snape assentiu.

_ Eu teria voltado antes das dez, mas Lupin insistiu em me acompanhar. Sei que vai se irritar quando disser, mas Lupin achou que poderíamos dar uma paradinha para beber algo. Quando te enviei aquela mensagem, aquele lobo patético já estava de cara cheia e eu… Bem... – Snape corou.

_ Também estava! – Hermione gritou – Passou a noite todinha bebendo e, por Merlin! Quando volta, vem dar aulas vestido _dessa maneira_! Você odeia Grifinória, então, por que diabos está vestido dessa maneira?

_ Perdi uma aposta com Aberforth – disse dando de ombros – Lupin também. Espera só até vê-lo – riu-se com gosto.

Hermione franziu a testa. Snape estava todo encrencado e ainda tinha a capacidade para rir?

_ Que aposta? – Hermione perguntou – Não me diga que Lupin está vestido…?

_ Com as cores de Sonserina. Sim – o sorriso de Snape se alargou quando Hermione riu – Agora quanto à a aposta, é uma longa história. Se lhe contar agora, provavelmente vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.

_ Tudo bem. É aula de DCAT. Duvido muito que Lupin proíba minha entrada – Hermione cruzou os braços.

Snape suspirou assentindo.

_ Muito bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Estava muito frio do lado de fora e com a quantidade de álcool que estava em seu corpo, Snape duvidava que pudesse dar um passo sequer de volta ao castelo. Bem, se tivesse que cuidar somente de si próprio, talvez conseguisse, mas se sentia incapaz de largar Lupin no estado em que se encontrava. E, definitivamente, não estava em condições de carregar o lobo pelo caminho de volta. Ainda assim, tinha que arrumar um jeito de voltar. Estava cansado e seu corpo pedia, desesperadamente, por uma cama. Já não era tão novo e o encosto duro da cadeira em que estava sentado, estava causando sérias dores em sua coluna. Olhou para os lados e franziu o nariz quando avistou Lupin conversando com Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore. Quando ele havia chegado ali? Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes. Balançando a cabeça, foi em direção ao lobo, pronto para dar um fim em toda aquela baboseira. _

__ Lupin – Snape começou – Consegue andar?_

_Lupin franziu a testa, sendo por alguns segundos, incapaz de reconhecer Severus._

__ Ah sim – ele assentiu._

__ Pois bem. Vamos embora._

__ Fique mais um pouco Severus – Aberforth interveio._

_Snape se virou para o velho, claramente confuso. Não se lembrava de Aberforth já ter sido gentil com ele algum dia._

__ Precisamos ir pra casa – Snape deu de ombros – Amanhã temos de dar aulas. _

_Aberforth assentiu. Lupin de repente começou a rir, apontando em direção à Rosmerta. Snape e Dumbledore olharam na mesma direção, bastante curiosos. Qual era o motivo pra estar rindo tanto?_

__ O que deu em você, seu idiota? – Snape perguntou, grosseiro._

__ Absolutamente nada – Lupin riu e virou-se para Aberforth – Sabe Abe, está vendo Rosmerta?_

_Snape e Aberforth reviraram os olhos. Parece que Lupin estava mais bêbado do que havia pensado. _

__ Sim. O que tem ela?_

__ Bem – Lupin sorriu malicioso – Vamos fazer uma aposta?_

_Snape sorriu. Aposta é? Até que não era uma má idéia. Já estava ali mesmo. Já teria que enfrentar toda a fúria de Hermione quando a encontrasse, então, qual era o mal de aproveitar pelo menos um pouquinho?_

__ Uma aposta? – Dumbledore parecia considerar – Que tipo de aposta?_

__ Simples. Se você conseguir seduzir Rosmerta e fazê-la lhe levar para seu quarto, darei o que você quiser._

_Os olhos de Snape brilharam. Jogo ganho. Aquele velho babão jamais conseguiria algo com Rosmerta. Ela poderia ter o homem que quisesse, por que se daria ao desfrute de ficar com ele?_

__ Muito bem. Eu aceito – Aberforth sorriu – E você Severus? Está nessa?_

_Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e sentou-se, parecendo pensativo._

__ Talvez. Se você perder, o que ganhamos com isso?_

__ O que você quer? _

__ Simples – Snape sorriu maldoso – Se você perder terá de sair com Minerva. Com direito a TUDO o que um encontro deve ter._

__ Me parece justo. – Aberforth coçou a barba – Mas eu não vou perder, meu jovem rapaz._

__ Não deveria estar tão confiante – Lupin gargalhou – Rosmerta pode lhe dar um fora._

__ Pode, mas não vai. – Dumbledore riu – Quanto a vocês, só vou dizer o que quero depois que tiver ganhado. Mas, antes, faremos um voto perpétuo. Não quero ver nenhum dos dois desistindo depois._

__ Feito – Disseram Snape e Lupin juntos._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/_

_ Então, Aberforth conseguiu? – Hermione levou as mãos à boca, espantada.

Snape assentiu.

_ O que posso fazer? A mulher é uma desfrutável!

Hermione riu com gosto, apontando as vestes de Snape.

_ E é por isso que você está vestido assim.

_ Nós dois estamos. Aquele velho tem talento para humilhar as pessoas.

Passado algum tempo, toda a raiva de Hermione havia sido dissipada e agora ela se encontrava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Severus, enquanto este se distraia com a curva de seu pescoço.

_ Então quer dizer que agora você está noivo? – Hermione riu.

_ Me parece que sim – Snape tocou-lhe os lábios, suavemente – Eu não deveria estar aqui com você. Minha noiva é muito ciumenta, sabe? E já tenho problemas demais com uma tal garota italiana pra quem ela acha que estou dando mole.

Hermione deu um leve tapa no braço de Snape, ao que o homem riu.

_ Eu preciso ir. Já abusei demais da paciência do nosso lobinho.

Snape assentiu, tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso.

_ Antes de ir, tome. Comprei pra você. Não acho que seria aconselhável pôr um anel em seu dedo. As pessoas poderiam ligar uma coisa à outra, mas acho que não teria mal algum se estivesse usando uma pulseira.

Hermione abriu a caixa e se deparou com uma pulseira de ouro branco, com cinco pequenos pingentes pendurados. Um H, um S, um leão, uma serpente e, por último um coração. Ela olhou Snape com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_ É lindo. Bastante sugestiva, mas não acho que vão ter a capacidade de lhe ligar a ela.

_ Sabia que iria gostar - ele puxou-a para um beijo – Agora que consegui acalma-la e você já me desculpou, vá. Vá para sua aula.

Hermione assentiu, sorrindo.

_ Eu vou, mas queria te pedir um favor.

_ Peça.

A menina sussurrou algumas palavras ao pé de seu ouvido. Snape sorriu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Conte comigo. É só me avisar quando e onde.

Hermione deu-lhe mais um beijo antes de desaparecer das masmorras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Vocês dois podem me contar o motivo dessa palhaçada? – Minerva perguntou. – Um Sonserino Grifinório e um Grifinório Sonserino. O que aconteceu?

Após o grande estardalhaço que houve durante o horário do almoço, devido ao estado em que os dois professores se encontravam, Minerva decidiu que era a hora de trocar uma palavrinha com Snape e Lupin e tirar toda aquela história a limpo. Afinal, por que razão Remo estava parado diante de si com um blusão verde musgo e um colete cinza, no qual havia uma serpente enforcando um leão dizendo:_ "Sonserina é dez!"_ e Snape com o blusão vermelho, uma serpente esmagada e as palavras _"Grifinória arrebenta!" _gravadas em seu colete preto.

_ Não vou lhe contar nada. Você não tem que se meter com as roupas que uso – Snape disse.

Minerva bufou.

_ Lupin?

_ Perdemos uma aposta com Aberforth ontem, após passar algumas horas bebendo – Lupin corou.

Traidor!

_ E você não podiam simplesmente descumprir o trato? Isso está causando uma balburdia dentro desse colégio!

_ Pensa que estou gostando de estar assim? – Snape rosnou – Aquele velho miserável nos fez fazer um voto perpétuo para só depois nos dizer o que queria!

Minerva balançou a cabeça, visivelmente abalada.

_ Vocês deveriam estar cheios de si. Não tem outra explicação para terem se submetido ao voto perpétuo.

Snape revirou os olhos, dando um muxoxo. Lupin baixou a cabeça, constrangido.

_ Quando podíamos imaginar que Aberforth seria capaz de conseguir levar Rosmerta pra cama? – Lupin perguntou.

Minerva arregalou os olhos e Snape corou. Ele não precisava dar esse tipo de detalhe!

_ Então foi isso que vocês apostaram? – Minerva perguntou, descrente – Estão parecendo duas crianças.

_ Se ela não fosse tão vadia não estaríamos desse jeito. – Snape bufou – Jamais vou conseguir entender como Aberforth conseguiu fazer isso.

_ Talvez agora vocês pensem muito bem antes de duvidar da capacidade de um Dumbledore – Minerva disse por fim.

_ Era só isso? – Lupin perguntou.

_ Não! – Minerva exclamou – Não quero mais saber de vocês se metendo em apostas depois de ficarem bêbados! E você – ela se virou para Snape – Sai para encher a cara e volta noivo! Está de compromisso com alguma prostituta? Claro, por que é só isso que você pôde arrumar em questão de algumas horas.

Lupin riu. Snape estreitou os olhos, furioso. Como ela ousava dizer uma coisa dessas? Queria só ver a cara dela quando soubesse que comparou Hermione com uma prostituta.

_ Bem que tentei – Snape disse, estranhamente clamo – Mas, infelizmente, todas as mulheres da sua família já tinham algum compromisso.

Minerva ficou vermelha de repente e Lupin arregalou os olhos. Tudo bem que fora ela quem começara, mas jamais pensou que Snape fosse capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas.

_ O que quer dizer com isso?

_ Exatamente o que você ouviu – Disse, desafiador.

_ Não deveria dizer uma coisa dessas. Você nunca sabe quando vai vir o troco.

_ Estou morrendo de medo – Snape ironizou.

Lupin interveio, antes que as coisas ficassem piores do que já estava.

_ Podemos ir agora, diretora?

_ Sim – ela disse – E, Severus, procure controlar mais sua língua.

_ Eu sempre controlo, Minerva. Entretanto, você começou. Se falou uma coisa dessas é por que estava preparada para ouvir algo à altura.

Minerva encarou, perplexa, a porta de sua sala, onde os homens rumavam em busca da saída. Snape não tinha e nunca teria jeito. Só esperava que a tal noiva misteriosa fosse uma mulher decente e que endireitasse Severus, por que isso foi um coisa que nem Lily, nem Dumbledore haviam conseguido fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabei galera! É isso.

Sei que tinha dito que este viria mais rápido e, no entanto, demorou mais que o último. O problema é quando você fica sem criatividade, escrever uma só linha se torna um desafio. Ainda assim, isso foi o máximo e o melhor que consegui fazer. Está bom assim? Espero que relevem esse meu pequeno deslize. Agora, em uma tentativa barata de me redimir, queria dizer que o capítulo 12 já está quase pronto. Amanhã ou quarta – no máximo – devo postá-lo.

Viola, sim. Pensei em algo que se Ron e Harry fizerem, vi trazer um grande problema. Masssss, nada que uma boa Grifinória não resolva!

B. Andrade, Snape de toalha realmente deve ser uma "coisa" e, mesmo que Gina tenha ficado daquele jeito, creio que no fundo tenha gostado.

Rafinha sinto decepcioná-la, mas o que Gina disse só serviu para deixa-la pior. Conquistar Snape, agora, virou um desafio pessoal. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar antes de Hermione perder o controle e fazê-la ficar quietinha na dela. Quanto ao seu aniversário e seu capítulo, é claro que vou escrevê-lo! Você merece e vai ser um grande prazer. Vou tentar deixa-lo o melhor possível. Entretanto, queria saber de umas coisinhas. O que você gostaria de ver nesse cap? Digo isso, pq como ele vai ser p vc, achei que seria legal se vc desse uma sugestão de o que quer que aconteça nele. Devo postá-lo no dia 20, acho…

Bem meninas, é isso! Bjs e até o próximo!

Para dúvidas, criticas ou sugestões, mandem reviews.


	12. Um começo?

Disclaimer: Nem sei pq ainda digo isso, mas… Harry Potter não me pertence, nem nenhum dos personagens os quais vocês possam reconhecer.

Aviso: Longo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 12

Um começo?

O resto da semana havia passado voando e a quantidade de trabalho que Hermione havia acumulado era imensa. A menina estava completamente exausta. Diferente de Snape, que parecia ganhar novas forças a cada dia. Hermione não entendia como o homem podia estar tão bem disposto depois daquela quarta feira, quando ele apareceu na frente de todos vestido como um característico Grifinório. Talvez aquele bom humor todo tivesse a ver com o fato de ter tirado uma quantidade absurda de pontos das quatro casas ou a aplicação de inúmeras detenções. Ela estava totalmente consciente de que ele estava apenas se vingando daqueles que passaram todo o dia comentando e fazendo piadas sobre sua pessoa. Snape estava apenas dando o troco. Entretanto, embora estivesse acabando com a vida dos alunos de Hogwarts, Hermione notou que seu comportamento para com ela não havia mudado nenhum pouco. Ele continuava sendo suave e gentil como sempre fora desde o início. Sempre se preocupando em ser atencioso. Isso fez com que ela ficasse confusa. Ele estava nervoso, mas controlava-se quando estava ao seu lado. Na verdade, desde aquele dia, não vinha conseguindo dormir direito. Não por que estivesse sofrendo com algum problema, como a insônia. Não era bem esse o caso. O real motivo para suas noites em claro era Snape. O homem simplesmente não conseguia se manter longe por muito tempo e quando ficavam juntos e sozinhos, tudo terminava quase de manhã e com os dois em uma cama, ou mesa. Como havia acontecido na noite de quinta feira. Definitivamente, as aulas de poções jamais seriam as mesmas depois daquela madrugada na sala de aula.

_ Vamos Mione! Está na hora de levantar!

A voz de Gina despertou Hermione de um sono profundo. Ela ainda bateu na porta, para se certificar de que ela havia acordado; depois caminhou em direção à escada.

Enfim, o sábado chegou depressa e Hermione, mesmo cansada, se preparava pra sair. Naquele dia teria visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade, tornando o dia perfeito para fazer o que havia planejado. Já havia combinado tudo com Snape, pondo-o a par de tudo o que havia de ser feito. Não poderia haver erros. Tinha que sair tudo dentro dos conformes. Além disso, ninguém poderia suspeitar de nada.

Hermione pulou para fora da cama, lavou-se depressa, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Penteou rapidamente os cabelos, optando por deixa-los soltos. Escolheu um par de meias grossas, calçou seus tênis, vestiu um casaco e desceu correndo a escada, em direção ao Salão Principal.

Harry e Rony a receberam com um grande sorriso. Abaixou-se para beijá-los e depois deu bom dia a Neville, Luna e Gina que já estavam sentados à mesa. Sentou-se também e serviu-se de frutas e suco de laranja.

_ Só vai comer isso? – Rony perguntou.

_ Não estou com muita fome hoje.

Rony assentiu, voltando sua atenção para seu prato. Se ela não queria comer, paciência!

Hermione deixou que seu olhar corresse à mesa onde estavam sentados os professores. No momento, Snape acabava de revirar os olhos pra alguém, mas assim que seus olhares cruzaram, sua expressão mudou. Por um segundo, Hermione, podia jurar, viu Snape sorrindo para depois então assentir. A menina entendeu o movimento. Estava tudo correndo dentro dos conformes, até agora pelo menos. Desviando-se de Severus, a garota se permitiu observar Lupin. Estava com um sorriso triste no rosto e seus ombros arquearam levemente quando Minerva lhe disse algo que, pela distância, Hermione não pôde ouvir. Aquilo não estava certo! Ele não podia continuar acabado daquele jeito! Sabia que, por mais que brincasse e risse junto a eles, o homem estava dilacerado e o porre que havia tomado no meio da semana, acabou com todas suas dúvidas quanto a isso. Remo era um homem forte e sempre suportou uma carga pesada demais para qualquer um. O fato de ser um lobisomem sempre o deixou em uma situação muito delicada. Tinha muitas dificuldades em arrumar um emprego, seu grupo de amigos sempre fora muito reduzido, não podia se casar ou mesmo criar seu filho. Entretanto, fora aceito de braços abertos por Sirius e Tiago na época da escola e, mais tarde, por algum tempo pôde conhecer o amor de uma mulher. Por alguns meses, Remo podia ser considerado o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo. Ninfadora fechou os olhos para todos seus defeitos e o aceitou. Confiou no homem que, em certo momento, poderia ser letal. O amou com toda sua vida e mais que isso: Lhe dera outra vida; Teddy. Hermione suspeitava de que era somente por ele que Lupin continuava seguindo em frente e, por um momento, pensou que, talvez, tivesse sido melhor se o homem a tivesse rejeitado mais do que havia feito. Não! Como podia sequer pensar uma coisa dessas? Lupin estava sofrendo, mas aquela mulher fora a melhor coisa que acontecera em toda sua vida! E Tonks era sua amiga, não era? Por que estava tendo aquele tipo de pensamento egoísta? Hermione balançou a cabeça furiosamente. Não queria mais pensar naquele assunto. Ajudaria Remo a se reerguer e sabia que Tonks, do lugar onde ela estivesse, estaria feliz por ela fazer isso. Se ela realmente o amava e, isso fora provado por diversas vezes, sabia que ela não gostaria de ver o ex. marido naquele estado. Enchendo-se com toda a coragem que possuía, Hermione decidiu que, independente do que pudesse acontecer, levaria seu plano até o final. Se tudo desse certo, não apenas Lupin sairia como o vencedor. Outra pessoa também ganharia muito com isso se os resultados fossem positivos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logo após terminarem o café da manhã, o grupo de Grifinórios rumou para fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts indo em direção à Hogsmeade. Pelo que Hermione pôde escutar da discussão fervorosa na qual os meninos se encontravam, a primeira parada seria na loja de logros da Zonko's. Essa era, definitivamente a oportunidade perfeita para se ausentar por algum tempo. Não gostava muito daquela loja e achou que os meninos estavam agindo muito infantilmente enquanto discutiam sobre quem seria a primeira vítima de suas travessuras.

_ Se é assim, acho que vou me separar de vocês por algumas horas – Hermione olhou para o resto do grupo.

_ Por que Mione? – Rony perguntou.

_ É que eu preciso comprar penas novas e também preciso de algumas meias, sabe…? – Ela sorriu entediada.

Harry a encarou confuso. Hermione comprara roupas novas uma semana após chegarem ao largo Grimauld e ele sabia que não foram poucas. Portanto, qual era a necessidade de comprar mais coisas? Isso também se aplicava às penas, mas Hermione, mesmo tendo todo aquele jeito peculiar, continuava sendo apenas uma menina assim como as outras. Devia achar deveras interessante o fato de gastar rios de dinheiro com algo que já se tem aos montes. Mulheres! Dando de ombros, Harry concluiu que jamais saberia como entender a mente feminina. Era complicado demais.

_ Certo – Neville começou – Se é assim que você quer. Nos vemos depois então?

_ Claro – Hermione assentiu – Ahn… - ela se virou para as meninas – Gina, Luna vocês vão?

Gina trocou um olhar cúmplice com Hermione.

_ Não Mi, vou ficar com Harry um pouquinho – Gina o abraçou fortemente, ao que o rapaz correspondeu.

_ Luna? – ela tentou.

_ Claro. Não gosto muito de logros, de qualquer forma. E você também não Hermione – a menina loira considerou.

Hermione lhe sorriu, assentindo. O primeiro passo já havia sido dado e com sucesso. Luna não rejeitou o convite e fora mesmo bem melhor que ela aceitasse acompanha-la por bem, ou então teria de arrastá-la até o local combinado.

_ Ok então. Até mais – Rony balançou a cabeça, antes de virar-lhe as costas.

Gina esperou até que os demais ficassem um pouco mais a frente. Precisava falar com Hermione, mas não podia deixar que ninguém os ouvisse. Quando se sentiu segura para continuar, ela segurou o braço de Hermione para pará-la. Os olhos castanhos estavam fitando a garota ruiva com óbvio interesse e um pouco de confusão.

_ Mione você tem certeza? – Gina perguntou, indecisa.

Nesse momento Hermione soube o porquê de Gina tê-la parado tão abruptamente. Ela parecia estar preocupada. Bem, não era pra menos. O que tinha em mente era algo arriscado e precisava de todo o cuidado do mundo para que não houvesse consequências negativas.

_ Sim Gi eu tenho. Lupin me ajudou quando foi comigo – Hermione sorriu – Nada mais justo que eu faça o mesmo por ele agora, não?

Gina assentiu, meio incerta. O plano de Hermione era muito louco e ela havia se admirado por Snape ter aceitado entrar com ela junto naquilo. Entretanto, ultimamente havia alguma coisa que Snape não faria? Até vestido de Grifinório o homem já havia aparecido! A menina ruiva suspirou. Mesmo com todas as chances daquilo terminar mal, eles o estavam fazendo por um bom motivo e ela os apoiaria até o fim.

_ Muito bem. A que horas nos encontramos então?

Hermione pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Depois de tudo feito ela teria de sumir com Snape e, conhecendo o homem do jeito que conhecia, duvidava que ela a deixaria voltar para junto dos amigos antes de ter alguma recompensa pelo que havia feito. Definitivamente não. Ele era um Sonserino e um Sonserino nunca faz nada sem visar o que receberá em troca.

_ Essa é uma coisa meio complicada para se responder.

Gina franziu a testa, claramente confusa. Será que demoraria tanto assim fazer com que Luna acreditasse estar em um passeio quando estaria sendo levada para um encontro forçado com Lupin? Ou, talvez, existisse alguma outra razão para o tempo que ficaria fora. Ela iria mesmo levar adiante o plano de comprar as meias?

_ Mas por quê?

_ A Srta. Weasley tem certeza de que quer saber? – Hermione perguntou, imitando a voz de Snape.

Snape! Claro! Como pudera esquecer dele? De qualquer forma, não queria saber o que a amiga faria com o morcego, embora soubesse muito bem o que seria.

_ Entendo – Gina riu maliciosamente – Depois de cansar Snape, encontre-nos no Três vassouras, tudo bem?

Hermione assentiu, indo logo em seguida para onde uma menina loira e com ávidos olhos azuis a esperava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juro que não entendo – disse Lupin de repente.

Snape deu um muxoxo. Não estava com a mínima paciência com Lupin naquela manhã. Pelo menos, se Hermione cumprisse com sua parte no trato, ele se livraria do lobo muito em breve.

_ Isso em nada me surpreenderia – ele suspirou – Grifinórios são, de fato, bastante obtusos.

_ Não Severus, é sério. – Lupin sorriu cansado – Por que me chamou pra vir com você? E para onde está me levando?

Lupin estava bastante confuso. Depois do café da manhã Snape simplesmente o arrancou de seu lugar e lhe disse para que o acompanhasse. Isso era estranho, pois quem fazia os convites era ele e não Severus. Na verdade, para que Snape aceitasse ir a algum lugar com ele, precisava insistir muito e, depois da última vez que isso aconteceu, Lupin achou que Snape jamais andaria com ele novamente. Alguma coisa o Sonserino estava aprontando!

_ Você faz muitas perguntas, sabe? – Snape sorriu malicioso – Mas não tenho a mínima intenção de responder a nenhuma delas.

Remo estreitou os olhos. Maldito morcego! Será que custava muito a ele responder para onde estavam indo? Já haviam se afastado demais do local até onde era permitido que alunos fossem, o que dava a ele a leve impressão de que não seria algo que fosse visto com bom olhos.

_ Não vai matar ninguém, vai Severus?

_ Não seja tolo! – Snape vociferou – Agora escute: Se continuar me enchendo a paciência você vai ser o único a sair morto!

Lupin considerou, suspirando.

_ Se insiste em não me dizer para onde vamos, acho melhor eu voltar.

Snape suspirou visivelmente irritado. Por que aquele idiota resolveu enche-lo de perguntas logo naquele dia? Não via que estava acabando com a escassa paciência que tinha? Será que o lobo não poderia cooperar e transformar sua missão em algo fácil? Olhou nos olhos azuis do homem e o que encontrou não o deixou nada feliz. Simples e pura determinação. Estava óbvio para qualquer um que o visse que ele estava longe de desistir e seguir o caminho a sua frente de boca fechada.

_ Muito bem. O que você diria se eu dissesse que só quero andar um pouco? Só andar. Sem nenhum destino especifico, entende?

_ Eu diria que ainda estou confuso pelo fato de estar incluído nesse seu passeio – Ele franziu os lábios – Porque Severus? Porque insistiu tanto para que eu viesse? Não achei que quisesse minha companhia.

_ Não deveria querer não é mesmo? Não depois do que passei na última vez – Snape considerou. Remo corou – Entretanto, devo admitir que sua presença não é tão ruim assim e eu pensei que, talvez, nós pudéssemos fazer um passeio, como duas pessoas civilizadas. Quando estivermos no castelo podemos voltar a nos odiar como sempre.

_ Eu não te odeio Severus. Eu gosto de você, de verdade. Já senti muita raiva de você, mas isso foi antes. Agora, só resta minha admiração e, esta, sempre esteve presente.

Severus arqueou a sobrancelha, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

_ Lupin eu sou Hetero.

Lupin riu com gosto e voltou a caminhar ao lado de Snape. O Sonserino balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Era muito fácil enganar o lobo quando queria. Um coração tão puro quanto o dele jamais perceberia as suas intenções por trás de tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

_ Mione aqui é lindo! – Luna sorriu maravilhada – Não sabia desse lugar. Onde estamos?

Hermione sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, olhando a sua volta. Uma clareira cercada por árvores muito altas e, certamente muito antigas, parecendo estar sendo cortada ao meio pelo suntuoso lago, se apresentava para a menina. Já havia estado ali há alguns anos. Com Harry e Rony e, aquela, tinha sido mais uma das milhares de regras que eles haviam quebrado.

_ Estamos em uma das extremidades do lago Negro. O fato de não ter conhecimento desse lugar é porque aqui é proibido pelos alunos, pois é muito afastado de Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron e eu descobrimos esse lugar há algum tempo.

Luna sorriu, mergulhando os pés dentro do lago. Deitando-se na grama úmida, fechou os olhos com força. Aquele era um ótimo lugar para relaxar e esquecer dos problemas do mundo.

_ Não vai comprar nenhuma meia, não é?

Hermione caminhou até onde Luna estava deitada e sentou-se ao lado da menina. Sorrindo, balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_ Não. Eu só precisava descansar um pouco. Esquecer por um tempo de tudo o que está acontecendo. Esse lugar me faz relaxar e precisava arrumar uma desculpa pra sair de perto dos meninos – ela riu – Com Rony por perto ninguém consegue o minuto de paz.

Luna riu assentindo. Sim, aquele lugar era perfeito para relaxar. O som vindo dos passarinhos, o leve tremeluzir da água no lago e o balançar das folhas com o vento, dava ao lugar uma sensação de paz que era impossível descrever. Ela precisava daquilo. Precisava de um momento como aquele para reorganizar a bagunça que era seus pensamentos. Olhando para a menina ao seu lado, Luna sorriu. Agradeceria à Hermione eternamente por ter lhe mostrado aquele lugar. Agora sabia para onde poderia ir quando estivesse deprimida demais. Fechou os olhos com força e, assim como aparecera, seu sorriso morreu em seu rosto, dando lugar às lágrimas silenciosas que transbordavam de seus olhos. Sentia falta de sua mãe, queria tê-la por perto, mas ela mal pôde aproveitar o amor materno. Perdera a mãe muito jovem e, desde então, fora criada apenas por seu pai. Fora ele quem ensinara tudo o que ela sabia, deu-lhe toda atenção possível e se ele fez o que fez, quando decidiu entregar Harry, Rony e Hermione aos comensais, foi apenas por amor à ela. Morrera para tentar salvar a vida da filha. Essa era a parte que mais doía. Não tinha mais ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer. Bem, tinha Gina e Hermione, mas era completamente diferente. Elas até poderiam tentar entender o que se passava com ela, mas apenas seu pai tinha o poder de acalma-la qualquer fosse à situação em que se encontrasse. Independente do que fosse ele sempre iria apoiá-la até o fim. E, agora, ele não estava mais lá para poder aconselhá-la, ou até mesmo para que ela pudesse deitar a cabeça em seu colo e chorar até não poder mais, até que tudo o que estivesse atormentando-a deixasse seu corpo. Agora, não podia mais correr para o homem que sempre deu tudo para protegê-la e dizer que estava apaixonada por um lobisomem. A esse pensamento, Luna deixou um sorrisinho triste aparecer em seus lábios. Na certa ele não iria se importar com isso. Na verdade, tinha certo tipo de fascínio pelos lobisomens e veria nisso a chance de conhecer a vida de um bem de perto. Com isso, deixou que seus pensamentos corressem para Lupin. Como ele devia estar se sentindo? Não podia estar sendo tão fácil pra ele quanto tentava aparentar. Ela o vira quando foi declarado o fim da guerra. Estava deplorável, agarrando o corpo inerte de Tonks como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Certamente o era. Ela era tudo pra ele e, por causa de uma estupida guerra, Tonks de repente tinha perdido o direito à sua própria vida, levando com ela a de Lupin também. Além disso, ainda havia Teddy. O filho que Tonks deixara ainda bem pequeno, para que Lupin o amasse e lhe desse todo o carinho possível. Isso seria bem difícil com a condição do homem e por isso, ele achou melhor que seu filho fosse criado pela avó materna, livrando-o do perigo que ele mesmo poderia representar. Assim que conseguiu reunir forças para tanto, Luna fora até ele com a intenção de consolá-lo, mas a dor do homem era tão palpável que acabou machucando até mesmo ela. Ele não fora rude em nenhum momento, mas estava estampado em seu rosto que ele precisava de um momento a sós para poder entender toda a situação. Ele conseguiu, depois de algumas horas e, assim que se sentiu seguro para poder confiar no próprio tom de voz, ele a procurou e chorou em seu colo pelo resto do dia. O mesmo aconteceu no dia do enterro. Assim que pôde, Lupin sumiu das vistas dos demais presentes e foi buscar conforto num par de olhos azuis. Tranquilamente ele o havia encontrado. Ela sabia a dor que ele estava sentindo, pois também tinha perdido alguém que amava muito recentemente. Ela o entendia e estava disposta a fazer com que ele se recuperasse. Precisava ajuda-lo. Não podia deixar com que aquele homem que lutara bravamente na guerra, ou seu tímido professor de DCAT do segundo ano, se perdesse em sua própria agonia. Simplesmente não podia aceitar o fato de que nunca mais veria um sorriso tomando conta dos lábios avermelhados ou o brilho intenso dos olhos azuis que tanto amava. Naqueles dias em que passou a maior parte de seu tempo consolando – o, Luna descobriu que o que estava sentindo era muito mais forte do que uma simples admiração ou um carinho profundo. Não. Ela tinha simplesmente se apaixonado por ele e de repente, se viu no lugar de Tonks, querendo tirá-lo da mesma situação letárgica em que se encontrava antes de começar um relacionamento com Ninfadora. Isso foi o inicio para a maioria de seus problemas. Lupin jamais iria olhá-la com outros olhos. Tonks fora e sempre seria o grande amor de Remo e ele jamais se apaixonaria por outra, não importava o quão boa ou bonita ela fosse. Jamais seria tão boa quanto Tonks havia sido. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, o que fez com que Hermione abrisse os olhos e a encarasse um tanto assustada.

_ Hei por que está chorando?

Luna apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. Sabia que se tentasse falar agora, nada de coerente sairia de sua boca. Não adiantaria o quanto se esforçasse. Hermione a puxou até que ela estivesse com sua cabeça apoiada em seu corpo e começou a fazer leves movimentos com os dedos em seus cabelos, na esperança de que fosse acalma-la. Passou um bom tempo até que isso acontecesse, mas enfim, Luna conseguiu voltar a ter certo tipo de controle sobre seu corpo. Já não chorava, mas a sensação de estar sendo quebrada por dentro ainda continuava presente.

_ Por que está assim? – Hermione perguntou suavemente.

Luna secou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_ Estava pensando no meu pai. Do fato de que nunca mais poderei vê-lo e também de Lupin. É mais que certo que jamais terei uma chance com ele e isso me deixa triste.

Hermione suspirou. Franzindo a testa encarou a menina loira, ainda deitada sobre seu colo.

_ Porque diz isso? Nada é impossível Luna. Eu também passei por isso e sei o que você está sentindo, mas tudo vai dar certo.

_ Mas ele ama Tonks! – Luna exclamou – Não posso competir com uma lembrança!

_ Está enganada. Severus também amava uma outra mulher e, talvez, ele ainda a ame. Não o culpo por isso. Lilian também é apenas uma lembrança e contra ela eu não posso lutar, mas, ela se foi e ele está comigo. Sendo assim, eu deduzo que ele sinta algo por mim, pois senão porque se daria ao trabalho? Com Lupin é a mesma coisa. Ele só precisa de um tempo.

_ Você acha mesmo?

_ Eu não acho. Tenho certeza. Lupin só está precisando se recuperar do choque causado pela morte de Tonks. Quando isso acontecer, mostre-lhe que você está aqui e que quer fazê-lo feliz. Como ela um dia o fez.

Luna sorriu fracamente e voltou a encarar o lago à sua frente. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance. Se o que Hermione havia falado fosse verdade, então ela ainda poderia ter esperanças. Só precisava respeitar o tempo dele.

Enquanto tentava animar Luna, sem muito sucesso, Hermione se perguntava onde, diabos, Snape se encontrava. Já era para ele ter chegado há muito tempo. Será que se perdeu? Não. Ele conhecia aqueles terrenos como a palma da mão. Então, por que a demora? Será que tinha dado algo errado? Lupin havia descoberto suas intenções e decidiu voltar para o castelo e se trancar dentro de seus aposentos? Snape podia mesmo ter deixado escapar alguma coisa? E se eles tivessem parado em algum lugar antes? Essa era uma hipótese na qual Hermione podia se basear com mais afinco. Só esperava que ele não fosse demorar muito. Logo, Luna iria querer voltar e ela não poderia fazer mais nada.

_Quando estiver sozinha com aquele idiota exibido ele vai ver que não é bom me deixar esperando._

_ Hermione? – Uma voz suave e arrastada pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da clareira.

Hermione sorriu enquanto encarava Snape, tentando fingir surpresa. Severus retribuiu seu sorriso tentando, também, se mostrar surpreso com a situação.

_ Severus! Remo!

Hermione correu até o homem e o abraçou pela cintura. Ele correspondeu ao abraço e lhe depositou um beijo casto nos lábios. Lupin olhou de Hermione para Snape com evidente confusão. Só então, percebeu que a garota não estava sozinha. Caminhando a passos lentos e tímidos, Luna vinha na direção deles.

_ O que está fazendo aqui? – Snape perguntou.

_ Só quis caminhar um pouco – Hermione deu de ombros – E você?

_ O mesmo. Não sabia que estariam aqui – Snape deu um muxoxo – Você sabia – virou-se para Lupin.

_ Eu não sabia nem pra onde estava vindo! – acusou.

Naquele momento Luna pôs ao lado de Hermione e olhou para a menina em busca de ajuda. Lupin estreitou os olhos, começando a entender toda a situação.

_ Professor Snape. Professor Lupin – a menina os cumprimentou educadamente.

_ Bom dia Srta Lovegood – Snape sorriu olhando para Lupin maliciosamente.

Então era isso! _Maldito!_ Era um encontro planejado! Haviam planejado tudo isso! Por isso Snape insistiu tanto para que o acompanhasse. Deveria ter adivinhado que Snape pretendia muito mais do que uma simples caminhada, mas não. Fora tolo o suficiente para acreditar nas palavras do morcego e deixar-se enganar por ele.

_ Lupin? – Snape o chamou impaciente.

Lupin piscou algumas vezes, antes de lançar à Snape um olhar assassino. Virou-se para Luna e sorriu, vendo a menina corar levemente.

_ Bom dia Luna. Como vai?

_ Bem professor – ela baixou os olhos.

_ Oh não, não. Não quero que você me chame de professor quando estivermos fora da escola – ele sorriu gentilmente.

_ Remo? – Luna arriscou.

Lupin assentiu, rindo quando a viu corar mais ainda. Ficava mais bonita desse jeito.

_Para com isso Remo, seu imbecil! A menina é sua aluna e provavelmente já tem alguém! Não devia ficar tendo esse tipo de pensamento._

Por algum tempo, os quatro conseguiram manter uma conversa decente. Snape e Lupin mostravam para as garotas, feitiços interessantíssimos que eles próprios inventaram, lembraram do passado, contaram algumas histórias engraçadas de quando estavam no colégio e todas as aventuras que viveram depois de saírem de Hogwarts. Snape não gostou muito da parte em que Lupin contou a história dos marotos e como Tiago o importunava, mas decidiu que não diria nada. Não iria começar uma discussão ali. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de sair do local o mais rápido possível.

_ Ahn Hermione, será que você poderia me acompanhar? Queria te mostrar uma coisa antes de você ter que voltar a fingir que é uma adolescente normal. – Snape perguntou.

Hermione franziu os lábios, mostrando-se pensativa.

_ Eu não sei. – ela começou – Eu vim com a Luna e…

_ Eu tenho a certeza de que ela não se importaria de ficar aqui com Lupin – Snape se virou para Luna – se importaria Srta?

_ Ahn é… Eu…

_ Muito bem – Snape se levantou – Agora que está tudo decidido, vamos?

Lupin arregalou os olhos. Snape iria deixa-lo sozinho ali com Luna? Como ele podia ser tão baixo? Estava agindo como o perfeito Sonserino que era.

_ Mas Severus você não pode…!

_ Sim eu posso. Posso e vou. Cuide da Srta. Lovegood e nos encontre mais tarde.

Hermione virou-se para Luna, suplicante, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

_ Vai ficar bem Luna?

_ Eu – ela olhou para Lupin, que encarava Snape furioso – Sim. Vou.

Dito isso, tudo o que os dois puderam escutar foi um "crack", indicando que Snape e Hermione haviam aparatado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

_ Não Rony! Não posso fazer isso! – Harry declarou, resoluto.

_ por que não? É a única maneira de atingir Snape – Rony afirmou.

Harry olhou por sobre o ombro, antes de responder. Gina estava a um canto distante deles, mostrando alguns doces para Neville que parecia muito interessado em sua explicação.

_ Há milhares de razões pelas quais eu não vou fazer o que você está sugerindo.

_ Pode me dizer alguma?

_ Posso te dizer várias delas – Harry sussurrou, para que ninguém os escutasse – Uma delas é que Hermione ficaria furiosa.

Rony bufou, amassando uma folha de papel que estava em suas mãos.

_ Hermione não vê o que está a um palmo de distância de seu rosto! Não devíamos considerar sua opinião.

_ Isso seria muito fácil, não é mesmo? Nunca demos ouvidos à ela, de qualquer forma. – Harry disparou.

Rony deu de ombros. Precisava fazer com que Harry aceitasse entrar com ele nessa história toda. Ele precisaria dele. Era a principal fonte de informação.

_ Então Harry! O que há demais?

_ Há que Snape deu tudo para me proteger e, mesmo que eu não tenha achado certo o que ele fez com a Mione, não vou participar dessa loucura. Não vou dar a Snape motivos para se arrepender do que fez. Isso que você está me pedindo é demais! Ele nos mataria e se você quiser mesmo fazer isso, vai ter que arrumar um jeito de fazer sozinho. Não conte comigo – finalizou, virando as costas e indo ao encontro de Gina.

Rony encarou as costas do amigo, furioso. Como Harry podia abandoná-lo desse jeito? E o pior: pra proteger Snape? Ele bufou. Aquilo ainda não tinha acabado. Não. Isso era só o início.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ A casa dos Gritos? – Hermione sorriu quando olhou à sua volta.

Snape assentiu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_ Não achou que iria embora sem passar um tempo comigo, achou?

_ Não. Só achei que nós iriamos para outro lugar – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

_ Eu gosto daqui. – ele sorriu ao vê-la lhe lançando um olhar espantado – Eu sei. Eu sei. Foi aqui que eu quase morri, por duas vezes, mas foi aqui que tudo começou. Quando você não me deixou morrer, lembra?

Hermione sentiu lagrimas em seus olhos. Sabia que elas cairiam a qualquer momento, por isso não fez nenhum esforço de tentar manda-las de volta.

_ Como posso esquecer? Foi aqui que eu quase te perdi.

_ Shhh – ele a abraçou fortemente – Não chore. Não lhe trouxe aqui pra isso.

Hermione sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

_ Seus gostos são realmente inusitados.

Snape riu, enquanto a puxava pela escada que dava no quarto onde pretendia estar o mais rápido possível.

_ Você ainda não viu nem a metade deles – Snape deixou suas palavras saírem com um tom misterioso em sua voz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Então Luna? Como vai Neville? Já faz um bom tempo que não converso com o garoto – Lupin suspirou.

Luna virou-se para o homem, confusa. Por que havia mencionado Neville?

_ Está bem, eu acho.

_ E ele te faz feliz?

_ Que? Como assim?

_ Vocês não estão namorando?

Luna arregalou os olhos, corando ligeiramente. De onde Lupin havia tirado tanta bobagem? Como podia pensar que ela estivesse namorando com Neville? Os dois eram muito amigos, só isso. Tentaram um relacionamento algum tempo, mas foi coisa de algumas noites. Nada mais. Depois desse tempo, os dois perceberam que a relação dos dois era bem melhor quando somente envolvia amizade.

_ Não. Neville e eu somos só amigos.

Lupin sorriu assentindo.

_ Me desculpe. É que vocês vivem tão juntos que eu pensei que talvez…

_ Não tem problema, senhor.

Lupin balançou a cabeça, segurando o queixo de Luna e fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

_ Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para me chamar pelo primeiro nome? Você não é apenas uma aluna. É minha amiga!

Lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos de Luna. O motivo? Nem ela mesma sabia, só tinha vontade de se jogar nos braços de lobo e chorar. Chorar, até que seus olhos secassem e ela pudesse lhe sorrir. Estava sendo fraca, mas não podia evitar.

_ Não chore Luna, por favor – Lupin pediu.

_ Eu não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo!

Ao ouvir as palavras da menina, algo impeliu Lupin a toma-la nos braços. Tentou se convencer de que só queria consolá-la como ela um dia havia feito, mas seu corpo lhe disse algo bem diferente quando Luna escondeu o rosto em seu peito.

Em silêncio, acariciou lhe os cabelos macios, sentindo o quanto era bom tê-la ali, junto de si.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, de uma forma tão pura e casta, pareceu que não havia nada de anormal na situação. Era uma consequência mais que natural, na verdade. A princípio, o beijo foi tranquilo, mas quando Luna correspondeu sem protestar, Lupin se colocou de frente para ela e a beijou com mais intensidade, até que ambos ficassem ofegantes.

Com um breve gemido, Lupin enlaçou s braços em torno da cintura da menina e iniciou mais uma série de beijos e caricias. Quantas vezes havia sonhado com aquilo? Quantas vezes tinha desejado aquela menina, desde o dia na estação de trem? Não tinha certeza, mas o que estava sentindo era muito melhor do que havia imaginado. Aquilo era tão bom! Tão reconfortante! Isso o fez lembrar-se de Tonks e, com um sobressalto, ele se afastou de Luna tanto o quanto podia.

_ O que aconteceu? – Luna indagou.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso Luna. Me desculpe – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_ É por causa dela não é? – Lupin a encarou – Tonks. Você sente falta dela, não sente?

Lupin assentiu, envergonhado. Não devia ter feito nada daquilo, por mais que quisesse.

_ E você ainda a ama?

_ Entenda Luna. Ela foi a única mulher que quis ficar comigo sabendo do meu problema. Eu a amei e vou amá-la para sempre – ele baixou os olhos.

_ Entendo – Luna disse simplesmente.

_ Entende? – Lupin estava confuso.

_ Sim eu entendo. – ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele suavemente – Eu gosto de você Remo, de verdade. Eu não ligo se você é um lobisomem ou se é meu professor. Quanto a isso, poderíamos dar um jeito, igual Hermione e o professor Snape. Mas estou vendo que é muito mais sério que isso. Não me vou pôr entre você e Tonks. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Luna se levantou e rumou de volta para o caminho que tinha feito mais cedo com Hermione. Ela voltava a chorar, mas se recusava a olhar para trás. Não queria ver a expressão de Lupin naquele momento. Só precisava voltar para a escola e se trancar no seu quarto.

Lupin observava Luna se afastar. Queria fazer alguma coisa que a impedisse. Não poderia deixa-la ir embora daquela maneira, mas não conseguia se mover. O que estava acontecendo? Não podia deixar que ela fosse! Precisava dela ali como nunca precisara antes. Precisava daqueles lábios novamente! Precisava deixar livre seu coração. Amava Tonks, mas precisava deixa-la partir. Se Severus conseguiu com Lily, certamente ele conseguiria. Mas, e os outros motivos que o impedia de se aproximar de Luna?

_Dane-se! Quero que tudo vá para o inferno!_

_ Luna! Espere! – Lupin gritou, correndo para alcança-la.

_ O que você quer? Pensei que tinha deixado muito claro que não vou perturbá-lo mais.

Lupin negou com a cabeça.

_ Você não me perturba.

_ Não?

_ Como isso seria possível? Como, se tudo o que você fez até hoje foi me ajudar? – ele sorriu – Olha Luna, não vou mentir pra você. Eu ainda amo Tonks e isso nunca irá mudar. Ela faz parte da minha vida. Entretanto, eu descobri que quero ficar perto de você. Não só como um amigo ou seu professor. Quero estar ao seu lado. _Com você_. Eu gosto de você.

_ Mesmo? – os olhos de Luna brilharam com a confissão.

_ Mesmo.

Antes que Luna pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lupin a puxou para si e colou seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo quase punitivo.

A surpresa deixou Luna sem reação, mas quando deu por si, já estava com os braços enlaçados em torno do pescoço dele, retribuindo o beijo com urgência.

De súbito, porém, o som de algum animal que estivesse por perto, a fez tentar se afastar. Todavia, Lupin a manteve entre os braços até que o animal sumisse de vista. Então a beijou mais uma vez e a soltou.

_ Acho que devemos encontrar um lugar mais reservado.

_ Também acho. – Luna sorriu, ofegante – A casa dos Gritos.

Lupin mordeu o lábio, considerando. Ouvira Snape comentando algo sobre a casa e, como não queria presenciar nenhuma cena desagradável, achou melhor optar por outro lugar.

_ Melhor não. Severus pode ter tido alguma idéia – riu – Conheço uma cabana aqui perto. Lá poderemos conversar com mais calma.

Luna assentiu, sentindo-se mais feliz do que se sentia há meses. Ela podia não saber, mas Lupin se encontrava da mesma forma. Como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso de suas costas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRL/

De longe, observando o casal se afastar, duas figuras inteiramente de branco se entreolhavam sorrindo.

_ Conseguimos – Lily sorriu.

Tonks sorriu e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos por toda a extensão de seu rosto.

_ Enfim. Primeiro Severus e agora Remo.

Lily assentiu.

_ Acho que nossa missão foi cumprida. Agora temos de voltar.

Tonks a olhou serenamente e depois relanceou seu olhar de volta à Lupin.

_ Vá Remo. Vá ser feliz.

As palavras de Tonks foram soltas ao vento e ela desapareceu junto com Lily, de volta ao paraíso onde se encontravam. A partir daquele momento, a eternidade a aguardava. Tinha feito o que prometera. Cuidou de Lupin e o protegeu até que fosse possível para ele conseguir outra pessoa que fizesse isso. Ela jamais o esqueceria e quando se reencontrassem, ela esperava que ele ainda lembrasse dela. Agora que ele estava bem, precisava fazer outra visita antes descansar, definitivamente. Precisava ver Teddy.

_ Ele vai sim Tonks. Não se preocupe – Lily a abraçou com força.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLP/NTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fim… De capítulo, é claro!

Bem pessoinhas, é isso! Antes de qualquer outra coisa, quero me desculpar pela minha demora em postar, mas essa foi uma semana difícil. Trabalhos e mais trabalhos, professores "legais", o reencontro mais esperado durante todo o período de férias, enfim… Uma loucura.

Sei que disse que esse capítulo seria postado no dia 14/04, mas nesse mesmo dia minha irmã resolveu fazer uma visitinha e aí já viu, né? Com aqueles dois "anjinhos" que ela tem fica praticamente impossível escrever alguma coisa. Depois veio a quinta feira e o retorno das aulas e isso me deixou sem tempo. Desculpe mais uma vez por tê-los feito esperar tanto.

Viola esse capítulo é mais pra vc do que p qualquer outro. É um começo de RL/LL. Ficou bom? Não tenho muita experiência com esse shipper, então…

Rafinha vc sumiu! O que houve? Espero que estejas bem. Agora, vamos ao seu capítulo. Estou escrevendo-o. Devo postar por esses dias. Sei que passei do tempo combinado, mas quero pedir que o aceite como um presente de aniversário atrasado.

B. Andrade agradeço a preocupação! Estou bem, mas estava muiiitooooo ocupada, por isso não andei postando. Agora, acho que como a situação está mais ou menos sobre controle, as postagens vão demorar menos. Ah! Quero fazer um capitulo pra vc! Massssss quero saber antes o que vc quer ver nele. E então? O que me diz?

Karine fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Bem, é isso o que quer? Snape com ciúmes? Já tenho uma idéia p isso então. Vou fazer um cap p vc tbm. Quer algo mais além disso? Se sim, é só mandar um review me dizendo o que quer.

Vou ficar por aqui galera. Até o próximo!

Bjão p vcs que ficam!

Para dúvidas, criticas ou sugestões, sabem onde me encontram.


	13. A Casa dos Gritos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é de minha autoria. Qualquer coisa que possa ser reconhecida pertence à J.K. Rowling e associados.

Aviso: NC. Tanto SS/HG quanto RL/LL.

Vamos lá!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

Capítulo 13

A Casa dos Gritos

A velha porta de madeira havia sido aberta de forma abrupta, de modo que o ranger das dobradiças enferrujadas alcançassem os ouvidos de Hermione com alguma violência. Uma pontada aguda fez com que ela soltasse um gemido fraco que, Snape, com toda sua impaciência e ansiedade, pareceu não ter notado. Ao que a menina pôde perceber, as mãos do Sonserino tremiam e, além de sua respiração estar levemente irregular, parecia estar suando frio.

_ Por que está tão nervoso?

Snape virou-se para Hermione e suspirou. Balançando a cabeça, puxou-a para mais perto, em uma tentativa de abraçá-la, mas, por algum motivo, a Grifinória se afastou, sorrindo um pouco. Severus franziu a testa, claramente confuso, mas nada disse.

Observando mais atentamente o local, Hermione surpreendeu-se. Em nada parecia a casa dos gritos em que estivera alguns meses atrás. Não. Estava tudo muito limpo e organizado e, tirando o fato das velhas paredes descascadas, tudo estava diferente. A espessa camada de poeira no chão não mais podia ser vista e os velhos móveis despedaçados havia sidos substituídos por uma grande cama de casal, toda espelhada, forrada por lençóis de seda vermelha e com pétalas de rosas dispostas em sua superfície. Hermione sorriu. Se não estivesse tão emocionada com a demonstração de afeto partida de Snape, com certeza acharia toda aquela situação cômica demais. Quando Severus Snape havia se tornado tão romântico?

_ Andou tendo muito trabalho por aqui – Hermione disse – Quando foi que começou a ler catálogos de motéis trouxas?

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. Do que aquela menina estava falando?

_ Como?

_ Nada. Isso agora não importa. Você me parece tenso… - Observou – Acho que está na hora de relaxar.

Hermione puxou Snape pela mão até fazê-lo sentar-se na beira da cama, pondo-se, em seguida, logo atrás dele. Snape a olhava confuso. Uma hora ela se afastava, na outra o puxava para perto. O que diabos ela queria, enfim? Olhou-a nos olhos tentando adivinhar o que ela faria a seguir. Estava difícil raciocinar… A respiração quente em seu pescoço o deixava inquieto. Cerrando as mãos, Snape fechou os olhos com força. Precisava se controlar, mas Hermione parecia disposta a terminar tudo muito antes de começar, de fato.

_ Tire a blusa. Isso está me atrapalhando – disse em tom autoritário.

Snape estranhou a atitude, mas obedeceu calado. De nada adiantaria discutir, então, melhor aproveitar. Assim que o último botão foi aberto e o blusão negro escorregou por seus ombros, Snape sentiu os dedos finos e longos de Hermione começarem a trabalhar em seu pescoço. Isso, ao invés de acalma-lo, só o fez ficar mais tenso.

_ Relaxe.

Ele não relaxava; Não tinha como. Hermione passou a massagear as costas do Sonserino com vigor, alternando os movimentos entre fortes e suaves. Aos poucos a respiração de Snape se tornava regular, apesar de ainda ofegante. Mas acalma-lo não fazia parte dos planos de Hermione, por isso, após ajoelhar em seu colo, de frente pra ele e ainda massageando seus ombros, ela pousou seus lábios na curva de seu pescoço. Com os olhos entreabertos, Hermione o viu agarrar os lençóis da cama com força. Buscava controle, mas falhava cruelmente. Passando as mãos pelo tórax definido, ela as deixou encontrar o caminho para as calças de Snape, dedicando sua total atenção para aquele ponto especifico.

_ Não devia estar brincando desse jeito comigo – murmurou com a voz rouca.

_ É mesmo? E o que você pretende fazer em relação à isso? – ela mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha

Snape sorriu malicioso, enquanto observava os olhos âmbar enevoados.

_ Acho que está na hora de mostrar a Srta. Que não se deve provocar um Sonserino.

Hermione engoliu em seco com aquelas palavras, mas conseguiu sorrir. As batidas aceleradas de seu coração a fizeram soltar um suspiro. Snape interpretou mal a tensão que lhe atingiu e escorregou os dedos ao longo de sua espinha.

_ Não tema, minha cara. Apesar de ter me deixado desse jeito, serei gentil com você.

Como que para provar o que havia prometido, Snape roçou os lábios aos dela com a delicadeza de uma pena, deixando-a ansiando por mais.

Quando Snape aprofundou o beijo, ela entreabriu os lábios e correspondeu com igual intensidade. As mãos fortes lhe seguraram a face, prolongando o beijo terno até que Hermione soltasse um gemido e lhe envolvesse o pescoço, em uma tentativa de fazê-lo deixar fluir a paixão impetuosa que tentava controlar. Não sabia do que ele tinha medo. Será que não via que não poderia machuca-la? Será que não podia esquecer os bons costumes ao menos uma vez e perder o controle? Ela precisava disso. Precisava _dele._

A avidez de Hermione era irresistível, principalmente agora que sabia estar ficando experiente. Quando Hermione lhe invadiu os lábios com a língua, ele tombou no colchão, levando-a consigo. Não conseguia racionalizar o que estava acontecendo com ele, pensou, enquanto lhe retirava a camiseta pela cabeça, surpreso em descobrir as mãos trêmulas. Há pouco tempo, se alguém lhe dissesse que estaria passando por essa situação, ele teria achado graça. Provavelmente a pessoa estaria louca ao lhe dizer isso, mas agora, no entanto, se sentia grato por estar acontecendo. Hermione o estava fazendo feliz e, depois de tantos anos, podia dizer que, agora sim, era um homem realizado. E ali estava ele, diante de uma mulher que conseguia incendiá-lo com apenas o brilho dos olhos castanhos. Os seios, apesar de não tão grandes, eram surpreendentemente firmes e se moldavam em suas mãos com perfeição. Os mamilos rosados já se encontravam enrijecidos, convidando seus lábios a saboreá-los. Sabia que devia ser paciente e se estender nas preliminares até que ela estivesse preparada para que ele a possuísse. Capturou-lhe os lábios outra vez. Um beijo longo e preguiçoso que os deixou com a respiração alterada. Em seguida, lentamente lhe retirou o jeans.

Snape se ergueu para retirar a calça e percebeu o olhar faminto que ela lançava a sua ereção.

_ Não tenha pressa, _cara. _– Disse Snape, deitando-se e se apossando dos lábios macios com um beijo apaixonado. A resposta abandonada de Hermione lhe tocou a alma, e as mãos longas voltaram a tremer quando se fecharam sobre os seios para lhe estimular os mamilos.

Um calor intenso se propagou pelo corpo de Hermione quando ele baixou a cabeça e escorregou a língua sobre um mamilo e depois o outro. A sensação inebriante a fez arquear as costas e suspirar de prazer. O desejo que Hermione experimentava era ainda mais intenso do que as outras vezes em que fizeram amor. Principalmente na primeira. O discreto dolorido entre as coxas não mais existia, e ela clamava para que Snape a tocasse lá, mas ele continuava a lhe acariciar os seios.

Quando Hermione emitiu uma suplica gutural, os dedos longos lhe percorreram o abdome, as coxas e, por fim, se introduziram na umidade macia da intimidade de Hermione. Com extrema vagarosidade e cuidado, a penetrou com um dedo, avançando e recuando até que uma pulsação agradável agitasse o ventre de Hermione.

Algo sobre o qual ela não tinha controle se avolumava a medida em que o dedo executava movimentos ritmados, aumentando-lhe a umidade entre as coxas. Agitada, Hermione fechou os dedos no lençol e cerrou as pálpebras para se focar nos pequenos espasmos que subiram por seu ventre. Sentiu a respiração acelerar, transformando-se em pequenos ofegos, enquanto Snape a levava as alturas cada vez mais vertiginosas em direção a um lugar que ela ansiava alcançar. Se era isso o que ganharia por provocar um Sonserino, ela o faria pelo resto de sua vida. Teve de conter um protesto quando ele retirou o dedo, deixando-a desolada e vazia.

_ Por favor… - Quase não conseguia articular as palavras. Sentia os membros tremerem e ansiava para que Snape a tocasse de novo, completando a jornada que havia começado. Sentiu-o mover e abriu os olhos para encontra-lo posicionado sobre ela. A sensação da sólida ereção lhe pressionando as coxas lhe fez o coração disparar.

_ Não vou mais lhe fazer esperar – disse ele com a voz rouca, fazendo-a ansiar para que a penetrasse – está mais do que pronta para me receber – afirmou Snape, esfregando o dedo contra a intimidade quente e macia.

Hermione ofegou quando o dedo experiente encontrou o ponto mais sensível. Retraiu-se e arregalou os olhos quando os espasmos se intensificaram, fazendo-lhe os músculos contraírem em ondas indescritíveis de prazer, mas logo percebeu que era apenas o inicio. Snape começava a penetrá-la e ela dobrou os joelhos, instintivamente, para lhe facilitar o acesso. Com uma investida lenta e gradual, ele afundou na umidade quente e tentadora até preenche-la por completo.

_ Ah! – A sensação era incrível e Hermione não conseguiu impedir os gemidos.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Acho que já está bom. Pararei…

_ Não! Nem pense nisso – Hermione se agarrou aos ombros largos quando Snape recuou alguns centímetros, puxando-o de modo que seus quadris afundassem contra os dela. – Não pare agora.

Snape riu baixinho antes de voltar afazer seus movimentos.

As primeiras ondas de prazer estavam fenecendo, mas quando Snape começou a executar os movimentos cadenciados, penetrando-a profundamente e recuando, a princípio lentamente e, em seguida, cada vez mais rápido, uma nova onda se formou, erguendo-a cada vez mais alto. Hermione gemia e rolava a cabeça no travesseiro de um lado para o outro. Ele lhe segurou os quadris e intensificou o ritmo. Cada investida mais forte que a outra. Hermione ofegou, chamando seu nome e explodindo em uma série de convulsões que lhe sacudiam o corpo violentamente ao experimentar seu clímax.

Sabia pela respiração pesada de Snape que ele estava atingindo seu próprio nirvana. Instintivamente, Hermione ergueu as pernas e as enroscou em torno do torso forte para que ele pudesse penetrá-la cada vez mais fundo. Snape jogou a cabeça para trás. A face rígida como uma máscara enquanto se controlava ao máximo. E então se entregou ao extasiante orgasmo, levando-a consigo e se regozijando com os gritos de prazer que emergiam da garganta de Hermione ao atingir seu segundo clímax.

Pressentira que Hermione era uma mulher passional e impetuosa e havia obtido a prova por várias vezes, pensou Snape enquanto relaxava o peso do corpo sobre ela. Sentia-se relaxado, satisfeito e, acima de tudo, sentia-se completo. Era como se durante toda sua vida estivesse esperando por aquele momento com aquela mulher. A ideia de fazer sexo com qualquer outra lhe era repugnante. Assim como o pensamento de Hermione entregar o corpo a outro homem. Ela lhe pertencia, era sua menina e nunca a deixaria partir.

_ Me diz que não devemos ir ainda – Hermione sussurrou, recuperando o controle muito lentamente.

_ Não. Ainda temos um tempo antes de ter que partir – Snape a puxou, aconchegando-a sobre seu corpo.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou lentamente.

_ Isso é bom.

/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna não sabia como havia ido parar nos braços de Lupin, ou como começaram a dançar uma música trouxa estranha. Após terem chegado à pequena cabana, ele havia posto o disco para ilustrar a diferença entre a música bruxa da trouxa, e de repente começaram a dançar. O tempo passava e eles ainda conversavam como se estivesse acabando de se conhecer.

Luna falara sobre si mesma e ouvira com interesse quando ele havia revelado coisas que ninguém jamais soubera. Riram juntos sobre as fofocas locais, mas com o passar do tempo foram se tornando mais pessoais. Ele havia falado sobre Teddy e a confirmação da gravidez de Ninfadora e o rápido casamento com Tonks.

Ela pôde notar, por seu tom de voz, que Tonks o havia amado profundamente, mas também pudera. Luna não conseguia imaginar uma mulher que conseguisse não amar Remo Lupin. Ou estava diante de um sedutor profissional, capaz de penetrar o escudo que havia erguido, ou era o homem mais autêntico que conhecera. E, por experiência, sabia que a segunda opção era bem mais provável.

Notara o brilho intenso em seus olhos e os movimentos sutis com que se aproximara lentamente. Sabia que o atraía, e tentara lutar contra a atração desde que tropeçara nela. Mas tanto tempo se passara desde que sentira esse entusiasmo na presença de um homem… Não sabia se sentia-se atraída pelo professor ou pelo homem, mas sabia que o amava incondicionalmente e que o resto não importava. Sentia-se pela primeira vez em meses, viva, cheia de energia em locais que nenhum outro homem voltara a tocar desde seu rompimento com Neville.

À certa altura ergueu a cabeça para oferecer um sorriso e ele a surpreendeu com um beijo rápido.

_ Você é adorável – disse.

O beijo era, na verdade, uma pergunta. Se respondesse sim, poderia ficar. Se não, teria de despedir-se e guardar para sempre na lembrança os momentos de companheirismo e cumplicidade. Haviam alcançado o limite da intimidade inocente, e de agora em diante, existiam apenas duas possibilidades de prosseguir juntos, ou dizer adeus.

Não queria partir. Nos braços de Lupin, sentia-se parte do mundo outra vez.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Lupin formulou a pergunta em voz alta:

_ Quer ficar ou, como sugeri antes, prefere ir embora e esperar mais um pouco? Esse é um passo muito importante Luna. Só deve dá-lo se tiver certeza do que quer. Não me importarei se quiser esperar.

Luna balançou a cabeça.

_ Não quero. Nessa noite começa o período de lua cheia e vou ficar sem te ver por um bom tempo. Quero levar pelo menos uma recordação boa de nós dois. Até que possamos estar juntos novamente. E até lá, vou ter algo a que poderei me prender, entende? Já esperei tempo demais e acho que esse é o momento. Não é como se fossemos estranhos. Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo. Não há motivo para esperar mais, e só que… Há muito tempo não… Bem, não faço amor com alguém há muito tempo.

_ Eu também não.

_ Acha que conseguiremos lembrar o que devemos fazer? – ela sorriu.

_ É bem possível – ele riu.

Luna erguera-se na ponta dos pés e o beijara. O desejo foi tão envolvente e intenso, que não houve tempo para questionar a decisão impulsiva. Sabia que depois dali, só voltaria a vê-lo em uma ou duas semanas, e esperava que essa união a reconfortasse até lá. Essa manhã seria um presente de uma alma solitária para outra, e entregaria esse presente com generosidade, sem hesitar ou duvidar de que tomara a decisão correta.

Lupin a puxou pela mão, guiando-a por um corredor escuro e muito estreito. Ele ia à frente, a varinha em punho, iluminando o caminho, até que uma velha porta de madeira, corroída pelos cupins, pôde se tornar visível aos dois pares de olhos azuis. Abrindo-a lentamente, Remo deu passagem para que Luna entrasse. Após um longo suspiro, virou-se de encontro à menina, abraçando-a com força e se apossando de seus lábios em um beijo impetuoso.

_ É melhor estar certa do que quer – disse em tom rouco e baixo – Não vou parar depois que começar. Meu autocontrole não é tão bom quanto o de Severus.

_ Eu espero que não – sussurrou de volta.

Lupin sorriu carregando-a para cama, onde a deitou suavemente. Em seguida voltou a beijá-la. Dessa vez de uma forma mais urgente, mais ansiosa.

Luna fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo torso de Lupin, avidamente aprendendo seu contorno, abrindo os botões enquanto ele a beijava, mergulhando nas profundezas do desejo para aquele lugar onde não havia razão, apenas as vozes de seus sentimentos, sussurrando que se apressasse para ter o que podia, enquanto podia, enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Ela puxou-lhe a camisa, os olhos abertos vendo-o contrair os , para abrir a correia. Inclinou-se , alisou a clavícula com o dedo e em seguida deu-lhe beijinhos suaves, aspirou o cheiro másculo quando o acariciou, e começou a percorrer com os lábios o caminho que levava do pescoço até a cintura. Estava completamente perdida, isolada do mundo pelo próprio desejo.

Ele soltara o cinto e estava com as mãos no cós da calça. Luna levantou as mãos e as colocou no peito dele, puxando-o para a cama e substituindo as mãos dele pelas suas na calça.

Devagar e cuidadosamente, centímetro a centímetro, beijo a beijo, ela abriu o zíper, demonstrando o prazer de lentamente expô-lo ao seu toque e olhando a barriga na qual uma fina linha de pelos claros se formava. Circundou o umbigo com a ponta da língua e levantou a cabeça para olhar, solene, onde a linha fina de pelo começava a engrossar. Por cima da roupa, apalpava a ereção. Sentiu a pulsação acelerar o próprio corpo. Puxou impaciente a calça dele, suspirando em êxtase quando ele atendeu ao seu desejo e se levantou para tirar o resto da roupa e junto com elas, as suas também.

Nunca tivera a chance de olhá-lo dessa forma, mas agora podia. O coração quase lhe saía pela boca, os mamilos enrijecidos quando o intenso desejo a consumiu.

_ Se a Srta tem certeza disso, vou mostra-la como é estar com um homem de verdade.

A suavidade da voz, cheia de promessas sensuais, quase a fez desfalecer.

_ Não pare agora.

_ Não pretendia fazê-lo – ele murmurou.

Ele acariciava lhe a pele com o mais terno dos toques, passando de leve os dedos na pele, e de repente ela ansiou por mais. Era como se ele, deliberadamente, a provocasse, reconheceu, quando ele a beijou suavemente e depois se afastou, repetindo o beijo rápido de novo, e de novo, enquanto o movimento provocador das pontas dos dedos se tornou uma espécie de tormento.

Desesperada, querendo mais, ela tentou puxá-lo para perto. Mas ele simplesmente segurou-lhe os braços e a manteve imóvel enquanto beijava seu pescoço, seus ombros, tão de leve que ela precisou prender a respiração para não perder a sensação.

_ Você me quer – sussurrou. – Não quer?

Tudo que ela conseguiu foi deixar as convulsões de prazer responderem por ela e gemer, sentindo-se recompensada quando os lábios roçaram seus seios, movendo-se pertinho do mamilo. Era impossível não se arrepiar ou impedir uma das mãos de se libertar e empurrar-lhe a cabeça para mais perto. O mordiscar lento e erótico dos lábios nos mamilos tinha o poder de deixa-la se dissolver em meio ao prazer. Mas a memória falhara em dar a verdadeira dimensão de intensidade, reconheceu Luna, quando a sensação de estimulo da língua de Lupin circundando sua carne faminta abocanhou-lhe o seio. Choques de prazer intenso a fizeram gritar, originando seguidas ondas de crescentes orgasmos que percorriam seu corpo e a possuíam, fazendo-a flutuar.

Sem que ela dissesse uma palavra, Lupin a tocou e se certificou de que ela estava pronta para ele. A sensação dos dedos em seu sexo aumentou sua volúpia, o corpo inteiro excitado sob o calor da boca à carícia do dedo circundando a carne de sua feminilidade.

Por poucos segundos era o suficiente. Mas o corpo guardava lembranças de outros prazeres mais profundos e pediu que a ponta do dedo esfregasse devagar todo seu sexo. Não uma vez, mas sem parar, até ela estar levantando os quadris e rangendo os dentes de desespero, depois puxando Lupin para satisfazer a vontade de senti-lo preencher o vazio dentro dela.

_ Você me quer? – Ele mudou-a de lugar, colocando-a entre suas pernas.

Luna fez que sim e o olhou, cheia de luxúria, prendendo a respiração tomada pela excitação.

As mãos dele estavam em seus quadris. Ele curvava o corpo para o seu, abaixando-a; a respiração aquecendo lhe a barriga.

Luna soltou um gemido na defensiva e contraiu o corpo, lutando contra uma intimidade que ela achava que poderia matá-la. Não era o que esperava ou desejava. Era intimo demais, pessoal demais, gostoso demais para liberá-la de todas as defesas e a deixar exposta.

Mas era muito tarde para impedi-lo. A ponta da língua de Lupin já lambia delicadamente a carne de seu sexo, que se abriu em uma oferta sensual, provocando uma precipitação de delicia quente e eletrizante.

A língua lambeu devagar a carne excitada. Luna tentou, sem êxito, abafar o grito de prazer. Partiu do lugar onde as lentas lambidas tinham se tornado mais intensas, num ritmo sensual. Podia sentir o sinal evidente de que chegaria ao clímax. Era tarde demais para escapar. A cabeça curvou-se, os dedos se contraindo quando a sensação dentro dela atingiu o ponto de explosão. Sentiu Lupin se mover, o peso por cima dela, o calor entre suas pernas quando ele levantou seus quadris e investiu com força para dentro dela.

Durante as várias investidas seu corpo tremeu, prestes a atingir o clímax. Os músculos vorazes com a sensação que os movimentos dele dentro dela causavam. E, depois, os profundos e envolventes espasmos de prazer se sucederam, possuindo-a quando ele se esmerou para lhe dar mais prazer ainda. Ela podia senti-lo escorrendo dentro dela, o que acrescentou mais sensualidade, e, em seguida, a intensidade foi se extinguindo, deixando-a deitada sem defesa e completamente envolvida pelos braços de Lupin.

Por um longo tempo foi impossível falar. Tudo que ela podia fazer era permanecer deitada, ouvindo a ofegante respiração de Remo voltar ao normal e aceitar os espasmódicos choques que percorriam seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRL/

Snape encontrava-se encostado a uma árvore, impaciente e com Hermione envolta em seus braços, esperando com que Lupin chegasse para poder voltar a Hogsmeade. Já fazia uma hora desde que voltara àquela maldita clareira e nenhum sinal do lobo, nem da maluca. Parece que o plano de Hermione funcionou melhor do que todos esperavam. Mal deram as costas e os dois já trataram de tirar o atraso. Idiota! Será que, por mais que estivesse precisando de sexo, Lupin não poderia se apressar um pouquinho e voltar? Ou a mensagem que lhe enviara através da corça prateada não foi o suficiente? Estava ficando com fome, mas Hermione não podia voltar sem Luna ou levantaria suspeitas. Como o _bom homem _que era, não iria deixa-la ali sozinha até que os dois irresponsáveis decidissem aparecer. Bufando, Snape correu seu olhar para Hermione. A menina sorria feito boba e ele não entendia o motivo. Remo conseguira, depois da manhã maravilhosa a qual havia passado, acabar com todo seu bom humor. Seria capaz de estuporá-lo quando o encontrasse.

_ Do que está rindo? – perguntou de repente.

Hermione virou-se para Snape e, com um beijo rápido, girou em seu colo e o olhou nos olhos.

_ Tudo deu certo, afinal.

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas. Ultimamente Hermione o estava deixando mais confuso do que o normal. Do que exatamente ela estava se referindo? Será que conviver com os Grifinórios era sempre assim? Ficar, na maior parte do tempo, em estado de obtusidade?

_ À que se refere?

O sorriso da garota se alargou e ela passou a contornar o rosto fino de Severus com as pontas de seus dedos.

_ A tudo. Primeiro conosco, depois com Remo. Acho que enfim ele está se recuperando.

_ Ah sim – Snape suspirou – Mas creio que essa alegria possa durar pouco.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione ficar confusa. Franzindo a testa levemente, encarou Snape com uma expressão interrogativa.

_ Relaxe. Não me refiro à uma separação precoce. Não. Estava apenas me referindo de que hoje começa o período de lua cheia. Apesar de tudo, Lupin terá uma semana difícil.

_ E você preparou a poção dele?

_ Sim. Quando voltarmos ao castelo darei para ele bebê-la. Mas nossa volta não deve se dar muito tarde, ou a transformação ocorrerá em meio ao povoado. Isso não seria bom pra ele, nem pra qualquer outra pessoa.

Hermione assentiu, suspirando. Realmente aquilo era preocupante. Já eram quase duas da tarde e, para dar tempo de preparar tudo, eles tinham que voltar para Hogwarts no máximo às cinco. Ou as consequências seriam desastrosas.

Passados alguns minutos, um barulho insistente fez com que Snape se separasse de Hermione, com uma expressão assassina no rosto. Sabia muito bem quem era o infeliz que estava interrompendo o melhor beijo de sua vida.

Parado a menos de um metro de distância, Remo abraçava pela cintura uma Luna Lovegood extremamente corada, que insistia em pousar seus olhos no gramado verde intenso.

_ Já estava na hora de aparecerem não acham? – perguntou Snape com azedume, recebendo em seguida, uma cotovelada de Hermione bem no meio da costela.

Lupin riu com a leve expressão de dor que perpassou pelo rosto do mestre de poções e, ao observar a expressão encabulada de Luna, beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. Com isso uma risada rouca, pôde ser ouvida ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto da menina loira ficava de um tom vermelho que ele nunca cogitou existir.

_ Então, quer dizer que vocês se acertaram? – Hermione perguntou.

Lupin assentiu.

_ Foi sujo o que vocês fizeram, mas creio que tenha valido à pena.

Hermione corou e Snape sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Creio que tenha mesmo. – Snape alfinetou – Decidiram até se perderem na floresta… Tsc tsc tsc. Tenho pena dos pobres animais que foram submetidos à imagens tenebrosas.

Luna e Hermione arregalaram os olhos, mas Lupin não se deixou abalar. Sabia que Snape estava somente brincando, mesmo que seu senso de humor não fosse dos melhores.

_ E então? Podemos ir, ou vocês querem terminar o que começaram aqui mesmo?

_ Faremos isso mais tarde Lupin, acredite. Agora vamos. Estou morrendo de fome.

_ Manhã desgastante, Severus? – Lupin riu.

_ Acho que nem tanto quanto a sua – Snape considerou – Sente-se bem Srta. Lovegood?

Luna arqueou a sobrancelha, confusa.

_ Sim, por quê?

_ Ele foi gentil com você?

Lupin e Hermione abriram a boca, chocados. O que Snape pretendia com tudo aquilo?

_ Severus… - Lupin alertou.

Snape balançou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto passava um braço possessivamente em torno da cintura de Hermione.

_ Vamos comer e paremos com as perguntas indiscretas - Hermione sorriu, sendo apoiada por Luna e Lupin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxRL/LLxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Mione está demorando demais, vocês não acham? – Rony virou o resto de sua cerveja amanteigada em sua boca.

_ Eu também acho. Hermione não é de se atrasar – Neville comentou. – Nem Luna, pelo que eu saiba.

Gina balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_ Elas já devem estar chegando – a ruiva sorriu, descrente.

Realmente. Duas e meia e nem sinal de Hermione ou Luna. Definitivamente aquelas duas estavam passando dos limites.

_ Acho que ninguém vai ter de espera-las mais – Harry olhava diretamente para a porta do bar.

O restante do grupo também olhou para o lugar onde Harry apontava, displicentemente. Naquele momento, não só Hermione e Luna, como também Lupin e Snape adentravam o estabelecimento. Logo Rosmerta foi ao seu encontro e depois de algumas palavras, saiu sorrindo e parecendo bem satisfeita. Eles caminharam em sua direção e Rony e Neville suspiraram ao ver que Snape os estava seguindo.

_ Desculpe a demora garotos – Hermione começou.

_ É que encontramos os professores no caminho e perdemos a hora – Luna completou.

_ Tudo bem meninas. – Neville sorriu, cumprimentando os dois professores.

Harry se levantou e logo sua mão se erguia para cumprimentar Snape e logo após dar um apertado abraço em Lupin. O Sonserino que foi pego desprevenido, nada mais fez do que aceitar o aperto do garoto. Rony apenas balançou sua cabeça, mostrando seu completo e total desagrado.

_ E então? Vamos almoçar? – Hermione sorriu.

_ Sim, claro – Neville concordou.

_ Professor Snape, Remo? – Gina franziu a testa – Pelo que vejo o bar está lotado. Para onde vão?

Rony e Neville prenderam a respiração, temendo ouvir a resposta. Harry assentiu, simplesmente.

_ Sim, sim. Se não for incomodo, Madame Rosmerta trará mais duas cadeiras para ficarmos por aqui mesmo.

_ O QUÊ? – Rony arregalou os olhos, recebendo um olhar furioso de Snape Gina e Hermione.

_ Não quero impor minha presença Lupin – Snape estreitou os olhos – Já estou de saída.

_ Mas é claro que não! – Gina exclamou – Queremos que o senhor fique aqui também.

_ Sim professor, ignore Rony – Luna sorriu.

_ Sim, me ignore. Na hora em que ele escalpela a gente na sala de aula todo mundo fica com raiva, não é?

_ Nem é pra tanto Rony – Neville disse – Isso era antes. Éramos imaturos demais. Agora é diferente.

_ Potter? – Snape crispou os lábios – Não vai me atacar como seu amiguinho está fazendo?

Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado.

_ Não professor. Quero que fique. Sente-se e almoce conosco. A não ser, é claro, que o motivo de não querer ficar seja por que não nos suporta. Se for apenas por causa de Rony, insisto que fique.

_ Mas Harry…? – Rony começou.

_ Chega Ron. Chega com essa briga inútil – Harry alertou – Não quero mais me envolver nesses assuntos. Pra mim basta.

_ Harry está certo, Ron! Pare com essa palhaçada. Você não é mais nenhuma criança, sabia? – Hermione interpôs.

Lupin levantou a mão para cessar com aquela discussão. Estavam apenas perdendo tempo.

_ E então Severus? Vai ficar ou vai embora?

_ Bem, se ninguém mais se opõe com minha presença, além do Sr. Weasley, eu fico.

Hermione sorriu, assim como os outros integrantes da mesa. Rony o encarava mortalmente ao que o Sonserino correspondia com excelência. Em todo, o almoço foi bastante calmo para o que poderia ter sido de fato. Apenas algumas ironias partidas de Snape, mas isso não era nada fora do normal. Ele era desse jeito e era assim que teriam de aceita-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

É isso aí galera, acabei!

Eu queria pedir mil desculpas por esse meu sumiço, mas é que as coisas estão meio complicadas. Meus professores não dão folgas e passam prova atrás de prova. Desse jeito fica meio difícil postar alguma coisa. Não vou prometer nada, mas talvez até o fim dessa semana o cap 14 esteja pronto. Já estou com ele na cabeça, só falta digitar.

Rafinha, enfim seu cap ficou pronto! Bastante NC, pra dizer a verdade, mas acho que ficou bom. E aí, gostou?

Viola obrigada por esse voto de confiança em mim. Estou procurando fazer meu melhor. RL/LL é um casal realmente complicado para se escrever. Com Snape a coisa é mais fácil.

B Andrade pode deixar! Seu cap vai ter NC. Em altas doses : ) Exatamente por isso, seu cap vai ser o de n° 15. O.K?

Karine que bom que você gostou do último. Espero que este te agrade tanto quanto. Cap 14 é pra vc!

Any obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Alguma sugestão para o cap 16? Espero sua resposta!

Bem pessoinhas, fico por aqui.

Bjinhos e até o próximo!

Para dúvidas, criticas ou sugestões, mandem reviews….


	14. Conversas de Banheiro

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, nem nenhum outro personagem da saga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

capítulo 14

Conversas de banheiro

Snape passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, suspirando visivelmente frustrado. Não era a primeira vez, naquela semana, que entrava nos aposentos de Lupin e se deparava com a mesma cena deprimente. Não era pra ser assim. Não deveria estar sendo tão ruim. Afinal, ele havia tomado todas as doses da mata-cão, certo? Sim, certo. Entretanto, apesar de deixa-lo mais calmo, a poção não agia contra os efeitos da licantropia e, exatamente, por isso Lupin se encontrava desmaiado no chão frio e com uma expressão extremamente cansada e dolorida emoldurando o rosto mais pálido que o normal.

A noite anterior havia sido a última do período de lua cheia e, felizmente, a última vez que teria que passar por isso por pelo menos um mês inteiro. Ter de assumir as aulas de Lupin, cuidar de suas próprias turmas, manter a ordem no salão Comunal da Sonserina, conciliar isso tudo com seus deveres de vice-diretor e ainda tomar conta do lobisomem havia se tornado uma coisa praticamente impossível de ser feita. Mal tivera tempo de ficar com Hermione e aquilo estava fazendo com eu seu humor se tornasse pior a cada dia que passava.

Andando em passos largos até chegar onde Lupin permanecia inerte, Snape passou os braços pelo corpo do lobo, sustentando todo seu peso com facilidade e o carregou para seu quarto, depositando-o em sua cama com suavidade. Não conseguia entender o motivo que o levava a tais atos, mas se sentia incapaz de observar o ex. maroto tão vulnerável e não fazer nada para amenizar o sofrimento dele. Sabia o quão ruim era não ter com quem contar. Ele mesmo já estivera em tal situação. Era difícil voltar das reuniões com Voldemort, frequentemente machucado por feitiços e ainda ter que se virar sozinho, mesmo que a dor fosse insuportável. Por vezes Dumbledore o ajudou a se recuperar, mas Snape compreendia que o velho diretor estivesse muito ocupado e deveras preocupado com o rumo que a guerra, na época, estava tomando. Parecia ser certa a vitória do bruxo negro, apesar de tudo. Por isso, por inúmeras ocasiões, Severus se viu obrigado a cuidar de si próprio, por mais que parecesse impossível. Era horrível e extremamente doloroso. Não apenas fisicamente, mas mexia também com seu emocional. Não ter ninguém que se dispusesse a cuidar dele o lembrava do por que de tudo isso. Ele era um Comensal da Morte cruel e temido por todos. Jamais saberia o que era carinho ou ternura. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que, agora, ele se encontrava puxando as cobertas sobre o corpo de Lupin, tentando deixa-lo confortável. Com um aceno de sua varinha algumas velas se apagaram deixando o quarto em uma semiescuridão aconchegante, convidativa.

Com um último olhar para o professor de DCAT e um suspiro, Snape deixou o quarto muito lentamente e se dirigiu aos seus próprios aposentos. O estado de Lupin o havia deixado extremamente nostálgico e exausto. Tudo o que queria era um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono. No dia seguinte tudo voltaria ao normal e, quem sabe, despois de descansar, seu humor não melhorasse um pouco? Precisava ver Hermione, mas se fosse para arrumar briga era melhor se afastar e foi justamente por isso que ele a evitou durante toda a semana. Não aguentaria machuca-la e sabia que o faria se chegasse perto de sua menina estressado como estava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione abriu os olhos naquela manhã, sentindo alguns fracos e tímidos raios de sol invadir a janela da Torre da Grifinória. Jogando as cobertas para o lado, com um sorriso crispado nos lábios, Hermione levantou-se e foi arrumar-se para descer. Uma manhã tão bonita como aquela, tão fora de época, fazia com que seu domingo fosse perfeito. Talvez conseguisse falar com Snape, coisa que já não fazia há uma semana, mas preferiu não criar falsas esperanças. Snape estava estranho e ninguém sabia o motivo. Parece que o período de lua cheia havia afetado não só Lupin, mas o próprio Severus. Foi extremamente difícil vê-lo durante a semana e, fora em dia de aula e nas refeições, Hermione não havia chegado perto do professor. Ele parecia mais irritado que o normal e as profundas olheiras no rosto pálido demonstravam o quão pouco ele vinha dormindo. De inicio aquilo a preocupou. Talvez ele estivesse doente ou com algum problema. Mas então percebeu que deveria se apenas estresse. Afinal, Snape estava cuidando não só de suas próprias tarefas como também havia ficado responsável pelas de Lupin. A única coisa a qual ele havia se recusado a fazer foi tomar conta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória alegando que se o fizesse, a Casa perderia todos os pontos que tinha.

Com um meio sorriso no rosto e uma última olhada em seu quarto, Hermione abandonou o aposento, fechando a antiga porta de madeira com suavidade e seguindo em direção ao Salão Comunal, onde Harry, Gina e Rony a aguardavam com expressões ansiosas.

_ Bom dia Mi! – Gina lhe sorriu.

_ Bom dia Gi – Hermione devolveu o sorriso da amiga.

_ Dormiu bem? – Harry levantou os olhos.

Hermione franziu a testa. O que Harry queria com aquilo? Poderia ser apenas mais uma pergunta qualquer, se a menina não estivesse totalmente consciente do brilho malicioso nos olhos verdes.

_ Sim Harry. Dormi bem, mas por que a pergunta?

Harry deu de ombros, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

– Ultimamente você anda estranha, como se estivesse exausta. – Harry considerou – Espero que não esteja se sobrecarregando com as tarefas. Principalmente, _Snape_ – O menino sorriu maliciosamente olhando em direção de sua amiga.

Gina e Hermione trocaram olhares assustados e apreensivos. Por que Harry falara aquilo? Será que sabia de alguma coisa? Mas, se sabia como foi que descobrira? Hermione tinha certeza de que Gina não contara nada, nem nenhum dos outros envolvidos na história. Então, como…? Não. Harry não tinha como saber. Deveria ser apenas coincidência, afinal o menino sabia de que desde que entraram na escola, Hermione sempre se preocupou mais com os trabalhos passados por Snape do que por qualquer outro. Hermione suspirou. Teria de observar Harry e saber o que o menino escondia, exatamente.

_ O que quer dizer com isso Harry?

_ Nada – o garoto sorriu – Vamos?

_ Claro! – Rony, que até aquele momento ainda não tinha se pronunciado, levantou rapidamente de sua poltrona indo de encontro à porta – Não quero perder o café. Estou morrendo de fome.

_ Rony, você sempre está com fome – Gina considerou – Isso não é nenhuma novidade. O que me admira é o fato de você ser tão magro.

Harry e Hermione sorriram, enquanto Rony olhava feio para Gina. Aquele, definitivamente, seria um longo dia a julgar por aquele inicio de manhã perturbador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estava se sentindo especialmente desconfortável naquela manhã. O motivo? Um Harry Potter que não tirava os olhos de si um segundo sequer. O que o menino queria afinal? Acabar com o pouco de paciência que ainda tinha, logo pela manhã? Se era esse seu objetivo, Snape tinha que concordar que Harry estava obtendo sucesso.

Sentindo mais uma vez os olhos do menino sobre si, Snape levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry, despejando sobre ele sua melhor expressão de desprezo. Aquilo o fez parar, por alguns minutos e só. Logo Snape voltava a sentir que estava sendo observado. Por que, justo ele tinha que ser o objeto de interesse de Harry, naquela manhã? Alguma coisa o moleque devia estar aprontando. Potter não estava agindo normalmente e não era de agora. Seu comportamento com Snape mudou drasticamente. Nunca pensara que ouviria as palavras "obrigado" e "desculpe" do menino que sobreviveu e essa constatação fez com que Snape, imediatamente, entrasse em estado de alerta. O menino estava escondendo alguma coisa e, se dependesse dele, descobriria o quê o mais rápido possível.

_ Não estou gostando nada disso Lupin – Snape disse, sem se virar.

_ Do que, exatamente? – Lupin sorriu, desviando a atenção de seu prato – Você não gosta de muitas coisas, sabe?

Snape estreitou os olhos, largando o garfo sobre seu prato, finalmente encarando o rosto magro e pálido de Lupin.

_ Sem gracinhas – Snape alertou – Estou me referindo ao Potter.

Remo franziu a testa, mostrando-se confuso às palavras de Snape. Severus revirou os olhos, bufando. Grifinórios eram realmente burros.

_ Ele está aprontando algo, Lupin. Acho que deveria investigar, afinal, cuidar dos idiotas Grifinórios é o seu trabalho, não?

_ Sim, é – Remo sorriu – Mas por que acha que Harry está ocultando algo?

_ Não sei. Ele anda estranho. Além disso, se você fosse um pouco menos obtuso, notaria que o "Grande Herói" não tirou os olhos de mim.

Lupin estreitou os olhos para Severus, virando-se logo em seguida para a mesa da Grifinória. De fato, Harry observava Snape com afinco sem preocupar-se em ser discreto. Vez ou outra seus olhos assumiam um tom mais escuro e suas pupilas dilatavam, enquanto Harry assumia uma postura mais séria e balançava a cabeça com fúria. Porém, ao invés de voltar sua atenção à travessa de cereais à sua frente, o menino que sobreviveu passou a encarar Hermione em dúvida e, por um segundo apenas, a expressão de Harry variou do desconforto para nojo e logo ele voltava a observar Severus. Isso fez com que Lupin supusesse que, talvez, Harry estivesse sabendo mais do que deveria. Se não sabia, estava bem perto disso.

_ Harry é muito esperto Severus – Lupin suspirou, desviando sua atenção do menino – Por mais que você ache o contrário.

_ Do que raios você está falando, homem? – Snape bufou – A questão não é a capacidade mental do Potter. O problema é que ele está aprontando algo e, se ele está escondendo isso, é sua obrigação descobrir.

Remo balançou a cabeça, suspirando. Snape era bastante estúpido, quando queria.

_ Harry não está tramando nem escondendo nada.

_ como não, Lupin? Ele me olha como se estivesse me desafiando!

_ É claro que está – Lupin sorriu. – E tem os mais variados motivos para isso.

_ Não adianta falar com você seu lobo idiota. Vai continuar passando a mão na cabeça do Potter, como sempre fez – Snape levantou-se, virando-se em direção da saída.

_Ele sabe. É apenas isso. Ele sabe e está tentando entender o porquê.

A frase de Lupin fez com que Snape parasse de súbito. De início, não entendera à que Lupin se referia, mas passados alguns segundos e uma rápida olhada para a mesa de Grifinória foi o suficiente para que Snape entendesse. Como assim o Potter sabia? Quem lhe contara? Como descobriu? Hermione teria contado?

_ Como disse?

_ Eu disse que, de alguma forma, Harry tem conhecimento dos fatos mais do que qualquer um imaginaria.

_ Eu duvido – Snape deu um muxoxo, em descrença. Entretanto, como uma expressão um tanto perturbada. – Ele não tem capacidade mental para tanto.

Lupin ergueu a sobrancelha, assentindo.

_ Como queira – finalizou, observando Severus deixar o salão pela porta lateral.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

_ E então, Mione? Já falou com Snape? – Gina perguntou impaciente.

Hermione levantou os olhos de seu livro, fechando-o com um suspiro. Em seguida, deixou seu olhar correr de Gina para Luna que tinha os olhos fechados com força e os pés mergulhados na água gelada do lago. A menina parecia calma, embora Hermione soubesse que isso não era verdade. Devia estar preocupada com Lupin, mas sem coragem pra tomar qualquer atitude.

_ Não. Vou procura-lo à noite – ela finalmente respondeu. Gina apenas assentiu – E você Luna? Alguma novidade sobre Remo?

Luna deu de ombros, antes de virar a cabeça para encarar as meninas encostadas na árvore.

_ Não ainda. Mas ele me mandou um bilhete, pedindo para encontra-lo depois do jantar – Luna sorriu, sonhadora.

Hermione e Gina devolveram o sorriso, sem forças para resistir. Luna parecia estar tão feliz que, mesmo não compartilhando do mesmo sentimento, Hermione se sentia incapaz de não acompanha-la em um gesto tão simples quanto um sorriso. Simplesmente não conseguia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira, sentindo a água quente penetrar seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentisse extremamente relaxado. Não sabia o que o tinha feito aceitar o convite do lobisomem, mas tinha de concordar que foi uma das melhores idéias que Lupin tivera, nos últimos meses. Como não se lembrara daquele aposento antes? Quantos problemas não teriam se resolvido mais facilmente se ele tivesse estado ali pra pensar com mais clareza? Realmente, o banheiro dos monitores era um ótimo lugar para refletir. Toda a tensão acumulada em seu corpo nos últimos dias parecia ter se extinguido e, agora, ele se permitia baixar a guarda e relaxar como não fazia há muito tempo. Nem mesmo o fato de Lupin estar no mesmo lugar que sua pessoa o deixava desconfortável. Os últimos meses passados em sua presença fez com que Snape mudasse totalmente de opnião em relação à Lupin. Ele já não era mais o Maroto irritante, amigo de Tiago Potter. Sua presença era até mesmo agradável e Snape estava passando a vê-lo como muito mais que um simples colega de trabalho, cuja presença é suportável. Não, já haviam passado dessa fase. Agora era como se fossem algo como amigos… Sim, amigos. Por que não? Lupin nunca fora ruim, de fato. Era o mais sensato e o único que sempre prestou naquele bando de ignorantes sem nada no cérebro, além de meninas e quadribol. Lastimável.

Talvez, se Potter não tivesse sido tão burro e inconsequente, estivesse vivo e o próprio Snape, nunca tivesse se tornado um Comensal. Essa pequena consideração, por vezes, havia tirado seu sono. Poderia tudo ter sido diferente, afinal? Disso ele nunca saberia, mas essa perspectiva sempre o revoltava e fazia com que Snape se fechasse para todos a sua volta. Se pudesse evitar, nunca mais ninguém se machucaria por sua causa. Lily e Dumbledore lhe ensinaram que ele era um homem fadado ao isolamento. Que não podia se aproximar de ninguém sem que a pessoa saísse, de alguma forma, ferida. Entretanto, Snape era um Sonserino nato e, agindo como tal, tomou uma atitude extremamente egoísta quando decidiu tentar mais uma vez. Com Hermione e LupinSe não desse certo e, por ter se envolvido com ele, qualquer um dos dois sofressem, de qualquer forma, Severus estava decidido a desistir da vida, para sempre. Voltaria ao velho professor Snape e, independentemente do que as pessoas pudessem pensar, jamais se envolveria afetivamente com alguém novamente.

_ E então Severus, já procurou Hermione? – Lupin disse, de repente – Acho que vocês precisam conversar, sabe? Um tempo a sós.

Snape abriu os olhos encarando Lupin furiosamente. Seu nível de afeição para com o lobo podia ter aumentado, mas o homem ainda conseguia deixa-lo irritado com apenas algumas palavras.

_ Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas não. Ainda não falei com Hermione.

_ Por que não? – Lupin insistiu.

Severus arqueou a sobrancelha, bufando. Um suspiro alto pôde ser ouvido e os olhos negros brilhavam em malícia.

_ Quer mesmo saber o porquê? – Após um breve assentimento por parte de Lupin, Snape revirou os olhos – Muito bem. Eu não falo com Hermione ou tenho um contato mais próximo com ela por que tive de cuidar de todas as minhas tarefas e também das suas. Além disso, tomei pra mim a missão de ser babá temporária de um lobo velho e cansado que insistia em dormir no chão gelado do escritório, correndo risco de ficar doente e me dar mais trabalho ainda. Isso me deixou com um péssimo humor e eu temia me aproximar dela, com medo de que pudesse magoá-la ou algo do tipo.

Lupin que escutava com atenção e corava em algumas partes, levantou os olhos e encarou Snape com uma expressão completamente fascinada.

_ Isso é verdade? – Perguntou, incrédulo.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Não estava com a mínima paciência para joguinhos.

_ Tenho cara de quem fica inventando histórias? - Severus bufou – Isso é com Lockhart, não comigo.

_ Que bonitinho – Remo riu com malicia – O Grande Morcegão tomou conta do lobinho indefeso, chegando ao ponto de se abster de encontros com a linda donzela.

_ Ora, seu maldito! – Snape rosnou – Não deveria brincar desse jeito, sabe? Sou eu quem preparo sua poção, esqueceu? Sou um mestre em poções e se continuar com as gracinhas, posso muito bem adicionar um pouco de veneno à poção sem que ninguém perceba, fazendo parecer um mero acidente. – Ameaçou.

Lupin levantou as mãos, sorrindo, em sinal de rendição. Aquilo não o faria parar, não mesmo. Irritar Snape era ainda melhor do que ele se lembrava e, depois de todos esses anos, achou um método bem menos humilhante e doloroso de fazer isso, do que as peças que Tiago e Sirius pregavam no jovem Severus.

_ Não que Hermione seja uma donzela, de fato. É linda, mas virgem… Isso já é outra história. – Lupin considerou.

Ouvindo o que Remo acabava de pronunciar, Snape levantou os olhos ônix em sua direção, mostrando-se atento à suas palavras.

_ Aonde quer chegar com isso Lupin?

_ A lugar algum – Lupin balançou a cabeça – Se bem que, com a história que vocês têm pra contar daquele dia lá no trem, poderiam muito bem escrever um livro. "Quando o morcego transformou a menina em mulher" – Remo riu com gosto, deixando Severus com o rosto vermelho, tanto por vergonha quanto por raiva. – Acho que seria um bom título.

Lupin encarou Snape, mostrando-se corajoso o bastante para sustentar o olhar de fúria vindo do outro homem.

_ Quem é você para falar de mim? – Snape devolveu – Pelo que sei, seu relacionamento com a maluca da Lovegood não é lá dos mais inocentes. Com essas caras de idiotas que vocês têm, eu bem pensei que seria, mas não.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

_ Não fui o primeiro de Luna, Severus. Talvez Neville, mas não fui eu.

_ Nem ele. Aquele imbecil não teria capacidade para tanto. No meu ver, ela só ficou com ele pra tentar esquecer o que houve e também por que viu nele algo que a fez se sentir protegida, talvez tenha sido os anos de amizade, não sei. – Disse Snape, pensativo.

Lupin franziu a testa, mostrando-se confuso. O que Snape sabia que ele não? Por que Luna teria que ficar com Neville pra esquecer alguma coisa? Terá sido pela morte do pai?

_ Por que tem tanta certeza de que não foi com Neville? – Lupin, indagou.

_ Por que eu sei exatamente quem foi. Eu vi. Vi e não pude fazer absolutamente nada. Mas não acho que conversar sobre as relações sexuais de minhas alunas, seja um tema que eu goste.

Não. Lupin não deixaria Severus terminar ali. Agora que ele tinha começado, teria que ir até o fim. Até que a curiosidade e a onda de preocupação que se apossou de seu corpo tivessem sido substituídas pelo conforto de minutos atrás.

_ Me fale Severus, por favor. Eu preciso saber. – Pediu, suplicante.

Snape assentiu. Não era agradável conversar sobre coisas relacionadas ao seu passado, mas era necessário. Lupin realmente tinha que saber. O Comensal responsável pela primeira vez de Luna ainda estava vivo. Preso, mas vivo. E isso era um problema. Se lembrava bem e sabia que sim, o homem havia jurado voltar e encontrar Lovegood onde quer que ela estivesse. Parece que a menina era realmente boa no que fazia, pois ele era o segundo homem mais exigente no circulo dos Comensais em questões de mulher, perdendo somente para o próprio Snape. E vendo pelo lado de que Sirius Black havia conseguido fugir de Azkaban, sendo muito mais estupido que o ardiloso Comensal, Snape sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer o mesmo. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele conseguisse. Suspirando alto, Snape voltou a encarar Lupin que o observava aflito.

_ Antonin Dolohov. E fique atento Lupin – Snape alertou – Ele jurou voltar. E ele vai. É um bruxo extremamente poderoso e ótimo estrategista. É um imbecil, eu sei. Mas consegue pensar rápido e isso sempre foi essencial para que ele pudesse se safar nas investigações feitas. É um homem inteligente, apesar de demostrar o contrário e, acredite no que digo, ele não vai demorar muito tempo até conseguir encontrar uma maneira de fugir de Azkaban.

Antonin Dolohov. Remo o conhecia muito bem e sabia que o que Snape falava era verdade. Fora ele o responsável por distraí-lo durante a batalha, enquanto Bellatrix Lestrange colocava um fim na vida de sua esposa, assim como fizera com Sirius. Só a mera lembrança do ocorrido fazia o sangue de Lupin subir-lhe a cabeça e deixa-lo cego. Emanando uma raiva que nunca antes havia experimentado. E saber que fora ele o Comensal que havia forçado Luna ao sexo, apenas para entreter aquele bando de malditos miseráveis e para descarregar nela toda sua tensão, fazia com que seu estado perturbado aumentasse continuamente. Só de pensar naquele imundo tocando Luna, sua menina, a doce garota de olhos azuis e com a alma mais ingênua que a de qualquer pessoa, o deixava doente jurando para si mesmo que o mataria assim que tivesse a chance. Ele voltaria? Pois bem. Que tentasse se aproximar de Luna novamente para ver o que aconteceria. Dessa vez não teria nenhuma Bellatrix. Seriam somente os dois e, só então, depois que Antonin Dolohov estivesse no chão, sem nenhum resquício de vida, Lupin poderia viver o resto de sua vida em paz. Bella já havia pagado, agora só faltava ele.

_ Não deveria pensar essas coisas Lupin – Snape o observava com espanto – Não condiz com o tipo de homem que você é. Acredite, vingança não leva ninguém a nada. Olhe só o que esse sentimento fez comigo. Até onde o ódio me levou – Snape levantou o braço esquerdo até a altura dos olhos de Lupin, onde o mesmo pôde observar um leve contorno cinzento e uma cicatriz que, em outros tempos, já fora uma Marca Negra.

Lupin balançou a cabeça, em fúria. Snape estava tentando distraí-lo.

_ É diferente. Tonks, Luna. Por quantas mortes e estupros mais ele foi responsável?

_ Muitos; Milhares. Assim como eu. – Snape baixou os olhos.

_ Você era um espião. Fazia por obrigação, não por prazer! – Lupin gritou.

_ Mas isso não ameniza em nada as coisas. Não é por que não me orgulho do que fiz, assim como ele o faz, que sou menos culpado do que Dolohov! – Snape exclamou, sem aumentar o tom de sua voz.

_ Ele vai pagar pelo que fez Severus!

_ Eu sei que vai. Mas não por você ou por mim. Vai pagar por tudo o que fez passando o resto de seus dias sendo torturado pela presença dos dementadores e se fugir, vai ter que viver escondido para sempre. A única coisa que peço é que tome cuidado e fique alerta.

_ E se ele tentar algo? – Lupin questionou voltando, aos poucos, ao seu normal.

_ Então nós pensamos no que fazer. Talvez um obliviate fosse o suficiente. Não é preciso matá-lo. Você não precisa sujar suas mãos. Não valeria à pena.

Lupin assentiu, contrariado. A raiva, embora ainda estivesse presente, havia perdido uma parcela de sua força e Remo já se permitia pensar com clareza. Talvez Snape estivesse certo. Talvez não fosse castigo o suficiente apenas matá-lo. Teria que pensar em algo mais doloroso, mais duradouro. De uma forma ou outra, Dolohov pagaria pelo que havia feito. Tanto com Tonks, quanto com Luna.

Depois de certo tempo Snape e Lupin ainda se encaravam. Lupin tentando controlar sua raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que Snape parecia perturbado com a atitude que o lobo tivera. Jamais o vira fora de controle como há alguns momentos. Isso o deixava confuso e ao mesmo tempo o fazia entender um pouco da personalidade do homem a sua frente. Clamo e gentil, até a hora que mexem com o que realmente lhe importa. Não era muito diferente de si mesmo, a não ser em questão de gentileza. Snape nunca era gentil com as pessoas. Só com Hermione e às vezes, muito raramente, com Lupin. A tensão ainda estava presente no local, embora a água relaxante estivesse acalmando a fúria de Lupin e esmaecendo o embaraço de Snape. Conhecendo o lobo como ele conhecia, o Sonserino sabia que ele não havia engolido tudo como tentava transparecer.

Mais um minuto se passou sem que nenhum dos dois pronunciasse uma palavra sequer. O silêncio que Snape sempre prezou como uma das melhores coisas do mundo, começava a se tornar desconfortável. O olhar de Lupin, embora de volta ao normal, ainda estava perdido, alheio a qualquer coisa que a realidade lhe apresentava. Severus poderia ter lhe chamado a atenção se, no instante em que faria isso, a porta do banheiro não tivesse sido aberta com estrépito. Não pela força que o visitante impunha, mas pelas velhas e enferrujadas dobradiças presentes na velha porta de madeira.

Com certo espanto, Lupin saiu de seu súbito torpor e encarou o homem que entrava com certo ar de dúvida. Já Snape não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder seu desagrado, virando o rosto de lado e deixando que um muxoxo alto saísse de sua boca.

Sem ser convidado, Anthony, jovem e belo professor de Transfiguração, atravessou a porta dupla indo ao encontro dos dois professores mais velhos. Lupin estava com uma expressão serena, até mesmo gentil, o que contrastava severamente com o ar assassino que estava há pouco. O olhar de Anthony correu de Lupin para Snape que, para sua surpresa, já o encarava. Sem expressão alguma, é verdade, mas isso já era um começo, levando em conta que nem bom dia o professor de poções lhe desejava.

_ Desculpe – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos alourados. – Não sabia que já estava ocupado.

_ Mas está – Snape interveio – Agora, se você puder se retirar, lhe serei muito grato.

_ Ora Severus, que grosseria – Lupin considerou – Talvez Anthony possa se juntar a nós. Afinal, é só um banho e ele é nosso colega de trabalho.

Snape trincou os dentes, furioso. Quem Lupin pensava que era para lhe desafiar assim? Certamente a conversa anterior que tiveram havia lhe afetado seriamente os nervos.

_ Olhe, não quero causar nenhum tipo de incômodo. Posso voltar outra hora. É sério, não tem problemas.

_ Ótimo. Volte outra hora. – Snape deu um meio sorriso.

_ Não ligue pra ele Anthony. Eu insisto que fique.

Lupin realmente não tinha nenhum amor à vida inútil e patética que tinha. Estreitando os olhos, para em seguida fechá-los, Snape se pôs em silêncio. Não ficaria de conversinha e papo furado com o jovem rapaz. Não queria mais ninguém grudado em seu pé. Já bastava Lupin e Minerva e, pra ele, eles dois já eram coisas demais.

_ En então, Anthony, o que conta de novo? – Lupin tentou se mostrar agradável.

_ Ah não – respondeu o mais jovem, retirando o blusão escuro para em seguida pendurá-lo junto às roupas de Lupin e Snape.

_ E as meninas? Anda tendo muito trabalho com elas?

_ Nem tanto – o outro sorriu tirando cinto e a calça – Algumas me pararam agora pouco, enquanto vinha para cá. Acho que elas não estavam tão interessadas assim na matéria, pra dizer a verdade.

_ Receio que não – Lupin gargalhou.

Snape revirou os olhos, abrindo-os lentamente. Logo que o fez, rapidamente se arrependeu. A visão que agora tinha era a de uma parede de músculos extremamente definidos seguida por um par de pernas bem torneadas. O corpo de Anthony não possuía muitos pêlos, principalmente na parte do tórax, o que fazia com que Snape pensasse que ele era adepto ao uso de feitiços depilatórios. Pelo menos o idiota está com uma cueca escura, pensou Snape, voltando a fechar os olhos. O que essas meninas viam nele, exatamente? Claro, ele era bonito. Muito bonito para os padrões dos homens que viviam em Hogwarts. Entretanto, além de transfiguração, não havia absolutamente mais nenhum tipo de conhecimento dentro da mente do rapaz. Apenas um corpo impecável e um rosto que colocaria inveja em qualquer homem que estivesse por perto. Snape não trocaria tudo o que sabia por apenas aquilo, pois sabia que um dia, todo aquele corpo, não seria mais o mesmo.

_ Mas sabe, Lupin – Anthony suspirou, sonhador. Já estava dentro da grande banheira, entre Lupin e Snape, recostando sua cabeça na borda – Mesmo com todas essas meninas, só há uma que realmente me chama a atenção.

_ Qual ano? – Lupin perguntou, atencioso.

_ Sétimo.

_ Isso é bom, não acha? Depois desse ano você pode sentar com ela e conversar. Creio que ela não vá resistir por muito tempo – Lupin lhe sorriu.

_ Estou decidido a fazer isso, mas… Ela me evita sempre que pode. Eu tento me aproximar, conversar um pouco. Ela é muito inteligente pra idade que tem e é uma das únicas que não caíram matando em cima de mim. Acho que foi isso que me chamou atenção – Anthony de um sorriso enviesado.

Snape que já estava prestando toda sua atenção na conversa entre os dois professores, abriu os olhos e passou a encarar Anthony incrédulo. Nunca pensou que o professor já estivesse com "interesse" nas alunas.

_ Não deveria pensar essas coisas, Dale. Não pode haver relacionamento algum entre alunos e professores – Snape sorriu, malicioso – E você Lupin, não deveria incentivá-lo. Ele pode toma-lo como um tarado qualquer que arrasta as alunas para um canto para se aproveitar delas.

Cínico, Lupin pensou sorrindo. Como Snape tinha a cara de pau de falar aquelas coisas? Quem era ele para aconselhar Anthony sobre esse tipo de coisa quando ele, professor há vinte anos e vice-diretor, estava se relacionando com uma das alunas? Anthony, por sua vez, assumiu uma postura rígida, balançando a cabeça em negativa logo em seguida.

_ Sei que Remo não é nenhum tarado, Snape – Anthony sorriu – Nem nenhum de nós. Por isso estou esperando. Só vou falar com ela quando o ano letivo acabar e ela estiver formada. Por enquanto, estou apenas tentando me aproximar. Tentar algum tipo de amizade, sabe? Pra não ficar estranho quando eu for falar com ela.

Snape assentiu, contrariado. Não estava satisfeito com a resposta, mas não podia julgar ninguém. Entretanto, Anthony despertou sua curiosidade. Quem era essa tal menina por quem Anthony se dizia interessado?

_ Quem é ela – Lupin perguntou.

Snape sorriu. Parece que ele não era o único curioso na história. Anthony sorriu, assumindo um ar sonhador.

_ A menina mais bela e inteligente de toda Hogwarts: Hermione Granger.

Snape prendeu a respiração no mesmo instante em que o nome saiu da boca de Anthony. Logo em seguida, o Sonserino encarava Lupin seriamente, enquanto o Grifinório se mostrava assustado e confuso. Então era Hermione que havia despertado a atenção do jovem professor? Pois bem, ele não a tocaria. De jeito nenhum. Ela era dele e ponto final.

_ Hermione é comprometida – Lupin declarou.

Anthony franziu a sobrancelha. Parecia confuso, Snape notou. Mas Severus estava certo de uma coisa. Se Dale quisesse continuar com aquele lindo rosto no lugar ou com o volume dentro de sua cueca, era bom que se mantivesse bem longe se sua menina.

_ Mas com quem?

_ Ahn…

_Comigo!_ – Snape teve vontade de gritar.

_ Ela não havia terminado com o ruivo? Rony Weasley, certo?

_ Sim, mas só por que ela terminou com aquele imbecil, não quer dizer que ela não esteja com outro rapaz – Snape rosnou baixo.

Lupin respirou fundo. Sabia o quão Snape podia ser possessivo e se Anthony continuasse insistindo no assunto, as coisas não terminariam bem.

_ Mas nada impede que até o fim do ano eles terminem, não é mesmo?

Snape estreitou os olhos, visivelmente furioso. O rapaz estava implorando para sofrer um grave acidente com seu suco de abobora matinal, certo?

_Ela é minha! Não vou deixa-la e você não vai tocá-la!_

_ Não acho que seja possível. Ela o ama muito e ele também – Lupin balançou a cabeça.

Snape corou um pouco, mas tentou não demonstrar. Não podia mostrar esse tipo de emoção em público.

_ Bem, vamos ver – Anthony deu de ombros – As coisas costumam se resolver com o tempo.

Lupin assentiu e Snape trincou os dentes.

_As pessoas costumam morrer com o tempo também. Algumas mais rápido que as outras._

_ Mas e você Snape? Está noivo certo – Anthony olhou de relance para a aliança de ouro que reluzia no dedo anelar de Snape.

_ Isso é óbvio, não?

_ Sua noiva está bem?

Lupin tentou não rir quando Snape fuzilou o rapaz com os olhos.

_ Está ótima e espero que você fique bem longe dela. Pra sua saúde e segurança. Posso matá-lo e ninguém nunca descobrir a causa – ameaçou.

Anthony se mostrou bastante assustado, arregalando os orbes azuis esverdeadas até que chegassem ao seu limite.

_ Relaxa aí. Eu nem sequer a conheço.

_ Ótimo.

E então Lupin não aguentou mais e riu. Snape vestindo a máscara de Comensal para assustar um moleque que mal havia saído das fraldas e o mesmo se mostrar aterrorizado, eram coisas demais para seu autocontrole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se sentia aflita. Não pelo fato de que Anthony não tirava os olhos de si enquanto jantava ou por que Snape não havia aparecido no Grande Salão para jantar. Não. O que realmente a estava perturbando era que Lupin _estava jantando_ sozinho, parecendo levemente preocupado. O.K. quando Snape sumia assim, geralmente levava Lupin pro meio da sacanagem. Mas hoje não. Algo deveria estar acontecendo. E pelo aperto que Hermione sentia em seu peito, coisa boa não deveria ser.

Assim que pode se livrar das brigas entre Rony e Gina e dos olhares furtivos de Harry em sua direção, Hermione rapidamente se viu correndo direto para o lugar em que ela e Snape geralmente se encontravam. Sabia que talvez ele não estivesse lá, mas todos seus sentidos apontavam para o local e, Hermione sentia, seu coração gritava: _A Torre de Astronomia._ Com tropeços pelo caminho e em um tempo recorde, Hermione se viu abrindo a porta da Torre com mais força do que realmente era necessário.

Snape estava lá. Estava lá e essa constatação fez com que seus olhos enchessem de lágrimas. Severus se encontrava no local, mas em uma situação que Hermione não queria pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se ela tivesse demorado mais um pouco.

Em pé, no parapeito em uma das torres mais altas do castelo, Snape se encontrava observando a paisagem a sua frente com uma calma anormal para sua pessoa. Como ele podia estar tão calmo? Não via que estava prestes a morrer? Será que ele queria isso? Estava tentando se matar?

_ Não faz isso! – Hermione gritou – Não me deixe, por favor.

Snape virou-se para encarar a dona da voz desesperada que estava gritando para ele não fazer algo. Sabia que era Hermone. Sua Hermione. Ele era perfeitamente capaz de reconhecer sua voz onde quer que estivesse. Descendo lentamente do parapeito, Snape andou lentamente ao encontro de sua menina que, com um desespero maior do que ele poderia imaginar, o abraçou com força e se apossou de seus lábios em um beijo lento e abençoado.

_ Por que acha que lhe deixaria – Snape perguntou, ainda a abraçando.

_ Por que queria se jogar? – Hermione rebateu.

Snape balançou a cabeça, confuso. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele apenas deu de ombros.

_ Não estava planejando pôr um fim em minha vida, se é isso o que estava pensando.

_ Não?

_ Não. Vou lhe mostrar o que estava fazendo, quer?

_ Tenho medo – Hermione baixou os olhos.

_ Não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça, entendeu? Nem que para isso eu tenha que morrer em seu lugar.

_ Não diz isso. Não posso sem você.

_ Eu não vou deixa-la. Por nada.

_ Eu te amo – Hermione sorriu o beijando mais uma vez.

Certo de que Hermione teria uma de suas melhores experiências, Snape a envolveu com o braço e a guiou de volta ao parapeito. Segurando-a firme contra se peito, Snape subiu nele novamente e a vista que Hermione teve, apesar de estar apavorada, era maravilhosa. Então, no momento em que Hermione começou a se sentir segura nos braços de seu Mestre, ela sentiu que estavam caindo rapidamente e uma névoa negra os envolveu levando-a de encontro às sombras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha mais um fim de capítulo! Enfim, depois de quase três meses.

Peço desculpas por isso e também queria pedir que entendessem. Passei por um momento horrível com falta de inspiração além de muitas provas para fazer… Enfim. Estamos cá, com mais um capitulo especialmente para vocês e, principalmente para Karine. Queria ver nosso querido Snape com ciúmes? Aí está. Só espero não decepcioná-las depois de tanta demora. :S:S:S

Bem meninas, é isso. Espero realmente postar o próximo até segunda, no máximo. Vamos ver…

Aos novos leitores, um grande beijo e um abraço bem apertado. Espero que continuem gostando :D

Para dúvidas, criticas ou sugestões, mandem reviews.

Fui-me Meninas! Até a próxima!


	15. Eu já sabia!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Qualquer coisa que puder ser reconhecida é de total autoria de nossa eterna rainha, J.K. Rowling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 15

Eu já sabia!

Hermione era uma menina esperta demais pra qualquer adolescente normal, mas naquela situação sua mente demorou um pouco mais pra perceber o que estava acontecendo e ainda assim, mesmo tendo a total certeza do que era, sua mente se recusava a acreditar que Snape ainda continuava praticando tais atos. Não se permitia pensar que Severus pudesse ainda conservar hábitos tão abomináveis como aquele. Em si parecia uma coisa simples e inocente, mas na verdade não o era.

Aos poucos, enquanto percebia que não mais caiam, mas que faziam certo tipo de trajeto para um lugar que lhe era desconhecido e que a mesma névoa densa e negra ainda os envolvia, Hermione soube que o único responsável por aquilo era Snape. Ele é quem estava fazendo tudo aquilo acontecer. Isso fez com que uma raiva descomunal criasse vida e se apossasse de seu corpo. Se Snape queria continuar fazendo parte de toda aquela sujeira, muito bem, mas que não lhe envolvesse mais. Se soubesse o que era antes de ter subido naquele maldito parapeito com aquele morcego miserável, Hermione jamais teria aceitado o convite. Na verdade, se soubesse que era isso o que o tinha impedido de ir jantar, ela jamais teria se preocupado daquele jeito doentio e nem teria corrido como uma desesperada para chegar até a Torre de Astronomia. Há essa hora, se não tivesse enfiada dentro daquela "nuvem negra", talvez seu humor não estivesse tão ruim e ela estaria aproveitando o resto da noite ao lado de seus amigos. Entretanto, o fato que a deixava mais irritada era Snape estar tão calmo e tranquilo como se estivesse no lugar mais confortável do mundo, sem se importar se o que estava fazendo era errado ou não.

Hermione sabia que estava protegida nos braços de Snape. Com certeza aquela não era a primeira vez que ele fazia tal coisa, ainda assim tinha medo de que por alguma razão desconhecida ele perdesse o controle e os levasse direto rumo aos braços da morte. E, apesar de não estarem num ponto muito alto, ainda era uma altura razoavelmente elevada. E só por isso, por esse pequeno detalhe, ela ainda não tinha enchido a cara dele de tapas. Podia estar odiando Severus naquele momento, mas ainda o amava e não queria que ele morresse ou ela mesma morrer, por causa de um surto que ela teve bem no meio de céu nublado.

_ Para! Eu quero descer! – Hermione gritou, atraindo a atenção de Severus.

Snape olhou Hermione pelo canto do olho. Ela não parecia muito feliz. Estava com raiva e ele, apesar de estar apreciando muito o passeio com sua menina, temeu por sua saúde e decidiu que era melhor fazer o que ela estava pedindo. Quando decidiu leva-la consigo, jamais imaginou que ela pudesse ter tal reação. Claro, sabia que ela repudiava o uso de tal magia, mas pensou que talvez ela pudesse considerar aquilo um lado bom da obscuridade. Bem, ele havia se enganado e agora teria de arcar com as consequências.

Inclinando o corpo para baixo e reduzindo a velocidade, Severus, em poucos segundos, se via pousando, suavemente e com leveza, sobre a densa camada de areia e pedras que se encontrava à beira de uma parte do grande Lago Negro. Olhou de relance para Hermione antes de soltá-la completamente. Engoliu em seco. Acesso de raive e xingamentos em três, dois, um…

_ SNAPE! – Hermione gritou levantando as mãos até a altura de seu peito e lhe bateu com força – O QUÊ FOI ISSO?

_ Nós voamos – Snape respondeu, calmo.

Hermione estreitou os olhos voltando a lhe socar o tórax ainda com mais força. Petulante! Como ele podia respondê-la daquela forma tão cínica?

_ Cadê minha varinha Snape?

_ Não sei.

Hermione avançou mais pra cima de seu mestre, com os punhos cerrados.

_ Severus Prince Snape! Se você tem um pingo de amor a sua vida é melhor devolver minha varinha!

_ Não! Não vou devolver nada com você nesse estado.

Hermione suspirou, visivelmente irritada.

_ Maldito! Morcego miserável! – Hermione lhe empurrou para longe de si – Tem noção do que acabou de fazer, seu imbecil?

_ Sim, eu tenho – Snape passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar.

_ _É_ _magia negra! _NEGRA, entendeu? Isso é errado!

Snape revirou os olhos. Essa não era sua ideia de noite perfeita. Estava tentando, mas Hermione estava conseguindo lhe tirar a paciência.

_ Hermione, entenda uma coisa – Snape suspirou, frustrado. Hermione o olhou – Eu_ posso _voar, _sem vassoura._ Entende o que isso significa?

_ Continua sendo magia negra! A glória de poder voar sem algum animal ou objeto que lhe ajude não muda esse fato! É e sempre vai ser magia negra! Pensei que você tinha mudado, mas parece que não. Com o conhecimento que tem sobre o assunto, bem que poderia se tornar o novo Lord Voldemort. Devo começar a correr senhor? Ou você não vai começar a caçar e exterminar todos os trouxas?

Snape trincou os dentes. Merlin sabe o quanto ele tentou se controlar. Fez de tudo para não deixar a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça, mas _porra_, ouvir esse tipo de coisa da pessoa que você ama dói e muito! Ele merecia um desconto, né? Só estava tentando deixar a noite agradável e o que ganha? Insultos!

_ Não seja estúpida! Não deveria estar dizendo esse tipo de coisa Hermione! Logo você que nunca quis julgar ninguém está fazendo isso e logo comigo? Por quê? Por que eu tentei fazer uma surpresa e te deixar com um sorriso no rosto? – Snape rosnou, sentindo a raiva se esvair aos poucos – Ah, mas eu é que fui idiota! Já deveria saber, não é mesmo? Você e essa sua mania de ser politicamente correta sempre prejudica as pessoas!

_ O quê você quer dizer com isso? – Hermione perguntou, um pouco receosa.

_ O que o quero dizer? É simples. Quando você banca a puritana ou tenta ser boa demais, sempre acaba arruinando a vida de alguém. Não falo apenas de mim, pois mesmo que você esteja aí me culpando por um simples voo com ajuda de um feitiço das trevas, ainda continuo te amando com cada célula do meu corpo. E, ainda assim, mesmo eu me _fodendo _todo pra te agradar você acaba me atacando, no final. – Snape suspirou, cansado.

_ Você está louco! Eu nunca machuquei ninguém! – Hermione exclamou, horrorizada.

Snape avançou dois passos, o que fez Hermione recuar um pouco.

_ Você me machucou! Não fisicamente, mas machucou! Mas quer outro exemplo? Lembra quando você impediu o idiota do Weasley de matar Dolohov?

Hermione deu de ombros. Claro que lembrava! Como poderia esquecer?

_ O que isso tem haver com a conversa?

_ Tudo! – Snape rosnou – Sabe o que ele fez, assim que recuperou a memória?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, negando. Como poderia saber o que aquele imundo fez?

_ Não? Pois bem, vou lhe contar. Assim que se recuperou, Antonin capturou Lovegood e _fodeu_ com ela até não poder mais. Ela pode não te culpar, mas você foi a responsável por isso. Se tornou responsável a partir do momento em que não deixou o Weasley acabar com ele. Você Hermione. Você tem a culpa por sua amiguinha ter sido violada por Dolohov. Se ele estivesse morto, isso não teria acontecido, não é mesmo? – Snape cuspiu.

Hermione ouvia tudo com espanto. Como assim Luna tinha sido estuprada? Por que Dolohov havia feito isso? Snape tinha mesmo razão? Ela era mesmo a culpada por isso? Talvez. Mas por que alguém deve ser culpado por ter poupado uma vida, por pior que ela fosse? Ainda assim, Hermione não conseguiu evitar a onda de remorso que atravessou seu corpo. Agora, sabendo disso tudo, se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria deixado Rony pôr um fim em Antonin.

_ E então Hermione? Não vai mais me xingar ou me bater?

Hermione levantou a cabeça para encarar Snape e o que achou não lhe deixou nem um pouco contente e nem foi capaz de amenizar sua dor, pelo contrário. Está certo que ela errou ao julgá-lo por uma coisa tão simples, mas o que ele fez foi sujeira. Ele a feriu intensamente, como ela havia feito antes. Entretanto, o ódio que emanava no corpo do homem e a raiva pura e líquida que cintilava nos olhos ônix era uma coisa nova pra ela. Nem mesmo antes, quando tinha que interpretar seu papel de Comensal, Snape agira assim com ela. Hermione errou e por uma besteira machucou o homem que amava com palavras vis o que ele devolveu com excelência. Seus olhos começaram a se encher d'água e Hermione viu que esse era o momento de correr de volta para o castelo e chorar em sua cama até o amanhecer.

_ Me deixa em paz – Hermione sussurrou – Fique longe de mim e não me procure mais.

Hermione começou a correr de volta rumo ao castelo. Naquele momento todo o peso das palavras de Hermione o atingiu e toda sua raiva se dissipou, dando lugar ao mais profundo arrependimento. Precisava consertar aquela besteira! Não podia deixar sua menina ir embora perturbada daquele jeito. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais. Não sabia se tinha forças de viver sem ela e foi somente por isso que ele se virou na direção em que Hermione se fora e correu atrás dela.

_ Hermione espera! – Snape gritou.

_ Vai embora!

A reação de Snape foi instintiva e imediata. Hermione ouvia o barulho dos pés na areia, mais alto que as batidas do seu coração. Ele estava diminuindo a distância, mas ela continuou a correr, movida pelo instinto da presa tentando escapar do caçador.

Ele a alcançou quando a respiração se tornava difícil, segurando-lhe o braço e a virando com tanta força que ela quase caiu.

Ela mal conseguia respirar, o coração batia acelerado. Estava petrificada. O peito doía ao ponto de impedi-la de falar mais. Tentou soltar o braço. Quando ele a puxou para mais perto, levantou a mão com a intenção de empurrá-lo. Mas, no minuto em que tocou o calor da pele dele, seu corpo foi tomado por um tremor incontrolável. Deu um suspiro involuntário de desespero, arregalando os olhos. A cabeça de Snape bloqueava a fraca luz que incidia do castelo e ele a beijou com uma paixão selvagem que a fez estremecer. Indefesa, fechou os olhos e se entregou, correspondendo à fúria do beijo com sua dor, deixando-o machucar lhe a boca enquanto ela enfiava as unhas nas costas, sob o tecido do casaco fino, em resposta à hostilidade mútua e ao desejo incontrolável.

O pouco que lhe restava de lucidez dizia que ele ainda estava ressentido com o que houve e estava procurando algo para lhe ocupar a mente, ao invés de pensar besteira. O lado emocional, ao contrário, lhe dizia que ele queria apenas fazer as pazes. E era no lado emocional que Hermione queria acreditar, ao menos dessa vez. Mas se ele ainda estava com raiva, isso não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de passar lhe a mão pelo corpo como se voltasse a tomar posse do que era seu, e ela correspondeu.

Do nada, algo forte demais para ser contido brotara, reconheceu Hermione. Corria-lhe pelas veias, destruindo lhe as defesas.

Fazia algum tempo que não se sentia assim. Tempo demais, em sua opinião. A sensação formava pensamentos semiconscientes, instruindo-lhe o corpo. Ela gemeu, curvando o pescoço para sentir a boca familiar de Snape na carne sensível. Cada segundo tinha a intensidade de um tormento. Podia sentir o abrir e fechar suave dos lábios de Snape nos seus e a ânsia de abrir as pernas e mostrar a ele que estava pronta. Soltou um gemido profundo de prazer feminino, ao sentir a ereção dele. Automaticamente, desceu a mão, os dedos apertando o volume por dentro da calça. Tinha o mínimo de sanidade para saber que não podiam ser vistos, protegidos pelas rochas, mas não se importava, percebeu, quando Snape acariciou lhe o mamilo por cima da camisa.

_ Severus… - o desejo aumentou ao pronunciar o nome e o corpo colou-se ao dele. Impaciente, desceu o zíper e fechou os olhos ao perceber que ele estava sem cueca. Passou as pontas dos dedos em toda a extensão com incrível prazer.

_ Espere.

A ordem áspera gerou um protesto angustiado.

Olhando-a, Snape sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a barra da saia. Hermione arregalou os olhos, a respiração presa na garganta. Deixou que ele a despisse lentamente, aproveitado cada segundo, enquanto lhe tirava o casaco branco e tirava-lhe os sapatos e meias com algum esforço.

Antes que pudesse abaixar os braços, a boca dele já estava em seus seios, saboreando o calor familiar e perfumado, os dedos mordiscando eroticamente o mamilo rosado do jeito que ele gostava, enquanto a mão segurava e acariciava o outro seio.

Era mais prazer do que podia aguentar. Soltou um grito e enfiou as unhas nas costas nuas dele, murmurando seu nome.

Não foi preciso dizer nada, nem Snape perguntar nada. Eles pareciam se mover juntos como se os movimentos fossem pré-orquestrados.

Snape a surpreendeu. Quando ela enroscou as pernas ao seu redor, ele sentiu a areia dos pés arranhando lhe a pele, um lembrete de que o intenso prazer tinha que ser combinado com uma ponta de dor.

Talvez por isso estivesse tão excitado. Porque, sem ela, sua vida era um tédio. Talvez precisasse dela pra realmente sentir. Pensamentos desconectados passaram como um flash por sua cabeça e foram afastados quando Hermione o abraçou. Recostando-se na pedra atrás dele, Snape a penetrou.

A cabeça de Hermione curvou-se para trás, um gemido de prazer saindo de sua garganta enquanto ele investia cada vez mais fundo nos músculos apertados, pele contra pele, tão perfeito que parecia ser uma coisa só.

Só Hermione conseguia fazer isso com ele. Nenhuma outra mulher o fizera querer assim, levando-o a quebrar a barreira que os separava como dois diferentes seres humanos. Mas só agora, no extremo do desejo, ele se permitia admitir.

Hermione apertou-o contra ela o mais que pôde, saboreando senti-lo dentro dela. Os músculos agarravam-no, puxando-o mais para o interior, e ela se esfregava, querendo possuí-lo todo e ser possuída integralmente. A sensação era tão deliciosa que lhe trouxe emocionadas lágrimas aos olhos. Ela acompanhou-lhe os movimentos em um ritmo alucinante, beijando seu pescoço e lambendo a pele suada com gosto salgado e familiar.

Ela o ouviu gritar seu nome e começou a arfar ao sentir o primeiro espasmo do próprio orgasmo.

Mudo, Snape soltou Hermione, respirando fundo. Só podia ser a falta de oxigênio a causar essa tonteira, como um menino após possuir a primeira mulher.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que fizeram. O corpo inteiro tremia tanto que ela mal conseguia se manter em pé. Sentia-se fraca e, ao mesmo tempo, triunfante e satisfeita. Quem quer que tivesse dito que sexo depois de uma briga era muito melhor, estava indiscutivelmente certo.

Quando já estavam recuperados, Snape foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

_ Me desculpe. Não queria ter dito aquelas coisas, mas você me irritou demais, quando disse aquilo tudo. Não consegui me controlar.

_ Eu sei – algumas lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos de Hermione.

_ Shhh não chore. Não quero lhe ver assim.

Hermione sorriu, fracamente.

_ Assim é bem melhor – Snape também sorriu – E então? Você me desculpa?

Hermione assentiu.

_ Só se você também de desculpar. Fui muito dura com você.

_ É claro que sim. Você é minha menina. Não conseguiria ficar longe de você por muito tempo.

_ Nem eu – Hermione sorriu, sendo acompanhada por Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/

_ Acha que Severus já conseguiu falar com Hermione? – Lupin perguntou.

Luna levantou a cabeça para olhar-lhe nos olhos, apoiando os cotovelos em seu peito nu.

_ Acho que sim. Ela foi procura-lo depois do jantar. – Luna respondeu, sorrindo.

Lupin também sorriu, rolando na cama até ficar por cima de Luna novamente.

_ Só espero que eles estejam bem, sabe? Severus ficou bastante perturbado com o que Anthony disse – Lupin beijou-lhe os lábios.

Luna fechou os olhos enquanto Lupin mordiscava lhe o pescoço, passando as mãos por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

_ E você acha que o que ele disse é verdade? – Luna puxou-lhe os cabelos levemente. – Sobre gostar da Hermione.

_ Não sei. – Lupin respondeu, descendo a cabeça até chegar a seu umbigo – E sinceramente? Não estou com a mínima vontade de descobrir. Pelo menos não agora.

_ Não? – Luna sorriu, maliciosamente.

_ Não mesmo. Tenho outros planos em mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRL/LLxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Hermione ainda não voltou? – Ron perguntou, sonolento, deitado em um dos sofás do Salão Comunal.

Gina balançou a cabeça, tranquila. Hermione saíra correndo após o jantar dizendo que iria para a biblioteca terminar um de seus trabalhos. Não é preciso dizer que Hermione mentira descaradamente e os meninos, como os perfeitos idiotas que são, caíram direitinho na história da amiga. Também, quem desconfiaria? Desde que entraram no colégio, Hermione não passava um dia sequer sem entrar naquela biblioteca. Isso era uma coisa, entre várias, que ela tinha em comum com Snape. Ele também amava ler e a satisfação de ter um bom livro ao seu dispor, para que ele pudesse matar o tempo com algo realmente instrutivo e importante era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava.

Luna também havia sumido após o jantar, com a desculpa de ir dormir, quando na verdade iria se encontrar com Lupin. Com ela era mais fácil, já que sendo de Corvinal, Harry e Ron não tinham como ficar controlando os horários da loira ou desconfiar de que o que ela disse pudesse ser uma mentira.

_ Não que isso te interesse, não é Ron? – Gina perguntou, levemente irritada.

Pensar que suas duas melhores amigas estavam com seus respectivo n_amorados_, aproveitando a noite, enquanto o pateta do seu namorado ficava brincando com aquele pomo de ouro idiota e Rony babando no braço do sofá confortável, enquanto podia ela muito bem estar em uma cama _brincando_, se Harry não fosse um menino tão gentil e direito. Isso pra não dizer idiota.

_ Não seja tão grossa. – Rony alertou – Além do mais, estou com sono. Se Hermione aparecer me chame, mas eu vou dormir.

Harry assentiu, ainda dedicando sua total atenção ao pomo em sua mão. Gina suspirou aliviada ao ver o irmão subindo as escadas. Agora só tinha um para lhe perturbar. Mas nesse ela poderia dar um jeito, não?

_ Ei Harry! – Gina chamou.

_ Sim Gi?

_ Você não quer vir aqui não? – a menina sorriu, maliciosamente. – Estou com saudades, sabe?

Harry sorriu com os olhos brilhando, mas logo em seguida balançou a cabeça com força.

_ Não aqui. Alguém poderia entrar e nos ver.

_ Podemos ficar com o quarto da Mione – Gina andou em direção à Harry e sentou-se em seu colo, depositando beijos quentes em seu pescoço enquanto levantava sua camisa e passava as mãos pelo tórax do rapaz.

_ Por mais que seja tentador, preciso sair. Tenho que ver algo – Harry suspirou, se levantando – Quando voltar continuamos, sim?

Gina estreitou os olhos, assentindo contrariada. Harry era mesmo um idiota, concluiu quando o menino que sobreviveu atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda, indo pra qualquer lugar que com certeza seria menos prazeroso do que sua cama. Que garoto em sã consciência recusaria uma noite de sexo para poder se aventurar pelos corredores de Hogwarts no meio da noite? Ele existia? Sim, existia. Existia e se chamava Harry Potter. Gina olhou novamente para porta na esperança de Harry estar apenas brincando e entrar para terminarem a brincadeirinha, antes de bufar ruidosamente, subindo as escadas para seu quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione não fazia a menor ideia de como fora parar encostada na parede de um dos corredores da escola, com as pernas em torno do corpo de Snape. Tudo o que sabia era que se sentia cheia de energia, enroscada nele daquela forma, enquanto levantava a cabeça para mordiscar e sugar seu lábio inferior, para prova-lo tanto quanto ele a provava.

Naquele momento nenhum dos dois estavam ligando para o risco que estavam correndo. Não ligavam se alguém pudesse vê-los. A única coisa que sabia era que queriam se amar por toda a noite e que o caminho até as masmorras ou seu quarto, era muito longe para que pudessem esperar até lá.

_ Se nos virem você perde o emprego – Hermione sorriu, maliciosa.

_ Eu não ligo. Na verdade, gostaria muito que Anthony aparecesse agora. Só assim ele saberia que você é minha e que ele não deve tocá-la.

Hermione riu enquanto mordiscava lhe o pescoço.

_ Sou sua. Só sua e ninguém vai me tirar de você.

_ Isso é muito bom, Srta. Granger. Não posso mais viver sem você.

Snape gemeu baixo, as mãos se movendo, incansáveis, ao longo de sua espinha enquanto a encorajava a aprofundar o beijo. Um movimento que Hermione negou a Snape enquanto se demorava em provar o calor da língua dele contra seus lábios entreabertos.

Mas era sua vez de gemer ao sentir Snape levantando-lhe a camisa da escola, suas mãos grandes e quentes roçando-lhe a carne nua, espalhando fogo onde quer que tocassem.

Hermione emaranhou as mãos nos negros e profusos cabelos de Snape. Ela o beijou, faminta, os lábios entreabertos permitindo que ele retribuísse esse apetite, enquanto contorcia a virilha contra sua excitação.

Snape rompeu o beijo para empurrar a camisa completamente para fora do caminho antes de plantas as mãos na cintura de Hermione e levantá-la com facilidade um pouco mais acima dele, de modo a poder circular e tocar com a língua o mamilo rijo de seu seio nu.

Hermione arqueou as costas quando seus seios formigaram e incharam à carícia. Então arfou tão alto quando Snape colheu o mamilo rijo no calor de sua boca, sugando e lambendo, o que fez a sensação de formigamento se espalhar até suas coxas à medida eu ela se movia ritmicamente contra ele.

Snape estava rijo contra ela, esfregando o âmago de Hermione enquanto sua boca continuava a dirigir atenção ao seu seio.

Ela estava em chamas, os olhos fechados, a respiração arquejante, o calor entre suas coxas se tornando insuportável enquanto a mão de Snape colhia em concha e capturava seu outro seio, o polegar roçando contra o mamilo endurecido no mesmo ritmo com que ele sugava seu gêmeo.

_ Severus, eu não posso…

_ Sim, você pode – Snape lhe assegurou enquanto a soltava para se posicionar melhor.

Mantendo os olhos fixos nela, Snape levantou sua saia e afastou sua calcinha, antes de introduzir a mão por baixo do tecido para buscar o centro de seu desejo.

Assim que a tocou ali, Hermione arqueou contra ele, querendo mais, querendo alguma coisa…

A boca de Snape não parou de assaltar a de Hermione mesmo enquanto ele encontrava seu centro, o polegar movendo-se suave contra a protuberância inchada enquanto seus dedos tocavam sua umidade, circulando-a sem penetrar.

A respiração de Hermione estava rasa. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto se entregava ao prazer que podia sentir em suas profundezas… prazer que se espalhava e aquecia, queimando enquanto Snape aumentava o ritmo de sua carícia, seus dedos finalmente entrando nela para se mover no mesmo ritmo.

Hermione não conseguia se segurar mais, tinha a impressão de que, a qualquer minuto, explodiria de prazer. Arfou, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Snape satisfazia seu desejo com a firme carícia de seu polegar. Hermione explodiu em torno dele em espasmos de prazer incontrolável enquanto o fitava, admirada com a própria liberação, seu corpo inteiro latejando com o êxtase que ele a fizera sentir.

Observando-a desinibida enquanto ela encontrava se ápice. Snape continuou a acariciá-la até ela estar completamente debilitada, até ter conferido seu último momento de prazer.

Mais uma veza, curvou a cabeça para clamar os lábios de Hermione nos seus, com carícias agora mais suaves e gentis. Voltou a cobrir seus seios, colocando-lhe a camisa de volta no lugar antes de entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos sedosos. Ele beijou a concha delicada da orelha de Hermione antes de correr a língua por seu pescoço até alcançar a veia que pulsava em sua base.

Hermione se moveu inquieta ao seu lado.

_ Minha vez lindão – Hermione sorriu, descendo de seu colo e se ajoelhando à sua frente.

_ Mas o quê…? – Snape perguntou confuso, vendo-a abrir seu zíper e pegar seu membro latejante por entre as mãos.

_ Quietinho, _professor. _ Está na hora de lhe recompensar pelo esforço.

A sensação das mãos de Hermione em torno de seu membro excitado só não era melhor do que a sensação de seus lábios em volta dele.

Snape gemeu em antecipação quando Hermione sugou-lhe o membro, o envolvendo com os lábios, contornando-o com a língua. Sentia-se extasiada com o gosto que Snape tinha. Estremecendo em ansiedade, Severus amoleceu entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos emaranhados de Hermione forçando gentilmente contra seu sexo, conduzindo o próprio quadril para frente. E Hermione, maravilhada com implícita de Severus, passou a suga-lo com mais vigor.

_ Meu Merlin, Hermione! – ele gemeu enquanto seus lábios e língua começaram a leva-lo à loucura – Pare! – ele finalmente arfou alto, quando Hermione sorriu e pôs seu membro de volta dentro da calça.

_ Terminamos isso nas masmorras mocinho.

Ele não conseguiria lutar contra isso, decidiu Snape, agarrando-a pelos antebraços para puxá-la forte contra si, sufocando qualquer palavra com os braços.

Estavam prontos pra recomeçarem tudo de novo quando de repente, passos puderam ser ouvidos. De início, não deram muita importância. Podia ser apenas um elfo. Mas quando a voz de um Harry Potter, desesperado, pôde ser ouvida, Snape e Hermione decidiram que não mais podiam ignorar o barulho misterioso.

_ Oh meu Deus! Eu juro que não vi nada – Harry virou-se de costas.

_ Harry! – Hermione exclamou assustada.

_ Potter. – Snape disse, simplesmente.

_ Vocês já estão vestidos? Juro que não era minha intenção ver minha melhora amiga fazendo sexo com meu professor no meio do corredor. – Harry corou, antes de se virar.

_ Ora Potter, não seja tão dramático. Pelo que Lupin me disse hoje cedo, você já sabia que estávamos juntos – Snape passou as mãos nos cabelos, voltando ao seu normal.

Hermione, apesar de muito envergonhada por Harry tê-la visto em tal situação, só conseguia olhar de um para o outro sem entender absolutamente nada. Que Harry suspeitava de alguma coisa ela já sabia, mas como Snape e Lupin sabiam que Harry sabia de toda a história?

_ Bem, saber eu sabia, mas… - Harry sorriu, sem graça – Mas daí até ver o professor mais temido de toda a escola fazendo sexo oral na minha melhor amiga, que eu vi crescer, já é uma outra história, não acha?

Merlin! Hermione só queria que um buraco se abrisse naquele chão e sugasse ela pra bem longe dali. Como poderia encarar Harry dali pra frente.

_ Não vai falar nada Mione? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione voltou-se para Harry, mais vermelha do que já tivera alguma vez em toda sua vida.

_ Olha Harry eu… Eu gosto de Severus e queria que você entendesse e…

_ Hey Mione, relaxa! – Harry sorriu – Não faço nenhuma objeção! Eu entendo que vocês se gostem.

_ Mesmo Potter?

_ Claro, professor. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, um dia. Desde que Hermione o salvou eu soube que vocês estavam predestinados. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. – Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos negros, deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados.

Hermione sorriu fracamente. Podia não ser a melhor forma de seu amigo descobrir que estava tendo um caso com seu professor, mas ainda assim se sentia grata por ele entender. Achou que Harry jamais fosse aceitar e, no entanto, ali estava ele. Sorrindo para Snape como nunca havia feito antes.

_ Olha eu queria dizer que aceito a relação de vocês e estou disposto a ajuda-los no que for preciso, mas acho que vocês deveriam tomar mais cuidado, entendem?

Snape estreitou os olhos, começando a se irritar com Harry. Quem era aquele moleque pra lhe dizer como deveria agir.

_ O que você tem haver com isso Potter? – perguntou rispidamente.

Harry levantou as mãos, balançando a cabeça.

_ Relaxe professor. O que estava dizendo é que poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa a vê-los aqui. Não acho que a professora Minerva seria tão condescendente quanto eu.

_ Muito bem. – Hermione disse simplesmente.

_ Anh… Acho que vou pro meu quarto. Gina está me esperando – Harry riu fracamente, sendo acompanhado por Snape que sorriu malicioso enquanto assentia em concordância – Mas antes tenho uma pergunta.

_ Faça sua pergunta Potter e depois suma da minha frente – Snape sorriu.

_ Desde quando?

_ Desde o último fim de semana das férias.

_ Certo. Bem, eu já vou. Professor Snape, cuida da Mione. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

_ Pra mim também Potter, pode ter certeza disso. – Snape assegurou, enlaçando Hermione pela cintura.

Harry assentiu virando-se, pronto para ir embora.

_ Harry – Hermione chamou lhe.

_ Sim?

_ Não conte ao Rony, sim? – ela pediu – Não sei se ele encararia isso tão bem quanto você.

Harry riu. É claro que Rony não iria entender. Jamais.

_ Não vou contar Mione, fique tranquila – ele suspirou – E Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Isso é pra você. – Harry lhe estendeu um embrulho.

_ O que é isso? – Snape perguntou.

_ É minha capa da invisibilidade. Pra Hermione sair mais segura de seu quarto, pela manhã – Harry piscou.

_ Obrigado Potter. Isso é realmente uma atitude admirável de sua parte.

Harry assentiu, sorrindo.

_ Boa noite professor. Mione, até amanhã. Comportem-se.

_ Você e a Srta. Weasley também, Potter. E amanhã vá ao meu escritório pegar uma poção pra ela. Não queremos nenhum bebê precocemente, não é?

_ Sim, pode deixar.

_ Boa noite Harry – Hermione disse e Harry se foi.

Hermione encarou a expressão de Snape por alguns segundos em busca de algo que revelasse irritação ou qualquer outro sentimento obscuro. Entretanto, nada achou. Snape estava, definitivamente, muito calmo diante do que acabaram de passar.

E então Srta. Granger? Ainda quer acompanhar esse velho morcegão até seus aposentos?

Hermione assentiu sorrindo.

_ Claro professor Snape. Nada me deixaria mais satisfeita.

Snape sorriu, lhe estendendo um braço. Aquela noite iria ficar marcada em sua memória pra sempre, afinal, não é todo dia que se faz sexo com uma aluna no meio dos corredores e é pego por outro aluno sem que ajam consequências graves. Mal podia esperar pra contar suas aventuras à Lupin que, como bem podia imaginar, estava _curtindo_ a noite em cima de uma cama, sem correr nenhum rico. Deprimente. Quebrar as regras era uma sensação maravilhosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fim!

Mais um capítulo pronto! Esse veio rapidinho, né?

Bem, como prometido, esse capítulo é todo seu B. Andrade. Bastante NC e algumas revelações.

Talvez o final não tenha ficado tão bom, mas meus dedos já estão doendo e eu estou com sono.

A todas as meninas que estão acompanhando e comentando, obrigada. Um beijo e um abraço p todas vocês!

Fui-me e até o próximo!

Para dúvida, críticas ou sugestões, mandem reviews! :D :D :D


	16. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Nada que possa ser visto em todo o mundo Potteriano é de minha autoria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS /HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Capítulo 16

Draco Malfoy

Para a maioria das pessoas normais o domingo é retratado como um dia sagrado. Um dia dedicado exclusivamente ao descanso mais que merecido após uma semana exaustiva de aulas. Claro, isso era uma realidade das pessoas normais, apenas. Snape não era normal. Odiava pensar que era um cara comum e a rotina o deixava irritado. Exatamente por esse motivo – e também por não ter lido um mísero pergaminho no dia anterior – Severus se encontrava sentado em frente à sua escrivaninha, curvado sobre o um pergaminho feito por um aluno do terceiro ano. Em certa altura, os lábios de Snape crisparam-se e ele se permitiu soltar um longo e desesperado suspiro.

_Por que ainda insisto em continuar tentando colocar algo dentro da cabeça desses imbecis? _

O trabalho não estava tão ruim, mas era péssimo analisando pelos padrões de Snape. Ele era o professor mais exigente e rigoroso de toda escola. Nada que caísse em suas mãos sairia delas sem antes ter passado por uma minuciosa análise. Justamente por isso, depois desses três anos passados com ele, Severus esperava, no mínimo que o aluno estivesse dedicando mais atenção aos seus trabalhos ao invés de ficar correndo atrás das garotas da escola. Deprimente.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Snape mergulhou sua pena dentro da tinta vermelha rabiscando, em seguida, com uma letra desenhada e apertada, um vistoso cinco no topo do pergaminho.

Severus observou o trabalho novamente. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, aquele mísero cinco havia sido a maior nota do moleque em sua matéria. Colocando o pergaminho corrigido em uma pilha separada, Snape se preparava para pegar outro trabalho e começar a corrigir quando três batidas em sua porta fizeram-no sair de seu trabalho.

_ Entre – Disse lacônico, destrancando a porta.

Alguns longos segundos se passaram até que um Harry Potter, mais vermelho que o casaco que usava, ultrapassou a porta da sala de poções indo em direção à mesa de Snape, arrepiando os cabelos negros de trás da cabeça. Uma mania que o menino, sem dúvida alguma, herdara do insolente Tiago Potter. Snape suspirou. Aquela não era a hora de ficar relembrando o passado. Teria que tentar ser gentil com o menino, de qualquer forma. Potter era o melhor amigo de Hermione e, por conseguinte, um de seus melhores aliados. Não podia fazer besteira em um momento tão delicado.

Harry parou em frente à mesa de Snape, atrás de uma cadeira, apertando seu encosto com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos pareciam que iriam romper a fina pele de sua mão a qualquer momento. Snape franziu os lábios, tentando não rir. Jamais vira Harry Potter ficar nervoso daquele jeito e saber que ele era a causa o deixava imensamente satisfeito.

_ Boa tarde, professor – Harry disse, sem graça. Snape assentiu.

_ Sente-se Potter.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco, enquanto tentava se sentar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés. Passara a noite em claro pensando no que diria a Snape, treinando em frente ao espelho para não gaguejar na presença de seu professor. Ele já não era mais um menino de onze anos e a conversa que teria com Severus seria diferente de todas as outras, se é que já haviam tido alguma. Não seriam mais discussões baseadas em insultos ao seu pai ou tentativas infundadas de fazer com que o homem parasse. Não. Seria uma conversa de homem para homem e de um nível extremamente pessoal e era exatamente isso que o deixava preocupado e nervoso. Conhecia Snape há oito anos e sabia que o professor detestava relatar coisas de sua vida pra quem quer que fosse e isso o fazia com que não soubesse o que esperar. Com a sensação de que se errasse e fizesse uma pergunta um tanto mais intima Snape o poria pra fora de sua sala a bases de cruciatus. Bem, aquela não era a hora de se arrepender. Percorrera todo o caminho até as masmorras e só sairia dali depois que obtivesse as respostas que queria, querendo Snape dá-las ou não. Respirando fundo, Harry cerrou os punhos olhando diretamente para os olhos negros do homem à sua frente. Frios e profundos como sempre, mas sem aquele traço de escárnio que sempre o acompanhou. Sem aquele ar de superioridade, embora ainda mantivesse a postura reta, rígida.

_ Muito bem Potter. O que quer falar comigo? Não penso que tenha se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui para ficar me olhando, certo?

Harry balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca, tentando falar. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar uma forma de abordar o assunto com Snape. Além de surreal, era constrangedor demais falar sobre o relacionamento dele com sua melhor amiga.

_ Eu – Harry gaguejou – Eu… Eu não consigo – disse por fim, batendo com as mãos nas pernas e suspirando alto.

Snape revirou os olhos, fechando-os em seguida em uma tentativa de controlar a irritação que ameaçava tomar conta de seu corpo.

_ Ok, Potter. Sei que eu não sou uma pessoa agradável e que a situação é delicada demais, pra não dizer esquisita. Mas creio que você tenha algo a me falar e, independente do que for, mesmo que por dentro esteja querendo te matar, eu vou lhe responder da melhor forma possível.

Harry assentiu. O que Snape tinha dito não foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo, mas foi o bastante para que o menino respirasse fundo e se concentrasse no que tinha de fazer.

_ Eu é… Bem, professor, eu acho que já deixei claro ontem que não me oponho ao seu relacionamento com a Mione, certo?

_ Sim, Potter. Você já tinha dito isso e achei muito maduro de sua parte, afinal, você não é mais nenhum moleque, não? – Snape deu um meio sorriso, tentando se mostrar agradável.

Harry sorriu para o professor, ainda com um forte tom de vermelho no rosto, embora menos do que antes.

_ Apesar disso, não pude deixar de me fazer uma pergunta. E eu realmente acho que só o senhor poderia me responder. – Harry ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte de seu nariz, voltando a ficar nervoso.

_ E qual seria? – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo interessado.

_ Por quê? Não me lembro de já ter sido gentil com Hermione durante os anos que passamos juntos e, segundo suas lembranças, parece que o senhor amava minha mãe. Então, o que mudou em apenas oito semanas?

Snape franziu os lábios, enquanto procurava uma posição confortável em sua cadeira. Imaginava que Harry pudesse ter dúvidas sobre esse tipo de assunto, mas não havia pensado que seria tão difícil assim, responder ao garoto. Harry estava certo quando abordou o assunto de suas lembranças. Realmente, até aquela noite em que a guerra estourara e sua vida estava por um fio, seu coração pertencia somente à Lily Evans. Naquele momento Snape tinha total consciência de que estava cumprindo sua promessa, de que amaria a adorável Lílian até o fim de sua vida. Entretanto, algo que jamais esperara aconteceu. Um pequeno, mas significativo desvio em seu caminho. Hermione tomara uma atitude drástica ao confrontar seus amigos para tentar salvá-lo; desistiu de seu amor de infância pelo Weasley para proteger o Comensal da Morte responsável pela morte de Dumbledore. Sim, pois não tinha como a menina saber a verdade. Potter não teria tido tempo suficiente para ver suas lembranças e depois correr até lá e contar para a menina. Ele até podia pensar que fora algo impulsivo da parte de Hermione se ele próprio não tivesse entrado na mente da menina para ver o que tinha, de fato, acontecido para que, agora, ele estivesse ali, sentado e com os olhos fora de foco, conversando com Harry Potter sobre coisas que jamais pensou serem possíveis. O que Hermione fizera, pessoa nenhuma teria coragem de fazer e isso era formidável. Ele a admirava por isso e por muito mais. Ela era a menina mais corajosa e gentil que havia conhecido, assim como Lílian. Mas o quê, exatamente, o levara a se apaixonar pela menina e esquecer-se de seu amor pela doce Lílian Potter? Por que havia acontecido? Snape suspirou diante de sua incapacidade de achar uma resposta à altura. O fato era que o que sentia e porque sentia eram duas coisas impossíveis de se explicar.

_ Eu não sei, Potter – Snape encarou o menino – Não sei o que me levou a deixar de amar sua mãe, como também não consigo lhe explicar porque Hermione foi minha escolhida. Simplesmente aconteceu. Dessa vez ainda mais forte, apesar de muito pouco tempo. Talvez a vida tenha decidido me dar mais uma chance, sabe? Reconstruir minha vida e tentar ser feliz pelo tempo que me resta ao lado de Hermione. E quando percebi isso, decidi que não ficaria de braços cruzados e deixaria essa oportunidade passar. Simplesmente percebi que não suportaria ver a história se repetir. Não consigo ao menos pensar na ideia de Hermione com outro homem. Acho que seria preferível morrer a ter que presenciar esse tipo de coisa.

Harry sentia sua respiração presa em seu peito. Quando, em nome de Merlin, imaginou que estaria vivo para ver Snape falando esse tipo de coisa? Não podia ser mentira, não quando os olhos negros, sempre sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção, deixavam escapar o profundo carinho enquanto falava. Será que, quando eram jovens, sua mãe havia sido tão amada por Snape quanto Hermione era? Certamente.

_ Acho que nunca pensei que o senhor fosse capaz de falar esse tipo de coisa, quanto mais sentir – Harry sorriu.

Snape assentiu passando as mãos nos cabelos negros.

_ Por mais incrível que isso pareça, o grande Morcegão das Masmorras também consegue amar.

_ Ainda assim, é meio estranho ouvir esse tipo de coisa saindo de sua boca.

Harry franziu os lábios quando viu Snape fechar os olhos e se encostar-se a cadeira. Ele estava bem? Havia falado demais?

_ Entenda Potter. Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas, como você bem pôde ver. Eu era constantemente espancado por meu pai enquanto tentava defender minha mãe e, mesmo assim, me parece que ela gostava de sofrer. Ela poderia ter ido embora, mudado de vida. Eu mesmo cheguei a lhe oferecer isso, mas ela nunca me ouviu e isso me deixou com raiva. O que eu via quando estava em casa, me impulsionava a tentar ser um menino diferente. Se tiver uma coisa que odeio é ter que machucar uma mulher. Acho que fiquei com aquilo na cabeça… Minha mãe chorando enquanto apanhava e eu, um moleque esmirrado, encolhido em um canto, esperando pela minha vez. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu entrei no quarto deles no meio da noite com a pura intenção de matá-lo. Não teria tido nenhum tipo de remorso ou algo parecido. Aquele monstro não era meu pai e precisava ser exterminado. Mas em todas essas vezes minha mãe conseguiu me impedir e eu i ficando cada vez mais frustrado, até o dia que larguei os dois de mão. A única coisa que conseguia me distrair e fazer com que eu me sentisse bem era sua mãe e eu temia perde-la. Isso foi uma das causas que me levaram a me fechar para o mundo. Eu tinha medo.

Harry ouvia tudo com atenção, sem interromper seu professor. Sabia o quanto deveria estar sendo difícil pra ele falar sobre seu passado.

_ Quando Lílian foi mandada para Grifinória eu fiquei abalado. Sabia que agora nosso contato seria mais limitado. Muitos não gostavam de nos ver juntos. Uma Grifinória não poderia ter nenhum tipo de relação com um Sonserino, mas sua mãe não ligava para esse tipo de coisa. Nós estávamos bem até seu pai entrar em nosso caminho. Era tão exibido; tão insuportável. E não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder que estava apaixonado por Lily. Por mais que ela me dissesse que não gostava dele, eu não conseguia me livrar da raiva que sentia. Já não bastava minha vida ser um inferno quando estava em casa, como seu pai fez questão de transformar Hogwarts em um pesadelo pra mim. Ele e Black. Pettiggrew era um bobo que só conseguia rir, já que não era inteligente o bastante para participar das peças que me eram pragadas. Lupin nunca participou delas, embora se mantivesse impassível. E foi naquele momento que as propostas de Lúcio começaram a me tentar. Avery e Mulciber também tentavam me convencer de que aquilo era o certo; que depois disso Thiago Potter e Sirius Black nunca mais seriam capazes de me atingir. Depois disso não mais adiantou os avisos que sua mãe me dava. Nossa relação estava ficando a cada dia mais delicada e bastou o Potter me arriar as calças na frente de toda a escola para que uma amizade de quase sete anos tivesse um fim.

Snape suspirou pesadamente após seu discurso e Harry, que não havia percebido que tinha prendido a respiração, soltou o ar lentamente, dando certo alívio para seus pulmões. Não era legal ouvir Snape falando mal de seu pai, mas sabia que, embora não gostasse, era tudo verdade. Thiago havia sido cruel com Severus e aquilo, junto com os problemas que tinha com o pai, fez com que o homem se aliasse a Voldemort. Saber que seu pai havia sido de grande ajuda para que isso acontecesse foi como ser atingido por uma série de cruciatus. Extremamente doloroso.

_ Como era professor? Como era ter que ver minha mãe junto com meu pai?

Snape encarou Harry, tentando descobrir quais eram as intenções do menino ao lhe perguntar aquilo. Curiosidade havia sido a única coisa a qual havia encontrado.

_ Pense na maior dor que você já sentiu na vida. – Snape disse – Tenha a certeza de que era pior. Ver a mulher que você amava desde os nove anos de idade, junto com o cara que você mais odiava e que fazia questão de humilhá-lo em todas as oportunidades possíveis era horrível. Acredite se quiser Potter, mas eu chorava. Todas as noites eu corria até a Torre de astronomia e chorava. Era dor demais para que eu conseguisse suportar e foi então que eu decidi me aliar ao Lorde das Trevas. Não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo. Eu só pensava em me fortalecer para então destruir seu pai. Fazê-lo pagar por tudo que havia feito comigo. Pagar por ter roubado a mulher da minha vida.

Harry assentiu, vendo depois de anos, o porquê de todo o ressentimento de Snape pelo seu pai.

_ Por isso você me odiou.

Snape respirou fundo. A conversa estava chegando a um ponto crítico. Uma linha a qual ele não sabia se queria ultrapassar.

_ Eu odiei. Odiei por que você era a prova viva do meu fracasso. Toda vez que olhava em seus olhos eu via Lílian e me culpava pelo que havia feito. Ela não teria me perdoado jamais. E odiei por que, apesar de ter os olhos dela, você era a cópia de Thiago. Uma mistura dos dois e isso me frustrava. Se eu não tivesse errado tanto, talvez não seria você. Não seria um filho de Potter, mas meu. Eu seria o pai dos filhos de Lílian e isso me tirava o sono. Além disso, você nunca ajudou em me fazer pensar o contrário. Sempre arrogante e petulante. Sem nenhum respeito pelas regras, sempre querendo bancar o herói. Isso me enfurecia.

_ Me desculpe por isso, professor. Eu não sabia de nada. Só tentava defender meu pai que, pra mim, tinha sido o melhor homem do mundo. E mesmo que isso não seja verdade, eu o amo. Ele é meu pai, de qualquer forma. Deu a vida por mim, assim como você teria dado pela minha mãe.

_ Eu cheguei tarde Potter. Tarde demais. Ela já estava morta quando cheguei em Godric's Hollow, mas sim. Eu teria morrido por ela, como hoje morreria por Hermione.

Harry sorriu. Hermione gostaria de ouvir isso de Snape.

_ Então o senhor realmente a ama. – Harry concluiu.

_ Sim. – Snape assentiu – É estranho, Potter. Mas o que sinto por Hermione é mais forte do que um dia senti por sua mãe. Lily, agora, é apenas uma velha e boa amiga. Hermione é minha menina e minha vida. Não sei se seria capaz de desistir dela agora. Por mais que isso custe minha vida.

_ O senhor é intenso – Harry considerou, sorrindo. – São poucos os que conseguem amar como o senhor.

_ Eu já vi muita coisa, Potter. Já fiz muita coisa. Isso faz com que eu saiba o real valor das coisas.

_ Entendo como é isso, senhor.

Algum tempo se passou enquanto Snape e Harry conversavam sobre coisas totalmente triviais. O clima pesado e tenso que havia se instalado na sala durante os primeiros minutos de conversa, já tinha se tornado inexistente há muito tempo. Harry estava se mostrando um menino cuja presença era agradável, e só então Snape conseguiu entender o porquê de Dumbledore ter dito que ele se parecia muito mais com Lily do que com Potter, embora se físico lhe mostrasse o contrário. Apesar do pai arrogante que tivera, Harry era um menino extremamente bondoso e gentil. Leal com seus amigos e incapaz de deixar alguém para trás, mesmo que esse alguém fosse seu inimigo. Snape prezava essas características do rapaz e admitia que talvez pudesse ter se enganado ao julgá-lo cedo demais. Harry não era, de fato, nenhum pouquinho parecido com Thiago. Em seu interior, só Lílian existia, embora sua predisposição em quebrar regras ou a mania irritante de arrepiar os cabelos da nuca tivesse vindo de Potter.

_ Bem, professor, eu preciso ir. Se demorar mais um pouquinho é capaz de Gina pensar que estou com outra.

Snape riu. Bem típico da ruiva.

_ Tudo bem Potter. É melhor mesmo que vá ou então nenhum dos meus alunos receberá suas notas amanhã.

Harry assentiu se levantando. Snape se levantou também pedindo que Harry esperasse um pouco, enquanto ele caminhava até um armário grande no fundo de sua sala.

_ Tome Potter. Fale pra maluca tomar depois do jantar – Snape lhe estendeu um frasco pequeno, com um liquido transparente.

_ Obrigado professor – Harry pegou o frasco, corando furiosamente.

_ Não fique assim Potter. Sexo é uma coisa perfeitamente normal e faz bem para o humor – Snape riu.

Harry arregalou os olhos, corando ainda mais. Onde estava Severus Snape e o que aquele homem havia feito com ele?

_ Se é assim, acho que Hermione não está dando conta do recado – Harry devolveu.

Snape estreitou os olhos, malicioso.

_ Acredite Potter, se fizéssemos mais do que fazemos, Hermione estaria morta.

Não era costume de Snape rir, mas a visão de um Harry Potter engasgando após ouvir o que tinha dito era incrivelmente satisfatória. Bem, pelo menos seria até o momento que Hermione descobrisse. Ela não gostaria de saber que ele andou dando esse tipo de detalhe para seu melhor amigo.

_Eu pude ver isso ontem, senhor. E prefiro ficar na ignorância se tiver mais do que aquilo.

_ Tem muito mais Potter – Snape considerou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Muito mais.

Harry assentiu, virando-se para ir embora. Era melhor que fosse, ates que Snape se desse conta do que estava falando e o matasse ali mesmo. Ou Hermione era a causa para tudo isso, ou Snape simplesmente havia enlouquecido. Seja o que for, o Sonserino não estava em seu normal.

_ Hei Potter – Snape chamou.

Harry parou com a mão direita na maçaneta da porta, quando ouviu Snape lhe chamando. Virando-se para observar o professor, o menino viu o homem sentado em cima de sua mesa, com uma postura extremamente relaxada.

_ Sim?

_ Não conte a ninguém o que se passou aqui dentro, certo?

_Certo – Harry assentiu.

_ Muito bem. Pode ir – Snape disse, por fim, encarando as costas do menino enquanto ele fechava a porta de sua sala e desaparecia de suas vistas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Hermione estava curvada sobre uma mesa, ao fundo da biblioteca. Havia, como de costume, alguns livros espalhados sobre o vasto espaço e o cansaço estava estampado em seu rosto. As olheiras profundas e a forma desesperada como sua pena arranhava o pergaminho, fazendo um pequeno resumo de seu trabalho de herbologia, não deixava nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. Estava exausta depois da noite passada. Snape não fora piedoso e mesmo se ele quisesse parar ela não o deixaria. Depois de tanto tempo longe dele, a menina já conseguia sentir seu corpo protestando pela falta de calor que o corpo de Severus lhe proporcionava. Uma sensação extremamente boa, a qual ela não sabia se conseguiria passar mais uma semana sem senti-la. Ele havia lhe garantido que não, pois Lupin já havia voltado à ativa e agora ele não teria de se preocupar com os afazeres do Lobo. Ainda assim, Hermione jurou que aproveitaria a cada segundo que teria com Snape e assim o fez. Mesmo com a interrupção desastrosa e constrangedora que Harry havia feito. Lembrar que seu amigo havia os encontrado em tal situação fez com que a garota ficasse instantaneamente vermelha e largasse a pena na mesa para esconder o rosto entre os braços. Ainda não tinha encontrado com Harry desde a noite anterior e não sabia se estava disposta a fazer esse encontro ocorrer mais rápido. Sabia que Harry seria compreensivo, pois ele mesmo tinha dito que aceitava seu relacionamento com seu mestre. Ainda assim, teria preferido que Harry descobrisse que estavam juntos em outra ocasião. De preferência, uma em que tanto ela quanto Snape estivessem vestidos e o professor com a língua dentro da boca e não em lugares impróprios. Teria sido bem menos vergonhoso e ela seria capaz de encarar o amigo sem ter vontade de se esconder no primeiro buraco que encontrasse.

Pensando nesse assunto, Hermione podia admitir que eles tinham tido bastante sorte. E se fosse outra pessoa e não Harry? E se fosse McGonagall? Com certeza ela não estaria ali fazendo o trabalho, mas em seu dormitório arrumando suas malas após ter recebido uma carta de expulsão. O mesmo ocorreria com Snape, que depois de quebrar esse tipo de regra, seria sem nenhum tipo de dúvida, demitido da escola e só não enfrentaria um processo e uma provável prisão, porque ela era maior de idade e, portanto, apta para fazer suas escolhas. Mesmo assim, as consequências não seriam nada boas. Como puderam ser tão inconsequentes? O desespero era tanto, ao ponto de perderem a noção do perigo? Certamente o era. Por ambas as partes.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu uma mão quente lhe apertar de leve o ombro. Quem seria agora? Gina? Luna? Ron? Harry?

_Oh não! Harry não! Qualquer um menos Harry, por favor!_

_ Olá Hermione!

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente. Não era Harry, nem nenhum de seus amigos, muito pelo contrário. Sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado, sorridente demais para seu gosto e com um brilho irritantemente malicioso, estava seu professor de transfiguração lhe encarando como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo e não o monte de trapo que havia virado antes do término da madrugada.

_ Olá professor. – respondeu educadamente, com um tom cansado – Como vai?

Anthony deu um meio sorriso para Hermione, expondo os caninos perfeitamente esculpidos e brancos enquanto evidenciava uma de suas covinhas.

_ Eu vou bem – ele respondeu – Mas a questão não sou eu e sim você. Parece-me abatida. Aconteceu algo para que ficasse desse jeito?

Hermione sorriu, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem enquanto ela se deixava levar pelas lembranças.

_É claro que aconteceu, professor. Passei a noite inteirinha transando com o homem mais sexy e o melhor professor de toda Hogwarts. O problema é que somos insaciáveis e isso, por vezes, torna-se um problema pra mim._

_ Não aconteceu nada, professor. – Hermione disfarçou, com um sorriso fraco – Só passei a noite estudando.

_O corpo de Snape, claro._

Anthony apertou os olhos, desconfiado. Não era uma boa desculpa, ele concluiu. Ou pelo menos não seria se a pessoa que a estivesse dando não fosse Hermione Granger. Ela não era uma menina normal. Não quando estava claro que havia se privado de aproveitar aquela tarde de domingo para se trancafiar dentro daquela biblioteca cheia de livros empoeirados.

_ Então devia descansar e não estar com o rosto enfiado nesse monte de livro – Dale tirou o pergaminho das mãos de Hermione, enrolando-o cuidadosamente.

_ Mas eu preciso terminar isso professor – Hermione alertou.

_ Pra quando é? – Anthony virou-se para a menina.

_ Bem… Tenho de entrega-lo em duas semanas – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

_ Você tem duas semanas pra fazer e está aqui se matando enquanto poderia fazer algo mais interessante? – O rapaz perguntou, se mostrando levemente assustado. Ela era mesmo uma menina estranha.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, começando a ficar nervosa. Não era irritação, era algo diferente. Nunca antes ficara sem palavras na frente de alguém. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

_ É que eu não fiz nada ontem, sabe? Só dei uma lida em alguns livros de poções, mas de resto… Eu realmente pensei em terminar meu trabalho hoje.

Anthony balançou a cabeça, fechando os livros e guardando as penas no estojo de Hermione. Se dependesse dele, aquela menina não leria nem mais um parágrafo pelo resto do dia.

_ Não, não Hermione. Chega de estudar. – Anthony sorriu – Pelo menos por hoje. Saia e aproveite o resto do domingo. O dia está lindo.

Hermione encolheu os ombros. Sair significava encontrar com os meninos e isso era a última coisa que ela pretendia no momento. Sabia que teria de conversar com Harry, mas decidiu que adiaria essa conversa até depois do jantar, pelo menos.

_ O que o senhor sugere? – Hermione perguntou. Se bem que se trancar nas masmorras com Snape não seria uma má ideia. Será que ele estava ocupado?

Anthony passou a mão direita nos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados. Parecia nervoso.

_ Não quer ficar com seus amigos?

_ Ah não – Hermione sorriu, tentando parecer convincente – Não quero ficar de vela. Harry está com Gina e me parece que Rony voltou a sair com Lilá, então…

_ Se é assim, será que você não toparia ir até o Três Vassouras e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com esse jovem e solitário professor de transfiguração? – perguntou, um pouco sem graça.

Hermione apertou os olhos, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele a havia convidado pra sair? Estava querendo morrer? Se soubesse o quanto Snape gostava dele e que ela estava com o professor de poções ele jamais teria feito essa proposta.

_ Sabe o que é professor – Hermione virou o rosto, evitando encarar Anthony – É que eu vou…

_ Sair comigo.

Uma voz familiar e estranhamente arrastada pôde ser ouvida, enquanto um rapaz alto com os cabelos de um loiro platinado sentava-se ao lado de Hermione, depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios. Hermione arregalou os olhos, claramente assustada. O que Draco estava fazendo? O que deu nele? Snape iria matá-los. A menina, assustada com a atitude inusitada do rapaz, tentou se desvencilhar, mas um leve aperto em suas costas a fez parar e encarar Draco com uma expressão confusa. O que ele estava querendo com tudo isso?

_ Boa tarde meu anjo – Draco olhou para Hermione, passando o braço em volta de sua cintura, em um gesto claramente possessivo. – Demorei muito?

Hermione olhou diretamente nos olhos de Draco tentando descobrir o que o menino queria. Ele parecia desesperado e, se estivesse certa, queria que ela entrasse em seu jogo. Por alguma razão desconhecida ele queria que ela o ajudasse.

_ Não Draco. Você não demorou – Hermione sorriu, acariciando lhe a mão – Estava conversando com o professor Anthony.

Draco assentiu, olhando para Anthony com certo tipo de desprezo. Quem aquele homem pensava que era pra tentar seduzir Hermione?

_ Eu não sabia que vocês estavam namorando – Anthony observou.

_ Mas estamos – Draco informou – E o senhor se mostrou bastante inconveniente convidando Hermione para sair. Ela é sua aluna, não é?

Anthony levantou as mãos, em sinal de desculpas. Era tão dissimulado que Draco teve vontade de vomitar.

_ Era apenas uma cerveja. Você costuma sair com Lupin não é mesmo?

_ Sim – Hermione deu de ombros – Lupin é praticamente da família.

_ Então. – Anthony concluiu.

_ Então nada – Draco virou-se para o professor – Só vou respeitá-lo e não te azarar porque você é meu professor. Mas fique atento, se vir você mais uma vez jogando charme pra minha namorada você vai ter algumas contas para acertar com a minha varinha – Draco sorriu, diabolicamente.

_ Mas eu não estava jogando charme pra ninguém – Anthony balançou a cabeça – Não me complique garoto.

_ Não vou fazer nada se você se mantiver longe da Hermione. – Draco disse, virando-se em seguida para menina – Vamos, amor? Estamos atrasados.

Hermione assentiu, levantando-se da cadeira e sendo amparada pelo braço forte de Draco.

_ Antes de ir tenho que arrumar meus livros, Draco – Hermione disse, juntando seus materiais e jogando-os na mochila de maneira desesperada.

Draco agitou sua varinha em direção aos livros para em seguida vê-los levitar de volta à suas prateleiras de origem.

_ Agora sim – Hermione sorriu.

Draco assentiu lhe surpreendendo de novo com outro beijo em seus lábios. Quando Snape descobrisse eles estavam mesmo mortos. Hermione suspirou, olhando uma última vez para o professor de transfiguração, sentado com seus ombros caídos. Estava _decepcionado?_ A menina balançou a cabeça. Pensaria nisso em uma outra hora.

_ Até mais professor – Hermione lhe sorriu.

_ Até menina – Anthony sorriu de volta, acenando em despedida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_ O quê você pensa que está fazendo, hein Draco? – Hermione perguntou com a respiração ofegante – ficou maluco?

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa. Como alguém poderia aguentar aquela garota? Ela falava demais.

_ Estou correndo e não. Não estou louco – Draco tentava controlar a respiração.

_ Que estamos correndo eu sei, mas eu quero saber o porquê está me carregando como uma boneca de pano por todo o castelo – a menina começava a sentir os efeitos da corrida. Não aguentaria aquilo por muito mais tempo – Está me machucando, sabia?

Draco a olhou com indiferença. Ela estava implorando para que ele perdesse a paciência.

_ Não importa o porquê Granger – Draco disse – O que interessa, realmente, é que tenho que encontrar meu padrinho antes que ele saiba do que aconteceu pela boca e terceiros. Isso seria desastroso.

Padrinho? Que padrinho? Draco devia mesmo estar variando. Desde quando ele tinha um padrinho em Hogwarts?

_ Que padrinho Draco? Não sabia que tinha um.

_ Snape é meu padrinho. Desde que nasci. – Draco sorriu – Você vai ter que me aturar, querendo ou não.

Hermione revirou os olhos tentando, em vão, disfarçar o nervosismo em seu corpo. Onde Draco queria chegar com tudo aquilo? Ele também sabia ou estava apenas desconfiado?

_ Não sei o que está falando. Não tenho nada a ver com Snape e o que ele faz não é da minha conta.

_ É mesmo? – Draco virou-se para Hermione – Não me pareceu que não tivessem nada quando os vi ontem.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Draco também vira o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Muito bem, o que viria agora? Puseram câmeras de segurança na escola e todo mundo sabia que ela havia feito sexo com Snape?

_ O que você viu, exatamente?

Draco gargalhou, sem parar de correr. Estava mesmo desesperado para chegar às masmorras. Conhecia muito bem o padrinho para saber quão possessivo o homem era. Não seria nada bom se ele descobrisse antes que Draco tivesse a oportunidade de se explicar.

_ Eu vi tudo, Granger bobinha. – Draco suspirou – Estava no lago, quando vocês chegaram. Me escondi, é lógico. Queria ver o que estava acontecendo e qual foi minha surpresa quando vi Snape correr atrás de você? Eu nunca o vi fazer isso por mulher alguma, sabe? Eu fiquei curioso e os segui pelo resto da noite. Vi todo o espetáculo até o momento em que vocês se trancaram nos aposentos dele. Patético, em minha opinião. Se começaram fora, tinham de terminar fora. Fiquei frustrado por não poder ver o final da festinha – Draco sorriu, malicioso.

Hermione soltou-se do aperto de Draco, encostando-se à parede gelada de pedras enquanto deixava-se escorregar ao chão, escondendo o rosto nos braços.

_ Snape vai me pagar por isso – ela sussurrou – Já não bastava Harry e agora você?

_ Ora Granger, não se faça de santa. Não me pareceu nem um pouco envergonhada ontem quando estava aproveitando os atributos do meu padrinho – Draco considerou – Aliás, tenho de confessar que ele deve gostar mesmo de você.

Hermione levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Draco. Como ele podia saber algo sobre isso?

_ Porque diz isso?

_ Quer mesmo saber? – Draco perguntou, com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

_ Se estou perguntando…

_ Muito bem Granger. – Draco sentou-se ao seu lado – Parece-me que ele realmente gosta de você porque ele nunca beijou as mulheres com quem saiu, muito menos fez ou a deixou fazer oral nele. Era apenas o básico do sexo, para agradar o Lord, nada mais.

Hermione franziu os lábios. Aquilo era interessante. Ele não as beijava? Que maravilha!

_ Então, de acordo com suas atitudes na biblioteca, presumo que você esteja querendo nos ajudar?

Draco assentiu, baixando a cabeça.

_ Fiz muita besteira Granger. Está na hora de começar a me redimir. E também não quero ver meu padrinho sofrer, caso aconteça algo.

Hermione virou-se para Draco, confusa.

_ Tá, mas porque o show lá na biblioteca?

_ Bem, Snape é nosso professor e não pode ter nenhum tipo de envolvimento com você. Vocês precisam manter isso em segredo e se ele visse Dale dar em cima de você do jeito que estava, ele não se aguentaria por muito tempo e vocês acabariam encrencados.

_ Aonde quer chegar com isso, Draco? – Hermione o interrompeu.

_ É simples. Estou propondo um acordo. Podemos fingir que estamos namorando, assim nenhum engraçadinho ousaria chegar perto de você e Snape ficaria mais tranquilo.

_ Como é? – Hermione perguntou, assustada.

_ Se acalme Granger. Nós vamos conversar sobre isso com mais calma, na sala de Snape. Vai ser um namoro de aparências, sem um valor real. Se ele aceitar, discutiremos as regras e depois podemos dar continuidade a farsa.

_ Você é mesmo louco – Hermione disse.

Draco balançou a cabeça, ajudando-a a se levantar para então recomeçarem a caminhada rumo aos aposentos de Snape.

_ Loucos são vocês. Só estou querendo ajudar – Draco sorriu.

Hermione o olhou, desconfiada. Desde quando Draco tinha ficado tão bonzinho ao ponto de se oferecer para aparecer em público com uma Grifinória nascida trouxa como namorados? E que tipo de acordo maluco era aquele? Snape jamais aceitaria esses termos. Hermione suspirou. O mundo estava mesmo perdido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_ Eu sinceramente não me conformo, Lupin – Anthony disse, virando um copo de uísque em sua boca – Hermione podia ter encontrado alguém melhor que aquele cara.

Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas, arregalando os olhos. O quanto Anthony sabia?

_ O que houve Anthony? – Lupin perguntou, se mostrando interessado.

Anthony virou-se para Lupin, observando as reações do lobo. Porque ele estava tão tenso?

_ Bem, estava conversando com Hermione na biblioteca quando ele chegou e nos viu. Acho que ficou com ciúmes, pois a beijou na frente de todos e ainda fez questão de me ameaçar, sabe? – Dale deu um sorriso frustrado – Acho que ele não é homem para Hermione.

Como assim Snape tinha beijado Hermione no meio da biblioteca, sendo visto por todos? Havia perdido o juízo?

_Alguém viu?

_ Todos que estavam estudando viram. Eles vão ser o assunto da vez durante o resto da semana.

Lupin afrouxou o nó de sua gravata, sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Como Snape pôde ser tão idiota? Não poderia ter se controlado só mais um pouquinho?

_ Um Sonserino – Anthony murmurou – E ainda por cima, Comensal da Morte. Sabe-se lá do que esse cara é capaz!

_ Acredite Dale, apesar de tudo isso ele é um homem extremamente bom e corajoso. Não aparenta, é verdade, mas ele é. E se fez tudo isso foi por amor.

_ Ainda assim – Anthony começou – poderia ter sido diferente.

_ Muita coisa aconteceu para que não o fosse – Lupin assegurou.

Anthony balançou a cabeça virando outro copo de uísque. Já tinha perdido as contas do quanto bebera.

_ Agora entendo o porquê de Hermione esconder seu namoro com ele – o homem sorriu – Acho que, apesar de amá-lo, ela sente vergonha. Eu pelo menos teria se fosse comigo.

Lupin cerrou os punhos, sentindo a irritação começando a se apossar de seu corpo. Sim, Snape errara, mas não era preciso que Anthony dissesse aquele tipo de coisa. O Sonserino já se culpava demais e ele não deixaria que um moleque que mal havia saído das fraldas fosse capaz de ofendê-lo daquela forma.

_ Hermione jamais teria vergonha de aparecer ao seu lado, muito pelo contrário. Se ele não tinha aparecido antes era por que tinha seus motivos e não por vergonha da parte dela. Aquela menina o ama mais do que qualquer coisa e se dependesse dela eles não se desgrudariam mais. Digo isso porque convivo com os dois e sei do que estou falando. Um Sonserino? Sim, o melhor de todos. Um Comensal da Morte? Também. Ele errou ao fazer isso, mas ele ainda era um menino inconsequente que não sabia o que queria da vida, apesar de ter um ódio cego por Potter. Acabou sendo influenciado por Lúcio e deu no que deu. Mas ele se arrependeu quando ainda era tempo. Desistiu dessa vida por ela e teria dado a vida por ela se necessário.

_ Arrogante, se acha superior a todos – Anthony o cortou.

_ Não Anthony. É só uma fachada; Uma armadura. Já o machucaram demais para que ele saia por aí saltitando cantando aos sete ventos como o mundo é belo. A vida não é justa, meu caro rapaz e se ele é desse jeito hoje foi porque no passado ele teve problemas. Problemas com o pai, inimizades na escola, falsas amizades e falsas promessas. Ele apenas se deixou levar pela proposta de poder se vingar. O ódio faz isso com as pessoas.

_ Não é ódio Remo. É inveja. Potter é melhor que ele em tudo. Joga melhor, é mais bonito, não carrega uma marca negra no braço, enfim…

Remo fechou os olhos. Já estava chegando ao seu limite e não demoraria muito até que desse uma boa lição no jovem professor.

_ Sabe de uma coisa? Não ou ficar aqui tentando enfiar dentro de sua cabeça tudo o que ele fez por nós. O quanto ele se sacrificou e quanto foi torturado para que Harry derrotasse Voldemort. Sabia que ele quase morreu? Sim, quase. Mas Hermione o salvou e você sabe por quê? Por que ela o ama independente de tudo o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer. Ela o ama do jeito que ele é e não espera que ele mude, pois foi pelo Sonserino Comensal da Morte que ela se apaixonou e não pelo Herói de Guerra bonzinho e leal. Hermione enxergou o homem por trás da máscara e o que viu a fascinou. Acredite ou não, ele é o melhor e o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

_ Por que está dizendo isso tudo, hein Lupin? Vai defender o Comensal agora? – Anthony perguntou, incrédulo.

_ Sim, vou. Vou defendê-lo porque somos amigos e eles servem para isso. Não vou deixar que você fique aqui o ofendendo sem que ele esteja presente para poder defender-se por si mesmo. Isso é uma atitude covarde sabe? Não gosta dele? Vá até as masmorras e diga isso em sua cara, mas não fique reclamando dele na minha frente, pois eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Agora, você não gosta dele porque ainda o considera como um Comensal ou por que, apesar de todos os seus defeitos foi ele quem conquistou Hermione e não você?

Anthony encolheu os ombros enquanto ouvia Lupin falar. Não sabia que o homem podia ficar nervoso daquele jeito. Logo ele que fora sempre tão pacifico…

_ Acho que pelos dois. Eu não me conformo com isso. Eu sou mais bonito, sou rico e jovem. O que ela viu nele, além do dinheiro?

_ Há muito mais coisas além de riqueza ou beleza, Dale. Existe amor e foi isso que ela viu. Além do mais, ele não é rico, apesar de ter uma boa situação.

Anthony gargalhou. Lupin era engraçado.

_ Vai me dizer que Draco Malfoy está na miséria?

Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando os olhos. Draco? Anthony estava louco ou era apenas o efeito do álcool?

_ Draco? – Lupin perguntou.

_ Sim, Draco – Anthony repetiu – Quem você pensou que fosse? Severus Snape? Ora, faça-me um favor né! – ele riu.

_Sim, pensei exatamente nele porque é a mais pura verdade. Mas, afinal, o que Draco tem a ver com isso?_

_ Não seja tolo Anthony – Lupin sorriu, sentindo a tensão deixar seu corpo – Severus é noivo.

Anthony assentiu sorrindo enquanto Lupin bebia um gole de seu hidromel enchendo-se de alívio. Daria mais um tempo e então iria fazer uma visitinha à Severus e tirar toda essa história a limpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS /HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Acabei! Enfim.

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas fiquei doente e sem criatividade alguma. Escrevi esse cap. Em um momento de insanidade e falta de imaginação, então vamos ver no que vai dar :D

Isis, está aí o cap. Beeeeeeeemmmm longo que você me cobrou pela demora haha Depois conversamos mais, ok?

Viola, sua história está ótima! Amei o quarto cap, mas por alguma razão que me é desconhecida, não estou conseguindo mandar reviews… De qualquer forma, continue escrevendo assim e meus parabéns! Mande atualizações logo, sim? Estou ansiosa.

Pra quem quiser ler a fic da Viola o nome é "Amor Sublime Amor" está nos meus favoritos e é uma ótima história. Estou lendo e recomendo :D

B. Andrade, pode mandar mais sugestões do que quer ver a hora que vc quiser. Sou toda ouvidos :D

Liv, Thaiana, Daniela, Bia, Alin e Karine: Fico feliz que estejam gostando e agradeço por perderem tanto tempo com minhas loucuras haha.

Bem meninas, até o próximo. Vem rapidinho, prometo haha

Bj!

Para dúvidas, críticas os sugestões, mandem reviews.


	17. Imprevistos

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que possam ser reconhecidos são de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Só peguei emprestado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Capítulo 17

Imprevistos

Era extremamente difícil tentar explicar o se passava com Lupin naquele momento. Os olhos azuis sempre vivos e cheios de alegria estavam opacos, sem foco e um filete de suor podia ser observado nas sobrancelhas e no lábio superior do lobo. Ainda estava paralisado, segurando um pequeno pedaço de um velho pergaminho, entre os dedos longos e trêmulos.

Pra qualquer outra pessoa normal – que estivesse com sua consciência limpa quanto a respeitar e não quebrar nenhuma das regras impostas pela escola – a curta mensagem de Minerva poderia ser tomada como algo inofensivo, inocente. Uma coisa incapaz de deixar a pessoa que a lesse do modo que Remo agora estava. Mas Lupin não era qualquer um. Estava submerso até o pescoço em uma poça de mentiras e segredos. Não lhe bastava ter entrado de gandula na confusão quando decidiu encobrir o relacionamento de Snape com Hermione, como ele próprio havia desenvolvido um romance com uma de suas alunas. Estava mantendo um caso que era proibido e que poucos sabiam enquanto, na frente das pessoas, se portava como um professor justo e correto. Inábil na arte da dissimulação e sem qualquer tipo de talento para uma vida dupla. Mas ali estava ele, enrabichado com Luna e sendo conivente com o Morcego. Escondendo da melhor forma possível as "festinhas" particulares que aconteciam nos quartos, salas ou corredores de Hogwarts quando todos dormiam. E era exatamente por isso que algo na caligrafia fina e apertada o estava deixando apreensivo. Em um gesto impulsivo, deixou seus olhos baixarem novamente para o papel, sendo atingido por uma nova onda de ansiedade.

_Remo_

_Preciso que você venha até minha sala imediatamente. Fui comunicada sobre algo que, acho eu, tem que ser discutido. É necessária a sua presença aqui para conversarmos. Venha o mais rápido que puder. É urgente._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Não estava muito confiante de que era uma boa notícia. Se fosse, minerva não teria lhe mandado um bilhete que, em sua opinião, fora escrito por uma pessoa extremamente desesperada. Algo estava acontecendo e ele, querendo ou não, teria que ir até o escritório da diretora para descobrir.

Provavelmente era hora no almoço, notou Lupin quando – deixando seus pensamentos de lado e despertando de seu estupor - viu seus alunos juntarem seus materiais e saírem lentamente, um por um, deixando a sala de aula absolutamente vazia e horrivelmente silenciosa. Remo suspirou. Aquela era a hora de bater de frente com Minerva e se ela sabia o que estava rolando por trás dos panos, as consequências seriam gravíssimas. Por mais que gostasse dos dois professores e de Hermione, sua aluna preferida, a velha professora jamais aceitaria que uma coisa desse tipo acontecesse bem debaixo do seu nariz.

_Que Merlin me ajude_, pensou Lupin fechando a porta de sua sala com um baque surdo e seguindo o caminho até a sala de Minerva a passos largos. Notícia boa ou não, de nada adiantaria ser adiada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxR Lxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Snape suspirou em alívio quando vi seu último aluno sair de sua sala. Os pivetes do primeiro ano eram, definitivamente, cansativos. Dar aulas pros pirralhos de onze anos, em sua opinião, era pior do que ser responsável por uma festa do pijama entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Isso por que nem limpar um mísero caldeirão ou preparar uma simples poção para dor de cabeça os monstrinhos sabiam. Nesse ponto, podia admitir, Hermione não lhe dera nenhum tipo de trabalho ou mesmo lhe causara qualquer tipo de problema. Uma garota brilhante, desde pequena. As mãos sempre levantadas, agitando o ar, esperando que ele lhe desse atenção e a deixasse responder. Snape sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez que a tinha visto. Era apenas uma menina sem nenhum atrativo. Tinha os cabelos volumosos e rebeldes e seus dentes tinham um tamanho absurdo. Quase não fechava a boca e o simples fato de estar em uma sala com ela era irritantemente angustiante. Apesar da pouca idade era extremamente brilhante e lhe respondia a qualquer coisa com a mais precisa exatidão. Conseguia manter uma boa conversa por um longo tempo e, por algumas vezes, Snape quis poder sentar-se ao lado da menina e lhe ensinar coisas que os colegas estúpidos jamais seriam capazes de compreender. Um talento daqueles não poderia ser desperdiçado em coisas sem utilidade e, pra sua satisfação, nunca o foi. Mas ele era um espião; um seguidor de Voldemort e por isso, tinha que odiá-la. Era apenas mais uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória e isso somente complicava sua vida. Por anos a fio, muitas vezes mais por prazer do que por obrigação, Snape fez questão de constrangê-la, de humilhá-la em frente a todos. Sabia ser errado, mas não conseguia parar. Apenas encenação, mas ele gostava. Gostava de ver o sorriso de Hermione morrer em seus lábios quando ele debochava de uma inteligência que, secretamente, ele sempre admirou. Gostava de trata-la mal por que ela o deixava mal. Ela o fazia lembrar-se de Lílian em um momento que ele não mais queria pensar nela. Os três, na verdade, faziam-no lembrar dela. A menina, uma Grifinória trouxa, tinha uma inteligência fora do comum para pessoas daquela idade. Weasley tinha os cabelos da mesma cor que os dela. E Potter, o filho irritante dela com Thiago, tinha a cor exata de seus olhos. E isso, por anos o perturbou. Entretanto, agora era diferente.

A guerra terminou e Snape havia finalmente se vingado de Voldemort e, enfim, era possível que ele olhasse para os três sem que um profundo sentimento de culpa se apoderasse de si. Agora ele estava finalmente livre da prisão na qual ele próprio, há quase vinte anos, havia se trancado. Livre de todo o remorso que o consumia. Livre do fantasma de Lílian durante seus sonhos. Aquela já era uma realidade distante e, pensando tudo o que havia feito para o Trio e principalmente para Hermione – que nunca havia merecido nem a mais leve de suas ironias – Snape baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Sentia nojo. Nojo por ter feito tudo fez. Nojo porque não era apenas representação. Era deleite. O melhor de todos os prazeres que havia sentido na vida. Ganhava o dia, pra não dizer a semana, quando fazia Hermione chorar em uma de suas aulas. A estava finalmente colocando em seu lugar. Abaixo de Lílian, sempre abaixo. Por mais que sua inteligência, por vezes, fosse capaz de superar a da ruiva.

Snape não merecia ter o amor de Hermione. Não depois de tudo o que havia feito. Ainda assim, aquela garota que outrora era o alvo principal de sua fúria, o acolheu com os braços abertos e se manifestou disposta a mostrar-lhe que havia um outro tipo de vida. Que realmente existia uma luz no fim de cada túnel. E ele, indignamente, aceitou. Aceitou o carinho e o amor que ela estava disposta e lhe dar. E agora, tinha certeza, não conseguiria mais seguir em frente sem que ela estivesse ali para guia-lo. Não suportaria não poder sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao seu. Ou suas leves carícias a cada vez que se encontravam. Sentir o toque suave de suas mãos quentes quando acordavam juntos. Ver seu sorriso se intensificar quando ele dizia algo que ela achava extremamente engraçado quando, na verdade, era estúpido e sem graça alguma. Mesmo assim ele também sorria. Sorria, pois sabia que aquilo a deixava feliz. Sorria por que estava ao seu lado e nada mais era capaz de atormentá-lo durante esse tempo. Nenhuma lembrança de seu passado sombrio conseguia afetá-lo quando Hermione, sua menina, estava enroscada em seus braços, com a cabeça apoiada inocentemente sobre seu peito. "Seu coração está acelerado. Sente-se bem?", ela lhe perguntara certa vez. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter assentido. É claro que estava bem, muito bem a propósito. O único problema era que estar com ela em seus braços era uma grande responsabilidade. Como se toda sua vida estivesse ali, presa sob seu aperto suave, ouvindo as rápidas batidas de seu coração._ Tum, tum, tum, tum._ Sempre em um ritmo mais acelerado, sem aquele aperto doloroso que sempre o acompanhara.

Hermione. Era por ela, e somente por ela que ainda tinha forças pra lutar contra a vontade de abrir seus braços e ficar a espera da morte. Uma alma tão corrompida pelas trevas; Um coração tão gélido quanto um iceberg. Seguia sempre por caminhos tortuosos, sempre com o espírito confuso. Não sabia distinguir o que era sossego, pois sua existência era de um escuro martírio. Levava em seu semblante um disfarce, ocultando o que realmente era tentando escapar da morte. O destino constantemente o punha frente a frente com ela, mas ele sempre escapou. Tinha vontade de ceder, de deixar que ela o levasse. Talvez, assim, ele seria poupado de todo o sentimento de culpa que o consumia, por sempre ter feito as piores escolhas possíveis. Estava sempre buscando um caminho no qual fosse possível sair oculto da acrimoniosa solidão que era sua vida. "Absolutamente sozinho. Sempre sem ninguém. Um pobre coitado, feio e mirrado. Vai morrer sozinho" Era o que sempre escutava da boca de seu pai, antecedendo a surra que estava prestes a levar. Passou anos no mesmo sofrimento. Em casa e depois na escola. E quando Lily se foi, Severus pensou que sua vida tinha tido um fim e, durante anos, viveu apenas com o propósito de se vingar. Quando finalmente o fez, ele ficou vazio. Já não tinha mais uma razão para continuar vivo e ele sentia sua vida se esvair, aos poucos. Então ela apareceu. Sempre esteve ali, mas nunca a tinha enxergado. Não até aquele momento. Não até acordar e vê-la olhando para sua cama, deitada em uma ao lado, esperançosa em vê-lo bem. Ela o salvara, de todas as formas possíveis.

Tentou lutar contra isso. Não aguentaria se machucar pela segunda vez, mas o que sentia era intenso demais e apenas sua presença era capaz de aliviar os tempos abstrusos de sua vida sem sentido. E de seu gélido coração… Na sinceridade de seu belo sorriso ele encontrava a coragem de que tanto precisava. Simplesmente nela e exclusivamente por ela. E foi exatamente por esse motivo que ele jogou tudo pro alto e embarcou com Hermione naquela loucura, sem pensar nas consequências. Agora a única coisa que importava era Hermione ao seu lado, os dois felizes e nada mais.

A agonia de amá-la e deseja-la tão intensamente era o que estava lhe oferecendo a veridicidade de que ainda havia um coração em seu peito e que havia resistido a todos os golpes.

Seu corpo frágil transportava as marcas profundas das cicatrizes, que a vida e o acaso lhe deixaram de presente. Principalmente uma que agora jazia sem vida em seu corpo.

Em meio a obscuridade, permanecia caminhando sem nada enxergar, sem alguma pessoa que o orientasse. Será que ainda existia alguém que poderia lhe conduzir?

"_Ajude-me! Tire-me dessa escuridão. Já não consigo mais viver assim"._

Estava cansado demais. Há muito havia se afogado nas trevas e agora queria sair, mas não conseguia. Estava pedindo ajuda. Queria livrar-se do fantasma de seu passado, mas não podia fazê-lo sozinho.

"_Eu necessito de você ao meu lado. Meu belo anjo Grifinório". – _ele lhe dizia.

"_estou aqui" – _Era a resposta suave. A voz rouca sendo atingida pela sonolência.

"_Ilumine meu caminho para que eu possa voltar. Dissolva toda escuridão que há dentro de mim. Me ajude a voltar a viver."_

"_Não vou deixa-lo"_ – E então ela se apertava ainda mais contra o peito largo e nu, sentindo seu calor invadir lhe o corpo, mantendo-a aquecida._  
><em> 

Antes de se envolver com a menina, se sentia a cada dia mais se aproximando da morte. Quase morto. De fato, já se encontrava morto, mesmo estando vivo. Afinal, jamais conseguiu experimentar "viver". As escolhas que fez não havia deixado que o fizesse e ele se arrependia por isso.Mas agora ela estava ali para lhe mostrar o caminho. E enquanto ela estivesse ali, ele estaria bem; feliz.

O pio insistente de uma pequena coruja acinzentada fez com que Snape levantasse a cabeça, de maneira relutante, a fim de fazer o bicho parar com aquele barulho irritante.

_ O que você quer? – Snape perguntou ao bicho, como se ele fosse capaz de respondê-lo.

A pequena coruja mostrou-lhe uma das patas, na qual estava amarrado um pequeno envelope com o brasão de Hogwarts. Snape apertou os olhos. Tinha seu nome escrito ali. Com cuidado para não machucar o pequeno animal, Severus desenrolou o barbante que prendia o papel à sua pata e depois lhe afagou a cabeça de leve.

_ Muito bem. Já entregou o que deveria entregar – Snape sorriu para a ave – Agora fora daqui.

Snape observou a pequena ave bater as asas, desaparecendo de sua sala segundos depois. Sozinho novamente, abriu o envelope que continha uma mensagem de Minerva. De certa a velha estava aprontando mais alguma para lhe infernizar a vida.

_Severus_

_Suba até meu escritório imediatamente. Precisamos conversar. Agora!_

_PS: Sem gracinhas. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Severus terminou de ler o pequeno bilhete, bufando. Estava certo. Minerva havia encontrado algo para lhe azucrinar.

Levantando de sua cadeira de um só supetão, Snape trancou a porta de sua sala e seguiu para o escritório de Minerva suspirando alto. Que fosse algo de muito importante ou aquela brincadeirinha lhe custaria muito caro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS S/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Cala a boca Malfoy – Hermione gritou – Eu não consigo pensar!

_ Pensar? _Pensar?_ – Draco virou-se para a menina. A voz sendo pontuada por um claro tom de incredulidade – Não tem o que pensar sua tolinha! Minerva descobriu e ponto final! Estamos perdidos!

Harry estava encostado em uma parede em frente aos dois, observando a discussão com leve interesse enquanto apertava Gina fortemente contra seu peito. Embora não demonstrasse, estava horrivelmente apavorado. Se Minerva tinha descoberto tudo, ele estaria dando adeus à sua carreira como um auror.

_ Nem tudo está perdido Malfoy – Gina disse, com um tom cansado – Pode ser outra coisa.

_ Sério? Ora Weasley, faça-me um favor! – Malfoy suspirou, sentando-se no chão. O rosto escondido sob os braços e as mãos puxando os cabelos loiros. – Se assim fosse, ela não teria chamado todos nós. Apenas aqueles que estão por dentro do assunto. Coincidência? Eu acho que não.

_ Gina pode ter razão Draco – Luna interveio, de um canto mais distante do corredor. – Se ela tivesse mesmo descoberto Remo e Snape estariam aqui.

Draco olhou para Luna com os olhos apertados.

_ O que aquele lobo imbecil tem a ver com essa história? – ele perguntou, visivelmente confuso. – Não me diga que…? Ah não! Não é possível! – Draco gargalhou, ainda mais tenso do que antes.

_ O que tem aqui de tão engraçado, hein Draco? – Hermione virou-se para o garoto, furiosa. Estava prestes a lhe estapear. Já era estresse demais não que estava acontecendo e não precisava que Draco a irritasse ainda mais.

_ É _mesmo_ o que eu estou pensando? – Draco ergueu a cabeça, olhando para os outros quatro – Vocês estão mesmo tendo um caso? – Draco apontou para Luna.

Luna assentiu, corando intensamente. Antes, só Snape e as meninas sabiam. Entretanto, Draco não era tão idiota quanto todos pensavam e acabou por descobrir a verdade. E agora não só ele sabia como também Harry estava a par de toda a situação.

_ Como assim? – Harry perguntou – Porque ninguém me disse nada?

_ Porque, como sempre, você é o último a saber das coisas – Hermione lhe disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. Sorria furtivamente, olhando para Luna com evidente felicidade.

_ Não foi justo o que fizeram comigo, mocinhas – Harry disse, olhando de Luna para Hermione – Mas estou feliz por vocês. Pelos quatro, na verdade. E vou ajuda-los no quer for preciso, tenham certeza disso.

Gina gargalhou, ganhando atenção dos garotos.

_ Espero realmente que ainda seja necessária alguma ajuda para acobertar os casais – ela sorriu. Seus olhos brilhando demais para quem, provavelmente, estava toda encrencada. – Isso é, se não formos expulsos hoje.

Draco suspirou, retirando sua gravata com incrível rapidez. Estava sufocado demais pra continuar com o tecido verde e prata amarrado em seu pescoço e obstruindo sua respiração. Retirou também o suéter, permanecendo apenas com o blusão branco, do qual foram abertos dois botões.

_ Minha mãe vai me matar – Draco disse, por fim.

Gina gargalhou, olhando diretamente para a figura patética a qual Draco estava representando. Estava bem perto de cair no choro, a menina pôde perceber. Por Merlin! O garoto tinha sido um Comensal da Morte! Obrigado, é verdade, mas ainda assim um Comensal da Morte. Como podia estar com tanto medo de uma conversa com a diretora de seu colégio? Mesmo que a situação fosse tão delicada quanto era e eles estivessem a um passo de serem expulsos, não havia motivo para tanto pânico. Eles sobreviveram à uma Guerra havia poucos meses. Derrotaram uma legião de bruxos das Trevas e tiveram o presente de saírem da batalha com vida. Uma expulsão não poderia ser assim, tão ruim.

_ Deixe de ser frouxo Draco – Gina exclamou – Seja homem pelo menos uma vez na vida! Morria de medo do papai e agora está repetindo a história com sua mãe?

Draco levantou de súbito, agitando as mãos no ar.

_ Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Weasley! Você não sabe de nada!

_ E é preciso saber pra ver que você é um covarde? – Gina riu, nervosamente – Para com isso garoto! Você já é adulto!

Três passos e Draco estava prestes a estrangular Gina. Harry soltou a namorada delicadamente enquanto segurava o garoto loiro pela gola da camisa empurrando-o de encontro à parede oposta a menina.

_ Nunca mais ouse a tocar nela, entendeu? – Olhos verdes cravados nos cinzas – Se vir essa cena se repetindo, não posso garantir que sairá vivo.

_ Estou morrendo de medo, Potter – Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

_ É bom que esteja – Harry soltou o rapaz e voltou para seu lugar junto à Gina.

Hermione queria pensar. Estava tentando pensar, mas com aquela confusão sua simples tarefa estava se tornando praticamente impossível.

_ Vocês três não estão ajudando em nada, sabiam? – Hermione estava visivelmente irritada – Vamos pensar com coerência, sim?

_ O que você está pensando Hermione? – Luna perguntou.

Hermione sorriu, tentando deixar o ambiente um pouco menos tenso.

_ O que Gina e Luna disseram é verdade – Ela olhou para Draco – Acalme-se Draco! – ela gritou – Muito bem, onde estava? Ah sim! Certo, vamos pensar da seguinte forma: Se Minerva soubesse que dois de seus professores estão em um relacionamento com duas alunas da escola, eles estariam aqui vocês não acham? Claro, além de nós duas – Ela apontou para si e para Luna – Severus e Remo são os maiores responsáveis pelo rolo. Seria justo que os dois estivessem aqui, sim?

Draco tombou a cabeça para o lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas e lábios. Parecia considerar as palavras de Hermione. De fato, se fosse algo de tão grave, seu padrinho e o lobo estariam presentes. Mas, então, porque Minerva tinha os privado de seu horário de almoço e chamou-os todos juntos para sua sala?

Harry permanecia impassível, observando os demais enquanto conversavam. Preferia não pensar muito no assunto, ou ficaria mais tenso do que já estava.

_ Exato – Gina disse – Snape não está aqui.

Hermione e Luna assentiram.

_ Nem Remo – Luna sorriu.

_ O que tem eu?

No segundo seguinte, cinco pares de olhos extremamente apreensivos estavam voltados para o homem que acabava de chegar ao local. Draco enfiou os dedos nos cabelos lisos, deixando-os mais arrepiados do que já estiveram algum dia. Hermione, Gina e Luna deixaram os ombros caírem com desânimo e Harry, que não havia demonstrado nenhum tipo de perturbação até o momento, deixou-se escorregar ao chão, batendo de leve com a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos com força.

_ O que está fazendo aqui, Remo? – Hermione perguntou.

Remo andou até Luna, olhando para os lados antes de lhe dar um abraço rápido e depositar um beijo leve e casto nos lábios avermelhados.

_ Minerva me mandou um bilhete – Ele ergueu o papel – Você está bem? – perguntou, virando-se para Luna, ainda com a mão em seu ombro.

_ Estou bem – ela mentiu – O problema é que nós também fomos chamados por Minerva e, você sabe…

Lupin fechou os olhos, apertando a ponte de seu nariz com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita ainda segurava Luna. Engoliu em seco. Estava certo, afinal. Minerva descobrira e os chamara para dizer isso à eles. Dizer que não mais estava sendo enganada e depois disso se sucederia um sermão daqueles para, então, comunicar sua demissão. Agora sim, não estava faltando mais nada.

_ Ela sabe? – Lupin perguntou.

_ Não sabemos – Gina respondeu.

_ Por enquanto, foi apenas uma mensagem – Hermione começou – Mas nós estamos desconfiados.

_ E o que falta para que vocês deixem de ser idiotas e enxergarem o que está bem debaixo dos seus narizes? – Draco exasperou.

Lupin virou-se para Draco, pesaroso. Balançou a cabeça. Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Não era pra ter tanta gente envolvida. Se assim fosse, Só os homens pagariam pelo delito e Minerva certamente livraria as meninas. Mas não agora. Não tinha como ignorar com tanta gente sabendo. Remo apenas suspirou. Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

_ Falta Snape – Harry disse, entredentes.

Remo olhou para os lados, confuso. Snape não estava ali? Não deveria estar? Ele também estava envolvido naquela confusão toda, então porque ainda não havia sido chamado?

_ Minerva não o chamou? – perguntou, esperançoso.

_ Nós ainda não sabemos de nada Remo – Gina disse.

_ Sim. Nem sabíamos que você também viria – Luna sorriu sem humor.

_ Veja bem, estávamos saindo da aula de transfiguração quando uma coruja estranha começou a bicar o Draco antes de entregar as mensagens – Hermione riu.

Draco cerrou as pálpebras, olhando para Hermione com profunda irritação.

_ Bicho maldito – disse, simplesmente.

_ É Remo, é só isso o que sabemos – Harry suspirou – Minerva está trancada lá dentro com uma visita e disse que sente muito pelo transtorno, mas que teríamos que esperar até ela terminar de conversar com essa pessoa até que estivesse disponível para nos atender. Parece ser sério, afinal ela não teria pedido para esperarmos por aqui mesmo até que terminasse, se fosse algo trivial.

Remo assentiu inalando o ar tão profundamente, e com tanta rapidez, que seus pulmões quase estouraram. Soltando o ar de modo lento e controlado, ele cerrou as mãos, lutando contra a necessidade de socar alguma coisa.

_Se controle homem! Você tem que ficar calmo! Ponha-se no seu lugar e dê algum exemplo._

_ Muito bem – Remo sentou-se no chão puxando Luna gentilmente para seu lado – O que nos resta agora é esperar.

_ E rezar pro meu padrinho não aparecer aqui – Draco disse – Se ele aparecer, já podemos começar a arrumar nossas malas e vocês – Ele apontou para o restante do grupo – se acontecer o pior, tratem de arranjar logo um emprego, ou dormirão embaixo das marquises na Travessa do Tranco.

_ Vá para o inferno Malfoy! – Hermione gritou.

_ Por que Granger? Estou mentindo?

_ Por que você só fala besteira! – Ela exclamou – Além do mais, se você não fosse tão curioso, estaria nos poupando de ficar olhando pra essa sua cara feia!

Draco riu. O rosto fino e normalmente pálido, sendo tingido por um vermelho profuso. Estava sentindo seu humor piorar a cada segundo que se passava e o ar preso em seus pulmões fazia seu peito doer, implorando ara ser libertado. Olhou para Hermione com malícia enquanto gesticulava furiosamente com as mãos.

_ Curioso? Eu? Vocês é que ficam transando por tudo quanto é lugar do castelo e eu é que levo a culpa? – perguntou.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, corando. Não acreditava que Draco estivesse mesmo dizendo aquilo na frente de todos. Maldito Sonserino!

_ Muito bem Draco – Gina disse – Continue gritando! Se Minerva não sabia, é bem provável que agora já saiba!

_ Vocês podiam parar de discutir? – Luna perguntou – Estou ficando com dores de cabeça.

_ Eu acho válido – Lupin sorriu – Temos de nos acalmar.

_ Eu estou calmo! – Malfoy gritou – Por que estaria nervoso, hein? Eu sou rico! Expulso ou não pra mim não tem diferença! Agora, vocês… Os homens podem vender cópias do Profeta Diário nas portas das lojas. Já as meninas… Podem virar prostitutas. Talento pra isso, pelo menos a Hermione tem – Draco riu diabolicamente.

Um segundo. Apenas um segundo foi o necessário para que toda cena se desenrolasse e tivesse um final dramático. Após as palavras de Draco e uma piscada de olhos, ocorreu algo que ninguém jamais esperou. Um baque surdo e o nariz sangrando indicava que Malfoy havia levado um soco forte na altura de seu rosto. No instante seguinte, todos puderam ver, Snape tinha Draco preso contra uma parede. A mão esquerda fechando-se com força no pescoço do rapaz enquanto a varinha negra era apontada diretamente para seu peito em um gesto ameaçador e altamente perigoso.

_ O que o senhor está…? – Draco começou.

Snape apertou o pescoço do rapaz ainda mais forte, fazendo com que a palidez de seu rosto desse espaço a um vermelho forte. Draco parou de falar, sentindo-se impossibilitado de respirar. Hermione prendeu a respiração, assim como o resto dos presentes. Se Snape continuasse daquele jeito iria acabar matando o garoto.

_ Você – Snape apertou a varinha contra seu peito – Nunca mais se atreva a falar uma coisa dessas a respeito dela, você me ouviu? _Nunca mais! – _ele rosnou. – Hermione _não é_ uma das mulheres de sua família pra ficar comparando-a como prostituta. _Você me entendeu, Draco?_

Draco virou o rosto, tentando livrar-se do aperto de seu padrinho. Precisava respirar!

_ Eu quero que você me responda Draco! – Snape sibilou – Olhe pra mim! – Draco encarou os olhos negros furiosos e no mesmo instante teve vontade de virar o rosto novamente. Era intenso demais – _Você me entendeu?_

Draco assentiu, ficando a cada segundo mais vermelho. Já estava praticamente roxo. Sentia seu corpo perder as forças enquanto seus olhos perdiam o foco. Piscou lentamente. Não podia desmaiar agora.

_ Fale Draco! _Eu quero que você fale!_

_ Solta ele Severus, Pelo amor de Deus – Hermione interveio – Você vai matá-lo!

_ Já chega Severus! – Lupin disse enquanto ele e Harry tentavam tirá-lo de perto de Draco.

Com muito esforço, Harry e Lupin livraram Malfoy do aperto de Snape. Hermione seguiu os homens para um canto mais afastado do corredor ao mesmo tempo em que Gina se abaixava ao lado de Malfoy checar o estado do rapaz que, aos poucos, voltava à sua cor normal.

_ Ele está bem? – Luna perguntou.

_ Está vivo, coisa que me surpreende – Gina deu de ombros, virando-se para encarar o loiro – Como se sente?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, sentindo os pulmões doerem com a entrada de ar.

_ Estou bem – Ele se levantou – Só um pouco tonto.

_ Isso é o de menos – a ruiva disse – acho que Snape quebrou seu nariz. Posso consertá-lo, mas vai doer um pouco.

Draco assentiu, fechando os olhos a espera que Gina murmurasse o encantamento. Um estalo e um grito abafado puderam ser ouvidos, indicando que seu nariz já estava de volta ao seu devido lugar. Entretanto, ele não sentia vontade de abrir os olhos. Sentia-se sujo por ter dito o que disse. Magoou seu padrinho e retornou a estaca zero em seu objetivo de tornar-se uma pessoa melhor.

_ Levante-se Draco – Snape disse.

Com as pernas bambas, ainda fraco, Draco levantou-se, apoiando seu peso na parede. Snape amparou o garoto. Parecia mais calmo após trocar algumas palavras com Lupin e Hermione.

_ Me desculpe – Draco disse simplesmente.

_ Não é a mim que você deve desculpas.

Draco assentiu, virando o rosto em direção à Hermione.

_ Me desculpe Hermione. Eu fiquei nervoso.

_ Eu sei Draco. Estamos todos nervosos. – Hermione sorriu.

Draco balançou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Minerva pôde ser ouvida do inicio do corredor, saindo pela porta entreaberta. Após um "entrem" vindo da diretora e uma troca de olhares assustados, todos engoliram em seco, entrando um por um na sala de Minerva.

_ Seja o que for, não fomos nós! – Snape se adiantou.

_ Eu já disse Severus! – Minerva exclamou – Sem gracinhas!

_ Sem gracinhas é um…

_ Severus? – A voz de uma mulher pôde ser ouvida de um canto mais distante da sala.

_ Narcisa – Snape caminhou até Narcisa e tomou uma de suas mãos nas suas, depositando um beijo casto nela.

_ Senhor Malfoy! – Exasperou Minerva – De onde saiu? Que estado deplorável é este?

_ Draquinho, meu anjo, o que aconteceu com você? – Narcisa correu até seu filho, abraçando-o fortemente.

_ Bati nele – Snape deu de ombros.

_ _Você o quê? – _Minerva perguntou, incrédula_ – Você não pode bater em um aluno._

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha para Minerva, lhe dirigindo sua melhor expressão de desprezo. Quem era ela para lhe dizer o que fazer?

_ Minerva – Lupin interveio – Por mais que não aceite os métodos de Severus, devo dizer que o menino Malfoy fez por merecer a surra que levou.

_ Isso não justifica nada e…

_ Já chega mulher! – Snape exclamou – Diga logo pra que nos chamou aqui. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, sabia?

Minerva estreitou os olhos para Snape, encarando-o com uma fúria evidente.

_ Muito bem. Sr. Malfoy – ela se virou para Draco – Comecemos pelo senhor.

Draco começou a suar frio, já esperando pelo pior.

_ Sua mãe está aqui para busca-lo. Como hoje é sexta feira e é de suma importância que o sr. acompanhe, vou permitir que vá. Mas tem de estar aqui no máximo até domingo à noite, certo?

_ Tudo bem, diretora – Draco assentiu, aliviado.

_ Muito bem. Vocês estão dispensados. – ela apontou para Draco e Narcisa.

Enquanto mãe e filho saiam da sala, os demais presentes suspiraram em alívio. Minerva não tocara no assunto dos casais com Draco, o que quer dizer que eles havia se preocupado a toa. Tata confusão e no fim… Bem, ela podia apenas ter aliviado Draco, não é? Não podiam criar falsas esperanças.

_ Srta Granger, Lovegood, Weasley e Potter – Minerva sorriu – Vocês foram convidados para um jantar na casa do Ministro da Magia da França. Parece que vocês são famosos mundialmente. Vocês também foram – ela apontou para Remo e Severus – Mas não foi por isso que os chamei aqui.

_ Então pra que foi? – Snape estava ficando irritado. Quanta palhaçada! Estava pensando que havia sido descoberto e, no entanto, fora chamado por causa de um mísero jantar?

_ Por que eu preciso que você prepare essas poções para a enfermaria – ela lhe estendeu uma lista – Pra semana que vem.

_ Como queira, _diretora_ – Snape fingiu uma reverência, girando nos calcanhares e deixando a sala de Minerva murmurando impropérios.

_ Quanta educação esse rapaz possui – Minerva observou.

_ Já podemos ir, diretora? – Hermione perguntou, sentindo as pernas bambearem tamanho era seu alívio.

_ Ainda não – ela sorriu – Srta. Weasley, recebi uma carta do St. Mungus hoje de manhã e fico feliz em informa-la que eles aceitaram seu pedido de estágio de medibruxaria quando terminar o ano letivo. Entretanto, a Srta. deverá ter um tipo de iniciação com Madame Pomfrey todo sábado pelo horário da manhã. Isto é, se estiver de acordo, claro.

Gina sorria de orelha a orelha e só faltava dar pulinhos de tão feliz que se encontrava no momento. É claro que aceitava! Sempre quis isso, por que desistiria agora? Harry a abraçou sorrindo, em uma forma de dar-lhe os parabéns.

_ Eu aceito professora.

_ Muito bem Srta. Já pode ir.

_ Eu posso esperar pelo Harry? – ela perguntou.

_ Ah claro! – Minerva assentiu – Sr. Potter, quanto ao Sr, deverá comparecer ao Ministério da Magia o mais rápido que puder. É sobre seu treinamento para auror. Meus parabéns Potter. Você foi aceito.

Harry assentiu sorrindo. Estava feliz demais pra conseguir formular uma frase coerente. Quando Minerva os dispensou, Hermione e Lupin puderam, enfim, relaxar. Não era nada demais, no final.

_ Srta. Lovegood, o que tenho a dizer pra Srta. É que o Ministério da Magia já liberou as licenças para a reforma de sua antiga casa. Eles pediram desculpas pela demora e prometeram terminar com isso o mais rápido possível.

_ Mas tinham me dito que demoraria cerca de mais ou menos dois anos – Luna considerou – Parece que havia algumas irregularidades.

Minerva assentiu, suspirando. Realmente, as questões burocráticas do Ministério eram deveras complicadas.

_ Sim Srta., mas parece que eles reconsideraram essa proposta.

Luna assentiu. Todos chegaram ali pensando que teriam uma má noticia quando, na verdade, eram ótimas surpresas. A menos, é claro, para Snape que teria que passar o final de semana inteiro trabalhando. Pensando bem, isso também era uma má noticia para Hermione. Luna riu. Quando a menina percebesse isso, ficaria louca.

_ Posso ir? – Luna perguntou.

_ Sim, sim.

Após a saída de Luna, Minerva encarou Lupin e Hermione extremamente séria. Lupin não gostou muito da cara da diretora, mas se manteve quieto. Já Hermione, apenas observava sua antiga professora com genuíno interesse.

_ Bem, chegamos ao ponto mais importante da nossa conversa. – Minerva disse – E isso envolve os dois. Se Lupin aprovar e a Srta aceitar, lógico.

_ E qual seria professora? – Hermione perguntou.

Minerva virou-se para Lupin, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis apreensivos do lobo.

_ Certo. Bem Remo, há algumas horas recebi um telefonema de Andrômeda e ela me disse estar com um problema.

Lupin arregalou os olhos. Que problema seria esse? Aconteceu algo com Teddy?

_ O que aconteceu com meu filho, Minerva? – Lupin levantou-se da cadeira de súbito.

Minerva balançou a cabeça, negando. Remo era um bom pai, apesar de tudo.

_ Acalme-se homem! Não aconteceu nada com Teddy! – ela lhe tranquilizou – O que está acontecendo é que ela vai ter que viajar.

_ E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Lupin quis saber.

_ O que tem a ver é que seu filho chega hoje a noite. Vai passar duas semanas aqui.

Remo sentia seu coração bater acelerado contra seu peito. Não via seu filho desde que começara o ano letivo e em questão de algumas horas ele estaria ali, em seus braços! Nada poderia ser melhor do que isso.

Hermione sorriu, olhando de Lupin ara Minerva.

_ E onde, exatamente eu entro nessa história toda? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Bem Srta., eu queria que ajudasse Remo com os preparativos para chegada de Teddy. Se você estiver de acordo, podemos…

_ É claro que estou! – Hermione exclamou, sorrindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS /HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sete horas da noite e Lupin se encontrava em pé em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, com Snape e Hermione parados ao seu lado. Teddy chegaria a qualquer momento e ele seria o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo. Estaria com seu filho, tinha um bom emprego, estava com a menina mais bonita do mundo ao seu lado e tinha os melhores amigos que alguém pudesse um dia desejar.

_ Eles estão demorando – Lupin considerou.

_ Não estão não – Snape disse apontando para um ponto negro à sua frente – Olha só.

Poucos segundos depois, a carruagem puxada por um dos testrálios presentes em Hogwarts, parou em frente aos homens e uma mulher extremamente idosa desceu dela lentamente, procurando manter o equilíbrio e ao mesmo tempo, deixar a pequena criança em seu colo segura, caminhou a passos curto até onde Lupin esperava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_ Olá Lupin – ela o cumprimentou.

_ Como vai, senhora? – Lupin perguntou.

_ Vou muito bem, obrigada – Ela virou-se para Severus e Hermione, agora abraçados – Vejo que se arrumou hein Severus. Já não era sem tempo.

Snape assentiu, apertando Hermione ainda mais contra seu corpo.

_ Uma bela menina – a velha disse.

_ Obrigada – Hermione devolveu.

_ A melhor de todas, Andrômeda. – Severus sorriu para Hermione, beijando-lhe os lábios.

A velha assentiu. Conhecia bem a história de Snape e ficou feliz em saber que finalmente ele estava se recuperando de tudo o que já havia lhe acontecido. E se tinha boa memória, não era pouca coisa.

_ Muito bem meninos, tenho que ir. Já estou atrasada – Andrômeda olhou para Lupin – Só vim lhe entregar Teddy. Cuide bem dele, sim?

Lupin assentiu, abrindo os braços para segurar a pequena criatura que, até o momento, estivera dormindo. Quando Lupin o aconchegou em seus braços, Teddy abriu seus pequenos olhinhos nos quais podiam-se observar a cor azul, como os do pai. O menino sorriu quando reconheceu o homem que o estava segurando e estendeu uma mãozinha para tocar-lhe a face.

_ Papai? – perguntou, fazendo uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto de Remo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS /HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Fimmmm! Apenas mais um, de um monte que ainda está por vir haha.

Uma palavra? Trabalhoso! Demais até. Só espero ter ficado bom. Desculpem-me qualquer eventual erro de gramática. Queria postar hj e nem deu tempo para revisar :S :D O que acharam?

Terminei antes de terça, viu Isis kkkk Uma boa notícia, não?

Violaaaa cadê sua atualização, menina? Estou tendo um colapso! :D Pode deixar que lerei sim :D Está nos seus favoritos?

Karine, BruhC e Thaiana, fico feliz que estejam gostando! :D :D :D

Dama Layla, sim isso vai dar confusão. Já começou na verdade. Mas vai ficar pior no próximo capítulo :S Ainda mais com o Teddy no meio da parada haha

Bia, _pelo bem de seu coraçãozinho, e_stá aí sua atualização haha e então? Como está?

Chegou um Review pra mim sem identificação :S Ainda assim, obrigada!

Bem meninas, fui-me!

Abraços e até a próxima!

Para dúvidas, críticas os sugestões, mandem reviews.


	18. Teddy em Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada que possa ser reconhecido no universo Potteriano é de minha autoria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Capítulo 18

Teddy em Hogwarts

Todos carregamos o bem e o mal dentro de nós. Seja por caráter ou por necessidade, seu caminho será traçado ao escolher entre eles. Muitos conseguem conviver com ambos. Poucos tem a capacidade de dosa-los meio a meio. Mas não acredito que alguém consiga ser totalmente bom ou totalmente mal.¹

__ Apenas um Severus. Como presente por todos esses anos de lealdade a mim._

_Severus engoliu em seco, deixando algumas lágrimas de desespero rolar por seu rosto, enquanto sentia seu corpo todo tremer e o suor frio escorrer de seu rosto paro o pescoço, ensopando a gola de sua camisa e sobretudo. Estava em algum ponto da floresta negra, escorado precariamente a um abeto, deixando seus olhos correrem de Voldemort para três figuras encapuzadas amarradas em algumas das árvores. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, com uma expressão mortificada, quando seu olhar vagou da figura maior para as duas menores. Um choro fino pôde ser ouvido, seguido de uma risada cínica. O sangue de Snape ferveu dentro de suas veias enquanto um aperto dentro de seu peito lhe mostrava que seu coração estava prestes a sucumbir. _

__ Você me desobedeceu, rapaz. Mas você me foi de muita ajuda nesses últimos anos e como sou misericordioso, deixarei que você escolha o de sua preferência. _

_Snape virou-se para Voldemort. O que aquele monstro estava lhe pedindo era impossível. Não podia escolher, simplesmente não podia. _

__ Milord… - Snape tentou argumentar – Isso é inviável! Loucura! Não posso escolher apenas um! Deixe-me ficar com os três! Em troca, minha lealdade será sua pelo resto de meus dias, mas me deixe com os três. _

_Voldemort passou a mão pálida e com dedos extremamente longos, no queixo fino. Observava Snape com atenção enquanto parecia considerar as palavras do homem caído à sua frente. _

__ Sinto muito Severus, mas fui sucinto quando lhe fiz essa proposta. Você só sairá daqui com um. – Voldemort sorriu – Eu tenho sua lealdade de qualquer jeito. Querendo você ou não. _

_Snape virou o rosto, enfiando um soco preciso no solo fofo. Sentiu a pele fina de sua mão se rasgar ao entrar em contato com algumas pedras afiadas. Definitivamente aquela dor não chegava nem perto do que sentia agora. Olhou novamente para frente, apenas para encontrar Lúcio Malfoy retirando os capuzes das figuras misteriosas. Não precisava disso, Snape concluiu. Ele sabia de quem se tratavam mesmo antes disso. _

__ Vamos lá Severus. Não tenho a noite toda. – Voldemort sibilou._

_Snape olhou para Hermione, impotente. Amava aquela mulher mais do que tudo e vê-la naquele estado fazia com que sua respiração falhasse. Precisava se controlar se quisesse tirar sua esposa dali. Sua esposa e seus filhos. Desviou o olhar de Hermione para as pequenas figuras que o encaravam, ansiosas, ao lado da mãe. Pequenos olhinhos castanhos brilhando, como se tentassem passar algum tipo de segurança para a figura patética a qual seu pai representava. Dois meninos na faixa de cinco ou seis anos. Os cabelos tão negros quanto os seus, mas tinham o mesmo rosto angelical de Hermione. Extremamente injusto que estivessem em tal situação. _

__ Milord, eu peço que reconsidere – Severus suplicou, rastejando de encontro à Voldemort – Poupe a vida de minha esposa e filhos. Em troca, me ofereço em sacrifício, se essa for sua vontade. _

__ De maneira alguma Severus! Essa sangue ruim imunda foi a responsável por corrompê-lo. Essas crianças são fruto de algo sujo, nojento. Não devem viver. Entretanto, ainda estou disposto a poupar um. É só você me dizer qual quer. _

__ Eu não posso! São meus filhos! Não posso escolher qual devo entregar para a morte e qual devo salvar!_

_Voldemort estreitou os olhos, respirando fundo. Snape lhe estava tirando o pouco de paciência que ainda restava. Estava fraco demais, mas ainda era tão perigoso quanto antes de Potter lhe tirar do caminho mais uma vez. Retornar da morte pela segunda vez e encontrar seu servo mais fiel casado com a amiga trouxa de Potter, e ainda por cima com dois filhos, fez com que um ódio mortal corresse por suas veias. Precisava acabar com aquela sujeira e o momento seria agora. Aquele joguinho não iria mais continuar, nem que para isso tivesse que sacrificar Severus também._

__ Se é assim – Voldemort suspirou, parecendo pesaroso – Incarcerous – murmurou com a varinha apontada para Snape._

_Cordas finas saíram da varinha de Voldemort e entrelaçaram-se ao corpo magro de Snape antes que o mesmo tivesse a mínima chance de reagir. Com o impacto, Severus caiu de costas na terra levemente umedecida, deixando-o incapaz de observar seus pequenos por alguns segundos. _

__ Milord! – Snape exclamou, ainda caído. _

__ Silencio! – Voldemort sibilou, fazendo com que Snape se calasse – Não queria chegar a esse ponto. Não, eu não queria. Mas você não me deixou escolhas, não é Severus? Você errou e sabe disso. Está na hora de pagar pelo erro, mais uma vez. _

_Snape fechou os olhos com força. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não podia estar acontecendo. Era apenas fruto de sua imaginação e nada mais. Logo, logo estaria em casa, ao lado de Hermione pedindo para que as crianças fossem dormir. Em breve, estariam todos seguros, livres de Voldemort de uma vez por todas. _

__ Uma trouxa, Snape. Pela segunda vez! – o tom de Voldemort subiu uma oitava – Vejo que tem um fraco para sangues-ruins não é mesmo, meu caro? Mas isso não importa. Ela vai morrer, assim como sua doce e adorável Lílian Potter. Hermione Granger vai morrer e esses pirralhos impuros também. Quem sabe dessa vez você não aprende, certo Severus?_

_Um riso cruel escapou pelos lábios finos de Voldemort, antes que Snape lutasse para se soltar das amarras à qual ele fora preso. Tinha que conseguir se soltar. Precisava de sua varinha! Precisava libertar sua família daquele pesadelo a qualquer custo. Prometera isso à Hermione! Prometera que cuidaria dela e dos pequenos pelo resto de sua vida e estava falhando miseravelmente. Um longo e angustiante minuto se passou e Snape não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Gritou quando Voldemort ergueu sua varinha e de seus lábios saíram o feitiço mortal._

__ "Avada Kedavra!"_

__ NÃO!_

_Um feixe de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Voldemort e Snape não conseguiu ver mais nada._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Snape acordou naquela manhã de domingo com uma forte e angustiante náusea. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente com a respiração entrecortada. Um filete de suor aparecendo em suas sobrancelhas e no lábio inferior, onde a barba por fazer despontava impiedosamente. Fechou os olhos, tentando analisar a situação com calma. Não estava sendo fácil, admitiu Snape que, após ter tido mais um de tantos pesadelos que já tivera, estava se sentindo desconfortável com a camisa branca de meia manga colando em seu tórax devido a grande quantidade de suor. Jamais despertara daquele jeito. Nem mesmo quando seu subconsciente traidor o levava de volta à noite em que Lily fora morta, piorando ainda mais a situação quando quem aparecia como o autor do crime não era Voldemort, mas o próprio Severus. Era terrivelmente perturbador, mas o que acabara de sonhar estava além do que ele poderia suportar. Não podia sequer pensar na hipótese de Hermione e seus filhos, que ainda nem existiam, cair nas mãos daquele megalomaníaco desgraçado. Estaria morto no dia que isso acontecesse. Mesmo porque, era impossível que Voldemort retornasse da morte dessa vez.

Ouvindo algumas batidas firmes em sua porta e outras audivelmente mais fracas, Severus percebeu o motivo pelo qual fora arrancado de seu pesadelo. Tinha algum idiota querendo falar com ele e, obviamente, o assunto parecia não poder esperar até o café da manhã.

Colocou os pés pra fora de sua cama, sentindo um leve arrepio quando a pele fina foi de encontro com o frio das pedras do chão. Retirou a camisa molhada de suor, jogando-a em uma poltrona próxima à cama, fazendo com que seus cabelos se arrepiassem. Não fez questão de ajeitá-los, pois se estivesse certo – e ele sabia que estava – seu visitante certamente não se incomodaria com esses pequenos detalhes. Esfregou os olhos com a mão esquerda, respirando fundo, antes que a direita se lançasse a frente de seu corpo e abrisse a porta, dando passagem para um Lupin ofegante e um Teddy visivelmente ansioso, enroscado no pescoço do pai.

_ Bom dia Severus – Lupin cumprimentou sorridente.

Snape acenou com a cabeça, ficando ao lado da porta para que Lupin pudesse passar.

_ Bom dia, tio Sev – Teddy sorriu para Snape.

Severus estreitou os olhos, deixando-os correr de Teddy para Lupin antes que voltasse a observar o menino que ainda lhe sorria. Era inegável o fato de que o moleque era mesmo filho de Remo. Os olhos azuis curiosos eram exatamente iguais aos do pai, assim como os lábios e cabelos castanhos. Já tinha quase todos os dentes e o sorriso afetuoso que lhe dirigia mostrava que ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

_ Bom dia Teddy – Severus estendeu a mão, a qual foi prontamente aceita pelo garoto que, segundos depois, havia praticamente se jogado nos braços de Snape.

Snape franziu os lábios enquanto tentava acomodar o pequeno Teddy no peito largo, esperando que os poucos pelos que possuía não machucassem o menino. Era fato sabido que Snape não tinha o menor jeito para cuidar de crianças, nem mesmo tinha paciência para aturá-las, mas parecia que com Teddy seria diferente. O pequeno gesto do menino, ao se jogar em seu colo, mostrou que ele possuía confiança no homem a sua frente e isso fazia com que Snape tivesse vontade de ao menos tentar, afinal, ao que parecia, ainda tinha uma criança no mundo bruxo que não tinha medo dele.

_ Cuidado Teddy – Remo alertou entre risadas – Severus pode te morder.

Teddy mostrou a língua para o pai antes de sorrir novamente para Snape, enroscando os pequenos braços em volta do pescoço largo. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, parecendo bastante concentrado em algo para se dar ao trabalho de perceber o franzir de lábios de Remo.

_ O que ele está fazendo? – Snape perguntou, curioso.

_ Espere mais um pouco e logo saberá – Lupin sorriu, balançando os ombros.

Snape estreitou os olhos, observando com espanto, os cabelos castanhos e espetados do menino adquirirem um tom mais escuro, enquanto seu rosto assumia uma forma completamente diferente do que era há poucos segundos. O pequeno nariz de Teddy ostentou uma forma adunca, assim como seus lábios foram ficando cada vez mais finos. Estava se parecendo com…

_ Uma metamorfomago? - Snape arregalou os olhos, encarando um Lupin extremamente sorridente – Magnífico!

Lupin assentiu, dando tapinhas de leve no braço despido de Severus que, por estar tão absorto encarando Teddy que agora era uma mini cópia sua, ao menos reparou no gesto do lobo.

_ Muito bem Teddy – Lupin começou - Já pode voltar ao normal. Severus já viu do que é capaz. Não precisa ficar assim – ele riu – está feio.

Teddy gargalhou, voltando a ficar com sua própria aparência. Snape bufou estendendo o menino de volta para o colo do pai, gesto o qual pareceu ser apreciado.

_ Você é muito bonito, não é mesmo? – Snape se virou para Remo.

Lupin deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. Teddy enroscou, como pôde, os pequenos braços entorno do pescoço do pai, depositando um beijo casto em sua bochecha.

_ Papai é o mais bonito – disse – Mamãe me disse isso antes de ir embora.

Severus viu Lupin baixar o os olhos, deixando seu sorriso morrer quase que instantaneamente. Desviou o olhar do lobo para encarar novamente o menino que, pelo que podia perceber, era adiantado demais para a idade que tinha. Um silêncio mortal se instalou no recinto até que Teddy, sempre curioso, decidiu que já estava na hora de fazer a pergunta que sempre fazia a sua avó, mas que nunca era respondida.

_ Papai?

_ Sim?

_ Quando a mamãe vai voltar?

Lupin e Snape se encararam por alguns segundos, antes que Remo mordesse os lábios a fim de evitar as lágrimas que certamente rolariam por seu rosto. Como responderia a Teddy que Tonks jamais iria voltar? Como diria ao seu filho que ele jamais voltaria a ver sua mãe? Remo desviou o olhar de Teddy para o chão. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto fino até morrerem no carpete verde musgo. Teddy levantou o rosto do pai, limpando as lagrimas com as costas da pequena mão.

_ Não chore papai. Mamãe está bem. Ela me disse isso, no outro dia – Teddy sorriu – Ela disse que era pra eu e a Luna cuidarmos de você. Também disse que ama muito nós dois e que nunca vai nos deixar. Mas ela ficou pouco tempo. Eu já estou com saudades de novo.

O Rosto de Remo assumiu um tom avermelhado enquanto tentava segurar os soluços insistentes. Ele olhou para Severus que parecia tão espantado e confuso quanto ele próprio.

_ Isso é possível? – perguntou à Snape. – Digo isso por que, bem, não teria como Teddy saber sobre Luna. Ainda não contei.

_ Em alguns casos sim, você sabe – Snape disse, dando de ombros – ela pode ter se comunicado com ele através de sonhos. Você sabe o quanto as crianças são sensíveis.

_Talvez – Remo considerou, enxugando o resto de suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa escura.

_ Teddy – Snape virou-se para o menino – Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa? Tonks falou algo mais?

Teddy franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se de algo que pudesse ter deixado passar. Seus olhinhos brilharam quando ele assentiu e um sorriso despontou de seus lábios quando ele voltou a encarar Severus.

_ Tinha uma moça com ela. Mamãe disse que era amigas – Teddy sorriu.

Snape e Remo franziram os lábios.

_ Quem era ela Teddy? – Remo perguntou – Você sabe?

_ Sim. – o menino bagunçou os cabelos de Remo – Ela disse que sente saudades de vocês e que está muito feliz pelo tio Sev estar com a Hermione.

_ O nome, Teddy! – Snape exclamou, sem ser rude – Me diz o nome!

_ Tia Lily. Ela disse que é mãe do Harry e que vocês eram muito amigos, mas que você foi mau com ela por causa do tio Tiago e que depois disso vocês não se falaram mais. Ela pediu desculpas por ter sido tão rude e agradeceu por ter cuidado do Harry.

Foi a vez de Snape ficar abalado e as lágrimas que antes eram exclusividade de Remo, também se fizeram presentes no rosto de Severus.

_ Quando você a vir de novo, se vir, diz pra ela que eu nunca vou esquecê-la, tudo bem? – Snape passou a mão nos cabelos de Teddy – Diz pra ela que eu sinto muito por tudo.

Teddy assentiu, sorrindo. Não entendia o porquê de estarem todos chorando. Sua mãe e Lily estavam felizes quando foram falar com ele. Não havia motivos para Snape e seu pai estarem tão tristes.

_ Podemos ir agora? – Teddy perguntou ao pai – Estou com fome.

Lupin assentiu para o filho e depois deixou seu olhar correr para Snape.

_ Deixemos de ser bobos, Severus. Estamos ficando velhos e sensíveis demais. – Lupin sorriu fracamente – Preciso deixar de sentimentalismo e alimentar meu filho.

Snape assentiu, concordando com o lobo.

_ Me dê alguns minutos. Preciso me trocar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_ Vocês viram Severus? - Hermione perguntou à Gina e Harry – Não o vejo desde o café da manhã.

Gina balançou a cabeça, encostando-se ao peito de Harry.

_ Ele está lá fora, nos jardins. Perto do lago, pra ser exato. Lupin e Teddy estão com ele. Parece que Snape se deu bem com o garoto.

_ Como sabe disso Harry? – Gina quis saber.

_ Eu os vi, quando voltei da cabana do Hagrid. Rony também viu e disse estar com pena de Teddy. Mas eles pareciam estar bem. Snape estava brincando com o garoto, pelo que percebi. Além do mais, Remo não deixaria que ele fizesse nada com Teddy, por mais que os dois estejam mais próximos.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, concordando com Harry. Realmente duvidava que Snape fosse capaz de maltratar uma criança do tamanho de Teddy e também sabia que Lupin jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse, de fato.

_ Estranho. Nunca pensei que Snape tivesse esse lado afetivo, mas parece que a Hermione conseguiu fazer o morcego virar humano – Gina riu.

_ É – Harry também riu – Hermione, você é minha heroína. Você não sabe o quanto é bom entrar numa sala de poções sem medo de ser estuporado.

_ Realmente, o humor dele está bem melhor – Gina considerou – Isso tudo é sexo, Hermione? Por que se for, devo pedir que passe a frequentar as masmorras dele mais vezes, principalmente perto das provas.

_ Hahaha – Hermione sorriu, ironicamente – Vocês são muito engraçadinhos, né?

Harry e Gina deram de ombros.

_ Bem Harry, Gina. Muito obrigada pela ajuda. Vou procurar Snape.

_ Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde então. – Harry disse. Gina concordou.

_ Até.

_ Mande lembranças pro morcego – Gina riu.

_ Pode deixar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Hermione olhou pra trás, enquanto descia a escada com a coleção de retratos antigos de bruxos, que não lhe davam a menor atenção, absortos em suas próprias conversas, quando uma voz conhecida lhe chamou atenção.

_ Ei, Hermione!

A menina parou, sorrindo afetuosamente para sua companhia.

_ Olá Luna, como vai?

_ Estou bem. – Luna sorriu – Só estava olhando o céu, lá na torre. Está um dia muito bonito, não acha?

_ Sim – Hermione concordou. – Nem frio nem quente. Estranho, tendo em vista que o inverno está cada vez mais próximo.

Luna sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

_ Nada está igual. Nem mesmo o tempo está tão previsível como antes.

Hermione suspirou, dando de ombros. Realmente, nada mais estava como era há dois anos, quando Rony, Harry e ela começavam a cursar seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

_ Está procurando o professor Snape? – Luna perguntou, de repente.

Hermione olhou para os lados antes de responder. Já tinham chegado ao pé da escadaria de mármore. Alguns meninos que iam atravessando o saguão olharam para elas. Hermione assentiu, simplesmente.

_ Ele está com Remo, nos jardins. Estão com Teddy, segundo Harry. – Hermione sussurrou para Luna, acompanhando com os olhos os garotos que entravam no Salão Principal.

_ É impressionante, não acha?

_ O quê? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Tudo isso. Quando, em nome de Merlin, imaginaríamos que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer? Remo e Snape amigos. Snape e você, um casal extremamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Remo e eu, juntos?

Hermione sorriu de lado, atravessando as portas duplas do castelo, indo em direção aos jardins. Realmente, era muita coisa de estranha acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

_ Jamais – Ela respondeu – Jamais cogitaria a hipótese de me apaixonar por Severus. Mas não teve jeito, você sabe. Quando o vi, lá na Casa dos Gritos, indefeso do jeito que estava… quase morto… Foi inevitável. Acho que sempre tive uma admiração muito forte por ele. Um homem extremamente inteligente, habilidoso e, acima de tudo, irritantemente misterioso. Isso tudo me chamou atenção logo no meu primeiro ano. Acho que já era apaixonada por ele nessa época, mas confundi as coisas quando achei que amava Rony. Entretanto, depois de anos, bastou o fato de quase perdê-lo pra eu ver que realmente o amava.

Luna assentiu, sorrindo ao ver que se aproximavam dos homens perto do lago. Snape estava deitado de costas, os braços apoiando a cabeça enquanto ele observava algo no céu parcialmente nublado. O blusão branco tinha as mangas enroladas até seu cotovelo e os dois primeiros botões se encontravam abertos, dando uma visão parcial do tórax do homem. Desviou sua atenção de Snape para observar Lupin. Estava especialmente mais bonito hoje. Estava sentado, com Teddy em seu colo. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados e havia retirado o cavanhaque. Usava uma camisa de meia manga, de tecido fino, azul escuro. Combinava com seus olhos, Luna concluiu.

_ Também senti a mesma coisa, Hermione. Lógico, foram situações diferentes, mas nem por isso deixou de ser menos intenso.

_ Tenho certeza que não – Hermione sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_ Vamos Tio Sev! – Teddy choramingou, pulando do colo de Lupin para o de Snape – Eu quero nadar!

Snape sorriu para o menino. Teimoso igual ao pai, concluiu Severus quando olhou diretamente nos olhos de Teddy. A determinação estampada nos orbes azuis mostrava que ele não desistiria antes de conseguir o que queria.

_ por que não pede ao seu pai, hein? A água deve estar fria, não sei se quero me arriscar a entrar no lago.

Teddy deu um pequeno muxoxo, pulando do colo Remo.

_ Quero ir com os dois. Só meu pai não vai ter graça – disse, arrancando um punhado de grama do chão.

Snape suspirou, olhando para Lupin que assentiu.

_ Não tem medo da Lula? – Snape perguntou, usando seu último argumento.

_ Não. Sou corajoso igual ao meu pai – Teddy sorriu, lançando os pequenos braços entorno da cintura de Lupin.

Enquanto ouvia o barulho da risada de Teddy quando Lupin lhe fez cócegas, Snape bufou, revirando os olhos. Mesmo que contrariado, deixou que um meio sorriso despontasse de seus lábios e levantou-se num pulo, desabotoando por completo seu blusão.

_ Está certo moleque, você venceu – Snape bagunçou os cabelos castanhos de Teddy, ao tempo em que seu blusão ia ao chão. – Mas não espere isso sempre. Não costumo ceder aos caprichos de ninguém.

Uma risada abafada pôde ser ouvida, enquanto Lupin se controlava para não deixar nenhum som escapar de seus lábios.

_ Só da Hermione – Remo cutucou.

_ Tenho minhas compensações, de fato – Snape sorriu, malicioso.

_ O que ganha fazendo o que ela quer, tio Sev? – Teddy perguntou, tentando retirar a blusa que havia ficado presa em sua cabeça.

_ Quando crescer, você vai entender – Snape que ainda observava a batalha que Teddy travava com sua camisa, virou-se para Lupin – Por Merlin, homem, aja como um pai e ajude essa criança!

Lupin fez o que Snape lhe dissera e, enquanto Teddy retirava o resto de suas roupas, Lupin começou a despir-se. Snape já estava praticamente nu, permanecendo apenas com uma boxer preta.

_ Algum motivo para os senhores professores estarem fazendo um striptease? - Hermione falou, ganhando a atenção dos homens à sua frente.

_ Hermione – Snape sorriu, parando no ato de dobrar suas roupas.

_ Muito bonito né, professor? Ficando pelado na frente de toda escola. – Hermione bufou, analisando Snape de cima a baixo.

Lupin riu baixinho, desafivelando seu cinto. Deixou as roupas no chão ao lado das de Snape e Teddy, indo em direção à Luna dando-lhe um beijo casto no topo de sua cabeça.

_ Teddy quis nadar – Lupin esclareceu, tentando não mostrar-se divertido com o olhar tenso que Severus direcionava à Hermione. – Vocês duas nos acompanha?

Snape assentiu, concordando com Lupin. Estava nervoso. Ainda não tinha decidido se o olhar que Hermione lhe direcionava era divertido ou se ela estava realmente com raiva.

_ Acredite – Snape bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros – O moleque está irredutível.

Hermione lançou lhe um olhar desconfiado, ao que Snape respondeu encolhendo os ombros. Lupin gargalhou ao analisar a cena. Quem diria, Severus Snape sendo intimidado por uma menina de apenas dezoito anos!

_ Se é assim, professor – Hermione virou-se para Lupin – Eu aceito. Mas apenas por Teddy.

_ Isso – Teddy sorriu, batendo palmas.

Luna encolheu os ombros, ficando ligeiramente corada.

_ Se Hermione vai, por mim tudo bem.

Hermione assentiu para Luna, antes de sorrir maliciosamente para Snape que terminava de dobrar suas roupas. Com uma piscada rápida para o Sonserino, a menina retirou o suéter branco que usava, revelando o sutiã negro que contrastava assombrosamente com a alvura de sua pele. Hermione jogou sua roupa para Snape que a olhava de olhos arregalados e sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

_ O que foi? – Hermione sorriu – Nunca viu?

Isso pareceu suficiente para despertar Snape de seu torpor, que logo em seguida estreitava os olhos para a Grifinória à sua frente e tentava lhe cobrir da melhor forma que podia com seu próprio blusão.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo, hein? – sibilou perigosamente – Enlouqueceu?

_ Certamente que não, professor – Hermione sustentou o olhar de Snape, tendo que levantar um pouco a cabeça para fazê-lo – Mas já que o senhor se encontra apenas com suas roupas de baixo, é previsível que eu também fique só com as minhas.

_ E o que pretende com isso? Me desafiar? Se expor para esses adolescentes espinhentos? Sabe o que eles vão fazer após vê-la desse jeito?

_ Não se e nem quero, Severus – Hermione deu de ombros – Tampouco desejo lhe desafiar, mas não acho que você imagine que eu iria nada com suéter e jeans não é mesmo?

_ Eu… Eu não – Snape passou a mão esquerda nos cabelos, a direita ainda segurando o braço de Hermione.

_ Já chega Severus. Está fazendo uma cena.

Snape a soltou, respirando profundamente. Hermione estava certa. Ele havia se descontrolado. O problema é que só de imaginar o que aqueles moleques fariam com a imagem de uma Hermione quase nua… _Sua_ Hermione.

_ Desculpe. Mas não consigo suportar a ideia de mais alguém lhe ver desse jeito – Snape apontou para Hermione, que terminava de desabotoar suas calças, tirando seus sapatos com os pés.

_ Não seja bobo Severus – Hermione sorriu – Eu te amo e mesmo que eles me vejam dessa forma, será apenas uma imagem. Só você tem o original. Só você pode tocar.

Snape sorriu, concordando. Apenas ele podia ter Hermione daquele jeito. Só ele e mais ninguém.

_ Agora vamos, pois pelo que parece a família feliz cansou de nos ver brigar e já estão no lago – Hermione apontou para frente, onde Luna, Remo e Teddy brincavam de jogar água uns nos outros.

_ É o que parece – Snape suspirou, sorrindo – Só espero que isso dê certo. Lupin está feliz.

_ Vai dar. Hermione finalizou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Anthony andava sem rumo pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Precisava falar com Hermione desde cedo e o teria feito se não tivesse sido parado por um grupo de meninas logo pós o café da manhã. Tinham alguma dúvida em como fariam para fazer seus ratinhos desaparecerem. Ele duvidava que fosse por isso e, quando terminou com as garotas, Hermione tinha sumido de suas vistas. Mas que droga! Ele só queria alguns minutos a sós com ela, longe do Potter ou Weasley e, principalmente, longe do asqueroso Draco Malfoy. Com o garoto fora do colégio, tudo ficaria mais fácil. Poderia conversar com a menina em paz, se ninguém para atrapalhar. Porém, antes disso, tinha de encontra-la.

Já estava considerando voltar para o castelo, afinal já estava num ponto um tanto afastado, pouco transitado pelos alunos. Contudo, a silhueta de uma jovem com os cabelos castanhos, presos no alto de sua cabeça em um rabo de cavalo, o fez parar. Estava em cima de uma árvore, olhando para um ponto específico com um ódio evidente em seu olhar. Os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina e dura, a testa franzida severamente.

_ Olá Anna – Anthony sorriu, ao se aproximar da jovem – O que faz aí em cima da árvore?

Anna o olhou desconfiada, mudando totalmente sua expressão mortífera após vê-lo. Então o jovem e belo professor de transfiguração estava, enfim, falando com ela? Logo ele, o homem mais disputado pelas garotas em toda Hogwarts, mas que só tinha olhos para a monitora chefe do colégio. O que ele queria, afinal?

_ Estava apenas observando uma pequena "festinha" particular, pode-se dizer assim.

Anthony balançou a cabeça, visivelmente confuso.

_ O quê?

_ Nada de muita importância, professor – Anna sorriu, descendo com elegância de cima da árvore – E então, o que o senhor deseja?

Anna estava muito perto de si agora. Dava pra sentir o perfume floral que se desprendia de seu pescoço e os olhos verdes intensos da moça emanava desejo, fazendo com que um calor insuportável se instalasse em sua barriga, descendo para sua virilha. O que ele estava querendo mesmo? Ah, sim! Hermione! Anthony piscou algumas vezes, afastando-se o quanto podia de Anna, sem parecer rude. Puxou os cabelos claros, arrepiando-os em uma tentativa de procurar algum controle sore si mesmo. Estava ofegante.

_ Ahn, é que eu… É… Você viu Hermione por aí?

Anna deixou seus ombros caírem em frustração e uma risada nervosa escapou de seus lábios. Hermione! _Só podia_ ser _Hermione_. Por que todos os homens naquele castelo caíam de quatro por ela? O que aquela garota tinha de tão especial que fazia com que todos suspirassem por ela? Tinha consciência de que era mais bonita do que a monitora da escola então, por quê? Por que ela conseguia tudo? Já estava farta disso e aquela palhaçada toda iria ter um fim, logo, logo.

_ Hermione?

_ Sim, Hermione. – Anthony disse, meio sem jeito – Preciso falar com ela.

Anna sorriu diabolicamente para Anthony, assentindo para o rapaz. Um brilho estranho tomando conta de seu olhar.

_ Me parece que o senhor vai ter que deixar essa conversa para mais tarde já que, obviamente, Hermione está muito ocupada no momento para lh dar qualquer atenção.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? – Anthony mostrou-se confuso.

_ Veja por si mesmo – Anna apontou para o local, onde um pouco mais cedo, estava tão empenhada em observar.

Bem distante da margem do lago, dois casais se divertiam na água, acompanhados por uma criança. Anthony estreitou os olhos para poder enxergar melhor. Conhecia todos eles, disso tinha certeza. Só estava perplexo com toda aquela cena, a qual parecia surreal demais para ser verdade. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

_ Não adianta fazer isso, professor. O que está vendo é real – Anna sorriu.

_ Mas… Aqueles são Snape e Lupin! E estão com Hermione e Luna! – Anthony se exasperou.

_ Sim, e Teddy. O filho de Remo. – Anna completou.

_ Isso não é possível - Dale passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Sabia que não estava sob nenhum tipo de feitiço ilusório e tampouco sua visão estava afetada. Mas, qual seria a explicação plausível para Snape ter Hermione presa em seus braços, enquanto Lupin auxiliava Luna a boiar, enquanto Teddy batia palmas euforicamente, montado no pescoço do pai. O estranho não era Lupin confraternizar com a garota que, ele sabia, lhe auxiliou tanto após a morte da esposa, mas sim o fato de Snape estar tão _intimamente _próximo de um aluno. Por quê ele estava fazendo isso? Por quê estava tão perto _dela?_

_ Meu Merlin, que diabos está acontecendo? – sussurrou para si mesmo.

_ Ah, o senhor não sabe professor? – Anna perguntou, cinicamente – Essa aprendiz de puta tá saindo com Snape.

Anthony virou-se para Anna, visivelmente furioso.

_ Hermione não é esse tipo de garota – Anthony sibilou – Deve haver outra explicação.

_ É mesmo? E qual seria?

_ EU NÃO SEI, mas Hermione NÃO está com esse infeliz.

_ Você está cego professor.

_ Sei que não é isso e vou descobrir a verdade. Vou te provar que está errada ao respeito dela – Anthony deixou-se cair ao chão, frustrado.

_ Faça como quiser – Anna riu.

_ O que você pretende fazer com isso hein garota? Tomar o lugar dela? Jamais vai conseguir. Ela sempre vai ser melhor que você.

_ Isso nós veremos, meu querido Anthony. Mas, por enquanto, preciso de provas. Ainda não posso fazer nada, mas logo poderei. Aí voltamos a discutir sobre isso. Adeus professor.

Anthony virou-se para segurar Anna onde estava e sacudir a garota até que ela tirasse aquelas ideias estúpidas da mente, mas quando o fez, a menina já estava correndo de volta para o castelo. Olhando mais uma vez para os casais dentro d'água, Anthony decidiu. Seja qual for a verdade que envolva os quatro, ele fará de tudo para que a imagem de sua menina não fique manchada. Nem que para isso tenha de tomar algumas medidas drásticas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_ Tem certeza Gi? – Harry tentava se desvencilhar da ruiva – Eu não sei não. Eles podem voltar.

Gina revirou os olhos. As vezes Harry podia ser bem irritante com essa sua mania de sempre ser o politicamente correto.

_ Relaxa Harry. Hermione disse que só voltariam amanhã – Gina insistiu, desabotoando a camisa do moreno.

_ E Lupin, Luna? Teddy pode acordar – Harry tentou uma última vez.

_ Já chega Harry! – Gina se irritou – Lupin está aproveitando a noite com Luna assim como Hermione e Snape. Eu acho sinceramente que nós deveríamos tentar fazer o mesmo. Além disso, olhe – Gina apontou para o berço de Teddy, onde o menino permanecia imóvel – Teddy está exausto. Não vai acordar. A tarde no lago foi cansativa.

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando. Precisava mesmo se distrair um pouco e nada melhor do que ocupar a mente com uma Gina linda e nua embaixo de si, sussurrando seu nome enquanto ambos buscavam o limite do prazer.

_ Se é assim, acho que podemos aproveitar um pouquinho – Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

Após alguns minutos, ambos estavam tão distraídos no que faziam, entregando-se aos suspiros e gemidos por ambas as partes que nem se deram conta de que dois olhinhos azuis e bastante ansiosos os observavam com um sorriso no rosto e com bastante atenção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

¹ - Trecho retirado de umas das histórias do Júlio Fantasma. Não me recordo o nome, mas o crédito é todo dele ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSS/HGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Finalmente, mais um cápitulo pronto.

Perdoem-me por esses meses ausentes, mas o final do meu último período juntou com esse que, graças a Merlin, também acabou, fez o favor de ocupar todo meu tempo.

Espero que tenham tido paciência comigo e que esse capitulo compense todo meu atraso. Prometo que o próximo virá em breve.

Bem, meninas, até mais!

Para críticas, dúvidas ou sugestões, já sabem onde me encontrar.

Até qualquer dia!


End file.
